El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Son Goku, el guerrero más poderoso del universo 7 finalmente había derrotado a los Dragones Malignos y por ende, la paz se restaura para todos. Ahora tomó la decisión de irse con Shen Long para ir por nuevas aventuras, pero no contaría que cierta chica pelirrosada lo llamaría y lo proclamaría como su familiar. Nuevas y emocionantes aventuras le esperan a nuestro Saiyajin favorito.
1. Presentación

_**¡Hey que onda amigos de Fanfiction!, aquí les traigo ahora una nueva historia que se alista a mi cuenta, claro solo es la presentación, no el primer capitulo así que léanlo completo.**_

 _ **Supongo que esto emocionará a muchos sabiendo que se trata de otro crossover de la serie Dragon Ball, más específicamente de la saga GT.**_

 _ **Se que suena demasiado monótono tomar esa serie considerando la existencia canónica de Super, pero es que simplemente la serie no me esta gustando tanto como creía, digo, soy muy fan de la franquicia de Dragon Ball pero presiento que no lo están echando ganas, tanto en la trama como en la animación, sin dejar a un lado el desaprovechamiento de personajes. Pero eso si, la trama de la serie al parecer va a cambiar debido a la reciente temporada del torneo multiversal, con la inclución de las demás deidades del univerzo DB y lo peor se veía venir, 11 de los 12 universos será destruidos.**_

 _ **¿Y saben quien causó esto?. Así es shavos, el responsable fue nada más y nada menos que nuestro carimatico Goku, ¿y todo por qué?, porque estaba aburrido y se le ocurrió decirle a Zeno-sama la gran idea y el accedió pero con un terrible precio, del cual ya les dije antes.**_

 _ **¿Ustedes que pensaron en ese momento?. Yo simplemente arremete mi cabeza contra mi teclado y preguntándome: "¿Por qué Toriyama? ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu mejor creación? ¿Y por qué nos haces esto a nosotros?"**_

 _ **En fin, ya sabrá nuestro héroe que hacer a medida que avancen con la serie, por ahora nos centraremos en la historia que van a leer a continuación.**_

 ** _El otro motivo del por qué elijo a Goku de GT es porque conserva el linaje de sus series predecesoras, lo que tiene de torpe lo tiene de valiente y eso me da nostalgia. La serie Super en cambio, lo hacen más idiota y menos divertido que antes, y cuando pelea, ni me pregunten ya que deja mucho que desear. En mis historias hago lo posible para reinterpretar al Goku que todos queremos y amamos. ¿Que opinan al respecto?, se los dejo a su criterio._**

 ** _Puntos a tomar en cuenta:_**

 ** _\- La trama de la historia; comienza al final de la saga de los Dragones Malignos y al inicio de la primera temporada de Zero no Tsukaima (o "Familiar of Zero" o "La Magia de Zero" en el doblaje latino, como quieran decirle), así es shavos, a parte de elegir al Goku de GT, lo escogí en estado niño, más adelante se los explicaré, así que no se adelanten por lo que más quieran._**

 ** _\- Esta historia es un homenaje a todas las historias crossover que he leído hasta ahora del anime/manga Zero no Tsukaima, aquí unas menciones honorificas:_**

 ** _\- "Los familiares más poderosos del mundo magico" escrito por alucard77: La mejor de todas sin duda alguna ya que es el que tiene más avance con respecto a la unión con DBZ; tienen a Goten y a Trunks como protagonistas y ambos tienen un harem extenso con una trama muy buena. Y me sigo preguntando, ¿cuando se actualizará?. Les recomiendo leerlo ya que el autor es un colega mío del Fanfiction, un saludo para dicho autor si esta viendo esto ;)_**

 ** _\- "Goku el familiar de zero" escrito por rojaz8262: Esta historia fue primero ya que ya tiene a Goku como protagonista, pero a diferencia de la mía, este tiene a Goku de la misma serie pero ya adulto, esta una de las razones del por qué escogí a Goku niño, para darle algo de diferencia. Tiene un buen comienzo pero solo tiene un capitulo que ya lleva tiempo publicado, pero no pierdo la esperanza._**

 ** _\- "el sayajin dios y la zero" escrito por dark goku ss4: Otra historia con Goku pero de la saga Super, la verdad es que... es demasiado subida de tono (si saben a que me refiero) ya que hay un Goku que de plano jamás imaginé ver, y eso que he visto otras historias de esa misma categoria pero ninguna que iguale al caracter del Saiyajin. Leanlo si que tienen curiosidad._**

 ** _\- "A Demi-Saiyan for a Familiar" escrito por 123GOHANZ: Historia en ingles pero disfrutable, aquí tiene a Gohan de la saga de Cell como protagonista, muy buena historia pero lamentablemente el autor dio por cancelada la historia._**

 ** _\- "Híbrido en Halkeginia" escrito por DottoSparrel: Otra historia con Gohan pero este es de la saga de Buu, con tan solo dos capitulos tiene un buen potencial. Espero que actualize pronto._**

 ** _\- "Bored God of Zero" escrito por Sakurada Kiritsugu: Una historia peculiar ya que incluye al todo poderoso Bills el destructor como familiar de Louise. Increíble, pero cierto. (Esta en inglés por cierto)._**

 ** _\- "The Lost Warrior II: The Familiar of Zero" escrito por gabrielgamer27: Una historia que ahora tiene incluido a Mirai Trunks, mucho mejor que el otro Trunks, buena historia pero sin muchas posibilidades de continuar._**

 ** _\- "A Namekian in Halkeginia" escrito por KXZ501: En esta versión ahora tienen a Piccoro como protagonista, una idea extraña pero interesante._**

 ** _Y hay más historias que también me gustan, pero solo me limitaré a mencionarles los crossover de esta serie con DB._**

 ** _\- La relación de Goku con Louise: La verdad es que si habrá ships entre ellos pero será algo similar al de la serie original con Saito, pero claro, Goku no será tantas veces humillado como Saito ya que el Saiyajin es muy inocente a prácticamente todo en la vida y Louise pue, le va da a dar sus golpecistos de vez en cuando, pero la pelirrosada Tsundere al final terminará encariñándose con el Saiyajin debido a su carismática personalidad, sin mencionar su aspecto y poder._**

 ** _\- ¿Habrá Harem para Goku?: La respuesta es una gran si, a mi encantan ver eso y mi amigo alucard77 es un claro ejemplo de como hacer un harem. Así que la relación amorosa de nuestro Saiyajin será practicamente la misma que la del protagonista original, con "practicamente" me refiero a que haya más chicas de lo contemplado._**

 ** _Por ahora esta es la lista del harem inicial, que tengo en mente: Louise, Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha, Katie, Moontmercy, Henrietta, Tiffania, etc._**

 ** _Si tienen más sugerencias, no duden en decírmelo en los reviews o un mensaje privado. Por ahora Goku tiene muuuuuuucho que dar de si mismo ante las chicas ya mencionadas, saben a que me refiero._**

 ** _¿Duración de la historia?: La historia se centrará en el universo de Zero no Tsukaima de inicio a fin (en el anime son un total de 49 capítulos, con un ova), pero si lo desean, puede que incluya algo de la trama de la serie DBS como complemento, como sus homónimos "Goku en Equestria" y "Rosario + Saiyan" se los dejo a su criterio._**

 ** _Y ahora me preguntarán, ¿y que pasó con los otros candidatos que había puesto en la votación?: Como ya sabrán, se supone que la el anime HSDxD debía ser el primero ya que fue la ganadora, seguido de Fairy Tail y luego seguiría esta serie. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo nuevamente, opté por empezar con Zero no Tsukaima porque mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ello ya que recientemente me vi otra vez la serie junto con el manga, que por cierto es igual de buena o viceversa. Así que una disculpa si decepcioné a más de uno por esta imprevista decisión._**

 _ **En fin, ya con todos estos puntos creo ya quedé más que claro de como irá esta nueva obra escrita, pero si aun con esto tienen dudas, ya saben que hacer. Deseenme suerte para que esta historia tenga tanto éxito como sus hermanos mayores. Y esperen con ansias el primer capitulo**_

 _ **Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hola Shavos, ¿como les va?. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el tan esperado primer capitulo de esta nueva historia y ojalá les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**_

 ** _Con los pocos reviews que he tenido hasta ahora, pude notar que les gustó la idea de como interpretaré la historia y eso me da gusto, por lo general hago las cosas a mi modo pero no hace daño consultar la opinión de los lectores para tener más inspiración. Tomen eso en cuenta si quieren empezar sus propias historias._**

 ** _Antes de comenzar quiero dar otros anuncios que pasé de largo: Quiero mandarles un saludo a los usuarios que comentaron en la presentación y también a todos mis seguidores que han leído mis historias en estos tres años que he estado en Fanfiction, de verdad agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para echarle un vistazo a lo que es una pequeña representación digital de mi imaginación y eso es algo que se aprecia a montón, y no solo eso, casualmente cuando buscaba más historias para entretenerme, me he dado cuenta que varios escritores del idioma español se han estado inspirado de mis trabajos y eso me enorgullece ya que fuera del Fanfiction, no inspiro a la gente por ser algo antisocial y pues aquí en esta pagina es como si fuera un héroe para todos esos escritores. Les prometo a todos que ya a partir de ahora me pondré las pilas para traerles capítulos nuevos más seguido._**

 ** _Y bueno, aquí están las respuestas de los usuarios que comentaron en la presentación, recuerden que ahora ese es mi nueva rutina de este año:_**

 ** _-_** **Lozato:** _Yo también espero hacer eso amigo, lo que menos me gusta hacer es dejar en espera a mis lectores por capitulos que ya quieren que actualize ahora mismo; "Goku en Equestria" y "Rosario + Saiyan" son unas claros ejemplos. Y me da gusto que me respetaras la idea de tomar a Goku de la saga GT. Y sobre las otras nuevas historias pendientes, no te preocupes porque ya vienen pronto. Y sobre el harem de Goku, pues si, será uno de los interesantes que tiene el multifandom de Dragon Ball. Un saludo._

 **\- Son-Cindy:** _¿Que tal amiga?, hace tiempo que no veía uno de tus comentarios. Y tienes razón al pensar que Zero no Tsukaima es un buen anime porque lo es, te recomiendo veas la serie original para que entiendas como es la trama o lee la historia del usuario alucard77 para que veas un buen ejemplo de este tipo de crossover. Pero para evitarte la mayor cantidad de spoilers, te recomiendo que veas la serie original, el manga o inclusive la novela escrita ya que no hay nada mejor que eso. Un saludo amiga._

 **\- Guest1: (En Inglés):** _Well, the truth is that I have realized the mistakes that Goku had had in previous generations. But in the current genereación, its awkwardness increased much more and it has been losing the respect that used to have in the fandom._

 **(En Español):** _Bueno, la verdad es que si me he dado cuenta de los errores que había tenido Goku en las anteriores generaciones. Pero en la actual genereación, su torpeza aumentó mucho más y ha estado perdiendo el respeto que solía tener en el fandom._

 **\- Colt: (En Inglés):** _I am glad to hear that a stranger has taken the trouble to read a story from a different language. I assure you that this story will not disappoint you._

 **(En Español):** _Me da gusto saber que un extranjero se haya tomado la molestia de leer un historia de un idioma diferente. Te aseguro que esta historia no te defraudará._

 **\- arg21:** _Pues así será amigo, los capitulos serán lo suficientemente largos para que sea disfrutable de inicio a fin. No te extrañes si llegas a leer un capítulo compuesto de 15,000 palabras, del cual no es un tarea fácil. Un saludo de mi parte._

 **-** **Alucard77:** _Pues muchas gracias por tus bendiciones amigo, te prometo que la historia no te decepcionará ya que será tan buena como la tuya y estaré al pendiente cuando actualices n_n_

 _ **Y eso son todos los que he recibido hasta ahora, estoy seguro que a partir de ahora recibiré muchos más ya que comencé, y no me extrañará si después de este capitulo casi tenga 20 reviews por responder a la próxima. Okay no es una garantía, pero con la influencia que tengo hasta ahora, estoy casi seguro de que eso ocurrirá.**_

 _ **Ahora el siguiente punto, unas cuantas curiosidades acerca de la serie: Como ustedes saben, o tal vez no, la serie tiene un doblaje latino que se estrenó el 2014, actualmente está disponible en la plataforma de Claro Video por si quieren verlo en nuestro idioma. ¿Y a que viene este dato?, bueno, pues resulta que el doblaje latino algunos personajes tienen las voces de personas famosas que tal vez conozcan por sus grandes trabajos en otras series. Aquí unos claros ejemplos:**_

 _ **\- La persona quien dobló a Kirche fue nada más y nada menos que Carla Castañeda, la hija del legendario Mario Castañeda ya que el dobló a nuestro Goku. Uno de los personajes iconicos que ha doblado Carla es la protagonista MLP, Twilight Sparkle. Por esa razón les digo esto**_

 _ **\- Y hablando de Mario, el también participó en esta misma serie interpretando al Vizconde Wardes, uno de los antagonistas de la serie. Que irónico, padre e hija trabajando juntos, ¿que loco no?. Pues no es la primera vez que los Castañeda doblan personajes en un mismo programa. ¿Verdad MLP?.**_

 _ **\- Y uno de los menos importante de la serie, el Conde Mott, es interpretado por el inconfundible Gerardo Reyero, o mejor conocido como el emperador Freezer. Villano iconico del universo Dragon Ball, ¿pero quien lo diría?.**_

 _ **Tan solo les menciono estos personajes ya que son los más reconocidos en el idioma latino, hay otras voces igual de reconocibles pero estos dos últimos son más recordados por el fandom de Dragon Ball.**_

 _ **¿Y nuevamente a que va todo esto?. Pues los**_ ** _diálogos que tendrá esta historia serán un variante del doblaje latino con el del seiyu japones ya que l_** _ **amentablemente el doblaje de la serie no llegó a más de la primera temporada y pues no hay ninguna noticia si realizarán doblaje para las posteriores temporadas. Pero no hay que perder la esperanza. En fin, regresando al tema, cuando llegue a entrar a la segunda temporada (y espero hacerlo lo más pronto posible), pues iniciaré con este cruce de diálogos.**_

 _ **Pero eso si, no tomaré en cuenta ciertos errores de traducción como: "La Magia de Zero", título de la serie, o el infame apodo de Louise, "Louise la Inutil" en lugar de "Zero". Los doblajes del casteñano no son los únicos que cometen errores, los latinos también metemos la pata de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **¿Saben?, les recomiendo los vídeos del usuario de Youtube "Jeffar Vlogs" ya que cuenta una sección titulada "6 doblajes 1 Momento Épico" y están muy entretenidos, sobre todo cuando escuchen como los de Portugal interpretaron sus series ***_ ** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*_**

 ** _Declaro, antes iniciar la historia:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) son propiedad De Noboru Yamaguchi._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si es mía, pero solo lo interpreto con mi imaginación._**

 ** _En fin, eso son todos los anuncios que tenía que decir. Ahora si, sin preambulos... ¡COMENCEMOS CON LA HIISTORA!._**

 ** _PD: Para aquellos usuarios que habían leído desde hace mucho el primer capítulo de "Goku en Equestria", el principio les parecerá prácticamente lo mismo puesto que abarca la misma línea temporal. Sin embargo, en aquellos tiempos apenas iniciaba con esto del Fanfiction y una prueba de ello es mi forma de escribir y los fallos ortográficos. Pero eso cambiará ahora mismo._**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain**

 **Capitulo 1: Adiós Amigos**

Goku finalmente había derrotado al Dragón de Una Estrella (Omega Shenron) con una Ultra Genkidama creada con la energía del universo, y al hacer eso las esferas del dragón volvieron a ser puras. Poco después el todopoderoso Shen Long apareció sin ser llamado, lo cual dejo a todos en duda (excepto a Goku que seguía inconsciente).

"¿Que significa esto?, si no hemos llamado a Shen Long" - dijo Bulma desconcertada - "¿Pero que no les parece raro?, el cielo no se ha anochecido - ella volvió a preguntar.

"Es cierto, es algo que nunca no ha pasado" - respondió Gohan igual de sorprendido.

 **"¡PONTE DE PIE GOKU, OBEDECE!"** \- Dijo Shenlong iluminado sus brillantes ojos rojos. En ese momento Goku fue rodeado por una luz y sus heridas fueron sanadas en un santiamén.

"Que bueno que estas bien Goku" - Dijo felizmente su esposa Milk.

"Hola" - Dijo Goku recién despierto y luego ve a Shenlong - "¡Oh que Bien es Shenlong! ¡Lo ves pude acabar con todos! - comentó muy feliz.

 **"Espero que hayas entendido la razon de la aparicion de los Dragones Malignos"** \- Dijo Shenlong esperando respuesta.

"Si" - el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza.

 **"Y supongo que ya sabes por que este mundo se unió con el otro, y todos los muertos resucitados"** \- Volvió a decir el dragón.

"Si, es por que las Esferas del Dragón empezaron a deteriorarse ¿verdad?" - ahora todo le pareció claro y por eso el planeta sufrió ese problema.

 **"Todo indica que ustedes los humanos han dependido mucho de las Esferas del Dragon, no puedo permitir que ustedes sigan usándolas para su conveniencia"** \- a juzgar por el tono molesto del dragón, todo indicaba que iba a hacer algo.

"¿Qué?" - preguntaba Bulma en perplejidad.

 **"Voy a desaparecer las Esferas del Dragon para que no causen problemas y yo tambien me marchare"** \- finalmente el gran Shen Long había dicho su declaración.

"Esta bien Shenlong, lo único que te pido es que nos cumplas un ultimo deseo" - pidío Goku con la esperanza de que cumpliera su última voluntad.

 **"Entonces, ¿Dime cual es?"**

"Mucha gente inocente murio a causa de las Esferas del Dragon, las cuales son totalmente desconocidas para todos. Asi que te pedimos que revivas a toda a esa gente que no tuvo nada que ver, En este caso la Tierra sufrio un gran daño por lo que tambien te pido que la vuelvas a la normalidad - el Saiyajin terminó de pedir su último deseo. Hubo un silencio por unos momentos, sus amigos estaban esperando respuesta del dragon eterno.

 **"Esta bien como tu digas. Este sera el ultimo deseo"** \- los ojos rojos de Shen Long se iluminaron para cumplir su deseo. En todo el planeta Tierra, toda la gente que habia muerto por causa del incidente del Super Androide #17 y por los Dragones Malignos fueron resucitados, al mismo tiempo la Tierra regreso a la normalidad restaurándose de todos los fenómenos que afectaban a esta.

"¡PAN!" - Dijo una voz familiar, Pan se volteo, y vio a su amigo robot Giru volando hacia ella (el robot había sido destruido por el dragón de tres estrellas) - "Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru"

"¡GIRU!" - Dijo Pan con lagrimas en sus ojos, luego lo abrazo con emoción.

"Muchas gracias Shenlong" - Dijo agradecido Goku con un sonrisa.

 **"Ya he cumplido con tu deseo, es hora de irnos Goku" -** Tras decir esto,todos los amigos y familiares del Saiyajin se quedaron sorprendidos cuando escucharon esas palabras.

"¿Ya nos vamos tan pronto? - pregunto Goku emocionado ya que antes de eliminar a una estrella, le había permitido vivir a cambio de una cosa

 **"Sube Goku"** \- comentó Shenlong bajando su cabeza.

"Bueno tengo que irme" - y sin vacilar, el pelinegro se subió a la cabeza del dragón divino. Sin embargo antes de que partieran, Vegeta se acercó a ambos.

"¡Kakarotto espera oye, ¿vas a entrenar?! - preguntó el principe de los Saiyajin. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando - "Kakarotto... no me digas que... - no termino su frase ya que el otro Saiyajin de toda la vida le interrumpió.

"Hasta luego Vegeta" - el no quiso decir los detalles porque dejaría devastados a todos. Asi que sin rodeos se despidió de su amigo y rival.

"¡ADIÓS A TODOS!" - Fue lo ultimo que les dijo a sus amigos y a su familia, mientras que el, Shenlog junto con las Esferas del Dragon se iban alejando de la vista de sus amigos y familiares.

"¡Espera Goku, por lo menos quiero saber a donde vas!" - Grito Milk mientras veía que su esposo se marchaba... otra vez - "Aww, y yo que quería hacerle un banquete para celebrar su triunfo - suspiro decepcionada la esposa del pelinegro.

"Ya veras que regresara, tu sabes como es cuando tiene hambre" - Dijo su otro hijo Goten tratando de animarla - "Por cierto mamá dinos, ¿que vas a cocinar?" - Pregunto Goten emocionado.

"Haré salamandras asadas de la Montaña Paoz" - Respondio su madre contenta.

"¡Ahhhhhh, ese es mi platillo favorito!" - Dijo entusiasmado el segundo hijo de Goku.

"Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa" - sugirió Bulma.

"Si amigos, yo tambien me marcho, cuidense!" - se despidio Uub volando hacia devuelta a su hogar para cuidar a su familia ubicada en las islas.

"Vamos a casa mamá, para que nos hagas ese banquete" - dijo Goten mientras cargaba a su madre de forma nupcial.

"Nosotros tambien iremos" - decía Videl mientras caminaba con los demás - "¿Papá, quieres comer con nosotros? - le preguntó a su padre.

"Si hija, ahi estare" - respondió "el campeon mundial" Mr. Satan.

Trunks estaba a punto de acompañarlos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Pan estaba parada mirando al cielo justo se fue iba su abuelo.

"Pan, ¿que es lo que tienes?" - Preguntó Trunks mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Oye Trunks, ¿Es cierto que las Esferas del Dragón desapareceran para siempre?" - Preguntó algo triste Pan ya que no quería pensar en lo peor. EL joven briefs al notar esto decidió tratar de calmar su angustia.

"Seguramente no será completamente cierto Pan, tal ves nos digo eso para que aprendamos a cuidarnos de nosotros mismos. Y cuando vea todo lo que hemos logrado, seguramente Pan las Esferas del Dragon volverán a aparecer. - dijo Trunks casi seguro de su teoría.

"Si, eso es lo que haremos" - asintió Pan ahora contenta.

"Bueno es hora de irnos Pan" - y luego Trunks emprendió vuelo.

"¡Espera Trunks!" - pero antes de que Pan lo siguiera vio que en el suelo estaba el dogi de su abuelo Goku y por ende lo recogió - "Que extraño, vi que mi abuelito tenia su traje puesto" - dijo en tono de confusión y curiosidad.

"Sera mejor que guardes eso con cariño, Pan" - habló Vegeta llamando su atención.

"¿Que?" - Miró extrañamente al príncipe de su raza pero el no dijo nada y emprendió vuelo.

Pan tenia una lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veia el traje de Goku - "Abuelito" - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse volando, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

 **Con Goku y Shenlong**

Ambos iban volando por los cielos por encima de las nubes mientras que Goku iba en la cabeza del dragón con cuerpo de serpiente.

"Oye Shen Long, me gustaría visitar unos lugares, ¿se puede?" - le pidió otro pequeño favor ya que quería visitar a sus amigos por última vez.

 **"Esta bien, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti antes de partir"**

"¿Y a donde vamos, Shen Long?" - inquirió curioso el nuevo guardián de las esferas.

 **"Iremos a algún lugar en otro universo para que seas el nuevo protector del planeta"** \- respondió el dragón con su imponente voz.

"¿Protector de un planeta?" - preguntó Goku curioso debido a la idea del dragón. Sin embargo, por más extraño que sonaba, le gustaba la idea - "¡Eso suena fantastico, podré enfrentarme a enemigos más fuertos de otras galaxias!" - con tan solo pensar en eso, ya moría de la emoción.

 **"Así es, y a partir de ahora te encargarás de las Esferas del Dragón como habíamos acordado"** \- volvió a decir Shen Long recordando el trato por el don de la inmortalidad - **"Me tomará algo de tiempo encontrar el camino que nos lleve a nuestro nuevo destino. Pero mientras, despídete del resto de tus amigos de la Tierra"**

"Si, como tu digas" - dijo Goku mientras el dragón lo llevaba a ver a los amigos que quedaban.

Sin embargo, lo que ambos no tenían en cuenta es que algo o mejor dicho 'alguien' en algún otro lugar del infinito, se encargaría de crear ese camino hacia el nuevo destino que les aguardaba.

* * *

 **En Algún Lugar Universo**

 **Universo ? (1)**

 **Planeta Desconocido**

 **Continente Halkeginia/Reino de Tristain/Academia de Magia Tristain**

En un hermoso campo dentro de un gran reino, nos ubicamos en una construcción compuesta de una torre central junto con otras cinco formando así eun pentagono, este lugar era conocido como la Academia para nobles del reino de Tristan. Nos centraremos en uno de los muchos cuartos de los edificios donde yacía dormida en su dormitorio una chica de hermosos cabellos rosados. La chica en cuestión se levanto debido a los rayos del sol con un estirón.

"Ya es de día..." - se dijo a si misma para luego levantarse y arreglarse para un nuevo día en su rutina en la academia. Su aspecto era el siguiente; tenía una altura de 1.47 m. su pecho era plano como tabla pero compensado por un sexy cuerpo delgado y su retaguardia también resaltaba. Ella se cepilló el cabello, se puso su informe que consistía de una blusa blanca con una falda negra, un par de medias negras que hacían resaltar sus delicadas piernas y por último, una capa negra encima con un broche de oro - _"Hoy es el día, finalmente invocaré a mi familiar que me servirá por el resto de mi vida, y será el mejor de toda la historia. Y hoy me dejarán de decir 'Louise la Zero' y me reconocerán como_ _Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière_ _"_ \- pensó Louise con mucha determinación y estaba emocionada de ya convocar a su familiar. La chica tomó su varita mágica y se retiró de su alcoba para comenzar el día.

* * *

 **(Insertar Intro 1 de Zero no Tsukaima, pero sin el wey de Saito reemplazado por Goku. O de plano el intro de Dragon Ball Kai)**

Ya fuera en el patio de la academia, Louise estaba reunida junto con los compañeros de su clase que también estaban preparándose para el ritual de los familiares.

"Finalmente, hoy es la ceremonia de invocación..." - anuncio su maestro que es un hombre de unos 30 o 40 años a lo mucho con lentes redondos, su cabeza era prácticamente calva, (como otros calvos que conocemos del universo DB), pero se diferenciaba por conservar cabello en los costado de la cabeza - "Mientras que esta es su primera prueba en segundo año, es igualmente un día santo como nobles ya que se reunirán con su eterno familiar" - terminó de anunciar el profesor Colbert y todos sus alumnos comenzaron a hablarse entre ellos sobre el tema. Louise por otro lado, estaba nerviosa porque temía a que todo saliera mal como siempre en todas las cosa de su vida.

"Que divertido será..." - habló una chica que apareció a un lado de la pelirrosada. Se trataba de una adolescente morena de cabello rojo como el fuego con un cuerpazo, alta con un par de pechos copa D vestida con el mismo uniforme que las otras féminas de la academia. Esta chica era conocida como Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst y rival de nuestra Louise y de su familia.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Pero que largos sus nombres, ¿no lo creen?)**_

"Me pregunto que sorprendente familiar será el que invoques" - preguntó la morena en tono de burla ya que sabía de antemano lo que ha hecho de Louise. La chica de baja estatura le fulminó con la mirada en señal de fastidio, no soportaba a esa senos de vaca porque siempre la molesta cuando se lo canta el orto.

Y entonces todos los estudiantes comenzaron con sus rituales para traer a este mundo a sus familiar; aparecieron desde animales comunes como gatos, reptiles, aves y otros raros como un topo gigante un ojo flotante, pero otros muy raros como una salamandra de fuego y un gran dragón de viento.

"Bien, ¿eso son todos?" - preguntó Colbert para cerciorarse.

"No, todavía falta la señorita Valliere" - contestó Kirche señalando a la mencionada, la pelirrosada se encogió por la pena pero era cierto, solo faltaba ella en invocar su futuro familiar. Ella se puso en frente de su grupo para comenzar el ritual

"Es Louise la Zero" - susurró unos de sus compañeros y todos le seguían el juego.

"¿Que es lo que va a invocar?" - preguntó otro.

"No hay manera de que ella invoce algo. Otra tonta explosión y todo terminará" - definitivamente no confiaban en sus habilidades. Ellos temían a que esta chica 'inútil' termine haciendo una explosión como en la clase de ayer.

Louise trataba de contenerse a contestarles pero prefirió no perder los estribos y concentrarse en su ritual.

"Ya que eres orgullosa, estoy segura de que invocarás algo más sorprendente que esto, Louise" - Kirche se mufaba mientras acariciaba su más reciente adquisición, un salamandra de fuego.

"¡Por supuesto!" - contestó la chica de menor busto, estaba casi segura de que eso pasaría. Solo debía mantener la esperanza de que esto funcione. Ya con suficiente charlas, la pelirrosada alzó su varita para recitar su hechizo - "A mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar dentro de los confines del universo..." - al momento de comenzar, todos los presentes la miraron de manera confusa.

"¿Que clase de encantamiento es ese?" - preguntó una chica rubia con varias trenzas estilo tirabuzón quien sostenía una pequeña rana en sus manos.

"Bueno, tiene de originalidad, ¿no?" - comentó otro chico de cabello rubio con algo de vacilación, este chico sostenía una sola rosa roja con un linaje más que visible.

"Al santo, hermoso, y más que poderoso familiar. Te imploro desde mi corazón mientras canto... ¡Responde a mi llamado!" - tras decir el ritual, Louise agitó su varita hacia el centro. Sin embargo, no había pasado nada y eso no era lo único extraño ya que ni siquiera la explosión que tanto decían jamás ocurrió. Por un momento, Louise pensó que lo había arruinado porque su gran familiar jamás apareció.

"¿Eso es todo?" - preguntó uno de sus compañeros confuso - "Era de esperarse de Louise la..."

 ***Pow!* (Insertar sonido de un relámpago)**

 **(Insertar esta canción, obligatorio:** **/watch?v=R7NxMNhwlgQ)**

En ese mismo instante, el cielo normalmente despejado y soleado se tornó rápidamente en oscuro y nublado acompañado de un fuerte viento. Los presentes estaban más que fascinados y a la vez aterrados debido al extraño cambio de clima.

"¿Pero qué está pasando?" - preguntó Colbert tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Esto es algo que jamás había visto en sus años como profesor.

"¡¿Pero que rayos hizo la Zero?!" - Sus alumnos estaban cubriéndose debido a esta tormenta que no era tan intenso como para formar un huracán, pero si era fuerte.

Louise por otro lado, también estaba aterrada por este acontecimiento. Esto definitivamente no lo esperaba y solo se limitó a ver el cielo oscuro que había creado ella misma. Pero tenía una pregunta más importante, ¿acaso su familiar surgirá después de esta tormenta?. Su respuesta llegó como caído del cielo ya que si llegó literalmente de ahí, las nubes negras soltaron un poderoso relámpago y este tenía la forma de una serpiente y las personas que estaban ahí reunidas tenían la impresión de haber escuchado el rugido de un dragón, ¿un dragón?, ¿como el dragón del viento ya antes mencionado?.

El rayo en cuestión se impactó contra el suelo, en medio del patio de la academia de magos dejando un rastro de luz amarilla muy intensa. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la luz reaccionó diferente, esta se elevó nuevamente en el cielo formando así seis esferas de energía y luego de unos momentos las esferas se dispararon en seis lugares diferentes a una velocidad incomparable desapareciendo en un instante.

Y como toque final, luego de que las luces se desvanecieran, el clima volvió a cambiar a su estado natural.

"Bueno... eso fue... interesante" - comentó la chica rubia con las trenzas aun aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿Todos están bien?" - preguntó Colbert para comprobar si nadie salió herido, sus alumnos contestaron con un si. A pesar de toda la conmoción, por fortuna nadie salió herido de esto lo cual es un alivio.

"¿Estás bien, Moontmercy?" - preguntó el rubio preocupada a la mencionada chica pero esta no respondió con palabras, sino levantando su dedo. Lo que vieron a continuación los presentes, pero más que nadie a Louise, los dejaron intrigados. En el centro del patio estaba recostado a un niño de cabellos negros apuntando en diferentes direcciones, con un traje azul rasgado mostrando un cuerpo bien formado y unos pantalones atados con una cinta, pero lo más curioso de este niño es que tenía una cola marrón en su retaguardia.

* * *

 **Unos Momentos Antes**

Regresando al Universo 7, Goku finalmente ya se había despedido de sus amigos restantes; como su mejor amigo Krillin y su segundo maestro Muten Roshi, el Saiyajin solamente tuvo un breve enfrentamente con el ex-monje ya viejo antes de irse. Luego se fue al infierno para despedirse de su amigo Namek Piccoro, quien se había quedado allí de por vida luego de haberlo ayudado anteriormente para salir del infierno y pelear con Super 17.

Ya en los cielos, Shen Long aun seguía buscando el camino que lleve al siguiente universo por visitar y luego de unos momentos, su busqueda culminó.

"¿Por qué te detuviste Shen Long?" - preguntó Goku confundido si todavía no salían de esta dimensión.

 **"Mira Goku"** \- ordenó el eterno dragón con su gran naríz y el Saiyajin vio a donde estaba apuntando. Ellos había visto un extraño portal de color verde suspendido en los cielos justo en frente de su trayectoria.

"¿Qué es eso, Shen Long?" - preguntó el pelinegro igual de confundido e inocente.

 **"Eso Goku, es lo que he estaba buscando. Puedo sentir una presencia llamándonos al otro lado de este portal"** \- contestó Shen Long ya que tenía conocimiento con respecto a la vida en otras partes del infinito.

"¿En serio?" - Goku levantó una ceja y decidió comprobarlo por si mismo, saltó de la cabeza del dragón para ir al frente sobre su nariz acercandose a tan solo unos metros del portal

 _"A mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar dentro de los confines del universo..."_ \- se escuchó la voz femenina en el interior del portal - "

"¡Wow, es cierto!" - y entonces Goku finalmente comprendió lo que su amigo le dijo - "¿Entonces este portal nos puede llevar a nuestra nueva vida?" - preguntó interesado y Shen Long asintió con la cabeza.

 **"Si Goku. Ahora sujetate porque de seguro el traslado a otro universo puede ser algo brusco"**

"Ok" - el pelinegro asintió y volvió a la cabeza de Shen Long y se aferró en sus cuernos - "¡Allá vamos. Hacia una nueva aventura!" - exclamó emocionado el Saiyajin entusiasmado mientras el dios dragón entraba por el portal para después desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

 **En el Interior del Portal**

Se podían ver luces de todo tipo de colores en todas partes viajando a una velocidad posiblemente incalculable. Goku quien aun seguía en la cabeza de Shen Long, seguía emocionado ya que ansiaba por encontrarse las cosas nuevas que entrarán en su vida.

 **"Goku..."** \- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el dragón le llamó - " **Escucha atentamente; una vez que lleguemos al nuevo planeta, mi espíritu volverá a reencarnar en las Esferas del Dragón y me dispersaré en todo el mundo. Eso quiere decir que continuarás solo"** \- Shen Long le advirtió y esto era un preventivo para que los nuevos habitantes no supiesen de su existencia, al menos no tan pronto.

"Entiendo Shen Long, ¿eso quiere decir que volverás a surgir cuando hayamos reunido las esferas como era antes?" - preguntó el nuevo guardián esperanzado.

 **"Exacto, pero trata de guardar el secreto de mi presencia en ese mundo y si encuentras a alguien de confianza, puedes hablar con tranquilidad. Y procura no usar las Esferas del Dragón, ya que no quieres que ocurra otra tragedia como en la tierra, ¿verdad?"** \- preguntó el dios dragón levantando una ceja.

"Descuida Shen Long, te aseguro que eso no volverá a ocurrir. A parte, no tengo un radar del dragón para buscarlas fácilmente je je" - comentó el Saiyajin vacilando ya que la otra razón de usar las esferas, tanto en la Tierra como en su planeta natal Namekusei, fue la invención de su amiga Bulma quien les facilitó la tarea - "Pero Shen Long, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?. ¿Al menos podrías dejarme conservar la esfera de cuatro estrellas?, es que es especial para mi" - comentó Goku con nostalgia ya que era un regalo de su abuelo y siempre la quería cerca.

 **"De acuerdo, te dejaré conservar la esfera que quieres ya que es especial para ti"** \- Shen Long aceptó de buena gana su petición - " **A demás, me tomé la molestia de traerte otros presentes"** \- los ojos del dragón se iluminaron y un par de objetos aparecieron en las manos del Saiyajin.

"Mi báculo..." - dijo Goku al ver el bastón rojo, también un regalo de su fallecido abuelo Gohan, y un pequeño costal café con un suministro posiblemente eterno de semillas de ermitaño - "Gracias amigo"

 **"Las necesitarás en tu próxima aventura y te deseo suerte Goku"** \- el dragón con cuerpo de serpiente le dijo antes de seguir con el viaje.

 _"Al santo, hermoso, y más que poderoso familiar. Te imploro desde mi corazón mientras canto... ¡Responde a mi llamado!" -_ y a medida que seguían avanzando, la extraña voz anterior volvió a resonar. Y como toda la luz viene al final del túnel, el par salió del portal entrando a un nuevo planeta, lo primero que vieron fue una construcción en forma de pentágono rodeado por un extenso campo verde.

En ese momento, Shen Long rugió mientras su cuerpo se tornó amarillo en forma de rayo y viajó hasta impactarse en el suelo de aquel lugar. **(2)**

* * *

 **Intermedios**

 **(Insertar esta canción:** **/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

 **(Sería la misma secuencia que en la serie original, pero con la diferencia de que Goku estaba practicando artes marciales mientras que Louise practicaba magia y al final terminaba con una explosión dejando aturdidos a ambos)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos pronto con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 ***Luego de los comerciales***

 **Voz de Narrador: "Regresamos con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 **(La siguiente secuencia sería a Louise persiguiendo al Saiyajin con un látigo en su mano mientras que este tenía un chichón en la cara)**

 _ **(Nota del Autor No pregunten como pasó eso pero es divertido imaginarlo XD)**_

* * *

 **Volviendo al Presente y en el Nuevo Universo**

Louise simplemente no creía lo que estaba presenciando sus ojos y a lo que estaba frente a ella - "¿Q-Qué es esto?" - ¿Y que pasó con todos esos rayos y el rugido del dragón que esperaba ver?. Tanto estruendo y tanto escándalo en el cielo solo para ver a un humano, y no uno cualquiera, ¡era un niño!, eso era peor que cualquier otro humano.

"Pero que caída" - Luego de unos momentos, Goku comenzó a abrir los ojos solo para toparse con un par de ojos violetas mirándolo con incertidumbre - "Hola..." - dijo amablemente pero solo ganó una mirada confusa de la chica que estaba frente a él. El Saiyajin luego miró a las demás personas con unas vestimentas extrañas e igualadas - _"Vaya, estas personas son iguales a los de la Tierra pero sus poderes es un poco más alto de lo normal"_ \- pensó tras analizar las presencias de las personas a su alrededor que no hacían otra cosa más murmuran entre ellos; unos decían lo extraño que es mientras que otras decían lo lindo y adorable que lucía. Inclusive la chica de cabellos rosado que estaba parada frente a él, también tenía un poder pero algo desbalanceado. Lo primero que hizo Goku fue levantarse del pasto y se dirigió a la chica misteriosa - "Oye, ¿me puedes decir donde estoy?"

"T-Tu eres un... plebeyo. y-y un niño" - respondió Louise apuntándolo temblorosamente mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo.

"¿Niño?, pero yo no soy un niño. Y tampoco soy plebeyo, soy Goku, mucho gusto" - Goku le extendió la mano amablemente mientras se ganaba las miradas desconcertantes de Louise y de los presentes.

"Bueno, por lo menos cumpliste con tu gran declaración. No puedo creer que invocaras a un plebeyo" - comentó Kirche en tono burlón, esto no era lo que esperaba pero igual de hilarante tratándose de su rival. Los demás chicos comenzaron a reírse por el mismo motivo. Esto ganó una mirada de enojo de parte de Louise.

"¡Solo cometí un error!" - exclamó molesta.

"Lo que se esperaba de Louise la Zero" - dijo otro mago mientras reía.

"¡Y esto sobrepasa nuestras expectativas!" - continuó otro igual mufandose.

Goku había escuchado la conversación de parte de los habitantes de este planeta y no entendía mucho a decir verdad, ¿por qué se estaban riendo en primer lugar?.

"Oigan..."

"¡Cállate!" - exclamó Louise provocando que el Saiyajin se callara y se estremeciera. ¿Por qué sonaba enojada?, en cierto modo su tono de voz le hizo recordar a su esposa Milk cada vez que lo regañaba.

"¿Y ahora que dije?" - preguntó confundido y con las manos enfrente como si estuviese esperando algún sartenazo.

Louise ignoró su pregunta y se dirigió a su profesor - "¡Por favor, permitame invocar una vez más!" - le suplicó pero Colbert negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo permitir eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Esta ceremonia es un ritual sagrado que decide el destino de la vida de un mago. Pedir eso es una falta de respeto al ritual eterno" - Colbert le reprochó ya que el era un fiel seguidor a las normas establecidas del fundador de este continente - "Aunque apruebes o no, está decidido que él es tu familiar" - terminó de decir mientras señalaba al pelinegro de cabello salvaje mientras este se rascaba la cabeza de la confusión.

"No entendí nada de lo que dijo ese señor" - comentó Goku tan inocente como siempre, ¿que eso de ritual y eso de familiar? ¿y acaso había mencionado la palabra mago? - "¡Pero esto se ve interesante!" - pensó en voz alta muy alegre dejando otra serie de miradas desconcertantes hacia él.

Louise suspiró en exasperación, vio nuevamente al Saiyajin quien seguía alegre - "Pero nunca he escuchado que un plebeyo sea un familiar" - este comentario se ganó las risas de sus compañeros de clase.

"Aunque sea un plebeyo u otra cosa, no acepto ninguna excepción. Continuemos con el ritual, de lo contrario, me veré la penosa decisión de suspenderla" - su profesor le advirtió por única y última vez sino quería que la academia la expulsara.

"¡¿Quéeeeee?!" - Louise entró en shock debido a esas palabras pero no tenía alternativa - "Entiendo" - Tenía que completar el ritual de invocación para que este niño sea su leal sirviente de toda la vida, sino mancharía de forma considerable el honor de su familia de nobles y eso no será bonito. Sin más que decir, la pelirrosada se acercó a Goku quien la miraba confundida.

"Disculpe señorita, me puedes explicar todo este asunto es que no entiendo nada" - preguntó Goku confundido acompañado se característica sonrisa de la familia Son.

Louise al verlo con esa mirada tan llena de inocencia se quedó aturdida en el buen sentido. Y no solo eso, se tomó la molestia de ahora ver detenidamente su cuerpo debajo de esos trapos rotos y notó que estaba bien formado, sus bíceps al descubierto acompañado de unos pectorales y sus abdominales estaban bien marcados. En pocas palabras, se quedó cautivada por todo su aspecto ya que no había hombre en al academia o del reino en general que tuviese las características que tenía su futuro familiar. Para ser un niño, no estaba nada mál.

 _"Pero que guapo..."_ \- pensó con un rubor en su rostro pero sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

"¿Sucede algo?" - Goku estaba desconcertado ya que esta chica no le ha contestado y se la pasó mirando como por 30 segundos.

"Se agradecido. Normalmente nadie admitiría esto de un noble en toda la vida" - comentaba Louise para continuar con el ritual pero el pelinegro solo inclinó la cabeza. Ella levantó su varita mágica para recitar lo siguiente - "Mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière..." y después puso su varita justo en la frente del Saiyajin, luego ella se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura ya que el Saiyajin solo era una cabeza menor que ella - "Al colgante que sostiene los Cinco Poderes, bendícelo, reconocelo como mi familiar..."

"¿Oye que es todo...?" - pero antes de que Goku formulara su pregunta. Louise le tomó por el cuello con sus mano para besarlo directamente en los labios.

La mente del Saiyajin explotó debido a lo que estaba sucediendo, esta chica de duro carácter quien apenas conocido hace unos momentos lo estaba besando y no solo eso, es la primera vez que experimentaba algo así.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Así es señores, como se dijo en la serie Super que lamentablemente es canon, Goku jamás a besado a nadie, ni siquiera su fiel esposa Milk. Ah, pero bien que cogieron para tener a Gohan y Goten, ¿eh?)**_

Por otro lado, Louise podía sentir algo cuando hizo contacto labial con el pelinegro, podía sentir una extraña sensación. como si su familiar tuviera algún poder oculto en su interior y se transmitiera a ella. ¿Era eso, o porque sentía placer al besarlo?

Luego de unos minutos del beso, Louise finalmente se separó de Goku con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y Goku pues solo estaba aturdido.

"Al parecer ya tienes completo tu contrato con tu sirviente" - comentó Colbert ahora satisfecho de que todos sus alumnos cumplieron su rutial.

"¿Pero que fue...?" - y nuevamente Goku no pudo formular su preguntar ya que su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño. La temperatura corporal de su cuerpo aumento hasta salirle humo - "¡Ay ay ay ay ay ay, ¿pero que me hiciste?" - exclamó mientras ardía y se tocaba el rostro, ¿por qué sentía su cuerpo arder?.

"Acabará pronto. Es solo el grabado del familiar" - contestó Louise de forma tranquila.

"¿El qué de qué?" - inquirió Goku confundido y ardido al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, su cuerpo sufrió otro cambio; de su mano izquierda comenzaron a salir unos extraños escritos en él. Cosa que llamó la atención del profesor calvo. Unos segundos después, el dolor de Goku comenzó a secar hasta que su cuerpo recuperó su temperatura normal.

"¿Mmm?" - Goku examinó su cuerpo ya restaurado pero con la diferencia de unos extraños garabatos en su mano izquierda - "¿Y esto que es?" - preguntó confuso mientras miraba su mano con los escritos en él, la verdad es que se veía genial ahora con eso.

El hombre de las gafas se acercó al familiar de Louise - "Disculpa joven, puedo ver su mano" - le pidió y el Saiyajin acedió sin oponerse, entonces examinó las runas que estaban escritas - _"¿Podrá ser posible?"_ \- pensó Colbert intrigado ya que había visto antes en algún lugar, ¿pero donde?. Tenía que investigar este acontecimiento.

"¿Oiga señor, sucede algo?" - preguntó Goku todavía confundido.

"Si, todo esta bien niño. No te preocupes" - contestó Colbert fingiendo una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a los jóvenes - "Eso es todo alumnos, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones. Tendrán todo el día de mañana para fraternizar con nuevos sus familiares" - les anuncio y todos los estudiantes se retiraban del patio al interior de los edificios - "Con su permiso" - dijo con una inclinación antes de que el hombre se retirara dejando solamente a Goku y Louise.

"Esto cada vez es más extraño" - pensó Goku al ver nuevamente las runas de su mano - "Disculpe... Louise, ¿verdad?"

"¿Que quieres?" - preguntó Louise de braos cruzados.

"¿Que significan estos garabatos de mi mano?" - preguntó de forma curiosa levantado su mencionada mano.

"¿Ah, eso?. eso indica que eres mi familiar a partir de ahora" - respondió su nueva ama.

"¿Familiar? ¿Acaso somos parientes?" - preguntó confuso ya que eso era lo que entendía.

"¡No, un familiar es alguien que acompaña y sirve a su amo por el resto de su vida!" - exclamó Louise alterada debido a su ignorancia - "Mira, mejor vayamos a mi habitación para que te explique mejor, ¿entendido?"

"Esta bien" - Goku se encigió de hombros y comenzó a seguir a su 'ama' hasta el interior de la academia, pero no sin antes recoger sus cosas que estaban regadas debido a su llegada.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Durante las siguientes horas, Louise llevó a su nuevo familiar, mostrandole el interior de la academia hasta llevarlo a su dormitorio donde vivira con ella a partir de hoy. Goku estaba tan contento como siempre ya que le agradaba el lugar donde estudiaba su nueva 'amiga'. Y mientras recorrían los alrededores, los demás estudiantes miraban con extrañez a la pareja y a la vez decian cosas a sus espaldas; los chicos opinaban del aspecto extraño e infantil que tenía 'la Zero', mientras que las chicas decían de lo lindo que es, pero había una sola cosa que ambos mandos tenían en común y es que notaron la extraña cola de mono que tenía en el trasero, algo que jamás había visto en un familiar o en un plebeyo antes.

En fin volviendo al dúo principal; Louise finalmente llevó a Goku a su cuarto para comenzar con su relación. Primero fue Louise diciendole acerca de ella misma, de su reputación y sobre todo, explicándole como era funcionaba este mundo.

"Wow Louise, todo eso es... interesante" - comentó el Saiyajin sentado sobre una pila de heno que se supone que eso es su cama. Pero ignorando eso, todo lo que escuchó de ella le llamó la atención. Ahora ya comprendia el por qué las personas de este mundo tenían un poder diferente al de los humanos comunes.

"Bien, ahora que te he explicado mi vida. Ahora es tu turno de explicarme acerca de ti" - Louise le ordenó mientras estaba sentada en su escritorio y de piernas cruzadas.

"Emm... Seguro" - dijo Goku rascandose la nuca. El Saiyajin se dispuso a explicarle a la pelirrosada acerca de quien es y lo que es en realidad: Primero le explicó acerca de los Saiyajin y luego le explico brevemente algunas de sus aventuras tanto en la Tierra como en otras partes de la galaxia. Luego le explico acerca de las Esferas del Dragón, del dragón Shen Long y también del por qué tiene ese cuerpo de niño. Pero a medida que el pelinegro emitía palabras, se ganaba la mirada de intriga de parte de Louise ya que todo su relato parecía demasiado increíble para ser cierto.

"Espera un segundo, dejame ver si he entendido..." - decia la pelirrosada tocando su frente tratando de evitar una migraña - "¿Dices que te convoque de otro universo y que provienes de parte de una raza de extraterrestres casi extinta de un planeta destruido por un tirano loco y que aterrizaste en otro planeta donde pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida enfrentandote a muchos enemigos fuetes?"

"Así es" - su familiar asintió.

"¿Y que a causa de un deseo concedido de parte de un poderoso dragón te convirtió en niño a pesar de que en realidad eres un adulto?" - volvió a preguntar Louise.

"Exacto"

"No te creo" - Louise finalmente dijo su opinión - "No hay forma de exista algo así como seres capaces de destruir planetas asi de facil"

"Pero es cierto lo que digo Louise, yo jamás te mentiría" - Goku se defendió ya que el no haría algo tan burdo como mentir.

"Demuestralo" - su ama le ordenó que mostrara una evidencia contundente.

"Bueno, ¿no has visto la cola que tengo aquí atrás?" - pregunto el Saiyajin mientras levitaba la mencionada cola justo a su vista.

"¿Pero qué...?" - pregunto Louise en perplejidad al ver la extremidad café moverse ya que no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora. Pensaba que eso era parte de algún disfraz - "¡Esa cosa se mueve, ¿es real?"

"Pues claro que es real. Los de mi especie se caractetizan por tener una anatomía similar al de los humanos, solo que nos diferenciamos por tener esta cola" - Goku le explicó solo uno de las muchas cualidades de su raza, no le había dicho algo tan importante como sus transformaciones que tiene. Esos detalles vendrían más adelante.

Louise seguía aun incredula por la demostración y se preguntaba que clase de criatura había convocado. Sin embargo había algo que todavía muy claro - "¿Y cómo explicarías el hecho de que eres un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño, eh?"

"¿Cómo te lo explico?" - Goku pensó en una solución para decirle ese detalle - "¡Ah, ya lo se!" - dijo mientras revisaba su dogi, o lo que quedaba de este, para sacar un objeto en particular y mostrarsela a su amiga de cabello rosado, solo esperaba que el dios dragón habría cumplido su promesa. En ese momento, el Saiyajin sacó la esfera de cuatro estrellas y la puso en su mano - Mira esto Louise"

"¿Mmm?" - la maga se quedó intrigada ante el objeto que acaba de sacar su familiar y dejó su asiento para ponerse en cuatro y asi verlo con detenimiento. Se trataba de una esfera de cristal anaranjada y había cuatro estrellas rojas en su interior - "Wow..." - murmuro en voz baja tras ver la esfera.

"Esto Louise es una Esfera del Dragón, del cual te mencione antes" - decía su familiar con su típica sonrisa - "En total son siete con un número diferente de estrellas, como puedes ver aquí hay cuatro estrellas"

"¿Puedo sostenerla, por favor?" - Louise le pidió mientras extendía sus manos con una mirada suplicante.

"Seguro" - el Saiyajin puso la esfera en las delicadas manos de la maga y ella deleitó su vista en el objeto redondo.

"Que bonita" - ella pensó mientras veía su propio reflejo que hacía resaltar sus leyes púrpuras. Hasta ahora era piedra preciosa más rara que jamás había visto, su brillo tal vez superaba incluso a un diamante - "¿Goku, de verdad esas Esferas del Dragón pueden conceder deseos como dijiste?" - preguntó Louise curiosa.

"Bueno, técnicamente para que suceda eso se necesitan reunir las otras seis para que el dios Dragón Shen long despierte de su largo sueño y ahí le pides tú deseo, el que tú quieras" - contestó su familiar explicando los pasos para lograr eso.

"¿El que yo quiera?" - se preguntó a sí misma mientras su mente le llegaban miles de pensamientos acerca de su más grandes que ha tenido desde niña. Y ahora que sabe de este dato, esos sueños podrían hacerse realidad. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado hace rato en el patio de la escuela cuando convocó a su familiar y también de las extrañas luces que se dispersaron por el cielo, si no mal recordaba fueron seis luces representando las otras seis esferas restantes.

"Si, puede ser desde revivir a un muerto la inmortalidad; uno de los muchos deseos que se han pedido es la de volverme niño, como me ves ahora mismo. Sin embargo Shen long no puede conceder realmente los deseos que puede pensar uno ya que tiene sus limitaciones"

"¿Como cuáles?" - preguntó Louise con la ceja levantada.

"Una de ellas es la de no matar a una persona, en el caso de revivir a alguien no podría si esa personamurió por causas naturales y tampoco podría revivir dos veces a un mismo individuo. Al menos ésas son todas las que se" - Goku le explicó mientras seguía sentado en la pila de heno.

"Entiendo" - Louise comprendió esa información y se llevó una desilusión al saber que ese dichoso dragón no era tan poderoso como creía, pero le daba el mérito por lograr algo que se creía imposible en la vida como el de conceder los más grandes deseos de la gente, algo que ni la magia de este mundo era capaz de lograr - "¿Y cuando podré ver a ese Shen long, Goku?" - preguntó la pelirrosada con mucha emoción.

El Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza debido a su comportamiento tan lleno de emoción - "Será en algún momento Louise, ya que como dije antes, se necesitan todas las esferas y es posible que las otras seis estén dispersas en todo el mundo"

"¡¿EN TODO EL MUNDO?!" - preguntó Louise totalmente sorprendida exclamando a todo pulmón. Eso quiere decir que si quisieran encontrar todas las esferas tendrían que recorrer más allá de lo que conoce de este mundo: Como los reinos de Germania, Galicia, Albion, o quien sabe en rincón más profundo de Halkeginia. Eso era una locura y un trabajo duro para ella y su nuevo familiar.

El Saiyajin frotó las orejas debido al grito de la maga, ya sabía que así reaccionaria de esa forma - "Ay si, es una medida que usa Shen long para que las personas no usen tan seguido su poder ya que en el mundo puede haber personas con malas intenciones que pueden abusar de los deseos" - Goku le advirtió acerca de uno de los peligros más importantes acerca de las esferas del dragón ya que ese mismo error fue lo último que tuvo que lidiar antes de venir a su mundo y ahora como nuevo guardián, debía asegurarse de que eso no volviera a suceder.

"Ok" - Louise entendió ese último comentario ya que tenía toda la razón. En este mundo también existían magos malvados que perjudican el orden en Tristain - "Vaya Goku, pensé que serías un familiar común y aburrido pero resultaste ser alguien con una historia muy interesante. Realmente eres impresionante, lamento haberte gritado antes y también de no haberte creído antes" - Louise termino con una disculpa y con la cabeza baja en señal de arrepentimiento.

"No hay problema Louise" - Goku sonrió muy contento como siempre - "Tu y yo somos amigos, por lo que no tienes que disculparte"

"¿Amigos?" - preguntó un poco confuso la maga.

"Pues si, y ya que soy tu familiar y como dijiste que son siempre fieles a las personas que deben acompañar a sus invocadores, se que tengo el deber de protegerte como un amigo" - Goku terminó de decir eso con un pulgar arriba en señal de confianza.

Louise no pudo evitar el sonrojarse por las palabras de su familiar. Nadie nunca le había dicho cosas tan dulce y sinceras por alguien jamás ya que en toda su vida solo había tenido una amiga del alma mientras que casi el resto se burlaban de ella diciéndole su odioso apodo 'Louise la Zero'. Ahora que Goku había aparecido en su vida, estaba segura de que las cosas cambiara a partir de ahora.

"Gracias Goku, eso realmente me ayuda" - la pelirrosada dijo con una sonrisa adornando su hermosa Saiyajin solamente se rascó la cabeza en señal de modestia. La maga se dió cuenta de ya era de noche debido a todo el tiempo que pasó charlando - ¡Mira la hora que es, ya debo acostarme para comenzar otro día" - la maga se levantó para ir a su ropero y luego desvestirse de su uniforme dejando solamente con un camisón rosado que hacía resaltar su esbelta figura. Luego de hacer eso, Louise pronto se dió cuenta de que su familiar lo estaba viendo atentamente, y no de una forma lujuriosa como cualquier chico haría, sino de una forma neutral, como si la viera de cualquier modo con o sin en ropa interior. El Saiyajin en cuestión le sonrió de manera inocente.

 _"¿Por qué me está viendo de esa forma?"_ \- pensó Louise entrenando en nervios con un rubor en su rostro y luego volvió a verlo - "¿Que tanto estás mirando, Goku?" - preguntó en tono autoritario.

"¿Yo?, solamente veía lo linda que eres" - respondió Goku de forma inocente y sincera.

 _"¿L-linda?"_ \- pensó Louise en pánico tras escuchar eso de su familiar. Bueno, la verdad es que ella siempre se consideraba ella misma como linda ya que debía admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo en pleno crecimiento, pero no tenía el busto tan desarrollado como cierta tetona pelirroja. Lo cierto es que ningún hombre en su vida le había dicho semejantes complidos como el de Goku - _"¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?" -_ pensó la maga al sentir su corazón latiendo mil veces por segundo.

El Saiyajin no decía nada al respecto y solo se limitó a ver a su amiga en confusión, las niñas si que se comportan raras de vez en cuando.

Louise sacudió su cabeza de sus pensamientos y sin previo aviso arrojó sus prendas hacia su familiar - "¡Goku, hazme un favor. Ve afuera y lava está ropa!" - dijo antes de lanzarse a su cama y cubrirse con las mantas.

El pelinegro se quedó confusión ante esta reacción - "¿Louise, estás bien?. Te noto rara"

"¡Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada!" - protestó mientras estaba de espaldas - "¡Ahora ve y lava mi ropa que la necesito mañana. Son órdenes de tu ama!"

"Esta bien esta bien, entiendo, solo no te alteres ¿si?. Enseguida lavare tu ropa" - El Saiyajin amablemente obedecio la primera 'orden' de su 'ama' y salió de la habitación dejando sola a la maga.

"Tonto..." - pensó Louise con una puchero pero luego recordó el último cumplido del Saiyajin y no pudo evitar suspirar de forma placentera al recordar todo lo que pasó hoy - "Debo conseguirle ropa nueva. No puedo permitir que mi grandioso familiar tenga puesto esos trapos rotos" - se dijo a si misma antes conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la biblioteca**

El profesor Colbert estaba sumergido en un montón de libros con el fin de buscar algo relacionado con respecto al familiar de Louise. Tras horas de buscar, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"Esto es. Pero no puede ser" - murmuró en voz baja sonando algo serio. Su libro claramente le decía una respuesta que tenía que ver co el familiar de la señorita Valliere - "Sólo para estar a salvo, reportaré ésto al director" - dijo antes de salir de la biblioteca de forma desapercibida con el libro en sus manos.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar ending 1 de Zero no Tsukaima o el ending 1 de Dragon Ball Kai)**

* * *

 ** _Voz del Narrador: "Nuestro guerrero Son Goku finalmente ha llegado a su nueva vida como un familiar de una maga. ¿Qué clase de nuevas aventuras le deparará el futuro?"_**

 ** _"¿Y que secreto es lo que ha descubierto Colbert con respecto a las marcas en la mano de Goku?"_**

 ** _No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de... "El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"_**

* * *

 ** _Y... ¿que tal me quedo shavos? Debo admitir que no estuve mal para ser el primer capítulo pero ustedes son los jueces para decírmelo. Se que me faltó una escena al final si es que recuerdan como va el episodio pero decidí dejarlo como introducción al siguiente capítulo que espero publicar pronto, por ahorita disfruten lo que he hecho hasta ahora._**

 ** _Les mando un nuevo saludos a todos los que me apoyan esto y espero verlos pronto con sus comentarios al respecto. Pongan una palomita en sus Favs. y en sus follows para que estén al tanto de lo que público y no se lo pierdan cuando suceda eso._**

* * *

 _ **(1).- Aquí me quedé con una pequeña controversia ya que no supe en que universo ubicar esta serie ya que como no hay una información fiable en todas las historias que he leído, pues no puedo decidirme en alguno de los 11 universos disponibles. En los reviews si gustan pueden decirme en que universo debo ubicarla serie.**_

 _ **(2).- Como pudieron observar en el capítulo, decidí incluir en la historia un elemento que todas las historias semejantes no se les ocurrió incluir. Las esferas del dragón, los personajes de Zero no Tsukaima en algún momento de la trama conocerán al dragón Todopoderoso que dejaría en ridículo a la mayoría de dragones de esa serie. Solo esperen ver sus reacciones.**_

 _ **(3).- Con respecto a los poderes de pelea... Pues ya veré si decido o no hacerlo, se los dejo también a su criterio.**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, algún dato que pasé de largo, no duden en decírmelo en los reviews o en un mensaje privado.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Bien amigos, tal como me lo pidieron, ahora les traigo la siguiente parte de esta nueva historia. Al parecer he llamado mucho la atención, más de lo que creía ya que ya llevo los primero 20 reviews; 6 en la presentación y 14 en el primer capitulo. Y pues yo dije... Wow, ¿20 reviews tan pronto?. Soy muy talentoso y eso que apenas voy comenzando xD_**

 ** _En fin, me da gusto saber que la gente se haya interesado en seguir mi fic y les prometo que actualizaré tan seguido como debía ser en un principio._** ** _Voy a continuar con un par de capítulos más antes de seguir con los otros ya que también están casi terminados._**

 ** _Un saludo bien grande para todos aquellos que me estén apoyando y que Dios se los pague en grande._**

 ** _Ahora continuamos con la sección de los reviews:_**

 ** _\- arg21:_** _Pues me alegra haber hecho cumplido más allá de tus expectativas y gracias por tu opinión. Y pues resale a Dios para que no pasen esos dos meses cada vez que publique porque créeme, serán los peores días de tu vida. Sobre el Ozaru, pues ya veré cómo incluirlo cuando eso ocurra, por ahora no lo esperes tan pronto ni el SSJ4. En el caso de Henrietta pues eso si ocurrirá, si bien se pudo enamorar de un wey como lo es Saito, con Goku se quedaría totalmente cautivado porque lo supera mil veces. Y sobre tu sugerencia de tomar el universo 10 pues no parece mala idea, en ese caso tendría que ver la actual temporada de DBS para saber cómo es el Dios elefante de ese universo, al igual que los demás dioses de la destrucción. Un saludo de mi parte amigo._

 ** _\- Son-Cindy:_** _Pues no te pierdes de mucho amiga ya que el anime deja mucho que desear y te aseguro que te llevaras una que otra decepción cuando lo veas. Sinceramente yo espero de igual forma que esta historia sea próspera como las demás ya que tiene un buen camino por delante. El anime que mencionas pues no lo conozco, pero ya me imagino a la voz de Freezer narrando una historia ajena a Dragon Ball. Y con respecto a otra historia pero Gohan, pues podría pero ya hay un par de historias con él y pues no quiero imitar las obras de otras personas, hay que ser lo más original posible. Un saludo amiga._

 ** _\- gokusayayin9:_** _Hola mi otro amigo del fanfiction, tiempo sin verte. Pues eso espero amigo ya que quiero ver más de tus historias como Dragon fairy z o el Saiyajin y un ángel. Te deseo suerte en tus publicaciones y un saludo._

 ** _\- 0megachaotic:_** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, eso ayuda mi motivación. Un saludo._

 ** _\- HyperSaiyanDestroyer26:_** _Pues esas fases vendrán a medida que avance la historia ya que aún estoy tomando en cuenta la idea de incluir elementos de la saga Super, no te puedo prometer nada por ahora así que tendrás que disfrutar lo que mi loca mente produzca por estas dos series. Un saludo y gracias por tu comentario._

 ** _\- DottoSparrel:_** _Pues ya publiqué un capítulo hace tiempo, pero otro ya viene pronto. Un saludo_ ** _._**

 ** _\- Black998:_** _Pues me da gusto que te haya interesado mi historia y no te preocupes sobre las demás historias ya que ya se aproximan sus actualizaciones. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Shunk Kisaragi:_** _Oye, tranquilo viejo. Me estás haciendo muchas preguntas que claramente tienen que ver con la historia. Lamentablemente no te puedo responder a tus preguntas ya que armaría muchos spoilers que te afectaría a ti y a los demás lectores. Así que tendrás que esperar cuando ocurran todos esos momentos. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- alucard77:_** _Pues gracias amigo, y recuerda que esta historia es para homenajear la tuya ya que fue el primer fic que leí sobre la unión de ambas series. Y esperaré con ansias a ver como continúas las aventuras de Goten y Trunks. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _- **Lozato:** Pues en parte tienes razón, pero no creo que se altere tanto como el supremo kaiosama viejo. Y sobre el universo 6, bueno parece una opción muy lógica ya que pienso que ese y el 7 son similares ya que resulta que es el universo de Champa y Vados, hermanos de Bills y Wiss respectivamente. Un saludo._

 _ **\- neopercival:** Pues no me considero un William Shakespeare del fanfiction pero hago lo que puedo para entretener a las masas. Y sip, la inocencia de Goku perdura a pesar de vivir más de 50 años. Algo que los protagonistas de otros shonen no asemejan tanto. Un saludo._

 _ **\- XxVegettoxX:** Pues estás en lo cierto, todos saben de antemano que ese rubio mujeriego no le llegará ni a la sombra de nuestro Saiyajin, pero no hay para exagerar a tal punto de usar una fase de Super Saiyajin, no hay que echarle la sal, ni siquiera el enemigo más poderoso del universo Zero no Tsukaima le haría frente y no quiero decirles quién es y si alguien ya lo sabe, que muera callado ya que no quiero spoilers. Y sobre Kirche, bueno eso también ya estaba previsto._

 ** _\- saiyajin107:_** _Gracias por tu opinión y no te angusties, Rosario + Saiyan ya viene pronto, te lo juro por la tumba de mi madre. ***Recibo un chanclaso de quien sabe donde*** Ok, ya entendí, lo siento mamá y un saludo para ti amigo._

 _- **Guest2:** Gracias amigo, pero sinceramente no podría considerarme mejor que alucard77 ya que no me gusta compararme con otros usuarios ya que cada autor tiene su manera de interpretar fics. Además el tiene historia del mismo crossover aun más desarrollado que el mío, asi que es muy pronto para las comparaciones Un saludo._

 ** _\- Fanfiction MLP:_** _Así será amigo. Un saludo._

 ** _Y esos son todos los comentarios que me han mandado, en serio nunca pensé que recibiría tanto apoyo y eso que ni siquiera vamos una semana desde el estreno. Como sea, con el paso del tiempo estoy seguro de que esta historia será un éxito, y todo gracias a ustedes._**

 ** _Declaro de nuevo:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) son propiedad De Noboru Yamaguchi._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si es mía, pero solo lo interpreto con mi imaginación._**

 ** _Sin más por agregar... ¡Continuamos!_**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain**

 **Capitulo 2: Una Nueva Vida y el Primer Combate**

 **Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el Universo 7**

En un planeta en forma de pirámide invertida, nos encontramos en un hermoso campo lleno de vegetación donde se encontraba un ser de piel azulado con el cabello blanco levantado con un anillo en el cuello sentado cerca de una mesa bebiendo una taza de té de forma tranquila, eso hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

"¿Mmm, pero que es lo que acabo de sentir?" Wiss se preguntó a sí mismo mientras invocaba su bastón para ver que lo estaba perturbando. Tras buscar por unos momentos, finalmente encontró lo que estaba mal - "¿Pero qué es esto? Al parecer hubo una ruptura entre el espacio y el tiempo, y parece ser que alguien se traspasó a otro universo, ¿Pero quien fue?" - se preguntó a sí mismo mientras su bastón le mostraba la imagen de Goku - "Vaya, pero si se trata de Son Goku, y junto con ese dragón Shen long - Wiss reconoció al guerrero que le dió batalla a su amo y discípulo, Bills el destructor. A decir verdad había pasado más de una década desde esa pelea y después de eso el Dios gato entró en otro periodo de sueño por más años. Desde ese entonces lo único que Wiss ha sabido del Saiyajin es acerca del último enemigo que amenazó la vida de su universo 7; los dragones malignos, seres nacidos a causa de la energía de las esferas del dragón, un acto muy responsable de parte de los habitantes de la Tierra.

"¿A donde irán esos dos?" - Dejando eso a un lado, el ángel decidió comprobar más acerca de este acontecimiento a través de su báculo - "Hmm, al parecer el Saiyajin terminó dentro de un universo diferente. Esto es intrigante" - comentó Wiss rascándose la barbilla ya que esto podría afectar al equilibrio de la vida entre lo doce universos, en primer lugar ese universo era custodiado por alguien que el Bills no tolera. No solo eso, si el gran Zeno-sama se entera de ésto tal vez podría causar una controversia entre su universo y en el que está ahora Goku ya que los viajes multiversos eran un asunto serio - "Tendré que hablar de esto con el señor Bills para que también esté al tanto del asunto" - Wiss se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a los aposentos de la Dios de la destrucción. Solo esperaba que su ex-discípulo no se enfade por interrumpir su plazo de sueño establecido o por la noticia que estaba a punto de decirle. **(1)**

* * *

 **(Insertar Intro 1 de Zero no Tsukaima, o el intro de Dragon Ball Kai)**

 **De Vuelta en la Academia Tristain**

Goku andaba por los corredores de la academia con el fin de lavar la ropa de Louise pero había un problema, no recordaba por donde exactamente se tenía que hacer eso, por lo tanto tuvo que recurrir a preguntarle a alguien que estudiaba en éste sitio. Bajó hacia el piso de abajo solo para toparse con un par de jóvenes enamorados; uno de ellos era Guiche y la otra se trataba de una chica de cabello corto y castaño, probablemente dos años menor que él. Y vestía el mismo uniforme femenino pero con una túnica café.

"Realmente soy buena preparando souffle" - comentaba la chica castaña a su amante.

"Me gustaría probarlo" - dijo Guiche complacido ante su novia de primer año.

"¿De verdad?" - preguntó la chica emocionada.

"Por supuesto Katie. No puedo decir mentiras en frente de tus ojos" - dijo el chico de la rosa como si fuese un príncipe azul.

"Ohhh, Guiche..." - la mencionada Katie suspiró ensueño con corazones saliendo de ella. Pero lo que la pareja no percataba es que Goku ya se había cercado a ellos.

"Hola" - él saludo interrumpiendo el momento.

"Hola" - dijeron ambos al unisono ahora sintiendo su presencia.

"¿Tu eres el familiar de Louise, cierto?" - preguntó Guiche reconociendo al plebeyo que convocó la Zero.

"Es cierto, los alumnos de primer año también hablamos de eso" - comentó Katie tras recordar los rumores de que una maga de segundo año convocó a un niño como familiar.

"Si, soy yo. Mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo dígame Goku, un gusto conocerlos a ambos" - el Saiyajin les saludó con su misma actitud.

"Pero que irrespetuoso eres, dirigiéndo la palabra a un noble como si nada. Como sea, también es un gusto, soy Guiche de Grammont" - el chico se presentó con mucho orgullo.

"Mi nombre es Katie, un placer conocerte también" - Katie se presentó pero con amabilidad a diferencia del otro mago - "¿Y que es lo que estás haciendo a estas horas?" - preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Yo?, ¡ah si!. Lo que pasa es que tengo que lavar esta ropa para Louise, pero no se a dónde se lava. ¿De casualidad saben donde tengo que ir?" - el pelinegro preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hmm, quien sabe. Deberías preguntarle a una de las sirvientas de la academia. ¡Mira, allá va una!" - dijo Guiche señalando a una de las mujeres del personal que iba pasando de casualidad.

"Ok, muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego" - Goku se despidió antes de seguir a la mencionada sirvienta.

"Adiós" - dijeron los jóvenes antes de ver al pelinegro bajar por las escaleras.

"Pero que chico tan extraño, ¿no lo crees Katie?" - Guiche inquirió pero no recibió respuesta - "¿Katie?" - entonces algo raro en su 'novia'.

 _"Pero que guapo es..."_ \- Katie estaba en un trance debido a que se quedó cautivad por el familiar de Louise. Tal vez era un niño, pero no podía negar que su rostro era apuesto con unos musculos bien formados, y sin dejar a un lado la colita peculiar que tenía en su retaguardia. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras le salían corazones nuevamente.

 _"¡¿Q-Qué?. ¿Katie se enamoró del familiar de la Zero?!"_ \- pensó el rubio de la rosa al notar su expresión ya que un noble estaba siendo opacado por un plebeyo - _"¡No se lo perdonaré!"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la fuente de la academia. Se encontraba otra pareja también demostrando su amor.

"Es un sueño poder estar sentado aquí solo contigo, Kirche la ardiente" - comentó un hombre de tercer grado de piel morena y pelo marrón.

"Bueno, esta noche, el fervor terminará aquí, Marco" - dijo Kirche recargandose en el hombro de su cita de forma cómoda. A decir verdad, la morocha pelirroja tenía más citas en fila después de este sujeto.

 _ **(Nota del autor: Pero que suripanta, ¿no lo creen?** )_

Como sea, su momento de romance se interrumpió cuando cierto Saiyajin de cabellos salvaje apareció en la habitación mientras todavía seguía a la sirvienta que buscaba.

"¿Y ese chico quién es?" - preguntó Marco intrigado.

"Es el familiar de Louise, ¿pero que estará haciendo?"- preguntó Kirche reconociendo al infante que era el sirviente de su rival. No lo vieron por mucho tiempo ya que el Saiyajin se marchó en otro de los corredores.

"Había oído de que Louise había convocado a un plebeyo como familiar. Bueno, se podía esperar de ella" - dijo Marco en tono burlón y Kirche simplemente asintió.

 _"Aunque sea pequeño, se nota que es apuesto ya que sus músculos son mejores que los de mi cita o los demás chicos. Tendré que hablar conel para que caiga bajo mis encantos"_ \- pensó la pelirroja tetona con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Unos momentos después

Después de varios minutos de caminata, Goku finalmente había alcanzado a la sirvienta que tanto buscó - "Disculpe, oye..." - le llamó y entonces la susodicha sirvienta volteó a verlo. .

"¿Si?" - preguntó la chica con una voz dulce que expresaba ternura e inocencia. Se trataba de una hermosa chica de piel pálida, de cabello negro corto y vestida con un traje de maid o de mucama. La chica en cuestión se quedó asombrada al ver el pelinegro - "Hola joven, disculpa mi intromisión pero usted eres el familiar de la señorita Louise, ¿verdad?"

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza - "Si lo soy, mi nombre es Goku"

"¿Goku?, Es un nombre extraño" - dijo la chica en confusión.

"Si, ya me han dicho eso antes, je je je" - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca acompañado de una risita.

"Pues mucho gusto en conocerte Goku, mi nombre es Siesta" - dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa similar mientras hacía una reverencia - "¿Y en que puedo ayudarte, Goku?"

"¿Me preguntaba si me pudieras decir donde se lava esta ropa?, es para mi amiga" - el Saiyajin le pregunto mostrando el uniforme de Louise.

"Claro Goku, sígueme por favor" - comentó Siesta mientras caminaba para guiar al guerrero hacia donde lavaría la ropa pero unos momentos después un pensamiento se le vino a la mente de la sirvienta - _"Un momento, ¿acaso Goku se refirió a la señorita Louise con la palabra 'amiga'? ¿Y por qué debería importarme eso?"_ \- ella sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos y se concentró nuevamente en su camino.

Unos minutos después, ambos habían llegado a las afueras de la academia donde había una fuente que fluía agua cristalina, totalmente pura.

"Es aquí Goku, aquí es donde puedes lavar la ropa de la señorita Louise"

"Gracias Siesta. Pero..." - el Saiyajin se quedó en blanco por alguna razón.

"¿Hmm? ¿Hay algún problema, Goku?" - preguntó Siesta inclinando su cabeza en confusión.

"De hecho si lo hay Siesta. Es que no sé cómo lavar la ropa" - respondió Goku sonriendo de forma simplona. Y era cierto su afirmación, en su vida jamás aprendió a lavar la ropa, su antigua esposa era el quien le hacia el favor.

La sirvienta miró al pelinegro con asombro, no estaba perpleja debido a su ingenuidad, sino todo lo contrario, lo hacía ver algo adorable por alguna razón. No todos los chicos de esta escuela se comportaban así ya que son pocos los que tienen una actitud honesta y simpática que toda chica quiere ver en un hombre.

"No te preocupes Goku, te ayudaré a lavar esto ya que es mi deber de todos modos" - Siesta le sugirió con una cálida sonrisa, y en ese momento la pelinegra se dispuso a enseñarle cómo lavar la ropa al Saiyajin. Al mismo tiempo también le enseño como debía lavar la ropa interior de una chica ya que se requiere de un trabajo delicado - "Y finalmente, solo necesitas colgar las prendas hasta que se sequen mañana por la mañana" - la sirvienta de ojos azules había terminado de instruir a Goku.

"Interesante, muchas Siesta. Has sido de gran ayuda" - El pelinegro la eligió por sabiduría.

"Emm... Gracias Goku, no hay de que" - Siesta bajó la mirada por su agradecimiento ya que él apreció su trabajo, algo que no muchos chicos de esta academia hacen con frecuencia ya que los ven como seres inferiores. La chica estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando de repente...

* **Grrrrrrrr*** \- en ése mismo instante se escucha el gruñido de algo que se pudo escuchar con claridad.

"¡Kyaaaa, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?!. ¡Debe ser alguna bestia!" - exclamó Siesta asustada mientras abrazaba a Goku por el miedo.

"No es verdad, ese fuí yo. Es que estoy muy hambriento ya que no he comido nada desde que llegué" - comentó sonriente mientras se tocaba la barriga para que después esta vuelva a resonar como antes.

La sirvienta se quedó confundida y asombrada ya que nunca antes había escuchado al estómago de alguien sonar de esa forma. Pero luego se dió cuenta de lo apegada que estaba frente al pelinegro y se separó inmediatamente con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

"L-Lo siento Goku" - Siesta se disculpó aún con la cara roja.

"No tienes de que disculparte Siesta. ¿Pero podrías decirme donde puedo conseguir alimentos?" - preguntó el Saiyajin agarrando su estómago.

"Si quieres puedo traerte un poco de comida. Si tú quieres" - Siesta le sugirió amablemente.

"¿En serio?, ¡Muchas gracias!" - Goku le agradeció por su generosidad.

"Espera aquí, ahora regreso" - la pelinegra le dijo antes de regresar a la academia por la comida.

Goku sólo suspiró mientras se sentaba en el pasto esperando a Siesta por sus alimentos, y mientras esperaba, el Saiyajin se tomó el tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo que ha sucedido éste día; apenas va a cumplirse un día desde que salió de su hogar en la Tierra, ya echaba de menos a todos sus amigos y familiares y ojalá esperaba que pudiesen proteger cualquier problema que llegue a ocurrir allá, pero tenía la total confianza de que les irá bien en el futuro incluso en su ausencia.

Ahora estaba pensando acerca de este nuevo planeta; a decir verdad este lugar se asemeja mucho a la Tierra pero con la diferencia de la estructura de las construcciones y sus civilizacones y también que los humanos de aquí tenían una ligera diferencia en cuanto a poder debido a que usaban magia, el siendo usuario del ki podría asimilarlos ya que el ki era superior a la magia ya que proporciona mucho más poder si uno es entrenado adecuadamente. Sin embargo, no todas las personas de esta academia eran usuarios de la magia; Siesta es un claro ejemplo ya que su presencia si es igual al de un humano común, eso quiere decir que había más gente como ella.

Ahora entrando a otro tema, el Saiyajin notó algo más de este planeta y estaba justo a miles de kilómetros de su vista. Habían dos lunas; una roja y otra azul pero de mayor tamaño. Pero algo curioso estaba ocurriendo, por más tiempo que veía ambas lunas, no le estaba pasando nada, naturalmente como Saiyajin ya debió haberse transformado en Ozaru pero eso no ha ocurrido, ¿Cómo podría explicar esto?. **(2)**

"¡Ya regresé!" - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de Siesta a lo lejos, se levantó solo para ver a la sirvienta acercarse con una canasta en sus manos. Luego de que la chica trajera la comida, el Saiyajin se dispuso a consumir todo el contenido en una velocidad sobrehumana, y con todo me refiero a TODO, bueno al menos dejaba la canasta, ¿verdad?.

Siesta se quedó totalmente en shock debido a la forma que comía Goku, definitivamente algo que jamás se ha visto en Tristain.

Tan solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Goku terminara de comer - "Mmm, eso estuvo delicioso, ¿pero no hay más?" - preguntó inocentemente.

"P-perdón Goku, eso era todo que había. Pero te prometo que mañana te daré más comida" - Siesta dijo a penas recuperándose del shock. Para empezar ni siquiera pensó que se comería todo de una sentada, y eso que trajo las sobras que dejaron los nobles como para alimentar a cinco personas.

"Oh bueno" - dijo Goku un poco decepcionado pero no del todo ya que tenía un suministro de semillas del ermitaño que podrían saciar su apetito.

"Dime Goku, ¿de dónde vienes?" - preguntó Siesta muy interesada.

"Me encantaría decírtelo Siesta. Pero creo que podría ser mañana ya que se está siendo muy tarde" - comentó el Saiyajin con un bostezo muy notable.

"Ok, entiendo. Buenas noches Goku y descansa bien" - la sirvienta se despidió con una nueva reverencia.

"Hasta luego y descansa también Siesta" - el Saiyajin se despidió mientras regresaba al cuarto de Louise junto con su ropa ya limpia.

Mientras con la pelinegra, ella se fue en otra dirección para conciliar el sueño, pero luego los pensamientos surgieron en su mente y sobre cierta persona - _"Goku es una persona muy amable, apuesto y muy fuerte, a pesar de ser más joven que yo"_ \- entonces recordó cuando lo abrazó 'inconscientemente' y tuvo la oportunidad de sentir sus músculos duros como el acero. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas con tan solo pensar en eso.

* * *

 **En la Habitación de Louise**

Goku había regresado a la alcoba de la maga pelirrosa pero sin hacer tanto ruido como para irrumpir su sueño. Luego acomodó la ropa limpia en un lugar donde ella pudiese reconocer cuando se despierte mañana. Se detuvo por un momento solo para contemplar como estaba durmiendo la chica.

 _"Louise duerme como un ángel"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica ya que así solía dormirse su nieta Pan. El Saiyajin se dispuso a acostarse en la pila de heno que lamentablemente ése era su cama que le proporcionó la maga, solo esperaba que con el paso del tiempo ella pudiese dejarlo dormir en una cama de verdad - "Hoy fue un día muy extraño, pero estoy seguro que las cosas serán mejor mañana" - murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a roncar como bebé.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

La luz del sol salió por la mañana acompañado del canto de los pájaros mientras que cierto Saiyajin de cabello seguía durmiendo como bebé. Hasta que...

"¡GOKUUUUUUU!" - Hasta que un grito interrumpió su letargo haciendo que el pelinegro se asustó y se levantó en un segundo.

"¡Ya desperté Milk!" - exclamó semi dormido y pronto recordó que ya no estaba en el Monte Paoz con su antigua esposa, sino más bien que estaba en el cuarto de cierta chica de cabello de chicle quien lo estaba fulminando con su mirada - "Oh, eres tú Louise. Te confundí con alguien más" - dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Si, ya lo noté" - su maestra hacia todo lo posible para no reprender a su perro - "¿Por qué no me levantaste temprano como te lo pedí?" - inquirió Louise golpeando el suelo con su pie rápidamente. Ya faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciara el desayuno del gran comedor.

"¿Eh?" - pronto el Saiyajin se dió cuenta de su error - "Ups, lo siento Louise, es que estaba profundamente dormido y no me di cuenta de que ya era de mañana. No volverá a suceder" - se disculpó mientras esbozaba su clásica sonrisa.

Louise se limitó a suspirar, al menos su familiar era responsable y honesto cuando se trata de admitir los errores - "Solo por este vez te perdono ya que al menos lavaste mi uniforme bien. Pero si se repite esto, no dudaré dos veces en darte tu castigo, ¿entendido?" - ella preguntó seriamente solo para recibir de parte del pelinegro - "Bien, ahora vísteme" - le ordenó mientras le lanzaba su uniforme.

"¿Que acaso no puedes vestirte sola, Louise?" - preguntó Goku ingenuamente.

"¡Claro que si puedo. Pero como familiar tienes el deber de vestir a los nobles. ¿Entiendes?!" - exclamó la maga alterada por la torpeza de su familiar.

"¡Esta bien, entiendo. Solo no grites, ¿si?" - Goku le pidió con las manos levantadas mientras se disponía vestir la pelirrosa - _"Rayos, ni siquiera Milk era tan mandona pero si igual de gruñona"_

* * *

Unos momentos después, la pareja llegó al gran comedor de la academia donde todos los estudiantes Iban a desayunar.

"Pero que grande es este lugar" - Goku estaba admirando la decoración y se podía decir que esta gente vivía de la alta clase, pero eso no lo le importaba ya que el pelinegro se fijó en la comida que estaba servida - "¡Uyy, me estoy muriendo de hambre!" - y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y agarró un par de cubiertos - "No hay nada mejor que un buen desayuno para comenzar el día, ¿Tu piensas lo mismo Louise?" - preguntó mientras sonreía.

"G-Goku" - la chica le llamó y el pelinegro volteó a verla y entonces notó que ella apuntaba con su dedo hacia abajo. Goku miró hacia abajo solo para ver un solitario plato en el suelo, el Saiyajin solo levantó una ceja de intriga, ¿algo debía ocurrir con ese plato o era 'especial'?.

"¿Que pasa con ese plato Louise?" - preguntó inocentemente.

"Solo los nobles se pueden sentar aquí" - Louise le comento ya que su familiar aún parecía entender algunas cosas.

"¿Y que hay con eso?" - El Saiyajin solo inclinó la cabeza de confusión - "No tiene nada de malo si los acompaño, ¿verdad?"

"No Goku, los nobles tienen su lugar establecido, al igual que los familiares. Por lo tanto, debes sentarte abajo" - respondió la chica con algo de moderación en su voz. Se escucharon los murmullos y las risas de parte de los demás estudiantes debido a la escena que estaban haciendo.

"Esta bien" - el pelinegro suspiró en derrota y de buena gana se levantó del asiento y se sentó ahora en el suelo junto a Louise. Al menos comería como todo el resto, ¿verdad?.

 _"A nuestro creador Burihelum y la Reina, su alteza. Estoy realmente agradecido por su modestia" -_ los nobles dijeron una oración por los alimentos como es una costumbre en casi cualquier parte del universo. Y después comenzar a consumir sus alimentos.

Goku lo único que hacía era ver su plato que solo tenía una hogaza de pan y nada más que eso, ¿eso es todo lo que va a desayunar? - "Oye Louise, ¿esto es todo lo que voy a comer?"

"Si, es lo único que reciben los familiares. Deberías sentirte afortunado" - comentó la maga pelirrosa mientras consumía su desayuno.

"Pero tengo hambre" - Goku gimió mientras agarraba su pieza de pan y luego comprobó como estaba, ni siquiera el pan estaba fresco. Desearía encontrarse con la misma sirvienta de anoche para que le trajera la misma porción de comida como se lo prometió.

* * *

Un media hora después, ambos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron al jardín de la escuela.

"Yo quería comer ese jugoso filete" - murmuró el pobre guerrero con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía el cielo.

"No seas infantil. Generalmente, durante la comida, los familiares deben esperar afuera. Es una petición especial para estar cerca a mi" - Louise intentó calmar sus gimoteos.

"Pero no comí casi nada, y si no me alimento bien perderé energías y no podré luchar adecuadamente" - el Saiyajin se quejó por segunda vez Si así si lo van a alimentar en este mundo, lo más probable es que muera de hambre en cuestión de días.

"Vaya, vaya..." - dijo una voz femenina burlona. Ambos voltearon para ver un par de ojos amarillos brillantes.

"Órale..." - Goku se quedó fascinado por la criatura que estaba frente a él. Se trataba de una salamandra de gran tamaño con una flama en la punta de la cola, a su lado estaba su maestra quien era Kirche.

"¿Es la primera vez que vez una salamandra?" - preguntó la pelirroja con sus grandes atributos acompañado con una sonrisa por su reacción.

"De hecho si he visto salamandras antes, pero nunca de este tipo" - contestó el Saiyajin mientras se acercaba para ver mejor al reptil - "¡Se ve genial!" - exclamó mi feliz mientras acariciaba la barbilla, luego de hacer eso, la salamandra de fuego se abalanzó contra el pelinegro para lamerle la el rostro - "¡Oye basta, me haces cosquillas!" - decía Goku entre risas mientras recibía el afecto del reptil. Al parecer tiene ese encanto de encariñar a los animales, como sucedía en la montaña Paoz.

"Qué lindo, al parecer ya le agradas a Flame" - dijo Kirche mientras ponía una mano sobre mejilla mientras veía la escena conmovedora - "¿No te parece bonito que nuestros familiares se entiendan, Zero?"

"¿Que es lo quieres, Zerbst?" - preguntó con la mirada entrecerrada, es obvio que esa vaca quería molestarla.

"Vamos no te esponjes Zero, solamente quería pasar el rato con mi familiar ya que tenemos todo el día para socializar. Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de lo mal que estás cuidando al tuyo" - Kirche le dijo con vacilación.

"¿De que estás hablando? ¡Yo no cuido mal a mi familiar!" - protestó Louise.

"¿Ah si?" - la morena volteó a ver al Saiyajin quien seguía jugando con su salamandra - "Disculpa, tu..."

"Goku, ese es mi nombre" - le saludo cordialmente.

"¿Goku, eh?" - a Kirche le interesó el nombre del familiar - "Bueno Goku, ¿podrías decirme por qué tu ropa está tan maltratada?" - preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, esa pregunta causó la molestia de la pelirrosa.

"Para ser sincero, tuve un ligero problema antes de venir a este mundo y eso causó que mi ropa se desgarrara" - contestó Goku despreocupado mientras se rascaba la y tenía lógica lo que respondió, ya que la pelea contra Una Estrella le arruinó su dogi, pero eso no fue un 'ligero' problema como dijo.

"Owww, pobrecito" - la pelirroja sintió lástima por lo que dijo el Saiyajin, de seguro ese niño debió haber sufrido tanto antes de terminar en la academia. La morena se había tomado el tiempo la buena figura que revelaba su traje y también se encariño por la expresión facial tan simpática y tan llena de inocencia - "¿Como puedes dejar que tu familiar viva en ese estado, Zero?. Tampoco hay que olvidar lo que hiciste allá en el comedor, no le alimentaste bien" - Kirche le reprochó por su irresponsabilidad.

"¿Por qué no te preocupas por tus asuntos, vaca lechera?" - exclamó Louise con la paciencia ya colmada.

"¡Retira eso, tabla!" - protestó Kirche mientras ambas chocaban sus miradas. Y así ambas magas comenzaron a discutir diciendose insultos entre sí.

Goku simplemente se quedó viendo como las dos chicas dialogaban entre si con una gota de sudor en su cabeza; era un espectáculo aterrador ya que cuando dos chica discuten, no hay nada que las detenga. Ignorando eso, el Saiyajin notó que alguien más estaba en el patio; se trataba de otra chica de cabello corto de color azul celeste, su tamaño era similar al de Louise y también en medidas, un detalle es que tenía un par de lentes mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos, al parecer le fascinaba la lectura. Goku decidió hablar con ella mientras que las otras chicas 'resolvían' sus problemas.

"Hola" - él saludó amable hacia la chica peli azul.

"Buenos días" - la chica saludó sin voltear a verlo mientras seguía leyendo, su voz sonaba neutral, sin emoción alguna.

"No te había visto antes, ¿también estudias aquí?" - Goku le preguntó con curiosidad y la chica se limitó a asentir mientras cambiaba de pagina, no es que ella sea grosera pero es que no suele hablar mucho con la gente, apenas si hablaba con Kirche ya que es su mejor amiga. El pelinegro la miró intrigada debido a lo reservada que era ella pero decidió seguir hablando con ella - "¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Tabitha" - contestó Tabitha aun sumergida en la lectura.

"¿Tabitha?, es un nombre bonito. Mucho gusto en conocerte Tabitha, mi nombre es Goku y espero que nos llevemos bien" - el Saiyajin le dijo dando su clásica sonrisa de la familia son.

Al decir esas palabras, Tabitha detuvo su lectura y abrió ligeramente sus ojos, pues nadie hasta ahora había opinado así acerca de su nombre y mucho menos un chico, y eso que en realidad no era su verdadero nombre en si.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Los que han visto la serie hasta la 4ta. Temporada, ya saben a que me refiero. Sino, revisen la wiki)**_

La peli azul no sabía por qué pero su corazón latía más de lo normal mientras que sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas - "El placer es mío" - dijo tratando de contener los nervios no tan notable.

Goku solo ladeó su cabeza debido a la reacción de Tabitha, de verdad las chicas pueden ser raras. En ese momento el Saiyajin notó una presencia más que estaba por encima de él, o mejor dicho por encima de Tabitha. Se trataba de un enorme dragón de escamas azules con blanco.

"¡¿Wow, ese es un dragón?!" - preguntó el Saiyajin sorprendido.

"Si, ese es mi familiar. Es un dragón de viento, su nombre es Sylphid" - respondió la chica de los lentes mientras chiflaba con su mano para llamar al dragón y que este aterrizara en frente de ambos.

"Impresionante" - comentaba el Saiyajin mientras se acercaba al dragón azul para examinarlo, a decir verdad no era el primer dragón que veía porque en su vida ha conocido a muchos dragones en su vida; los más destacables eran Icarus, el dragón de su hijo Gohan, Sheng Long, Porunga y por último los dragones malignos de las siete esferas del dragón. Goku se acercó al familiar de la peli celeste con el fin de acariciarlo, Sylphid se percató de esto y acercó su cabeza para permitirle ser acariciado por la mano del Saiyajin que al final resultó satisfactorio para la criatura ya que causó una gran primera impresión - "Es increíble que este dragón sea tu familiar. Seguro debes tener mucho talento" - Goku lo elogió con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" **-** fue lo único que dijo antes de meter su cabeza en el libro ocultando su rubor. El Saiyajin estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando de repente alguien tiró de su mano.

"¡Wah!, ¿qué pasa Louise?" - preguntó el Saiyajin perplejo ya que ella era quien lo estaba jalando a la fuerza.

"¡Nos vamos Goku, necesito algo de té!" - contestó la maga pelirrosa ya que ya había liberado su furia contra la tetona morenay necesitaba calmarse.

Goku no dijo nada al respecto y solo se quedó contemplando como su invocadora lo arrastraba como si quiersa quitarle el brazo de un tirón - "¡Nos vemos luego!" - fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en otro corredor de la academia. Tabitha solamente agitó su mano en señal de despedida aunque en el fondo sentía pena ya que quería que el 'niño' hablara más con ella y con su dragón.

"¡Vamonos Tabitha. Tambié necesito un té! - dijo molesta Kirche después de haber discutido tanto con la Zero. Su amiga asintió mientras la seguía y sus familiar iban un poco atrás de ella.

* * *

Ya lejos de ese lugar, Louise se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban en el exterior del patio y le ordenó a su familiar que le trajera una taza de té y unos pastelillos para calmar su enojo. Goku como buen hombre que es se dispuso a buscar el té para su amiga pero mientras buscaba, se topó cara a cara con un pequeña criatura morada con un solo ojo que lo estaba mirando detenidamente.

 _"¡Ay que ojón!"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin mientras veía al ojo flotante y luego este se marchó a los pocos segundos. Mientras tanto, cierta sirvienta pasaba por ese mismo lugar sirviendo a los nobles llevando una rebanada de pastel y no se percató de la presencia del Saiyajin y terminó chocando contra él.

"¡L-lo siento, es mi culpa!" - Siesta se disculpó con la persona que tropezó.

"No importa, yo tampoco me fijé" - Goku se disculpó y pronto se dio cuenta de que con quien chocó era nada más y nada menos que la sirviente que conoció anoche - "¡Oye te recuerdo, tu eres Siesta. ¿cierto?" - preguntó Goku apuntando con el dedo.

"¡Oh, tu eres Goku. Me alegra verte otra vez!" - dijo emocionada la pelinegra mientras hacía una reverencia.

"¿Y que haces por aquí, Siesta?" - preguntó con curiosidad.

"Estoy trabajando, recuerda que soy una sirvienta. Y estaba a punto de llevar este pastel como una orden de un noble" - dijo mientras recogía el trozo de pastel del cesped, por fortuna no se lo chupó el diablo.

"Que delicioso se ve" - Goku dijo mientras babeaba a mares mientras su estomago rugía, como quisiera un enorme pastel en este momento. Siesta se percató de este y se preocupó.

"¿Goku, acaso no has desayunado?" - preguntó la chica maid.

El Saiyajin negó con la cabeza - "No, Louise solo me dejó comer una hogaza de pan, y no estaba tan bueno" - el dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de decepción.

"¡Pero que horrible, la señorita Louise no debería tratarte así" - Siesta jadeó de impresión - "No te preocupes Goku, una vez que termine de servir a los nobles, te traeré un gran canasto lleno de comida para ti solo como te lo prometí ayer" - le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

"¿De verdad?. ¡Gracias Siesta, muchas gracias. Eres la mejor y te prometo que pagaré de alguna forma!" - dijo Goku emocionado, esta chica era su salvadora en cuanto a proporcionarle alimentos.

"N-no hay necesidad de hacer eso Goku" - Siesta tartamudeó con un ligero en su rostro, solo hacía su trabajo y hablando de eso, tal vez si necesitaba su ayuda ahora porque habían muchos pedidos a la espera - "Oye Goku, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? LLeva este pastel a la mesa de allí, ¿si?" - le pidió de favor mientras le entregaba un plato con el pastel en él.

"Seguro Siesta, confía en mi" - dijo el pelinegro mientras iba hacia la mesa donde le dijo la chica. Sin embargo en la mesa donde se dirigía el pelinegro, estaban sentados Guiche junto con otra chica, una rubia con trenzas en espiral, Moontmercy.

"He hablado con Belldandy toda la noche" - comentaba Guiche mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un gran topo sobre su regazo, el topo era el familiar y era una criatura de elemento Tierra - "

"Ya veo..." - decía Moontmercy mientras sostenía un sapo amarillo en amarillo quien era su familiar - "Toda la noche, ¿verdad?"

"Si, ¡esos ojos intelectuales, está profundo y sensacional tacto!. Ella absolutamente fue predestinada a ser mi familiar" - el rubio alardeaba mucho de su topo ya que la consideraba como la 8va. maravilla del mundo.

Moontmercy solo resopló debido a los comentarios del rubio - "De todas formas, vuelvas a hacer eso frente de mi. Y por cierto, he escuchado rumores de que estabas cortejando con otra chica y de primer año, ¿estoy equivocada?" - inquirió la rubia con la mirada entrecerrada y era muy astuta al preguntar eso.

"¿Eh?, ¿C-como crees eso Moontmercy?. ¡Solo son rumores!" - Guiche se excusó con una sonrisa fingida. En ese momento Goku ya había llegado con un pastel en sus manos.

"Hola Guiche, aquí esta su pastel" - dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

"Ehh si, gracias familiar. Ya puedes irte, ¿y puedes traerme un poco de té?" - decía el rubio de la rosa mientras agitaba su mano en señal de que se alejara y trajera su orden.

Goku captó esto y no se molestó, en cambio se fijó en la rubia que estaba frente suyo - "Veo que conseguiste otra amiga, ¿verdad Guiche?" - preguntó inocentemente ya que recordó a la peli castaña que habló con él anoche.

Sin embargo, ese último comentario no le gustó para nada a Moontmercy - "Guiche... ¿que quiso decir el familiar de Louise con eso de 'otra amiga'?" - preguntó con una aura asesina en su alrededor.

"D-déjame explicarte" - Guiche tartamudeó ya que Goku sin querer queriendo lo metió en problemas, entonces intentó calmar a su cita.

Goku solo se quedó confundido ante la escena que estaba viendo y estaba a punto de irse, pero Katie había aparecido con una canasta y decidió hablar con ella.

"Hola, ¿tu eres Katie, verdad?" - preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

"S-si, soy yo. Y tu eres el familiar Goku, ¿cierto?" - preguntó la chica peli castaña con un ligero rubor - "¿De casualidad no viste al lindo chico rubio de ayer?"

"¿Te refieres a Guiche? Esta por allá" - contestó Goku apuntando con su dedo a la mesa donde se había ido.

"Muchas gracias" - dijo con una reverencia antes de marcharse hacia donde le dijeron. Goku simplemente se limitó a retirarse mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Ohhhhhh, la que te espera Guiche. Disfruté escribiendo esto y ustedes se reirán por leer lo que viene a continuación XD)**_

En ese momento se armó toda una escena, el rubio de la rosa fue pillado con las manos en la masa ya que fue descubierta su infidelidad y recibió un par de bofetadas de parte de la molesta rubia Moontmercy y otra de Katie quien después se puso a llorar porque le rompieron el corazón.

Guiche después de recibir esto, dio un mirada fulminante hacia el chico con cola de mono quien estaba de espaldas y con las manos en la nuca despreocupado. Lo estaba culpando porque arruinó su relación con ambas chicas - _"Ese familiar... ¡me las va a pagar ahora mismo!_ " _-_ pensó enojado y se levantó de su asiento para hacer lo que creemos que va a hacer - "¡Oye tu, niño!" - le llamó en voz alta logrando que Goku voltease a verlo.

"¿Si, que quieres Guiche?" - preguntó el Saiyajin y luego notó que estaba mirandolo con mal ojo.

"¿Como te atreves a deshonrar a un noble y también a romperle el corazón a un par de chicas?" - Guiche le acusó porque todo fue su culpa.

Goku levantó una cjea de intriga - "Yo no hice algo como eso. Pensé que eran tus amigas, no es mi culpa que se enojaron contigo" - le contradijo con toda la verdad ya que su oído super desarrollado le permitió escuchar todo claramente, los demás se rieron por el comentario del pelinegro y a la vez Guiche se moría de la vergüenza.

"T-tú, no puedes... ¡Te reto a un duelo!" - Guiche finalmente declaró dejando en silencio a la multitud en silencio, excepto a uno.

"¿Un duelo?, ¿Acaso quieres una pelea conmigo?" - preguntó Goku entusiasmado y todos los jóvenes miraron confuso, sobre todo Guiche.

"¡Si, a eso me refiero!" - exclamó molesto por su ignorancia - "¿O acaso tienes miedo?" - preguntó en tono burlón.

"¿Miedo?. !Para nada. Tu solo dime dónde y cuándo!" - comentó el pelinegro aun emocionado.

El mago rubio aún seguía perplejo por la actitud del plebeyo, ¿acaso quiere morir?. Pobre niño, no sabe con quien se va meter.

 _ **(Nota del autor: Y se nota que tú tampoco rubio mujeriego)**_

"¡Espero que conserves esa determinación. Te estaré esperando en los terrenos, enfrente a la capilla!" - fue lo ultimo que Guiche dijo antes de retirarse del lugar _\- "Voy a enseñarle a ese niño que no debe meterse en asuntos ajenos" -_ pensó el noble con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y confianza.

Goku por otro lado, seguía de pie mientras apretaba los puños de la emoción - _"Wow, no puedo creer que vaya a tener mi primer combate en este mundo"_ \- pensó muy feliz ya que solo había pasado poco desde su ultima pelea. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando alguien le jaló una oreja - "¡Ay ay ay ay ay!"

"¿Acaso enloqueciste, Goku?" - preguntó Louise ya que ella era la persona que le estaba jalando - "¿Por qué aceptaste un duelo contra Guiche?" - ella se entero porque Siesta le avisó. Tambien le estaba reprochando por cometer una estupidez como el de desafiar a un noble.

"Porque el fue quien me retó" - contestó el Saiyajin sin excusarse mientras sentía punsaciones en la oreja. Luego sintió que alguien le jalaba el brazo y nuevamente fue su invocadora - ¿A donde me llevas, Louise?"

"A la sacristía, si le pides perdón a Guiche es posible que te perdone la vida" - le contesto inmediatamente. Tal vez Guiche era arrogante hasta la medula, pero él tenía una reputación por ser un mago poderoso.

"No" - y por primera vez Goku se opuso ante las órdenes de su maestra y hasta se zafó de su agarre - "Escucha Louise, no tengo ningún motivo para disculparme. Ese sujeto me desafío y como guerrero tengo obligación de aceptar su desafío - decía el pelinegro cambiando esa mirada inocente a una de pura determinación.

"P-perdón Goku..." - Louise se percató de su expresión facial ya que parecía que no quería dar marcha atrás. A parte, no quería ver lastimado a su familiar o que muriera.

"Además, ya analizé el poder de Guiche y no es la gran cosa. Esta pelea no durará demasiado" - dijo esa última frase con una sonrisa reflejando confianza - "Pero antes de eso..." - se fijó en cierta jovencita de cabello castaño quien seguía en el llanto - "¿Que te ocurre Katie?"

"Oh Goku, soy tan tonta. Guiche se burló de mí y me rompió el corazón, ¡Muaaaaa!" - decía la pobre Katie con las manos sobre sus ojos. Sin embargo, se vería interrumpida cuando sintió una mano en su hombro - "Vamos Katie, no llores. Las niñas bonitas como tú no deben llorar, no vale la pena llorar por ese tipo" - el Saiyajin le consoló para que la peli castaña dejara de sentirse triste y lo consiguió.

"Goku..." - murmuró Katie cambiando su expresión de devastada a sonriente debido a sus cariñosas palabras que la cautivaron - "¡Tienes razón Goku, ya no estaré triste!" - comentó muy alegre. Louise al ver eso no pudo evitar sentir celos ya que su familiar estaba cortejando con otra noble.

"¡Esa es la actitud!, ahora ¿donde se encuentra la capilla?" - Goku preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Aún piensas pelear contra Guiche?, ¡No vayas Goku, te puede lastimar!" - dijo la peli castaña preocupada.

"No te preocupes, te aseguro que no me pasará nada" - el pelinegro le dijo con un pulgar arriba, eso causó que las mejillas de Katie se calentaran.

"En ese caso te lo diré, la sacristía se encuentra por allá" - ella levantó su dedo mostrando la ubicación donde se haría su duelo. Goku asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar - "¡Oh, espera Goku!" - ella le llamó y éste volteó a verla - "Te regalo este postre" - Katie le entregó en sus manos un souffle que se supone que era para el rubio.

"¡Ay, gracias!" - el Saiyajin se comió el souffle de un solo bocado saboreando el postre - "¡Muchas gracias Katie, estuvo delicioso!" - le agradeció por el aperitivo y la mencionada noble le salieron corazones de su cabeza. Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido cuando cierta pelirrosada jaló el brazo de su familiar.

"Creo que estás siendo amable con esa chica, Goku" - decía Louise claramente molesta y con el puño apretado. El Saiyajin simplemente se dejó llevar al fuerte agarre de su amiga.

 **(Nota del Autor: Pobre Goku, alguien estaba celosa por ti xD. Y ya se acerca lo bueno)**

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto en la Torre Principal de la Academia:**

"Hmm, no hay precedentes de que un plebeyo haya sido un familiar" - decía un hombre de edad avanzada, tenía el cabello canoso acompañado de un bigote y una frondosa barba. Su vestimenta de un túnica bajo una capa negra. Este señor es el director de la academia de Tristain, el señor Osmound o el viejo Osmound como respeto. Él se había enterado a los recientes acontecimientos del día de ayer.

"Ese no es el mayor problema..." - comentaba Colbert mientras traía el mismo libro que trajo de la biblioteca - "Las runas que aparecieron en ese familiar al principio no las reconocí, pero luego de una investigación... concordaron estas" - luego le mostró una pagina en específico que mostraban los escritos que coincidían con las mismas que obtuvo Goku ayer. El viejo Osmound frunció el ceño cuando vio esos escritos porque es algo que no se había visto en Halkeginia hace siglos.

El se dirigió a la tercera persona que estaba presente - "Sra. Longueville, sino le molesta, ¿podría dejarnos a solas por un momento?" - le pidió a su secretarria y esta asintió.

"Entiendo" - la Sra. Longueville era un joven mujer aproximadamente de unos 30 años, tenía el cabello verde recogido en una cola de caballo, vestía un traje negro bajo una capa púrpura y una par de lentes en su cara. Sin rechistar la secretaria se retiró de la oficina cerrando la puerta al final, pero luego de hacer eso la mujer frunció el ceño ya que su jefe la excluyó de la conversación que iban a tener Colbert y Osmound.

 _"¿Pero que es lo que me ocultan?"_ \- se preguntó y luego escuchó ruidos en el exterior. Ella se asomó solo para ver a un grupo de estudiantes reunidos como si estuvieran a punto de ver algo - "¿Que estará ocurriendo?"

De vuelta en la oficina, ambos maestros estaban conversando acerca de ese tema importante.

"Estas runas para familiar solo existían en leyendas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la tercera hija de la familia Valliere invocaría algo como esto" - comentaba el director muy pensativo ya que conocía la reputación de la nobleza Valliere - "Esto de seguro afectará a una de las esquinas perdidas del pentágono"

"N-no puede ser..." - Colbert se estremeció al oir eso.

"¡Cualquiera que sea verdad, no permitas que esto se sepa!" - el advirtió ya que temía que si la realeza de este reino se enterara de esta noticia podría causar un conflicto de gran escala.

"E-entendido, señor" - Colbert comprendió el asunto y guardaría el secreto con su vida. En ese momento, se escucharon los gritos del exterior - "¿Que esta sucediendo allá afuera?" - tanto el hombre calvo y el viejo se azomaron para ver que ocurría en la capilla, pudieron ver a sus estudiantes reunidos alrededor de dos chicos - "Es uno de mis alumnos, Guiche de Grammont, ¡y el familiar de la señorita Valliere!" - decia sorprendido.

"¿Asi que ese niño es el familiar de Louise Valliere?" - inquirio el director un poco interesado por el familiar con el cabello puntiagudo - "¿Tiene algun nombre?"

"Creo que se llama Goku si no mal recuerdo, y es el poseedor de aquellas runas" - Colbert le dijo todo lo que sabía.

"Interesante" - murmuro Osmound mientras se tocaba la barba mientras seguía observando allá abajo - "A juzgar por los ruidos, supongo que se va a realizar un duelo" - eso supuso el anciano.

"¿Que acaso los duelos no están prohibidos?" - preguntó el profesor de los lentes.

"Solo cuando se trata de un noble contra otro igual pero como él es se trata de un familiar, supongo que es válido " - contestó Osmound no tan preocupado ya que conocía las normas de la academia.

"¡Debemos parar eso de todas formas!" - Colbert estabaa punto de retirarse pero su jefe intervino.

"¡Detente Colbert! - le llamó el director y éste se detuvo enseguida para voltear a verlo - "Si queremos comprobar nuestra teoría de que apareció el familiar legendario debemos dejar que el duelo de ese Goku se realize"

"Pero... ¿y si no resulta como usted supone?" - preguntó Colbert no cuestionando las ideas del viejo mago.

"Estoy seguro de que eso ocurrira" - contestó mientras volvía a observar por la ventana - "Además, si ese niño resulta ser el legado del antiguo guerrero las cosas en esta academia y en Tristain podrian cambiar y mucho, ¿Ahora ya comprendes mi idea Colbert?"

"Si, señor" - el hombre calvo asintió mientras se acercaba a su lado para ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

 **Intermedios**

 **(Insertar esta canción:** **/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

 **(Sería la misma secuencia que en la serie original, pero con la diferencia de que Goku estaba practicando artes marciales mientras que Louise practicaba magia y al final terminaba con una explosión dejando aturdidos a ambos)** **(En el fondo se ve una imagen de Goku niño)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos pronto con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 ***Luego de los comerciales***

 **Voz de Narrador: "Regresamos con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 **(La siguiente secuencia sería a Louise persiguiendo al Saiyajin con un látigo en su mano mientras que este tenía un chichón en la cara)**

 _ **(Nota del Autor No pregunten como pasó eso pero es divertido imaginarlo XD)**_

* * *

 **Volviendo al Presente y en el Nuevo Universo**

 **Unos Minutos Después**

Ya en medio de la iglesia de la academia de Tristain, tanto Goku como Guiche estaban distanciados uno del otro con el fin de realizar un gran espectáculo que están por ver a continuación. Varios estudiantes estaban a su alrededor de ver la pelea de un noble contra un plebeyo familiar; Louise tenía las manos sobre su pecho en señal de preocupación, a su lado estaban Katie y Siesta con las mismas expresiones, pero la sirvienta tenía un kit de primeros auxilios en caso de que el Saiyajin salga herido de esto. Por otro lado, Kirche y Tabitha también estaban presentes ya que se enteraron de la noticia cuando corrió la voz.

"Espero que ese engreído de Guiche no maltrate demasiado a Goku" - comentó la morocha sonando angustiada ya que no quería que esa cabeza puntiagudas se maltratase, por desgracia conocía el talento de su compañero de clase por lo que suponía que la batalla sería reñida. Su amiga de pelo azul no dijo nada al respecto pero si estaría al tanto de toda la acción ya que como su amiga de cabello fuego, también quería que el simpático niño con cola de mono saliera vivo de esto.

"Te felicito por no haber huido y por haberte presentado" - dijo el adolescente de la rosa con una sonrisa al ver al pelinegro.

"Pues claro, yo jamás me retraso cuando alguien me desafía" - decía Goku mientras comenzaba a hacer varios ejercicios en su cuerpo; como estiramientos de un lado a otro hasta hacer lagartijas levantado sus piernas sosteniéndose usando únicamente un pulgar. Este acto llamó la atención de varios espectadores ya que no habían visto a alguien hacer semejantes ejercicios, sobre todo el del pulgar. A pesar de tener un cuerpo pequeño era muy flexible, al parecer era todo un atleta.

 _"Hmpf, ¿este niño se cree demasiado valiente o muy tonto?. Como sea, esto será pan comido"_ \- pensó Guiche con confianza en sí mismo.

"¡Estoy listo!" - declaró mientras hacía una pose de pelea, el del estilo de la tortuga.

"¿Pelea física?, Por favor un noble como yo no puede rebajarse a ese nivel" - Guiche se bufó del pose de pelea del pelinegro ya que un noble solo usaba la magia como defensa. En ése momento, el rubio dejó caer un pétalo de su rosa y esta cayó al suelo, luego el pétalo se iluminó y de ahí surgió una armadura con la forma de una chica armada con una lanza en su mano. Goku levantó una ceja al ver eso, esa armadura tenía una presencia propia, como si estuviera viva. Guiche levantó su rosa mientras recitaba sus palabras - "¡Mi nombre es Guiche el bronce, mi especialidad es la magia de la tierra. Mi Valkiria de bronce, será tu oponente!" - declaró el rubio alardeando sobre su guerrera. El pelinegro ni se inmutó ante esa muñeca ya que su poder es igual de insignificante - "¡Bien plebeyo, desenfunda tu arma porque se que tienes una allí!" - le dijo mientras señalaba la funda roja atada en la espalda del Saiyajin. Le dió la oportunidad de tener alguna posibilidad de defenderse.

"¿Así que quieres pelear de esa forma?, Si insistes" - el Saiyajin le hizo caso mientras desenfundaba su báculo sagrado para después lanzarla al aire y cacharla en el momento preciso, luego lo hizo girar varias veces hasta sostenerla firmemente con las manos - "Este es mi báculo sagrado, un regalo que me dejó mi abuelito" - declaró con mucha nostalgia al sostener su arma favorita.

"Wow, ¿vieron como ese plebeyo movió ese bastón?" - preguntó un chico al azar impresionado al ver esos movimientos.

"Yo jamás había escuchado algo de un báculo sagrado" - comentó otro y así los demás se decían cosas entre ellos y todos hablaban del mismo tema.

"Increíble..." - Mientras tanto Louise también estaba asombrada por los movimientos que efectuó el Saiyajin, no cabía duda de que su familiar era alguien dotado de habilidades físicas, pero lo más extraño era ese bastón rojo que apenas había notado que tenía.

"Psst... Oye Zero" - la pelirrosada escuchó a alguien a sus espaldas y ella volteó solo para ver Kirche - "¿Tu sabías acerca de ese báculo sagrado?" - preguntó la pelirroja ya que tanto ella como su amiga Tabitha tampoco habían escuchado de un objeto con ése nombre.

"Pues no, apenas noté que Goku tenía esa cosa" - contestó Louise así de simple porque era cierto.

"¿No?" - esa respuesta dejó intrigada a la chica de grandes pechos - "Hmpf, ¿y te haces llamar su maestra?" - Kirche se bufó de su ignorancia. La maga de cabello de chicle solamente le resopló con el ceño fruncido, pues no era su culpa. Pero dejando los conflictos a un lado, es hora de ver la acción.

"¡Jo jo jo. Necesitarás algo mejor que un palo sucio para vencer a mi Valkiria!" - él levantó su rosa indicando a su Valkiria que comenzara con la pelea. La armadura reaccionó y se abalanzó ante el pelinegro, el Saiyajin no hacía nada al respecto, ni se molestó en defenderse y en cambio dejó que la guerrera de Guiche lo atacase primero solo para comprobar que tan fuerte era. La Valkiria levantó uno de sus puños con el fin de propiciar un golpe directo.

"¡Goku, esquiva rápido!" - grito Louise preocupada pero ya era tarde ya que la armadura conectó su puño en la cara de su familiar en un golpe certero. Tanto la maga como las demás chicas se quedaron en shock y cerraron los ojos esperando los gritos de dolor del Saiyajin... pero eso nunca sucedió. Las chicas abrieron lentamente los ojos solo para encontrar una sorpresa, la Valkiria en cuestión seguía inerte aún con su puño conectado en el rostro de Goku, pero lo más sorprendente es que el mencionado permanencia ileso como si el golpe no le hubiera afectado. Antes de que alguien dijera algo sucedió otra cosa, se escucharon los sonidos como si algo se estuviera rompiendo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que el originen de ese sonido provenía de la armadura a quien se le estaba agrietando el brazo con el que golpeó anteriormente. En cuestión de segundos el brazo finalmente se rompió en pedazos y pocos segundos después el resto de la armadura.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" - Guiche se quedó impactado cuando vió eso al igual que todos los presentes. El familiar de Louise destrozó esa Valkiria sin siquiera mover un dedo, increíble pero cierto.

"Eso no me dolió" - comentó Goku con una mirada seria y no mentía, el golpe de esa armadura ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas. Después de todo ni siquiera usaría su báculo - "Será mejor que pelees con toda seriedad si quieres ganar"

"¡Destruiste a mi Valkiria!" - acusó el chico rubio en señal de temor absoluto - "¡N-no puedo perder contra un plebeyo!" - tras esa declaración, el noble desesperado dejó soltar una docena de pétalos que luego se transformaron en Valkirias del mismo tipo que la primera, armadas con diferentes tipos de armas.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar?" - preguntó el pelinegro decepcionado ante su táctica de combate, ni si quiera tenía un estilo de combate propio y para colmo dejaba que su muñecas hicieran el trabajo sucio por él. Si algo que no le gustaba de una pelea es que los oponentes resulten ser unos debiluchos y Guiche era un buen ejemplo de esos tipos.

"¡Acaben con él!" - Guiche gritó desesperado nuevamente y su ejército obedeció y se lanzaron contra el mismo objetivo rodeándolo completamente y poco después reiniciaron la ofensiva.

"Es hora de acabar con esta farsa" - pensó el Saiyajin mientras concentraba una parte de su ki y lo transfirió a sus manos, luego junto ambas manos - **"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!"** \- con un poderoso grito, Goku expulsó un choque de energía en forma de viento causando que todas las Valkirias se suspendieran en el aire cuando estaban a punto de atacar. Inmediatamente todas y cada una de ellas salieron volando por los cielos, y haciéndose añicos en el proceso.

Guiche no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y terminó dejándose llevar por el viento y terminó estrellándose en una pared quedando casi inconsciente. Louise y el resto de los estudiantes tampoco se quedaron a salvo ya que el choque de energía también les afectó; algunos nobles intentaban mantenerse en tierra, otros se aferraron fuerte de donde podían mientras que otros no tuvieron suerte y terminaron como el rubio.

"No puedo... creerlo" - de todas las personas presentes, Louise era la más impresionada - "¿Ese es mi familiar?" - se preguntó a sí misma mientras veía la espalda del pelinegro con una mezcla de horror y admiración. Pero que poder el que poseía, totalmente fuera de este mundo - _"Con él a mi lado, ya nunca me dirán la Zero"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios acompañado de un rubor porque eso era lo que más anhelaba. Ahora sabiendo de lo que es capaz el Saiyajin, las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora.

Mientras tanto, Guiche abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver a su oponente acercarse lentamente, el intentó levantarse pero debido al impacto, su cuerpo no respondía para nada y para colmo, él ya estaba en frente suyo. Estaba perdido - "¡No, espera. Me rindo, tu ganas niño, te prometo no ser infiel nunca mas pero no me mates!" - gritó desesperado a tal punto de querer llorar como niña. El cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero no pasó nada en lo absoluto, luego abrió los ojos solo para ver a un Goku sonriente.

"¿Oye, estás bien amigo? De seguro ese golpe te dejo inmóvil. Je je je" - Goku se disculpó ya que usó algo de su ki más no decir demasiado.

"¿N-no vas a castigarme?" - preguntó el rubio confundido debido a su repentina amabilidad.

Goku solo lo miró intrigado - "¿Por qué haría eso?. Ya perdiste y aprendiste una lección, eso para mí es suficiente castigo para ti. Espero que después de esta lucha, ya aprendas a pelear sin tus muñecas" - el Saiyajin no era de esos guerreros para reprender a la gente con violencia, solamente lo hacía cuando era totalmente necesario y si el enemigo era tan poderoso, como Freezer, Cell, Majin Boo y muchos otros mas. El era un luchador justo y honesto destinado a salvar la humanidad en situaciones críticas, para eso vino a a este nuevo - "Espero que no haya resentimientos y espero que nos podamos llevar como amigos a partir de ahora, ¿estas de acuerdo?" - le pregunto mientras conservaba su sonrisa. Guiche simplemente asintió frenéticamente aceptando, era mejor ser su amigo, con el orgullo roto que a morir tan joven - "Y por cierto, yo no soy un niño" - fue lo último que dijo el Saiyajin para dejar las cosas en claro.

"¿Que?" - el noble no pudo comprender lo que escuchó ya que pronto cerró los ojos y quedando inconsciente.

"Vaya, ya se durmió" - murmuró Goku mientras se rascaba la nuca, supongo que ya fue demasiada emoción para el rubio para un solo día. Lo más responsable que podía hacer era llevarlo a la enfermería.

"¡Goku!" - el Saiyajin volteó y pudo ver a Louise corriendo hacia él, por atrás de ella iban Siesta y Katie.

"Hola Louise..." - no termino su frase ya que recibió un abrazo de la pelirrosada.

"¡Tonto!"- exclamó Louise sonando molesta ya que ella sintió preocupación cuando creyó que lo ha habían lastimado - "Me alegra que estés bien" - pronto cambió su ira por una más relajada ya que todo resultó bien.

Goku se sintió confundido debido a la bipolaridad de amiga pero pronto captó su preocupación - "Vamos Louise, no tienes porque angustiarte, al final gané la pelea, ¿o no?"

"Si pero... Por un momento creí que esa Valkiria te había..." - Louise no terminó su frase porque su familiar la interrumpió.

"¿Lastimado?" - El Saiyajin terminó su pregunta - "Escucha Louise, se que no soy invencible pero a lo largo de mi vida he sido entrenado para resistir ataques aún peores que simples golpes. Te puedo decir con certeza que nada en este mundo me puede dañar" - le dijo casi seguro de su afirmación ya que uno de sus primeros golpes en su vida lo recibió en su cabeza cuando era bebé y desde entonces ha podido casi todos los golpes que le ha dado la vida.

La maga pelirrosa se quedó cautivada debido a esas palabras al igual que las otras dos chicas presentes. El Saiyajin parecía tan seguro y tan determinado, y ahora notaron lo valiente que es a la hora de combatir, algo que no se veía en la mayoría de los hombres en este mundo.

"Entiendo Goku, pero tengo una duda... "¿Como hiciste ese último movimiento?" - inquirió Louise llena de curiosidad.

"¿Ah eso?" - el pelinegro luego de rascarse la barbilla - "¿Y si te lo cuento en privado en tu habitación?" - sugirió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"C-claro" - la noble asintió con las mejillas rosadas, no sabía porque si solo será una conversación, ¿verdad?. Antes de marcharse, el Saiyajin se detuvo por un momento para hablar con Siesta quien aún sostenía el kit en sus manos.

"Agradezco tu preocupación Siesta, pero no creo que eso servirá conmigo. Y tú también Katie" - comentó el pelinegro a la sirvienta y ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza pero acepto sus palabras al igual que la otra noble quien sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Ambos decidieron volver a las instalaciones mientras los estudiantes que aún seguían presentes sentían miedo y admiración por el familiar de la Zero ya que había vencido a un noble fácilmente. Aunque, tal vez ya estaban reconsiderando ya no decirle así.

"Vaya, pero que fuerte esultó ser el familiar de Louise" - comentó Kirche mientras ponía su dedo índice cerca de sus labios, ahora sentía más interés por él ya que puso a Guiche en su lugar - "¿Tu que piensas Tabitha?" - le preguntó a su mejor amiga y ella se limitó a solo ver al pelinegro quien pronto ya no estaría a la vista ya que se adentró en el edificio. No podía expresar abiertamente acerca de la última batalla pero sintió intriga por el último ataque que hizo Goku, esa ráfaga de viento resultó muy poderoso, incluso para ella siendo el viento su elemento.

"¿Parece que alguien está fechada por alguien, no es así?" - preguntó Kirche de forma burlona notando su concentración en el niño con cola de mono. Su amiga peli celeste no dijo nada y se limitó a retirarse ya que no quería molestarse en hablar de eso a pesar de que en el fondo su amiga estaba en lo cierto. La pelirroja se quedó riendo ya que había provocado algo a su amiga amante de la lectura, pero suponia que el familiar de la Zero tendría la culpa ya que él fue primero en dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la oficina, tanto Osmound como Colbert se quedaron impresionados por el combate del Saiyajin.

"¡Es increíble, nunca había visto tal poder antes!" - decía Colbert con los ojos abiertos ya que el familiar de Louise derrotó fácilmente a uno de sus estudiantes con facilidad.

Su jefe asintió por su comentario - "Con esto podemos concluir que la teoría es cierta, mi amigo" - decía el viejo con una pipa en su mano - _"Gandalfr; la mano izquierda de dios. Aquel que puede manejar cualquier tipo de arma y capaz de derrotar a miles de enemigos por su cuenta. Este niño cambiara nuestras vidas a partir de ahora._ Profesor Colbert, a partir de ahora hay que mantener un ojo sobre ese familiar, tengo el presentimiento de que tendrá muchas cosas interesantes que mostrar en el futuro"

"Si señor" - el hombre calvo se retiró con una reverencia.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar ending 1 de Zero no Tsukaima o el ending 1 de Dragon Ball Kai)**

* * *

 ** _Voz del Narrador: "Goku había tenido su primer duelo contra uno de los nobles de la academia Tristain y todos se quedaron impresionados por su actuación. Pero lo que no muchos saben es que no estaban ni cerca de haber presenciado el poder de un Saiyajin._**

 ** _¿Y acaso Goku será aquel familiar legendario que tanto mencionó el director Osmound?_**

 ** _¿Esto en que afectará a nuestro héroe?_**

 ** _¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de: 'El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"_**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, aquí termina la segunda parte de mi historia. ¿Que tal les pareció? Ya saben que hacer, hay un rectángulo donde pueden mandar su opinión y bla bla bla.**_

 _ **En fin, me alegra haber hecho pronto y ojalá esa racha se mantenga por un tiempo.**_

 ** _Sólo un capítulo más antes de volver a mis otras historias._**

* * *

( _ **1): En el capítulo había dicho que me dijeran en que universo debería situar la historia. Pues resulta que recibí tres sugerencias:**_

 _ **\- Universo 6: el universo del Dios gato obeso Champa, y hermano de Bills.**_

 _ **\- Universo 10: el universo del Dios elefante Hakaishin Romoosh.**_

 _ **\- Universo 11: el universo del Dios payaso, cuyo nombre me aprendido y es parodia del jocker XD**_

 _ **Ustedes pueden votar por su universo favorito, o sugerirme otro que tengan en mente.**_

 _ **(2): La razón del por qué Goku no se transformó en Ozaru es porque tengo la teoría de que las lunas de esta serie no emiten la misma cantidad de rayos Blutz que el del universo DB. En la serie GT sino mal recuerdo se dicen que se necesitan mínimo 17,000,000 de ondas blutz para que la transformación de realize y yo pienso que las lunas azul y roja pueden tener cantidades diferentes entre si; unos cinco millones la luna roja y unos diez millones la azul que tiene más parecido a nuestra luna.**_

 _ **Si me estoy equivocando en éste dato, bueno tengo una justificación y es que no quería mostrar a Ozaru Goku tan deprisa ya que causaría un problema mayúsculo en la academia. No soy perfecto, lo sé, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**_

* * *

 **Power Levels: (Al final opté por hacer esto, lo siento por aquellos que les moleste esto)**

 **Son Goku (Suprimido y con las runas): 10,000 - Liberando 2% de su poder: 10,000,000,000**

 **Louise (Desbalance): 30***

 **Kirche: 35 - Flame: 18**

 **Tabitha: 34 - Sylphid: 70**

 **Guiche: 24 - Valkirias: 20 cada una.**

 **Moontmercy: 28**

 **Siesta: 3**

 **Katie: 18**

 **Colbert: 60**

 **Osmound: 100**

 **(Me salto los apellidos porque me da paja escribirlos)**

 *** El poder de los nobles se deriva al uso de la magia, por eso sus niveles son ligeramente superiores a los humanos ordinarios.**

* * *

 ** _Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Espero verlos en la siguiente actualización y sigan dando su apoyo escrito_ _. Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao! n_n_**


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Que tal amigos de Fanfiction, aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo de este sexy crossover de parte de su servilleta, ok no._**

 ** _En fin, tengo dos noticias que darles:_**

 ** _\- La buena es que mi inspiración ya dejó de vacacionar y eso significa que habrá más capítulos ya más seguidos y todos serán de calidad, o al menos eso espero._**

 ** _\- La mala es que este será el último capitulo... ¡pero esperen!, no quise decir que es el último capitulo de la historia, sino más bien será el último de esta racha de capítulos de la misma ya que dije que ya comenzaré a escribir con mis otros fics como Rosario + Saiyan y Goku en Equestria, sobre todo la última historia ya que se supone que es mi obra maestra. Por lo tanto, va a pasar algún tiempo hasta que vean la siguiente capitulo de esta nueva historia y les pido que no se desesperen en ese lapso de tiempo. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero así son las cosas, no me gusta dejar para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy. Ya es momento de actualizar y ustedes lo saben casi tanto como yo ya que ustedes son quienes me piden que actualice, no tan a menudo pero lo hacen._**

 ** _Ahora vamos a contestar los reviews:_**

 ** _\- nikfe2:_** _Pues si tomas en cuenta hasta la linea temporal GT, (sin la aparición de la serie Super), cuenta hasta la fase 4 del SSJ. Y si tomas en cuenta la linea temporal que esa es la cononica, tendría hasta la fase SSJ Dios Azul. Pero como estoy mezclando de alguna forma ambas lineas alternas, podríamos tomar hasta la primera fase del SSJ Dios, el rojo. Y pues si, seguiré la trama de la serie del anime pero eso si, me voy saltar ciertos capítulos que tienen contenido 'Ecchi' o relleno por así decirlo y como mencioné antes, es posible que incluya algunos elementos de la trama del Super ya que para empezar mencioné a Wiss y Bills, e indirectamente a los otros dioses de la destrucción. Una saludo._

 ** _\- vgonzalevilela:_** _Como veo, deseas el universo 6. No hay problema y un saludo._

 ** _\- XIX-Phanthom:_** _La cuestión es que no quisiera darle a Goku la runas de "Vindalf" que por cierto ya hay un personaje de esa serie con ese titulo, es que es viene así por defecto cuando uno es el familiar de Louise. Si no me crees, lee cualquier historia crossover con esta serie y te darás que todos los familiar con Louise llevan la palabra "Gandalfr" escrito, así que simplemente no quise cambiar la tradición. Y a pesar de que Goku solo usaría el báculo sagrado en la serie, lo cierto es que también puede manejar tecnología tanto humana como extraterrestres, como automóviles y naves espaciales. Aunque eso del eclipse de las lunas no sería una mala idea. Y sobre la limitación del uso de la teletransportación pues no lo veo necesario ya que en mi otra historia "Goku en Equestria", el Saiyajin la puede realizar y eso es debido a los nuevos poderes que obtuvo._ Un saludo de mi parte.

 ** _PD: Me di cuenta de un error mío, en realidad 'Gandalfr' es la mano izquierda de dios, la derecha es 'Vindal'. Les pido una disculpa por mi error pero ya lo corregí en el texto. :P_**

 ** _\- 0megachaotic:_** _¿Como que clase de aliens te pudieras imaginar para esta serie?, es obvio que las posibilidades son infinitas considerando lo extenso que es el universo. Y tienes razón, las chicas se van a derretir literalmente cuando presencien el verdadero Goku, y falta como un par de capítulos más para que Henrietta haga su debut. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Ultimate Golem:_** _Pues tienes razón en algo amigo, porque en un principio pensaba poner a Goku de vuelta en al menos en su apariencia del final de DB, para que su harem se pudiera tomar con normalidad. A veces he pensado en reiniciar la historia con este cambio. Un saludo de mi parte_

 ** _\- MyLittleBronyX:_** _Pues gracias por tu opinión amigo, hago lo que mejor puedo para darle calidad a mis fics. Y para serte sincero, hacer capítulos con Ozaru es difícil interpretarlo ya que me sigo con la controversia de que precisamente si Goku aprendió a controlarse a pesar de ya tener el SSJ4, su única aparición en todas mis historias fue en "Rosario + Saiyan". Y sobre la última pelea, pues el Saiyajin no vio necesario usarlo porque ya es excesivamente poderoso sin él. Un amigo._

 ** _\- Black998:_** _Todo llegará a su tiempo amigo, solo espera y yo deseo que pase lo mismo. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- Mira soy yo (Así es el nombre de este usuario):** No estoy seguro de tu sugerencia, eso dejaría entrar al harem a otro nivel; Cattlaeya (la hermana de pelo rosa) tal vez si por su carácter amable similar al de Goku, pero Eleanor (la hermana de cabellera rubia) como que no quedaría para el Saiyajin ya que es mucho más amargada y orgullosa que Louise. Entonces estoy en un tal vez. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Lozato:_** _Pues ya lo viste amigo y haber como esto afectará a los demás dioses de la destrucción y a Zeno-sama. Y tienes razón, hasta ahora van cinco de las quien sabe cuantas chicas chicas que hacen falta porque como dije antes, pueden variar a medida que avanza la serie. Y Guiche tiene suerte de que Goku sea un santo, de lo contrario ya estaría en la enorme fila de los muertos en el palacio de Enma-sama. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- Son-Cindy: (Review 1):_** _Conozco esa serie pero no he tenido la oportunidad de verla, pero cuando lo tenga lo haré. Y sobre la transformación de Goku, pues no creo que pueda haber alguien de la serie que obligue a Goku a que llegue a ese nivel, por razones que ya conocemos. Es mas, te garantizo que ni siquiera el enemigo mas poderoso del mundo Zero no Tsukaima llegaría al nivel 1 del SSJ._

 ** _(Review 2):_** _Pues he pensado en eso y tienes razón al igual que Ultimate Golem. He estado pensado en como hacer a Goku adulto para que su harem tenga coherencia:_

 _El primer metodo: que en algun capitulo futuro cuando Sheng Long vuelva a surgir, restaure por lo menos su aspecto del fin de DB. Pero pasaría algun tiempo hasta que eso ocurra._

 _El segundo método: Reiniciar la historia totalmente: hacer que Sheng Long transforme a Goku en la fase ya mencionada desde el principio y cambiar parcialmente todo el guion. Me puedes mandar tu respuesta al final del capitulo y lo mismo digo para todos mis lectores._

 _Por mi no me afectaría si reescribo la historia parcialmente ya que solo voy dos capítulos hechos. Lo hago por ustedes, si es que desean que el harem sea aceptable. Un saludo para ti amiga._

 ** _\- Broly999:_** _Tienes razón amigo. Pues eso depende ya que cada universo tiene su propia deidad y no sabemos si Champa dejara que su hermano de una 'visita' a su universo, pero puede que este ultimo vaya al mundo donde esta Goku para comprobar su poder ya que el Saiyajin es un 'intruso'. Pues ya veré que viejo enemigo traeré o tal vez no lo haga y tendríamos que esperar a ver el final de esa temporada ya que apenas ha comenzado. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- neopercival:** Si Goku pudo perdonar a Piccoro, a Vegeta, a Buu y casi casi a Freezer, ¿por qué no lo haría con alguien tan tonto como lo es Guiche?. Goku es un dios generoso xD. Un saludo._

 ** _\- alucard77:_** _Gracias por tu opinion amigo. Por mi hubiera ignorado eso de los universos, pero debido a que han 'innovado' la serie pues ya uno no puede pasar las cosas de largo ya que la serie Super suplanta la linea de GT. De todas formas me hubieran preguntado al respecto. Y esperare cada segundo hasta que actualices y tómate el tiempo que sea necesario. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _PD: Revise tu cuenta y me agradaron las nuevas portadas de tus historias y perfil, bien hecho. Si gustas, podría hacerte unas portadas para tus historias, no digo que las tuyas sean malas, pero podrías mejorarlas._

 ** _\- lisachan33:_** _Gracias... amiga, verdad?. En fin, te recomiendo mucho que lo hagas ya que esta mejor desarrollada que la mía. Un saludo._

 _ **\- arg21:** Pues no consideres esto un spoiler pero si estarán las fases del SSJ pero no te diré el orden específico. Lo mismo digo por Ozaru Goku. Un saludo amigo_

 ** _-spikegflames:_** _Pues tus deseos son ordenes. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Shunk Kisaragi:** No es por presumir ni nada por el estilo, pero si me quedó bien esa escena. Y no te preocupes por el plazo de tiempo ya que he logrado obtener algo de tiempo libre. Un saludo y nos leemos luego._

 ** _\- Colt (Este review esta en ingles):_** _Thanks for your review, friend. And you're right, use the Google Translator confuses sometimes and one can not read clearly._ _A greeting for you._

 ** _(Español):_** _Gracias por tu comentario, amigo. Y tienes razón, usar el Traductor Google confunde algunas veces y uno no puede leer con claridad. Un saludo para ti._

 ** _\- gabrielgamer27: ¿_** _Por qué no estoy sorprendido de tu reaccion? XD. Un saludo_

 _ **Ahora pasando a otra pregunta personal y espero que contesten con toda la honestidad posible, ¿Realmente estoy interpretando la historia?, ya que por ciertos comentarios que no quiero especificar pues puede que este exagerando ciertas cosas como dejar a Goku en niño con todo un harem a la dije antes, puedo modificarlo desde cero ya que apenas comencé con esto, si ya llevara 10 capítulos ahi ya seria otra cosa ya que si una historia llega a ese punto ya no hay marcha atrás.**_

 _ **En fin, ustedes son el publico y tienen el poder de la opinion a traves de un teclado o celular, dependiendo de donde vean esto. Se los dejo a su criterio**_

 ** _Declaro de nuevo:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) son propiedad De Noboru Yamaguchi._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si es mía, pero solo lo interpreto con mi imaginación._**

 ** _Sin más por agregar... ¡Continuamos!_**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain**

 **Capitulo 3: La Iniciativa de un Entrenamiento y la Espada Parlante**

 **(Insertar Intro 1 de Zero no Tsukaima, o el intro de Dragon Ball Kai)**

 **(Saben, creo que es el momento adecuado para describir en palabras como sería el intro de esta historia de acuerdo a mi perspectiva. Aquí vamos)**

 **(En este caso, tomaríamos el intro de Zero no Tsukaima para ejemplificar esto. Solo dejen que su imaginación les permita llenar las imágenes)**

 **(Aquí el link para que vean el intro;** **/watch?v=Jdry0Bxiov4. Y a la vez les dejo la letra de la canción subtitulada, que no aparece en el video ya que lo vi en una pagina de Internet.)**

 **(Como no existe el intro que yo imagino, tendrán que conformarse con el original)**

 _ **"Esto inicia con nuestro primer beso. La historia de nuestro amor..."**_

 ***En el fondo se ve un lago cristalino y de ahí, dos siluetas se acercan entre si, se tratan de Goku y Louise quienes se dan un beso mientras estaban sentados en un bote***

 _ **"Como si lanzara un hechizo sobre este destino, ¡Y tu de repente apareces!"**_

 ***Luego cambia la escena a Louise durmiendo en su cama y poco después despierta para ver a su familiar durmiendo a su lado en la misma cama mientras salía baba de su boca. Louise sonríe al ver eso y despierta a Goku con un beso en la mejilla causando que este se despertara de sorpresa para después sonreír***

 ***Aparece el titulo de la historia: "El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain: Dragon Ball GT + Zero no Tsukaima. Escrito por SuperPonySaiyanX9000***

 _ **"Hay dos lunas acariciando la noche. Esto es imposible, lo se..."**_

 _ ***Se presenta Louise con varias escenas suyas; como explotar al intentar hacer un hechizo, tejer un suerte y montar un caballo en el campo frente al atardecer***_

 _ **"Esta es la primera vez que experimento estos sentimientos. Pero por alguna razón, este lugar me trae una sensación espectacular"**_

 _ ***Se presenta Goku con el signo de la paz con su característica sonrisa mientras se mostraban escenas de el como practicar artes marciales, comer kilos y kilos de comida y volar con la nube voladora hacia el cielo mientras se mostraban las dos lunas***_

 _ **"Si te caes y llegas abajo..."**_

 _ ***Se muestran a otros personajes como Kirche, Tabitha, Moontmercy y Guiche, junto con sus respectivos familiares***_

 _ **"Te atraparé y siempre. Te abrazaré"**_

 _ ***Se muestra a Siesta, a la princesa Henrietta y el príncipe Wales. Y luego a los demás personajes secundarios"**_

 _ **"No puedes despertar desde aquel dulce beso, desde la historia del día en que nos encontramos. ¡Ves, el encanto que pones, te otorgarle tu sueño"**_

 _ ***Vemos a Fouquet surgiendo con su golem de tierra en frente de Goku y Louise se preparaban para luchar contra ellos; Goku utiliza su Kamehameha mientras que Louise hace lo mismo para combinar sus ataques y así destruir al enemigo***_

 _ **"Esto empieza con nuestros primer beso, la historia de nuestro amor. Como si lanzara un hechizo sobre este destino, ¡y tú de repente apareces!"**_

 _ ***Aquí se muestra al Dios dragón Sheng Longitud mientras Goku y todas sus amigas estaban sentados sobre su lomo. El Saiyajin es abrazado en ambos lados por Kirche y Siesta mientras que Katie por atrás. Louise es la última pero esta se abalanza sobre su familiar para besarlo en la boca.**_

 _ **Finalmente ambos protagonistas se juntan mientras posaban frente a la cámara; Goku sosteniendo su espada Derflinger mientras que Louise sostiene su varita***_

 _ **Y bueno shavos, ese el intro que me imaginé. ¿Inteligente, no?. En fin, ustedes deciden si lo dejo así o lo cambio para más adelante.**_

* * *

Luego del combate contra Guiche, Louise y Goku habían regresado al cuarto para hablar de ciertas cosas.

"Bien Goku" - decía la noble mientras se sentaba en su cama y a la vez incitaba a su familiar para que se sentara junto a ella - "¿Que es eso del báculo sagrado?" - le pregunto con curiosidad.

"El baculo sagrado es un arma que me regalo mi abuelito adoptivo: puede dar golpes muy duros y posee una gran resistencia ante otras armas" - Goku le explicaba mientras desenfundaba nuevamente el bastón rojo.

"Pero para mi me parece un bastón ordinario" - comento Louise viendo detenidamente el báculo. Y no comprendía el por qué tenia de sagrado.

"Puede que parezca inofensiva pero tiene una habilidad especial. Observa..." - decía el Saiyajin mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana mas cercana para luego abrirla y decir lo siguiente - **"¡Crece Baculo Sagrado!" -** tras gritar esa frase, el báculo del Saiyajin se ilumino para después estirarse a una distancia realmente considerable.

"¡¿Q-Que?!" - Louise casi se derrumba de su cama de la impresión por lo que acaba de ver. Su familiar con tres palabras hizo que su bastón se alargara demasiado, decidió comprobar ella misma cuanto se había alargado y cuando observo, se dio cuenta de que el báculo ahora tenia una longitud aparentemente incalculable - "No puedo creerlo..."

"¿Ahora ya ves por que es especial, Louise?" - preguntó el pelinegro con una mirada divertida al ver la reaccion de su amiga.

"Ya lo veo..." - musito la pelirrosada aun en shock - "¿Y cuál es su distancia máxima?" - inquirió nuevamente la maga.

"Hmm... No lo se. La verdad es que nunca he comprobado la distancia máxima de mi báculo sagrado ya que uno puede perder la vista del otro extremo" - respondió Goku mientras se rascaba la barbilla ya que no sabia ese dato con exactitud. **(1)**

"¿Y aun con lo largo que está tu báculo ahora mismo la puedes manejar sin problemas?" - Louise pregunto por ultima vez para este tema.

Goku asintió con la cabeza de afirmación - "Si, y eso se debe a que la he manejado desde que practico artes marciales" - respondió mientras devolvía su bastón rojo a su tamaño original y enfundarla en su espalda - "¿Ahora que te parece mi báculo sagrado?"

"Me parece fantástico, definitivamente algo que no se ve a diario" - contestó la maga aun impresionada. Sus compañeros y maestros de la academia no se lo creerán cuando lo vean por su cuenta Ahora es el momento de otro tema igual de intrigante - ¿Y como le hiciste para derrotar a las valkirias de Guiche así de fácil y sin tocarlas?"

"Eso es sencillo, utilicé el Ki"- respondió Goku sin vacilar.

"¿Ki?" - esa simple palabra era desconocida para ella - "¿Que es exactamente el Ki?"

"Te lo explicare..." - Goku se aclaro la garganta antes de iniciar con la explicación - "El Ki es la energía vital que posee cada ser vivo existente: desde seres humanos, animales, hasta las plantas. Cuando uno entrena adecuadamente puede materializar el Ki y hacerlo físicamente visible" - En ese momento para demostrar lo anterior, Goku creó una esfera de energía amarilla del tamaño de una pelota de tenis con la suficiente intensidad para iluminar el cuarto. Louise se quedo mirando de forma hipnótica esa esfera ya que sentía la calidez de su interior - " Y no solo eso, también te da la capacidad de volar por los cielos"

"¿Volar?, ¿Algo así como un hechizo de vuelo?" - pregunto Louise ya que penso en esa posibilidad.

Goku negó con la cabeza - "No exactamente, cuando uno usa el ki, se puede volar sin la necesidad de usar magia" - dicho esto se propuso a demostrarle como se hacia eso: concentrando su ki, el Saiyajin comenzó a levitar del piso desafiando a la misma gravedad. Se podía notar una brisa golpeando su dogi y eso era extraño ya que no hacia tanto viento allá afuera. Esa ultima acción causo una sorpresa para la pelirrosa. Siendo una noble debería aprender a dominar el vuelo, como sus compañeros de clase. Sin embargo esto era totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba - "¿Y que mas puedes hacer?" - preguntó con mucho entusiasmo hasta el punto de encimarsele.

El Saiyajin parpadeo un par de veces debido a su reacción pero prosiguió - "Bueno, el ki también te da muchas capacidades: como aumentar la fuerza, la resistencia, la velocidad y hasta crear barreras de energía. Por esa razon Guiche no pudo hacerme nada ni con su ejercito peleando juntos, y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte acerca del ki, ¿hay algun punto en donde no entendiste, Louise?" - pregunto Goku para cerciorarse.

Louise asintió confirmando que si comprendió todo el relato. De todas las historias que ha escuchado, la de Goku hasta ahora ha sido la mas fantástica hasta ahora ya que el baculo sagrado y el Ki son elementos realmente interesantes, sus compañeros y sus maestros simplemente se quedarían igual de fascinados si escucharan lo mismo que embargo la chica aun tenia una duda en mente y esperaba que su familiar le respondiera con una afirmación.

"Oye Goku tengo una duda"

"Te escucho"

"Habías mencionado que el ki es algo que poseen todos los seres vivos, ¿verdad?" - ella pregunto y su familiar asintió - "¿Eso quiere decir que hasta los nobles como yo podemos utilizar el Ki?" - esa era la pregunta que tenia en mente y esperaba esa respuesta.

Goku se cruzó de brazos pensando en su respuesta - "Yo creo que si. Me imagino que con un buen entrenamiento y paciencia, hasta las personas como tu pueden dominar el ki" - respondió el pelinegro con sabiduría. Tras decir eso, una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelirrosada ya que lleno sus esperanzas - "Ahora que lo mencionas Louise, me dado cuenta de una cosa acerca de ti"

"¿Ah, si?" - Louise pregunto y el volvió a asentir.

"Desde que te conocí me he dado cuenta de que tienes un potencial oculto, sin embargo también me di cuenta de que esta desbalanceado y eso es malo ya que con ese defecto uno libera sus poderes de forma catastrófica" - comento el Saiyajin tras analizar nuevamente a su amiga.

 _"A lo mejor eso explicaría el por que siempre termino explotando cada vez que realizo un hechizo" -_ pensó Louise mientras reflexionaba sobre ella misma recordando todas sus 'hazanas' hasta este día. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

"¿Sabes Louise?. Tengo una forma de solucionar tu problema" - hablo Goku llamando su atención - "¿Que te parece si entrenas conmigo a partir de ahora?"- y finalmente Goku dijo su idea dejando sin habla a su invocadora.

"¿Entrenar contigo?" - pregunto perpleja la noble y su familiar asintió.

"Así es, con mi entrenamiento te volverás mas fuerte y tendrás un mejor control tanto de tu magia como de ki. ¿Que dices, aceptas?" - pregunto el Saiyajin con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Louise sentía demasiadas emociones en su interior y una de ellas era felicidad. Ya que ninguna persona hasta ahora había ofrecido esa clase de ayuda ni tampoco había recibido tanta confianza, ni siquiera los miembros de su familia confiaban en ella por ser la oveja negra. Pero el día e hoy, en sus 16 años de vida había recibido la oportunidad de mejorar sus habilidades como noble e inclusive, aprender habilidades nuevas que nadie sabe en toda Tristain o posiblemente en toda Halkeginea.

"¡Si Goku, aceptare entrenar contigo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme!" - ella chillo de felicidad con los ojos brillosos - ¡Contigo a mi lado, nadie nunca mas se burlara de mi!" - dijo con mucha esperanza en su voz.

Goku la miro extrañado por el último comentario - "Oye Louise, ¿Que quisiste decir con eso de que nadie mas se burlaría de ti?" - pregunto curioso y ese mismo cuestionamiento causo un giro de 180 en los ánimos de la pelirrosa ya que le daba mucho pesar recordar eso, pero ya llegaron al punto donde podía confiar en su familiar totalmente.

"Te lo explicare Goku..." - ella tomo una respiración profunda para comenzar a decirle lo peor de su persona - "¿Sabes por que mis compañeros me llaman 'Louise la Zero'?"

Goku se rasco la cabeza e la confusión - "No exactamente, pero he estado escuchando eso a menudo desde que llegue a este mundo. ¿Que se supone que significa?"

"Significa que... soy una pésima maga. Me dicen Zero ya que no he logrado hacer un hechizo realmente efectivo, sin éxito alguno y todos ellos terminaban con un explosión y por eso mis compañeros se burlan de mi diciéndome el mismo sobrenombre todos los días" - las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos - "Y no solo en la academia Tristain, hasta mi familiar se avergüenza de mi ya que no he logrado enorgullecer a la familia Valliere. ¡Y estoy harta de eso, esto harta de que me digan Zero y estoy harta de ser una inútil y no lograr nada buena en la vida!" - exclamo a todo pulmón liberando su enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo porque ya se había desahogado.

Goku miro con lastima a su amiga ya que jamas imagino que alguien tuviese una vida tan dura. ¿Así que ni siquiera los parientes de de Louise confiaban en ella?, eso era cruel y grosero de parte de todas esas personas que se han burlado de ella. Sin embargo lo que no contaban esas personas es que alguien les hará cambiar de opinión y también cambiara la vida de la noble.

El Saiyajin se acerco a la pelirrosada y le toco el hombro - "Louise... No llores, tu no eres una inútil, tu puedes lograr todo en la vida si te lo propones. Ya veras que todo cambiara estando yo en tu vida y en un futuro podrás poner en su lugar a todos los que se han burlado de ti demostrando lo hábil que serás"

Louise dejo de sollozar mientras veía a su familiar - "¿L-lo dices en serio?"

"¡Claro que si, te lo aseguro!" - el pelinegro con su clásica sonrisa de la familia Son.

Louise ahora miro a su familiar con una sonrisa triste ya que el dios de su mundo le ha traído la esperanza u tanto anhelaba. En un acto de impulso abrazo al Saiyajin y nuevamente lo besó en los labios demostrando sus sentimientos dejando sorprendido al pelinegro ya que es lo mismo que recibió cuando conoció a la chica cuando hizo el ritual.

"Wow Louise, ¿que fue éso?" - pregunto Goku con los ojos abiertos.

"Eso fue un beso Goku, una forma de agradecerte por tu apoyo y gracias por aparecer en mi vida" - Louise le dijo mientras lo abrazaba pasado su cabeza detrás de su cuello, con un sonrojo en su rostro. Se que esto podía sonar raro, pero daba la impresión de que la noble estaba sintiendo un flechazo por su familiar, algo que no seria bien visto por sus semejantes, pero a ella le daba igual si la juzgaban.

"No hay de que Louise, para eso estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea" - comento el Saiyajin igual de sonriente. Por alguna razón sentía algo extra no en su interior, pero por mas extraña sea esa sensación, le agradaba decir verdad.

"Entonces... ¿Cuando comenzaremos con el entrenamiento?" - inquirió la maga curiosa.

Goku se rasco la barbilla para pensar en su respuesta - "Yo creo que en tres días, ya que necesito pensar en como iniciar tu entrenamiento" - En ese momento, el estomago del Saiyajin rugió sonando en todo el cuarto - "Louise, ¿te importaría si puedo comer algo?. ¡Realmente tengo mucha hambre!" - pregunto con otra sonreía en su rostro.

"Emm... si claro Goku. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta la hora de comer, ¿de acuerdo?" - respondió Louise con algo de nervios debido al sonido del estomago de su familiar. Ahora ya que estaban en confianza, ya le daría de comer al pelinegro como debe ser. **(2)**

* * *

 **Algunos Días Después**

Durante los últimos días, la estadía del Saiyajin en la academia Tristain fueron una experiencia agradable: acompañaba a Louise en sus clases pero en a decir verdad es no era entretenido para el pelinegro ya que las clases en si no eran algo que le pudiese interesar pero si era interesante saber cómo hacen eso de la magia como uso habitual de cada día. Los estudiantes y hasta lo profesores se quedaban interesados por el familiar de Louise, debido a su victoria contra Guiche, el Saiyajin se gano cierta reputación: algunos chicos lo miraban con terror y respeto ya que al saber lo fuerte que es, no se atreverían a desafiarlo, mientras que las chicas lo miraban con ternura y amor debido a lo lindo que es, aunque claro, esto último molestaba un poco a Louise.

El personal de servidumbre de la academia no se quedaban atrás, ya que consideraban a Goku como su héroe ya que su última pelea les dio un gran honor a ellos, las personas comunes quienes veían con resentimiento los nobles ya que se creían mucho en la sociedad aunque esto último era cierto. A pesar de todo esto, a Goku no le importaba mucho como es que los habitantes de este planeta están posicionados pero le daba gusto saber que su presencia le daba orgullo a personas quienes pronto entablo amistad y recibía un buen trato con los platillos caseros que consumía a montón. De todo el personal, había gente que admiraba al Saiyajin, el jefe de los chef 'Marteau' y sobre todo Siesta, esta última era la que la trataba mejor que nadie ya que se encariñó con el guerrero y lo veía con ensueño cada vez que hablaba con el.

Las otras chicas de la academia no se quedaban atrás:

Kirche también era de las chicas que sintió un enamoramiento hacia el pelinegro, pero algo mas que amor, era una pequeña obsesión ya que veía al familiar de su rival con lujuria desde el primer que apareció y debido a su última pelea, su ardiente corazón se encendió aun mas. Si bien tuvo unos momentos donde hablo con el cara a cara, lo cierto es que la pelirroja tetona quería algo mas con el inocente Saiyajin.

Tabitha era mas sumisa que su amiga ya que es muy reservada en todo momento pero de igual forma no perdía la oportunidad de ver a lo lejos a Goku y a diferencia de ella, el se acercaba a la peli celeste para tener una conversación amable ya que el Saiyajin tenía una simpatía envidiable, característica que toco el aparentemente frío corazón de la pequeña Tabitha. Pero eso no era todo ya que su familiar dragón Syphild interactuaba con el joven ya que al igual que ella, su dragón se intereso con la compañía de Goku.

Katie también era otra fanática al mismo nivel que Siesta, ya que siempre preparaba sus deliciosos postres y cuando tenía la oportunidad siempre los compartía con el. La peli castaña se alegraba de haber olvidado al mujeriego de Guiche para traspasar su amor hacia alguien que es mil veces mejor hombre que el mencionado rubio.

Ahora pasando a otro tema, era otro día ocurría en el reino de Tristain pero no era un día común ya que era el 'Día de nada', que en nuestro mundo seria igual que un domingo. Este día Louise llevaría a su familiar a la ciudad para comprar ciertas cosas que ya tenía planeado desde hace tiempo.

"Bien Goku, ya nos vamos al pueblo. Será un viaje largo" - comentaba Louise mientras iba a recoger un caballo para el viaje, aproximadamente los tomaría tres horas. Sin embargo el Saiyajin tenía otros planes.

"Oye Louise, espera un segundo" - Goku le llamo y esta volteo a verla - "Conozco una forma de ir a ese pueblo de una forma mas rápida"

"¿Ah si, cómo?" - pregunto Louise intrigada, obviamente seria volando pero faltaba otro día para comenzar el entrenamiento.

"Solo observa..." - el pelinegro entonces se dirigió al cielo mientras inhalaba sus pulmones - "¡Nube Voladoraaaaaaaa!" - grito a todo pulmón haciendo estremecer a su amiga, pro antes de que dijera algo al respecto algo había sucedido.

 ***Fooosssssshhhhh* -** En ese mismo momento, una luz amarilla surgio del cielo y freno justo enfrente de ambos. La cosa misteriosa resulto ser una misteriosa y esponjosa nube amarilla.

 _"¿Q-que es eso?" -_ la pelirrosada se quedo estupefacta por la extraña nube que apareció de la nada, ¿cómo hizo eso?.

"Hola viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte" - decía Goku contento mientras acariciaba a la nube mágica que recibió desde niño. Le daba la gracias al dios dragón por haber dejado a su nube venir con el.

"¡G-Goku, ¿que diablos es esa nube que apareció?!" - Louise titubeaba mientras señalaba la nube dorada.

"Louise, te presento a la nube voladora. Es una nube mágica que tengo desde mi infancia y sirve para volar por los cielos, ¿no es genial?" - pregunto el Saiyajin sonriente.

"¿Nube voladora?" - La noble se quedo perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar y ya era otro objeto mas a la lista de cosas extrañas e la lista que poseía su familiar: la esfera del dragón siendo la primera y el segundo era el báculo de sagrado - "Nunca antes había escuchado de una nube que sea capaz de responder al llamado de alguien. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?" - preguntó mas que curiosa.

"Es un regalo de parte de mi viejo maestro y el me confío esta nube y me ha acompañado desde entonces" - respondió el Saiyajin con nostalgia recordando a cierto viejo con lentes con un caparazón de tortuga en su espalda y los buenos que paso en ese entonces. Goku, con un salto se subió a la nube y para sorpresa de la noble, pudo hacer contacto con ella sin caerse - "¡Ven Louise, acompáñame!" - le incitó mientras le daba espacio.

"Espera, ¿se puede subir en ella?. ¿No se necesita hacer algo antes?" - inquirió insegura ya pensaba que tocar nubes era algo imposible, bueno, hasta ahora.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza - "No, es seguro subirse en ella. Te aseguro que no caerás" - le dijo casi seguro ya que en realidad se necesitaba un solo requisito para subirse en su nube, solo esperaba que Louise cumpliera con ese dichoso requisito (que casi todos sabemos cual es).

"D-e acuerdo" - Louise decidió obedecer y confiar en la palabra de su familiar. Ella se acerco con el fin de montar la nube mágica: puso su primer pie en la nube y luego de tragar saliva de la duda, decidió subir de un salto pero para su mala suerte ella atravesó la nube dejando caer su retaguardia de golpe en el suelo - "¡Duele, duele, duele!" - ella chillaba mientras se acariciaba en la parte adolorida de su pequeño cuerpo.

"Que raro..." - Goku se rascó la barbilla de la confusión - "Por un momento pensé que Louise se subiría a la nube voladora, ¿por que será?" - se pregunto a si mismo confuso, su nube nunca se equivocaba ya que juzgaba el corazon de una persona.

"¡¿Goku, que significa esto?! ¡¿Por que no puedo subirme en eso, en cambio tu si?! " - la pelirrosada le levanto de golpe mostrando una cara llena de molestia porque pensó que le había mentido y exigía una explicación satisfactoria.

"Yo creo que la nube voladora no te considera digna de dejarte subir en ella" - respondió Goku tranquilamente como si interpretara a la susodicha nube mágica.

"¡¿Y que se supone que significa eso?!" - volvió a preguntar indignada la chica.

"Significa que no tienes un corazón puro" - esa respuesta dejo sin habla a la noble.

"¿Eh?"

"Veras, la nube voladora solo puede dejar subir a aquellas personas que tengan un corazón realmente puro en su interior. En pocas palabras, además de volar también tiene la capacidad de juzgar a la gente" - explico Goku recordando los requisitos de su nube.

Louise simplemente se quedo perplejo debido a esa explicación, jamás hubiera imaginado que una simple y esponjosa nube amarilla en forma de algodón pudiera juzgar la verdadera naturaleza de las personas como si se tratase de algún juez. Pero lo que mas le intrigaba es que no la dejaba subir dejándole muchas dudas. (3)

"¿Pero cómo tu nube puede decir que no tengo un corazón puro?. ¡Soy una noble de parte de una buena familia de nobles con buena reputación, claramente debería ser pura de corazón" - ella protesto cuestionando los ideales de la nube de su familiar.

"Pues no creo que eso funcione así, la nube independientemente juzga a todos sin importar de quien se trate o de donde provienen" - el Saiyajin siguió explicando mas de lo que es capaz de hacer su nube.

Louise se sentía humillada ante algo que no puede tocar físicamente - "¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?"

"Hmmm..." - Goku pensó en una solución y llego a los pocos segundos -"Ya sé, sujetate de mi espalda. Con eso no te caerás, ahora si te lo aseguro"

"B-bueno" - Louise decidió confiar por última vez en su familiar, ella se aferro de la espalda del pelinegro y efectivamente eso funciono ya que se pudo mantenerse firme en la nube. **(3)**

"¿Ya estas lista?"- inquirió Goku viendo por atrás de su cuello y la maga asintió de afirmación - "Muy bien, ¡allá vamos!" - exclamo el Saiyajin mientras su nube voladora despegaba a una buena velocidad. Lo que no sabían ambos es que cierta morena de cabello de fuego había visto todo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por todo lo que ocurrió. Y por supuesto no iba a perder esta oportunidad y decidió seguir la pareja.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" - Louise chillaba del susto mientras volaba por los cielos. Se quedó sorprendida ya que esta simple nube era más rápida que un griffin o un dragón. Ella cerró los ojos por el temor de ver hacia abajo, pero luego de unos momentos la pelirrosa abrió lentamente los ojos para ver los campos que caracterizaban al reino de Tristain, la chica podía sentir el viento golpear su rostro y era una experiencia realmente agradable. Luego vió a su familiar y pudo notar su rostro lleno de tranquilidad y concentración, demostrando su dominación de vuelo en esa nube. En un momento, Louise más que aferrarse en la espalda, lo abrazó rodeando su cuello.

 _"Que cálida es la espalda de Goku" -_ pensó Louise cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viaje transcurre con normalidad.

* * *

 **Intermedios**

 **(Insertar esta canción:** **/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

 **(Sería la misma secuencia que en la serie original, pero con la diferencia de que Goku estaba practicando artes marciales mientras que Louise practicaba magia y al final terminaba con una explosión dejando aturdidos a ambos)** **(En el fondo se ve una imagen de Kirche)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos pronto con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 ***Luego de los comerciales***

 **Voz de Narrador: "Regresamos con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 **(La siguiente secuencia sería a Louise persiguiendo al Saiyajin con un látigo en su mano mientras que este tenía un chichón en la cara)**

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya en el pueblo de Tristain, la pareja estaba caminando por las calles del pueblo.

"Wow, que grande es este lugar" - comento Goku mientras veía todo su alrededor: había mucha gente por doquier, la mayoría eran humanos comunes mientras que había uno que otro noble entre los cientos de puestos que eran los negocios que mantenían la ciudad: como restaurantes, tiendas de comestibles, de sastrería, de joyería, de herrería, etc. Esta ciudad era grande pero nada comparado con las ciudades de su mundo, como la Capital del Oeste, ni tampoco este pueblo alcanzaba el nivel de desarrollo tecnológico ya que prácticamente todo era rural diferenciando a muchas metrópolis - "Oye Louise, ¿recuerdame por que estamos aquí?" - Goku pregunto inocentemente y no es que pregunte por ignorancia pero es que a veces se le olvidan ciertos detalles.

"Estamos aquí para comprar ciertos mandados que tenía pendiente. Además, necesitas un nuevo guardarropa para que te quites esos trapos viejos" - respondió Louise mientras buscaba un tienda donde vendieran ropa de calidad.

"Pero Louise no quiero cambiarme de ropa. Me gusta el traje que llevo puesto" - el Saiyajin gimió mientras se revisaba su traje y a pesar de que este seguía igual de roto como en el primer día que llego al nuevo mundo, lo cierto es que nada del mundo cambiaría su dogi.

"No Goku, necesitas nueva ropa ya que la tuya es un desastre y no puedo permitir que mi familiar siga con esa ropa porque pensarían mal de mi" - Louise insistió ignorando las peticiones del Saiyajin, pero algo que le había dicho Kirche hace días tenía razón, no podía dejar que Goku vista de esa forma, ni siquiera los plebeyos se vestían de esa forma.

"Awww" - Goku gimió ya que por mas que quisiera protestar, no poda ya que si hacia eso, su amiga probablemente lo deje sin alimentos y ni siquiera quería imaginarse eso. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que tenga una idea - "Oye Louise, aceptare usar una nueva ropa, ¿pero por lo mientras podrías arreglar mi traje de combate?" - le pidió mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de suplica.

"Esta bien Goku, me aseguraré de arreglar tu viejo traje, pero solo usarás cuando entres en combate, ¿ok?" - la noble le pregunto para cerciorarse y su familiar asintió.

"Gracias Louise, ¿pero sabes?, también deberías hacer mandar un segundo traje para ti, para que tengas un vestuario adecuado cuando entrenes" - el pelinegro lo hizo recordar ciertos detalles.

"Entiendo" - la pelirrosa tomo en cuenta su comentario y también se encargaría e hacer un traje similar al que Goku espera - "Ya llegamos" - decía mientras ambos estaban en la tienda de sastrería que tanto buscaba.

* * *

Unos 15 minutos después...

"Vaya, debo admitir que esto es cómodo" - comentaba Goku mientras se revisaba con su nuevo vestuario del cual consistía con una camisa azul rey de mangas cortas abotonado dejando ver sus desarrollados brazos y cuello de 'V' dejando ver un poco sus formidables pectorales con unos pantalones de color marrón atado con su cola confundiéndose como un cinturón, las zapatillas seguían siendo las mismas ya que estas seguían en buen estado. El Saiyajin ya parecía un humano que fácilmente se mezclaría con cualquier humano en este pueblo, claro sin contar su cabello picudo o sus músculos casi visibles.

Ahora Louise andaba buscando el siguiente establecimiento para terminar con sus compras - "Si recuerdo bien, estaba a la derecha de la tienda de pociones de Piemont..." - se decía a si misma mientras revisaba las tiendas de cierto callejón - "¡Ah, la encontré!"

"¿Hmm? ¿Que encontraste Louise?" - inquirió Goku ya que no había prestado atención a donde la chica lo estaba guiando. Su amiga no respondió su duda y abrió la puerta del negocio, cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue un montón de armas colgadas en las repisas y otras guardadas en barriles: había una variedad enorme de espadas, hachas, lanzas y entre otras variedades de armas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

 _"Jo jo, una noble ha entrado a mi tienda. Este es mi día de suerte" - pensó_ la persona que estaba detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa mientras le brillaba un ojo: era una hombre con lentes redondos con un delgado bigote y un par de dientes salivos - "Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en que puedo servirles?" - pregunto el dueño mientras se frotaba las manos.

"Estoy aquí para comprar un buen arma para mi familiar" - Louise respondió señalando a su familiar. Sin embargo, el mencionado pelinegro la miro confuso.

"¿Louise, por que quieres comprarme un espada?. Ya soy muy fuerte sin una y aparte. ya cuento con mi báculo sagrado" - el le comento ya que no veía necesario estar en ese lugar.

"Lo se Goku, pero es mejor que estés mejor equipado para la próxima vez que pelees. Y también cuando debas protegerme de algún peligro, ¿entiendes?" - Louise le pregunto no sonando autoritariamente pero como familiar y guardián ese era su deber.

"Ok" - Goku se encogió de hombros y decidió ver todo lo que había disponible en el negocio.

El vendedor los miro de forma extraña debido a la relación de ambos jóvenes, pero eso no importaba, mientras compren su mercancía, todo ira bien.

"Entonces, ¿que es lo mejor que tiene en espadas para mi familiar?" - inquirió Louise regresando con el señor y este sonrió.

"Tenemos lo mejor en calidad señorita" - comentaba mientras le mostraba una espada de esgrima de tamaño mediano hecha de plata - "Es una nueva novedad en el castillo para equipar a los subordinados con armas.

Louise examinaba la espada para comprobar si era digno para el Saiyajin - "Goku, ¿que te parece esta?" - ella le pregunto y este volteo a verla.

"Hmmm... nah, no me gusta" - Goku dijo sin rechistar mientras seguía observando.

La maga entendió esto y le entrego la espada al dueño - "¡Quiero una mas grande y mas gruesa!"

El señor dientes fríos (así yo lo digo xD) asintió con la cabeza - "Como quieras, pero ese tamaño probablemente sea mejor para el" - el quería persuadir pero Louise no accedió.

""S-Si..." - el dueño tartamudeo un poco y decidió obedecer al cliente. Se adentro en la otra habitación de su negocio - _"Principiante,sin duda una noble. Ella será una presa facil"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa mientras traía su mejor estafa para la pareja, algo con lo que no iba resistir cualquiera de sus semejantes. Agarro su 'arma' super especial y salio de la cortina - "Disculpa que los haya hecho esperar, pero aqui esta lo que estaban buscando..." - entonces le mostró a la pareja una gran espada grande y gruesa de color dorado con incrustaciones de rubí.

"Wow..." - Goku se quedo estupefacto ante el brillo de la hoja mientras sostenía esta con una mano.

"Esta es la mejor espada de toda la tienda. Estate asombrado de escuchar que el famoso Alquimista Germano Lord Shupei la hizo. ¡Cortara hierra como si fuera mantequilla" - el dueño les decía los detalles del arma.

"¿En serio?" - el Saiyajin no tenía tanta experiencia en el uso de espadas porque solo ha visto como otros lo han hecho, un ejemplo sería Trunks. Pero a juzgar por la descripción de parte del vendedor, parecía que esta espada podría ser poderosa. Luego el Saiyajin comenzó a juguetear con el arma meneando de un lado a otro sin lastimar a alguien o romper algo.

"¿Cuanto cuesta esa?" - preguntó Louise intrigada.

"Cuesta 3000 monedas de oro" - contestó el hombre sin perder la sonrisa.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!" - Louise se quedó perpleja tras oír el precio - "¡Con ése dinero se puede comprar una mansión en un buen terreno!"

"Una buena espada vale su precio en oro" - decía el señor herrero sin intención de darles una oferta de la espada, que por cierto no serviría en combate, nada más para decoración.

Louise suspiró de frustración ya que no contaba con tanto presupuesto como para comprar esa espada de oro, pero no tenía opción si es que quería que su familiar tuviera lo mejor.

 _ **"¡Pssst. Oye amigo!" -**_ Sin embargo, antes de que alguien hiciera algo, una extraña voz habló sonando en toda la habitación.

"¿Hmm? ¿Quien dijo eso?" - preguntó Goku confundido mientras veía en toda la tienda pero no había nadie más que ellos tres. Louise también se preguntaba lo mismo pero el dueño de la tienda era el único que sabía la respuesta.

 _ **"¡Aquí, en el barril!" -**_ la voz resonó mientras cierto barril movía un poco las armas que estaban estorbando. El Saiyajin decidió escuchar a la voz y revisar donde debía buscar; tras poner su mano en el barril, el Saiyajin sacó de su interior una espada de un tamaño menor que el de oro y se notaba algo oxidada.

 _ **"¡Ufff, por fin algo de luz. Ya no soportaba estar allá dentro, te lo agradezco amigo!"**_ \- decía la espada en alivio con una voz robótica mientras el metal se golpeaba simulando unos labios. Y eso era lo extraño, la espada estaba hablando.

 _"Puedo sentir una presencia dentro de esta espada. ¡Y habló!"_ \- pensó Goku tras analizar el arma y se quedó sorprendido ya que es la primera vez que un arma hablaba con él, pero debía haberlo considerando este mundo lleno de magos - "Oye, ¿tu fuiste el que me llamó?"

 _ **"Así es muchacho, mi nombre es Derflinger, la espada parlante. Es un placer conocerte"**_ \- Derflinger se presentó ante el Saiyajin y este sonrió de entusiasmo.

"Hola Derflinger, mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo dime Goku. Mucho gusto en conocerte también" - el saludó con su clásica sonrisa.

 ** _"Ok, compañero Goku. Tal parece que tienes un talento para manejar las armas para ser tan joven, ¿verdad?"_** \- inquirió la espada oxidada tras notar cierto baculo atado en su espalda.

"Algo así" - se rascó la cabeza en modestia - "Pero te aseguro que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento"

 _ **"Eso ya lo estoy notando, tu presencia es más fuerte que cualquier noble que he conocido en este reino" -**_ comentaba Derflinger mientras sentía el contacto con el pelinegro. Se podría decir que ambos habían establecido una conexión debido a las runas de la mano de Goku - _**"Bueno Goku, será un gran honor que sea tu compañero de combate"**_

"¡Lo mismo digo Derflinger!" - decía Goku emocionado ya que no solo había conseguido una espada, sino un nuevo amigo aunque este no sea una persona - "¡Louise, me llevaré está!"

"Emm... Claro" - la pelirrosa contestó aún sintiéndose extraña por la elección de su familiar. Pero bueno, algo es algo - ¿Cuanto por esa, señor?"

"Sólo cuesta 100 monedas de oro, pero llevensela de una vez" - respondió el señor sonando algo molesto mientras recibía el pago por Derflinger. Es una lástima que no haya conseguido dinero por la espada de oro, pero al menos ya se libró de ésa arma parlanchina.

Goku (ahora con su espada nueva) y Louise, decidieron regresar a la academia Tristain ya después de haber comprado todo lo necesario y regresarían de la misma forma que vinieron, con la nube voladora. Sin embargo, lo que ambos no sabían es que la pareja había estado siendo observada por un par de ojos ocultos entre los edificios de la ciudad. **(4)**

"Es increíble Tabitha, jamás había visto a alguien como Louise viajando sobre una nube" - comentaba la pelirroja aún estupefacta como la primera vez.

Su amiga peli celeste no decía nada al respecto pero estaba igualmente interesada que la morena. Jamás había visto una nube que respondiera la voluntad de alguien diferenciándose del resto que habían en todo el cielo.

"Tal vez si hablamos con Goku, el mismo nos diga cómo la consiguió" - Tabitha sugirió ya que esa era forma más cordial de conseguir información, y tratándose de que Goku era alguien muy amable, estaba segura de que eso no sería tarea difícil.

Kirche asintió con la cabeza - "Buena idea amiga. Pero antes..." - la chica de senos grandes dio un vistazo hacia la herrería donde habían pasado su rival y su familiar - _"Debo darle una arma a Goku una mejor que la Zero le compró" -_ Kirche pensó con una sonrisa pícara ya que no estaba dispuesta a perder contra Louise en este juego de amor.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya de noche, Goku y Louise ya estaban de vuelta en el dormitorio para prepararse para dormir, el Saiyajin estaba ocupado puliendo su Derflinger mientras que la noble estaba escribiendo algo en su escritorio.

"Entonces Goku..." musito la pelirrosa tras dejar de escribir por un buen rato - "¿Como iniciare mi nuevo entrenamiento?"

"Ya lo pensé Louise: Primero iniciaremos con un entrenamiento físico para que tu cuerpo se adapte a la rutina, y mas tarde, cuando estés preparada, comenzaras con el manejo del ki. Entrenaremos después de tu horario de clases, ¿te parece?" - Goku le pregunto si estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

"Entendido, y me asegurare de dar lo mejor de mi" - Louise concordó con su idea con una sonrisa determinadas - "Ah por cierto, ya mande a arreglar tu traje de batalla y estará lista para mañana" - ella anadio ya que durante la tarde, Louise le pidió a los del personal de la academia que arreglasen su viejo dogi.

"Gracias Louise, eres la mejor" - dijo el pelinegro muy gratamente.

"N-no hay de que Goku" - la chica balbuceaba un poco tras sus palabras. Su corazón latía mil veces por segundo y no sabia hasta cuando aguantaría.

 _ ***Toc Toc* -**_ Sin embargo se escucho el sonido de la puerta ya que alguien la estaba tocando.

"¿Quien sera?" - Louise se pregunto a si misma curiosa - "Goku, abre la puerta por favor" - ella le pidió y el Saiyajin sin rechistar asintió mientras se levantaba de su cama de paja y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Cuando abrió del picaporte lo primero que su ojos captaron fueron un par de tetas rebotando frente a su rostro.

"¡Hola!" - saludo una entusiasmada Kirche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pero si eres Kirche, ¿verdad?"- Goku pregunto inocentemente ignorando el par de tramas frente a el.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza - "¡Así es cariño y que bueno que te acuerdes de Kirche la ardiente!" - decía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - "¿Podemos pasar, Goku?" - le pidió hablando en plural ya que detrás de ella venia Tabitha leyendo su libro como de costumbre. Pero antes de que Goku respondiera, su invocadora se interpuso.

"¡Espera un segundo!" - Louise exclamo mientras se ponía enfrente de el - "¿A que diablos viniste, Zerbst?"- pregunto con una mirada de desconfianza.

"¿Que?, ¿acaso no puedo visitar a una vieja amiga y a su lindo familiar?" - Kirche pregunto fingiendo un sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo al pelinegro pero este ultimo no capto la indirecta..

"Jamas hemos sido amigas, ni mucho menos me has visitado antes" - replico la pelirrosa con una mirada entrecerrada llena de sospecha ya que se le hacia extraña su actitud, y eso ha estado sucediendo desde que Goku apareció en la academia.

"Bueno, nunca es demasido tarde para hacer amistad, ¿o no?" - Kirche pregunto con una risa nerviosa - "Como sea, ¡ya entramos!" - decía mientras entraba en el cuarto de su rival sin previo aviso, su amiga Tabitha le siguió mientras no se despejaba de su libro y se sentó en la cama. Louise apretó su puño del enojo debido a su intromisión mientras que Goku solo se rascaba la cabeza y se preguntaba por que su amiga estaba tan molesta con la morena.

"Como sea, solo vine para darle un regalo para Goku" - declaro Kirche cruzándose de brazos por debajo de su escote aumentando un poco sus pechos.

"¿Un regalo para mi?" - pregunto Goku apuntandose a si mismo - "¿Y de que se trata?, ¡Dime, dime!" - decía emocionado dando unos cuantos brincos por la sorpresa de la morena. Louise miro con un tic en el ojo por su reacción y sobre todo por las acciones de la senos de vaca, ¿cuales eran sus intenciones?.

Kirche sonrió ya que esa la reacción que esperaba - "Tranquilo cariño, tu regalo esta justo aquí..." - decía mientras agitaba su varita para atraer el obsequio que estaba fuera de la habitación y luego un objeto envuelto levito en el aire y este fue entregado en las manos del Saiyajin - "¡Ta-Da, aquí esta!"

Goku miro curioso el obsequio de parte de Kirche y este tenia la forma de una espada - "¿Hmm, me pregunto que abra aquí adentro?" - se pregunto a si mismo inocentemente ignorando la forma del obsequio en forma de espada.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Permiteme responderte Goku: te acaban de regalar un Xbox One con el Gears of War 4 con el Halo 5. Ok no, solo queria vacilar un poco para la ocasión xD. N**_ _ **o es como si tuviera un Xbox con dichos juegos en mi cuarto *muevo mis ojos de un lado a otro*. En fin, continuemos leyendo).**_

El Saiyajin abrió el paquete y se llevo una sorpresa al ver cierto filo dorado frente a sus ojos, era la misma espada dorada que vio hace rato en el pueblo.

"¿Te gusta Goku?" - La morocha sonrió de satisfacción al notar el silencio de asombro del familiar de la Zero.

"Mira Louise, es la espada brillante que nos mostró el señor de los lentes. El que costaba mucho, ¿verdad?" - Goku pegunto con una mirada confusa.

"Si, ya lo noté" - Por otro lado Louise estaba mas furiosa que asombrada debido al arma cara que tenia el Saiyajin - "¿Que significa esto, Zerbst?"

"Por coincidencia, encontré una espada que se vería bien con Goku, asi que la compre como regalo. Eso es todo" - respondió Kirche despreocupada y triunfante a la vez.

"Significa que nos estuviste siguiendo, ¿o me equivoco?" - inquirió con recelo en su voz.

"Que patético" - replico la pelirroja.

"¿Y como pagaste la espada?" - inquirió nuevamente la pelirrosada de brazos cruzados.

"Digamos, que convencí al dueño para que me diera... un descuento" - respondió Kirche mientras se sonrojaba un poco haciendo enfasis en esa ultima frase. Y vaya que lo logro, solamente tuvo que pagar 500 de los 3000 que costaba el arma.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: ¡Puta, que oferton!, cierto?. Los que han visto la serie, saben como le hizo Kirche para convencer al dientes fríos. Por lo tanto descarten lo primero lo primero que les vino la mente, y a mi no me engañan, eh).**_

 _"Seguro que uso su cuerpo como beneficio" -_ pensó Louise porque ya conoció la clase de mujerzuela que es su rival - "Tipico de los de Germania, solo usan el cuerpo en lugar del cerebro" - ese comentario le llego a la morena.

"Pues a diferenica tuya, no pudiste comprar otra cosa mas que una barata espada como esta" - dijo mientras señalaba a Derflinger que estaba arrinconado a lado de Goku.

 _ **"¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices. Senos de vaca!"**_ \- reclamo la espada tras escuchar la palabra 'barata'. Barata, su abuela.

Kirche se sorprendió al oír eso de parte del arma al igual que su amiga Tabitha.

"La espada habló..." - comento la peli celeste mientras veia la primera arma del Saiyajin.

"Ji ji, Es verdad..." - El pelinegro sonrió mientras desenfundaba su nueva adquisición - "Kiche, Tabitha, este es Derflinger. La espada parlante y mi nuevo amigo, ¿verdad Derf?" - pregunto Goku mientras estrenaba su nuevo apodo.

 _ **"¡Es verdad compañero. Hermanos hasta el fin!"**_ \- contesto la espada contento.

"Increíble..." - murmuro Kirche aun sorprendida - "Se nota que Louise tiene gustos muy raros" ¿ Ahora ya comprendió el porque el joven de cabello salvaje eligió esa espada oxidada. En ese momento, se comenzaron a escuchar las risas de alguien, alguien de cabello rosado - "¿De que te ríes, Zero?"

"¡Ja ja ja, me río porque la espada de mi familiar te dijo senos de vaca. Y esta en lo cierto!" - decía entre risas Louise, ya era hora de que alguien mas le dijera sus verdades.

La cara de la morena se torno rojo de la vergüenza, probablemente mas rojo que su cabello pero luego se le paso en un segundo - "¡Bueno, por lo menos yo no parezco una tabla de planchar!" - ese insulto acabo con las risas de sustituyendo por una de petrificacion.

"¿Como me dijiste?" - decía con voz helada.

"¡Lo que oíste, pecho plano!" - replico Kirche se jactaba de su busto con el de ella.

"¡Vaca lechera!" - y ambas nobles se dieron un choque de miradas mientras apretaban sus dientes como si fueran perros y gatos.

Goku estaba viendo la escena con una gota de sudor ya que sentía algo nervioso al ver a las dos chicas fulminarse con la vista. Hasta podía sentir el aura rodeando a ambas.

 _ **"Como que esto esta a punto de salirse de control, ¿verdad compañero?"**_ \- inquirió Derflinger, a pesar de ser una simple espada, podía sentir la tensión entre la gente. El Saiyajin asintió de aprobación, luego fijo su mirada hacia la única persona callada en esta habitación.

"Oye Tabitha" - el le llamo y la peli celeste bajo su libro en el mismo instante - "¿Acaso Luise y Kirche se llevan así siempre?"

"No... Ha habido días peores..." - fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a la lectura. Y nadie mas que ella era testigo de las peleas verbales de su mejor amiga y su rival: Ha habido desde insultos, hasta jalarse los cabellos una de la otra. Por suerte los duelos entre nobles estaban prohibidos dentro de la academia, pero parece ser que ambas chicas estaban a punto de romper esa regla... justo ahora. Louise y Kirche luego de una discusión, ambas levantaron sus varitas en señal de un duelo.

"No tenías que decir eso" - declaró pelirroja después de haber insultado las costumbres de su país de origen.

"Solo digo la verdad" - añadió Louise apuntando con su varita. La paciencia de ambas ya había topado hasta limite y era momento de demostrar quien era la mejor.

Goku al ver eso se estremeció pero eso no significaba que no podía hacer algo al respecto, se levantó y se interpuso entre ambas - "¡Louise, Kirche, basta. Ustedes no deben pelear!" - decía mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ambas, las chicas se sorprendieron un poco por su valor - "¿No pueden llevarse bien como buenas amiga?"

"No Goku, es obvio que tenemos nuestras diferencias. Nuestras familias son rivales desde hace tiempo" - decía Louise cruzándose de brazos con un reojo en su mirada.

"Lo mismo digo yo" - decía Kirche imitando la misma acción y luego ambas mostraron la lengua en señal de molestia.

"Pues yo no entiendo eso de que sus familias sean rivales, pero lo cierto es que no deben solucionar sus problemas de esa forma" - comentaba el Saiyajin tomando el papel de mediador. Las chicas pronto cambiaron de parecer entendiendo la sugerencia de Goku.

"Hmpf, en eso tienes razón Goku. Solo hay una forma de solucionar esto..." - comentaba la noble de cabello rosa.

"Como adultos..." - añadió la noble de cabello de fuego y luego ambas se miraron entre si antes de fijarse en el muchacho - "¡Y ese eres tú!" - eso última frase dijo señalando al guerrero con su dedo indice.

"¿Yo?" - el pelinegro preguntó señalandose otra vez.

"Cierto" - decía Louise mientras ambas chicas se acercaban al muchacho - "Estamos peleando por tu espada" - Entonces el Saiyajin tomó a Derflinger y la espada dorada mientras veía ambas para tomar una decisión que probablemente le costará la vida.

"¿Con cual me debo quedar?" - murmuró Goku tratando de pensar en algo ya que no quería lastimar los sentimientos de alguien.

"¡¿Cual escoges?!" - preguntaron ambas magas al unisono ya que se estaba tardando tanto. El Saiyajin se puso nervioso por el tono de voz de ambas, pero luego de pensar finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

"¡Me quedo con ambas!" - respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Ambas?" - preguntaran las dos parpadeando de la confusión.

 ***Plaf!* -** Y entonces el pobre Goku recibió una patada de parte de sus dos amigas debido a su tonta decisión.

"¡¿Goku, como puedes decir que te quedarás con ambas?. ¡Yo soy tu maestra, y por lo tanto debes escoger mi espada!" - exclamó Louise reprochando a su familiar.

"¡No es así, el debe escoger la mía porque es la mejor!" - replicó Kirche para que luego ambas se fulminaran con la mirada.

El Saiyajin se recuperó del golpe que recibió y luego sacudió su cabeza - "Chicas tranquilizense por favor, tengo una razón para escoger ambas espadas"

"¡Pues ya dilo!" - exclamó Louise con las manos en la cadera.

"Verán, escogí ambas porque no tengo favoritismo ante ninguna" - comenzaba a explicarse y luego ambas lo miraron con confusión - "Así es, cuando alguien me regala algún objeto es porque tiene algún valor sentimental en mi vida: Para empezar mi báculo sagrado y la esfera que esta allí son regalos que me dejó mi abuelito y los he cuidado como grandes tesoros" - decía mientras señalaba su bastón y la esfera que estaba en la mesa de noche que Kirche y Tabitha a penas habían notado.

"¿Es esto?" - preguntó la noble peli celeste tomando la esfera de cuatro estrellas, el Saiyajin asintió de afirmación. Tabitha se quedó viendo de forma curiosa la esfera al igual que la morena.

"Que hermosa se ve" - murmuró Kirche con ojos brillosos al ver esa esfera tan extraña.

"Y como iba diciendo, cada objeto que recibo es una parte importante para mi: Por ejemplo Louise, tu me llevaste a esa tienda y casualmente me encontré con Derflinger y pronto establecimos una amistad que nos hará fuertes"

 _ **"¡Así se habla, compañero!"**_ \- musitó Derflinger emocionado y alabándolo por su sabia decisión.

"Wow, nunca pensé en eso" - comentó Louise mientras reflexionaba eso.

"Y Kirche; tu me diste esta espada porque eres alguien que piensa en los demás ya que eres una chica muy amable con los demás, ¿cierto?"

"¿Con que piensas eso de mi, cariño?" - preguntó la pelirroja con las manos juntas mientras corazones salían de su cabeza.

"Mhmm" - el Saiyaji asintió de aprobación - "Es por eso que escojo ambas armas porque ahora parte de mi vida, y les prometo que las cuidaré con todo mi ser hasta el final" - Goku dijo su promesa con su clásica sonrisa de la familia Son. Las tres chicas presentes se quedaron cautivadas ya que nunca antes habían escuchado unas palabras tan sinceras salir de un hombre, algo que casi ya no se ve en este mundo porque la mayoría solo piensan en si mismos, pero Goku era totalmente diferente.

"¡Ohhh Goku, eres tan gentil al decir eso. Ahora te quiero más que antes!" - exclamaba la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo y enterrar su cabeza en sus pechos sofocandolo totalmente. Tal vez su plan no salió como esperaba pero salió mejor.

Una vena salio de la cabeza de Louise - "¡¿Que crees que haces, senos de vaca?! ¡Déjalo en paz. El es mi familiar!" - ella protestó mientras batallaba de safar al pelinegro de sus sucias garras y lo consiguió pero con un terrible resultado, Goku tenía la cara azul con espirales en sus ojos debido a la falta de oxigeno. La noble de cabello rosa - "¡Oh no, Goku, despierta por favor!" - exclamaba mientras movía el cuerpo del Saiyajin para que reaccionara - "¡Pero mira lo que hiciste, vaca lechera!" - ella le reprochó por su atrevimiento. Por fortuna el joven no se había muerto, al menos no en el mal sentido.

"No es para tanto Zero, al menos yo si tengo el cuerpo de una verdadera mujer. En cambio a ti..." - ella se bufó comparando su busto otra vez.

"¡Ya verás que yo también puedo crecer!" - exclamó Louise mientras se cubría su cuerpo en vergüenza. Ya saldará cuentas con ella más adelante.

Tabitha quien todavía seguía en silencio y observando la esfera mágica, también se había percatado de las acciones de su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ya que por poco sofoca al pelinegro por sus atributos, y por un momento se vio su mismo cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentir pena ya que estaba al mismo nivel que Louise. Y no sabía el porque le estaba importando eso hasta el día de hoy, tal vez Goku tenía que ver ya que estaba sintiendo sentimientos que no había tenido en mucho tiempo ya que no siempre fue así de antisocial.

Pero había una cosa que si estaba en claro, no iba a sentirse opacada ante su amiga morena... No por esta vez.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar ending 1 de Zero no Tsukaima o el ending 1 de Dragon Ball Kai)**

 **(En esta ocasión no podría describir el ending personalizado ya que no hay mucho que mostrar en el ending. Solamente reemplazaríamos ciertas escenas y los dibujos de Saito)**

* * *

 ** _Voz del Narrador: "Al parecer Goku había conseguido una nueva arma que poseía una habilidad especial, la capacidad de hablar con él. Pero parece ser que no es lo único que obtuvo, ¿Cómo logrará sobresalir con varias chicas que intentarán conseguir su corazón?, solo él lo sabrá._**

 ** _¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de: 'El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"_**

* * *

 **Avance del Siguiente Capitulo: (Algo que debí haber hecho hace dos capitulos antes):**

 **(Insertar esta canción, obligatorio:** **/watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

 **Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku. El entrenamiento de Louise sin duda será duro para ella, pero tengo la confianza de que ella dominará el ki muy pronto. ¿Hmm? que raro, no veo a Siesta por ningun lado. ¿Acaso es su día libre o estará enferma?. ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué se habrá ido de la academia sin razón?.**

 **Voz de Louise: "¡G-Goku, ¿en que estás pensando?!. Como un familiar, ¿que estás haciendo invadiendo la casa de un noble?. ¡Cielos, no me haré responsable de lo que te pase!"**

 **Voz de Goku: Lo siento Louise, pero debo rescatarla. No puedo permitir que alguien viva de esa forma. En el próximo capitulo de 'El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain' será... 'El Rescate de una Sirvienta'. No te preocupes Siesta, ¡yo iré por ti!"**

 ***Parar la música tres segundos después de la última frase***

* * *

 _ **Y buen shavos, hasta aquí termina el capitulo de esta semana. Espero que les haya entretenido por un tiempo ya que me costó hacerlo debido al poco tiempo libre que he conseguido, en fin, ojalá esto se vuelva a repetir ya que se aproxima otro gran capitulo pronto como lo vieron en el, avance, no lo tomen como spoiler, es solo que así soy yo.**_

 _ **Y tal parece que el harem de Goku ya se está desarrollando, a ver que pasa después. *7u7***_

 _ **Un saludo para todos mis seguidores que ya empezamos a ser muchos. En serio, ya tengo 30 favoritos y 27 seguidores con 41 reviews en menos de los dos capítulos que he hecho, recuerden que la presentación no cuenta.**_

 _ **Y como dije en la presentación, es su decisión si quieren siga a Goku tal como esta, supongo que si leyeron con detenimiento, no usé el termino "niño" tantas veces como en los capítulos**_ _ **previos.**_

* * *

 **(1).- _Según los datos de la Wikia, e_** _ **l Báculo es capaz de extenderse 384.400 km y no infinitamente como se pensaba. Supongo que eso creíamos todos los que vimos la primera serie, incluyendo a su servidor.**_

 **(2).- _Supongo que la costumbre de que Goku entrene a un personaje de otra serie se influencio también en esta historia; Primero fue Harry del crossover con MLP y luego Inuyasha de la serie del mismo nombre XD. Y ahora es Louise quien seguirá los entrenamientos del Saiyajin._**

 **(3).- _Decidí incluir la nube voladora porque también es uno de los objetos más importantes de Goku, espero que hayan estado de acuerdo con esta decisión. La razón del porque Louise no se subió a la nube voladora es porque su carácter no cumple los estándares de un corazón puro, los que han visto la serie original ya me entienden. Sin embargo, ella puede montarse mientras alguien de corazón puro permanezca en la nube, en este caso seria su dueño quien es Goku._**

 ** _(4).- Había cosas que no podía cambiar o pasar de largo de la serie original, como la aparición de Derflinger como espada para el protagonista, supongo que ya lo tenían previsto tras ver el intro._**

 ** _Un dato curiosos: ¿Sabían que la voz de Derflinger en el doblaje latino lo interpretó Arturo Castañeda?, el otro hijo de Mario y hermana de Carla. Pero que interesante, ¿no?. xD_**

 _ **Esto quiere decir que la mayoría de los personajes de la serie no se podrían subirse a la nube ya que todos tienen algún defecto que ensucia sus corazones y mentes; como la perversión o el deseo de matar a gente inocente. Sin embargo, hasta ahora solo especulo que... seis personajes de la serie se pueden subir a la nube, les reto a que me adivinen quienes pueden ser esos personajes y les daré... ¡Nada!. No es por ser tacaño, ¿pero uno que puede hacer detrás de un momitor?, pero eso si, reconoceré un conocimiento por ser fans de ambas series.**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, hasta aquí terminamos. No se olviden de recomendar esta historia para que prosigamos a medida que pase el tiempo.**_

 ** _Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao!. n_n_**


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Que onda shavos, hoy les traigo el último capitulo que publicaré ya que después de esto me dedicaré a actualizar lo que siempre me han pedido a gritos, el fic 'Rosario + Saiyan', para que luego estén atentos cuando actualice._**

 ** _Quiero mandarles un saludo bien grande a todos mis seguidores por apoyarme en mi historia, ya casi tengo 60 reviews y más 40 favoritos y seguidores. De verdad, muchas gracias, creo que me siento feliz ya que la inspiración regresó debido a su apoyo, les prometo que esto seguirá así de ahora en adelante._**

 ** _Ahora vamos con la sección de reviews:_**

 ** _\- Son-Cindy:_** _Pues ya tomaré en cuenta tu idea, pero el publico ya tiene el tiempo determinado para votar antes de que publique el siguiente capitulo. Y sip, todavía estoy tomando en cuenta la idea de la historia con los Teen Titans originales, nada que ver con su versión Go que es un basura. O de plano, hacer otro crossover con esa serie. Un saludo amiga._

 ** _\- 0megachaotic:_** _Lo tomaré en cuenta amigo y trataré de continuar esa historia, te lo prometo. Un saludo._

 ** _\- neopercival:_** _Oye, tranquilo viejo. No sabía eso lo de tu laptop, como sea, ya no te preocupes tanto por el tiempo de espera de cada publicación, trataré de que sea al menos una vez por semana o máximo de dos. Sobre Rosario + Saiyan, ya casi está listo, y sobre Henrietta y Tiffania, pues ya mencioné que estarán en el harem en la presentación. Un saludo._

 ** _\- feriyen:_** _Es genial de tu parte que seas fan de la franquicia y te aseguro que no te decepcionarás con los siguientes capítulos. Un saludo._

 ** _\- XIX-Phanthom:_** _Ya veré como incluir al dios de la destrucción en la historia, no te puedo decir en que momento pero tenlo asegurado, y sobre el crecimiento de Goku, eso será asunto mío también pero por ahora tendrás que imaginarte al Goku chico xD. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- jorge ivan:_** _Gracias por tu comentario amigo y tienes razón, y si habrá Super Saiyajin y en sus otras fases. Y cuando tenga tiempo visitaré ese blog que dices, solo enviame el link. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Guest (3):_** _Tenlo por seguro. compa. Un saludo._

 ** _\- alucard77:_** _Gracias amigo escritor, y tienes razón en tu comentario, estoy tomando en cuenta si debo hacer que las demás chicas también entrenen con Goku, justo igual que en tu historia, pero sino, no hay problema, lo puedo continuar de todos modos. Hay que ser lo más originales posibles en nuestros fics, ¿verdad?. Un saludo amigo y suerte con tu futuro fic como el crossover de DBZ+Naruto, y ya deseo ver tu siguiente actualización. n_n_

 ** _-_** ** _MyLittleBronyX:_** _Ya veo, entiendo tu opinión y tienes razón. Al menos el Goku pequeño nos dio risas en su momento y lo sigue haciendo hoy en día, en cambio en Super, nada más es estúpido sin gracia y nada más, y ciertos enemigos de la serie GT no tomaron en serio el tamaño del Saiyajin y tremenda sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron su poder. Entonces seguiré la trama tal como lo planee. Un saludo amigo y gracias._

 _ **\- spike gflames:** Pues en el momento en que Goku estuvo en el pueblo no lo sintió ya que no estaba activo, con eso quiero decir que su percepción estaba tranquilo, y con tanta gente de poder muy bajo, por no decir todos, pues no hubo necesidad de que estuviera vigilando a su alrededor. Un saludo._

 ** _\- gokusayayin9:_** _Hola mi otro amigo de los fics, la verdad es que tal vez si esté exagerando, pero es que estoy tomando en cuenta los poderes que escribí en mi primer gran fic, ¿si sabes cual es, verdad?. Puede que lo arregle en los siguiente capítulos y gracias por comentar. Un saludo y un abrazo._

 ** _-_** ** _Nahuel Romero:_** _No lo creo amigo, no me dan ganas :v Pero tienes toda un surtido de fics de la franquicia que pueden satisfacer tus fantasias, no te puedo decir cual historia especificamente porque ni yo se cuantos hay en general, pero puedes filtrar las historias para encuentres lo que quieres buscar._

 ** _\- Lozato:_** _Je je tienes razón en todo tu review; a pesar de que el báculo sagrado no se extiende infinitamente, de todos modos más de 300,000 Km. si es una distancia considerable, prácticamente recorrería todo el planeta del universo Zero no Tsukaima. Y sobre Louise, pues creo que ya sabes la respuesta, su actitud, aunque este podría cambiar debido al nuevo protagonista que sustituye al wey de Saito que este si le saca canas verdes como se ve en la serie original xD. Y con respecto a Kirche, si ni siquiera Roshi siendo el dueño original de la nube ya no pudo montarse en él (por ya sabes que motivo), la morena pues tampoco tiene posibilidad, hay que se puros de corazón. Y sobre la espada dorada que recibió, pues yo creo que no lo va usar después de todo y no será porque la espada no le servirá en combate, sino más bien será porque se olvidará que la tiene, diferenciándose de Derflinger porque este si le habla, ya sabes como es Goku de olvidadizo en algunas ocasiones xD. Y sobre la pelea de magas; estoy vendiendo pases VIP en primer fila, así que no te pierdas este ofertón XD. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **-**_ ** _yumerihaba2:_** _Hey que onda amigo, me alegra que comentaras en una de mis historias y me alegra saber que se de tu agrado. Y tu tampoco me decepcionas, tu historia **"EL Ninja Son Goku" (se los recomiendo)** me está fascinando y ya te diste cuenta de que te sigo. Un saludo y espero el siguiente capitulo._

 ** _-_** ** _gabrielgamer27:_** _Pues como dijo Piccoro en el relleno de la serie Z con respecto a como lo trataba Milk: **"Sin embargo, no puedo creer que el poder de esa terrícola deje callado al hombre más fuerte de universo"**. Pues si la vida de casado de Goku con una sola mujer le fue difícil, imagínate lo que tendrá que pasar con más de 8 mujeres (aproximadamente) que estarán enamoradas de él. Ahora si tendrá que chambear XD. Y sobre los multiversos, ya veré como lidiar con esto, por ahora nos centraremos en las 4 temporadas de la serie._

 ** _\- Ghost iv: (Review 1):_** _Pues pensandolo de ese modo... pues si, así serían las cosas si se vieran en el mundo real. Ojalá la ONU no ande acechando por estos rumbos porque son unos canijos. Pero la verdad siempre se sabe tarde o temprano._

 ** _(Review 2):_** _Apuesto que preguntas eso por mi otra historia 'Goku en Equestria', ¿verdad?. Pues eso me sigo disputando si hacerlo o no, ya que no siempre tengo todo planeado. Un saludo amigo, y me alegra saber de ti después de tanto tiempo._

 ** _Declaro de nuevo:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) son propiedad De Noboru Yamaguchi._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si es mía, pero solo lo interpreto con mi imaginación._**

 ** _Sin más por agregar... ¡Continuamos!_**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain**

 **Capitulo 4: El Rescate de una Sirvienta**

 **(Insertar Intro 1 de Zero no Tsukaima, o el intro de Dragon Ball Kai. o tomen la introduccion inventada que hice en el capitulo anterior)**

Era otro día para la academia de magia de Tristain, todos los nobles hacían su rutina diaria yendo a sus clases con naturalidad, pero no nos centraremos en ellos sino después del horario escolar y nos centraremos en nuestra pareja principal:

Goku y Louise estaban en un terreno un poco apartado de los edificios de la academia para comenzar con el entrenamiento que tanto la chica estaba esperando.

"Muy bien Louise, es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento" - dijo Goku con una sonrisa y con su nuevo dogi restaurado junto con sus dos armas atadas a su espalda; el báculo y Derflinger respectivamente.

 **(Nota del Autor: Es el mismo dogi que ha usado en la serie GT)**

"De acuerdo, estoy lista" - declaró Louise apretando los puños en determinación, la chica estaba usando un traje similar al de Goku solo que sus colores son de rosa con pantalones purpura atados con una cinta blanca, mientras que usaba una camisa blanca debajo del dogi. El traje hacía resaltar su delicado cuerpo, lo que no tenía de busto lo tenía en su retaguardia - "¿Y cómo empezamos?" - preguntó ahora curiosa con un dedo indice sobre sus labios (típica pose de confusión).

"Primero lo primero, para que tu cuerpo se adapte al nuevo entrenamiento te enseñaré a como crear tu ki" - el Saiyajin dijo levantando su dedo indice - "Ahora siéntate, por favor"

"Ok" - y ella se arrodilló en el suelo sin rechistar.

"Bien" - el Saiyajin se sentó en posición de flor de loto mientras comenzaba con la instrucción - "Ahora quiero que pongas las palmas de tus manos así..." - decía mientras hacía lo antes mencionado.

"Bien" - Louise puso sus manos de la misma forma que el pelinegro, poniendo las yemas de sus dedos entre un pequeño espacio determinado - "¿Y luego?"

"Luego comienza a concentrarte para que tu ki fluya y después forma una pequeña esfera de energía como esta..." - Goku dijo mientras creaba una pequeña esfera de energía como lo había hecho antes - "¿Entendiste, Louise?"

"Creo que si, pero lo intentaré" - dijo la pelirrosa casi segura mientras ponía en practica lo antes dicho. Fijó su mirada en el espacio de sus manos con el fin de concentrarse en dejar salir su ki como el Saiyajin le había. Sin embargo, por más tiempo que miraba no sentía nada y comenzaba a estresarse por no tener resultado.

"Tranquila Louise" - dijo Goku interrumpiendo su practica tras ver su ceño fruncido - "No te esfuerzes demasiado, deja los malos pensamientos a un lado y deja que tu poder salga y que fluya hasta tus manos" - le dio ese consejo para que lo haga con tranqulidad y que no piense en las malas vibras de su pasado.

"Entiendo" - la noble decidió seguir el consejo y cerró los ojos; tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para así relajar su mente y dejar que su poder interior salga a la luz. Mientras se concentraba en buscar su ki interno, pudo ver una luz amarilla como si estuviera esperandola a ella, entonces se concentró lo suficiente para llegar a esa luz y tomarla con sus manos. Luego Louise abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de una cosa, había una esfera de luz amarilla que flotaba en medio de sus manos y eso no era todo, podía sentir que su cabello y su ropa se elevaban un poco, como si estuviesen siendo levitados por el viento.

 _"¿Yo hice esto?"_ \- pensó la chica sorprendida pero aun concentrada, jamás creyó que eso sucedería.

"Bien hecho Louise, finalmente liberaste tu ki con éxito" - Goku la felicitó por su buen trabajo y un buen comienzo - "Ahora sigue concentrandote por unos segundos más" - él le dijo y su estudiante asintió mientras hacía lo suyo. Pero a medida que Louise se concentraba, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que es mantener esa esfera de ki - "Muy bien, ahora házla desaparecer pero con cuidado" - el Saiyajin le ordenó mientras su pupila hacía lo indicado, de la misma forma en que creo su ki también lo hizo desaparecer.

"¡Uffff!" - Louise suspiró del cansancio y casi se dejó caer en el pasto ya que quedó casi exhausta por el uso del ki - "Pero que candado es esto" - pero de todas formas no debía quejarse porque iba a acostumbrarse a este estilo de vida ahora en adelante.

"Bien hecho Louise, te felicito por haber liberado tu ki en el primer día" - Goku la eligió por su desempeño.

"¿Tu creés?" - preguntó la pelirrosa aún sorprendida de ella misma.

Goku asintió de aprobación - "Si, la verdad es que pensé que te tomaría más tiempo, pero no fue así"

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya podré controlar mi magia y también podré lanzar ataques de mi y volar como tú?" - Louise preguntó emocionada.

"Con el tiempo podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero eso sí, recuerda que tus poderes llevan una responsabilidad, con eso quiero decir que no debes abusar de ello en frente de alguien que no sea capaz de defenderse, o de algún amigo tuyo" - Goku le dio uno de los primeros de consejos que Roshi le dijo durante su juventud.

"De acuerdo Goku, te prometo no abusar de mi poder" - Louise le prometió en serio a pesar de que en el fondo quería jactarse contra ciertas personitas que se han burlado de ella.

El Saiyajin se creyó la promesa de la noble porque podría confíar en ella - "Bien Louise, ahora empezaremos con el entrenamiento físico. Ahora empieza a dar 10 vueltas en todo el campo de la academia"

"¡Ok!" - y Louise obedeció mientras comenzaba a correr en el campus de la escuela.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

"¡Pero que cansada estoy!" - exclamó Louise al techo de su alcoba mientras se desplomaba en su cama como si se tratase de un costal de papas. Su delicado cuerpo no podía dar más por hoy y con muchas razones; dio vueltas por toda la academia, hizo lagartijas, abdominales, incluso intentó mover una roca con tan solo sus manos. Todo en las últimas 5 horas de lo que quedaba del día, sentirá el dolor mañana, eso era un hecho

"Si, puede que el comienzo sea algo duro, pero ya verás que con el tiempo tu cuerpo soportará más de lo que hiciste hoy" - Goku le dijo muy tranquilo y satisfecho de que Louise sobreviviera el primer día de su entrenamiento.

"Eso espero" - comentó la noble aun recostada pero sin intenciones de dar marcha atrás, aun tenía la determinación de ser la mejor maga de Halkeginia. Luego ella se olfateó a si misma y se dio cuenta del olor a sudor que expulsaba su cuerpo, inmediatamente se levantó para cambiarse de ropa e ir a su baño privado para desvestirse, su silueta se podía ver a través de las cortinas reflejados por la luz de las lamparas - "¡Goku, hazme un favor y ve a lavar mi ropa!" - exclamó la pelirrosa mientras se escuchaba abrir el grifo del agua y lanzó su dogi del cual el Saiyajin atrapó.

"De acuerdo Louise, disfruta tu baño" - su familiar le dijo con jovialidad mientras se retiraba del cuarto para dirigirse afuera.

* * *

Ya afuera de la academia, específicamente en la fuente de agua cristalina, Goku se dispuso a lavar la ropa de su amiga y hasta las bragas que también estaban incluidos.

"Vamos a empezar" - se dijo a si mismo mientras se frotaba las manos. Con las lecciones que le ha dado Siesta acerca de lavar la ropa, estaba preparado para lavar cualquier tipo de ropas.

"Hola Goku" - pero antes de que comenzara con su trabajo, una femenina y bella voz le llamó por detrás. El pelinegro volteó para ver a Siesta ahí parada con su mirada encantadora.

"Hola Siesta" - Goku le saludó amablemente - "¿Como te ha ido?"

"Bien, no me quejo de nada" - contestó la sirvienta cerrando los ojos de manera jovial (un cliché de anime) - "¿Estás ocupado con algo, Goku?"

"Pues voy a lavar el traje de Louise para que lo use la próxima vez que entrene" - respondió Goku con el mencionado traje aun lado.

"¡¿La señorita Valliere está entrenando?!" - preguntó Siesta sumamente sorprendida y el pelinegro asintió de afirmación. Bueno eso es algo que jamás había escuchado, puesto que los nobles si practicaban pero solamente cuando se tratan de mejorar sus hechizos, ¿pero un entrenamiento físico? - "¿Y con quien está entrenando?" - inquirió con curiosidad

"Conmigo, por supuesto"

"¡¿Contigo?!" - esa fue otra noticia que la dejó sin habla.

"Ajá. Le propuse un entrenamiento para que mejore sus habilidades mágicas y para que pueda manejar el ki como yo lo hago" - Goku le explicó como era la rutina con la noble.

"Entiendo..." - Siesta murmuró sin dejar a un lado su impresión. Ya sabía que el muchacho era fuerte, pero jamás se imaginó que tanto como para entrenar a un noble de esta academia. Si los demás se enteraran de esta noticia, probablemente pondría todo de cabeza - "Oh Goku, si gustas puedo lavar el traje por ti"

"¿De verdad?" - preguntó Goku ya que no quería molestar a la maid con esta tarea tan insignificante.

Siesta asintió - "Si, es que te preparé una cena especialmente para"

"¡¿En serio?!" - preguntó Goku muy entusiasmado al oír eso - "¡Muchas gracias Siesta!" - le dijo muy agradecido.

"N-no hay de que" - la pelinegra se sonrojó debido a su agradecimiento. La verdad es que la chica siempre le agradaba su compañía y no se desaprovechaba al momento de que el Saiyajin estuviera presente, al menos sin la aparición de Louise.

Una hora después de que Goku ya consumiera su cena hecha por parte de sus admiradores del personal de la cocina, ambos jovenes estaban afuera contemplando la noche frente a las dos lunas.

"La comida estuvo deliciosa. De verdad te lo agradezco Siesta" - Goku le dijo con su tradicional sonrisa causando un sonrojo en la sirvienta.

"No hay de que Goku, solo es una muestra de gratitud de parte mía y de los de la cocina" - comentó Siesta encogiendose de hombros con las manos juntas - "A propósito Goku, ¿de donde vienes?" - ella le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Pues, como te lo explico..." - Goku se rascó la nuca pensando en una respuesta creíble para la maid - "Digamos que vengo de un tierra muy pero muy lejana..." - eso no decía mucho detalle pero al menos era cierto ya que viene de un planeta similar a este pero de un universo distinto.

"Ya veo..." - Siesta tuvo que conformarse con esa pequeña respuesta pero sabía que el no estaría mintiendo porque no se le veía la cara de mentiroso. Sin embargo, la chica le estaba ocultando un secreto a su amigo y no tenía el valor para decírselo. Y no, no se trataba de sus sentimiento aunque la sirvienta sentía un afecto especial por el guerrero, más bien era otra cosa y no era bonito. Por lo tanto tuvo que limitarse a decirle el siguiente mensaje - "Umm, Goku... ¡Gracias por todo!"

"¿Hmmm?" - Goku se quedó intrigado por esa última oración - "¿Por qué me agradeces, Siesta?"

"Tu nunca te rindes sin importar lo que pase, incluso enfrentaste a un noble como un plebeyo. Esa parte de ti, me ha dado el coraje para seguir adelante. Gracias a ti, puedo esforzarme mucho más" - Siesta le expresaba lo mucho que ha hecho por ella desde aquel día.

"Bueno, gracias. Supongo..." - comentó el Saiyajin rascándose la cabeza de la pena. La verdad es que desde tiempos el pelinegro ha sido la inspiración hacia la gente que ha conocido en su vida para que estos siguieran con el control de sus vidas, tanto humanos como seres de otros planetas.

"Buenas noches" - Siesta se despidió (posiblemente por última vez) mientras se retiraba del lugar. Pero luego de cruzar un pasillo, la sonrisa de Siesta cambió en un giro de 360° mostrando un expresión de tristeza mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Al menos ya dijo lo que tenía que decir.

Goku por otro lado aun seguía confuso debido a las palabras de la pelinegra, no es que estuviese equivocada al decir eso, al contrario estaba bien porque le dio inspiración para que afrontara a todo en la vida. Pero se le hacía raro que haya cambiado de tema tan de repente. ¿Algo estará ocultando como para no confiar en él?, ojalá solo sea su imaginación. Sin nada más que hacer, el Saiyajin recogió el traje de Louise y se dirigió de regreso al cuarto de la mencionada para conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Se encontraba una Siesta vestida de traje civil viendo con melancolía la academia de Tristan por última vez y para ser específico, en el edificio donde residía el familiar de Louise. Ya era oficial, este día era el traslado donde sería transferida a otra mansión donde trabajaría de ahora en adelante con el Conde Mott, un reconocible noble que siempre veía a esta escuela por asuntos de la realeza. Lamentablemente Siesta fue la elegida en esta ocasión donde le serviría a un hombre del quien sería su amante aunque esta no quería por nada del universo, pero como así funcionan las cosas en Tristain, no tenía el voto para oponerse.

"Adios Goku... Fue un gusto haberte conocido y ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de expresar lo que sentía por ti" - La sirvienta quería ahorrarse la escena que hubiera provocado con esa despedida, así que decidió irse sin previo aviso. Ojalá en un futuro cercano tenga la oportunidad de ver una vez más a su héroe. Sin nada más que hacer, la maid tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la carrosa que la llevaría a su próximo hogar, soltando unas cuantas lagrimas en el proceso.

Mientras tanto, Goku y Louise estaban afuera de los corredores de la academia mientras la noble le daba indicaciones a su familiar.

"Bien Goku, a partir de ahora quédate afuera con los demás familiares hasta que regrese, ¿ok?" - Louise le preguntó y el Saiyajin asintió. No es que le molestara su compañía pero su familiar se dormía en medio de las lecciones y eso provocan que le llamen la atención.

"Está bien Louise y diviértete" - Goku le dijo con su característica sonrisa, hoy no había entrenamiento ya que la rutina que quedaron sería cada dos días de separación para relajar los músculos, ya con el tiempo cambiarían eso. La noble dio un asentimiento antes de colarse entre sus compañeros y dirigirse a su salón de clases.

El Saiyajin comenzó a silbar mientras se dirigía a un rincón donde estaban los familiares de los demás compañeros de Louise par hacer un ligero entrenamiento para pasar el tiempo. Las criaturas en cuestión notaron la presencia del Saiyajin y comenzaron juntarse a su alrededor.

"Hola, ¿que tal tu día?" - Goku preguntó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una serpiente que se le había acercado y el reptil aceptó las caricias. Luego el ojo flotante que antes había aparecido antes también se le acercó para verlo - "¿Y a ti como te va?" - le preguntó y la criatura solo respondió cerrando sus ojos de forma jovial. Y así el resto de los familiares se estaban juntando alrededor del guerrero confirmando así que se había ganado la simpatía de todos ellos, Goku sonreía mientras sostenía tanto a criatura grande como pequeña entre sus manos, y piernas a pesar de que el pelinegro no se comunicaba verbalmente con todos esos animales, tenía cierta conexión hacia la fauna. Esto lo recordaba a sus días cuando vivían en la montaña Paoz donde habitaban criaturas similares. Luego de unos momentos de convivencia, el Saiyajin decidió dar un paseo porque así lo quería, y a parte, ya sentía sus tripas rugir y eso que ya desayunó.

"¡Oye, Nuestra Espada!" - una voz varonil le llamó por detrás mientras alguien le daba una palmada la espalda con una mano, Goku volteó para ver a unos de sus nuevos amigos y admirador suyo.

"¡Eres tú, Chef Marteau. Buenos días!" - el Saiyajin le saludó con entusiasmo.

Marteau se sintió complacido por la carismática actitud digno de envidiarse - "Nuestra Espada ha venido a la cocina otra vez"

El estomago de Goku resonó al decir eso - "Ji ji ji, exactamente"

* * *

Unos momentos después el dúo llegó a la cocina donde el Saiyajin se estaba dando un festín con las sobras que dejaron los nobles.

"Jo jo jo, tu siempre andas con hambre, ¿verdad muchacho?" - preguntó Marteau en tono de broma pero ocultando su impresión ante el apetito del Saiyajin. Desde el primer día en que Siesta lo trajo al comedor, su 'espada' ha dejado los platos prácticamente limpios y con torres hechas de platos en niveles insospechados.

"Ship..." - respondió Goku mientras devoraba una pieza de pollo de un bocado antes de agarrar un tazón de espagueti - "A propósito, ¿donde está Siesta?" - preguntó mientras veía al resto de los trabajadores menos a la sirviente mencionada. Lo cierto es que el Saiyajin quería platicar con ella debido a que su última conversación que lo dejó intrigado - "Supongo que debe estar limpiando en algún otro lugar de la academia, ¿verdad?" - preguntó esperanzado y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El chef de piel bronceada miró con perplejidad cuando mencionó a la pelinegra - "¿No has escuchado de Siesta?"

"¿Escuchar qué cosa?" - Goku inclinó la cabeza de la confusión. Entonces Marteau le explicó acerca de que Siesta se había marchado de la academia.

"¿Se fue?" - preguntó el Saiyajin sorprendido.

"Lo que pasa es que ella se ha convertido en la sirviente del Conde Mott. Esta mañana salió temprano de la casa" - explicó el chef con algo de melancolía ante la partida de una de sus mejores compañeras de trabajo.

Esta noticia causó confusión en la cabeza del guerrero Saiyajin - "Pero ella es feliz trabajando aquí en la academia. ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Entiendo tu punto Goku, pero al final... nosotros los plebeyos tenemos que hacer lo que los nobles quieran. Así es la vida" - El Chef Marteau suspiró de resignación ya que ellos siendo humanos comunes y corrientes, no tenían ni el poder ni la opinión para confrontar ante los nobles y si tuvieran ambas cosas... por dios que pelearían por su libertad. Pero bueno, nadie obtiene lo que quiere. El Saiyajin se limitó a terminarse de consumir sus alimentos antes de agradecer y retirarse de la cocina.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Goku se quedó mirando por la ventana de la alcoba de Louise hacia el horizonte donde el sol se estaba ocultando y no decía nada debido a lo cierto que fue la noticia, Siesta ya no estaba presente. Entonces recordó las expresiones tanto del jefe de los chefs como del resto de sus trabajadores y pudo notar que estos no disfrutaban su vida tal como están: ¿De verdad así viven los habitantes de este planeta?, ¿no había igualdad de géneros o algo así? Si no mal recordaba la forma en como se gobernaba su Tierra era a cargo de un perro humanoide que dirigía a todas las naciones de su mundo, aunque eso era lo único que sabía ya que la política no entraba en sus cualidades. **(1)**

 _"Siesta..."_ \- Y entonces recordó a Siesta y sus últimas palabras de anoche, ¿entonces se estaba despidiendo de él sin que se diera cuenta?. Si hubiera sido así, ¿porque no se lo dijo en ese momento o en la mañana cuando se fue?. Entonces recordó el nombre de aquel sujeto que sería el nuevo amo de su amiga, el Conde Mott.

Louise se quedó mirando con extrañes a su familiar, puesto que no ha dicho nada y se ha mantenido serio desde que se reunió con él y eso es raro ya que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía plantada una sonrisa incluso sin razón. Definitivamente algo pasaba en su pequeña cabeza - "Oye Goku, ¿algo te pasa?"

"Louise... ¿tu sabes quién es el Conde Mott?" - finalmente Goku habló formulando una pregunta.

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?" - Louise ladeó la cabeza confusa por saber de un tema tan raro como hablar de alguien relacionado la realeza.

"Solo... tengo curiosidad" - respondió sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

"El Conde Mott en ocasiones viene a la academia por asuntos de la realeza. Siempre es tan arrogante, por eso no me agrada" - respondía Louise con tono de desagrado. Al decir eso, una duda más le vino en la cabeza del Saiyajin.

"¿Entonces por qué Siesta trabajaría para alguien con un carácter así?" - preguntó el Saiyajin confuso. Por otro lado, la pelirrosa frunció el ceño ligeramente al mencionar a una de las sirvientas, ¿para eso preguntó?.

La espada Derflinger se desenfundó para responder su duda - _**"Cuando un noble específicamente llama por una chica joven, normalmente significa que la quiere la quiere como un amante"**_ \- Louise asintió de aprobación ya que también sabía de ese tema, pero hubo alguien que no.

"¿Amante?" - Goku ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión nuevamente - "¿Que significa amante?" - tras formular su pregunta, Louise casi se cae de su asiento de la sorpresa.

"¡¿Quieres decir que no sabes que es un amante?!" - preguntó la noble con perplejidad, a lo que su familiar negó con la cabeza.

"No, por eso estoy preguntando" - comentó de forma inocente ya que desde hace tiempo ha desconocido ciertas cosas de la vida.

Louise miraba al pelinegro aun sorprendida por la forma de hablar de Goku por desconocer algo tan importante en la vida como el amor y parecía no estar bromeando. ¿Y dice ser un adulto?, su mente es como la de un niño de cinco años, ¿pues como ha vivido?.

 _ **"Ay compañero ¿no sabes que es eso?. Eres tan inocente"**_ \- su espada hasta le reprochó por el mismo motivo. Su compañero era muy poderoso pero su mente le decía todo lo contrario.

"¿Goku, en verdad no sabes que es un amante?" - inquirió nuevamente Louise y él contestó con un 'no' - "Bueno, ¿al menos sabes que es una novia, o una esposa si quiera?" - preguntó freneticamente.

"¿Esposa?, ¡eso si lo conozco!. Pero al principio confundía esa palabra con comida" - respondió en tono vacilón con una risa. Y eso formó una parte de vida ya que le había prometido a su antigua esposa Milk que se casaría con ella cuando este era un verdadero niño. Sin embargo era muy inocente en aquel momento.

"¿Comida?" - una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Louise, ¿como puede alguien confundir la definición de esposa con algo tan común como la comida?. Bueno, al parecer si hay alguien - "Bueno Goku, te explicaré un poco acerca del tema: Un amante es alguien que siente una intensa atracción emocional y sexual hacia una persona y desea compartir una vida en común con ella. Pero en el caso del Conde Mott, él no lo hace por amor sino porque quiere tener a la sirvienta como su esclava"

"¡Pero eso está mal!" - Goku exclamó tras escuchar esa última frase - "¡Tener a alguien de esclavo es incorrecto. Siesta definitivamente no desearía esa vida!" - si hay una cosa que si comprendía es que si existe una persona que se dedica a esclavizar, eso significa que la persona era mala. Y lo sabe porque se ha enfrentado a villanos como suponía que sería el Conde Mott.

"¿Pero que se le puede hacer?, los nobles son nobles y los plebeyos son plebeyos. No se puede cambiar la naturaleza de las cosas" - respondió Louise ya que le daba igual como le iría a esa sirvienta en su nuevo trabajo. Sin embargo, la pelirrosada se dio cuenta de la expresión de su familiar indicando que opinaba todo lo contrario.

"Siesta no puede vivir así, no si trabaja con alguien que la maltrate. Tenemos que hacer algo" - declaró con mucha determinación.

"¡No Goku, no hagas algo tan imprudente como desafiar a un noble en sus propio territorio. No será lo mismo como cuando te enfrentaste a Guiche porque el Conde Mott es de otro nivel!" - Louise le advirtió porque no quería que su familiar se metiera en problemas o en dado caso, de que muriera.

"Pero..." - el Saiyajin quería protestar pero se resignó. Sin embargo, aun así estaba determinado en salvar a su amiga sin importar las reglas de este mundo. El Saiyajin tomó a Derflinger y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A donde vas?" - preguntó Louise seriamente.

"Solo quiero tomar un poco de aire, en un momento vuelvo, ¿si?" - le dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

La noble suspiró de exasperación, tenía la sospecha de que quería rescatar a esa sirvienta, ¿pero por qué se molesta en ir por ella?, los plebeyos van y vienen reemplazándose constantemente, pero tal parece que su familiar no pensaba lo mismo. Ojalá no vaya a hacer algo muy tonto.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Pobre Louise, se nota que no conoces a nuestro Saiyajin tanto como nosotros**_ ***** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯*** _ **).**_

En los pasillos de la torre, Goku andaba bajando las escaleras dispuesto a cumplir con su misión.

 _ **"¿Vas a ir por esa sirvienta, verdad?"**_ \- preguntó Derflinger ya sabiendo la respuesta que venía.

"Sip" - respondió el pelinegro más que obvio y no estaba dudando ni por un momento - "Siesta es mi amiga y no merece esa vida por nada"

 _ **"Te entiendo compañero, ¡pero estoy contigo!"**_ \- dijo la espada contento ya que su portador era alguien determinado. Goku asintió con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la fuente de la academia se encontraba Guiche sentado junto a Moontmercy en donde el rubio estaba intentando reconciliarse con la rubia.

"¡Maravilloso, un broche de mythril!" - dijo emocionada Moontmercy tras recibir un presente de parte del papanatas con la rosa.

"Pienso que se ve bien en ti, Moontmercy" - decía Guiche de una forma 'jovial' para ganarse su corazón.

"¿Entonces estás tratando de remediar lo que hiciste, con esa jovencita del primer año?" - preguntó la noble con reojo ya que aun seguía molesta con él por lo que pasó hace casi una semana.

"Claro que no. No me digas que crees lo que dice ese vulgar familiar" - respondió Guiche de forma confiada aprovechándose de la bondad de su rival - "¡Si me lo propusiera, le daría la revancha para mostrar quien manda!" - declaró muy confiado de si mismo pero lo que el rubio cabeza hueca no se percató es que cierta personita había estado detrás de él cuando dijo ese último comentario.

"Emm... Guiche..." - Moontmercy le dijo en voz baja mientras hacía una seña de que ya valió porque alguien estaba detrás de él. El joven se percató de esto y se volteó lentamente solo para una cabellera salvaje y un par de ojos onix mirando los suyos.

"Hola Guiche" - fue lo único que dijo Goku pero conservando su sonrisa, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer caer al rubio del susto. Moontmercy contuvo sus risas por la reacción del chico, eso le pasa haber sido tan hablador y por lo cobarde que es.

"¡G-Goku, ¿pero que haces aquí?" - preguntó Guiche frenéticamente con los ojos abiertos - "¿No habrás escuchado lo que dije hace un momento verdad? ¡Porque solo fue una simple broma porque yo te respeto y te dije que sería tu amigo!" - le decía mientras sonreía nerviosamente y con desesperación en su voz.

El pelinegro solo inclinó la cabeza - "¿Hmm? ¿Y que dijiste sobre mi?" - preguntó ya que en realidad no escuchó mucho que digamos. Guiche se quedó pasmado cuando escuchó eso, ¿entonces no escuchó su último comentario?, es un alivio.

"¡No, nada. No dije nada, de todas formas no era importante!" - se excusó mientras reía nerviosamente, al menos estaba a salvo de recibir otra paliza de parte del Saiyajin.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: No se ustedes, pero si yo fuera Goku yo hubiera dicho: *¿Usted no aprende, verdad?*).**_

"Bueno..." - Goku no le tomó importancia a eso y decidió ir al grano - "De todas formas, tengo una pregunta por hacerte Guiche"

"Emm... si claro, lo que tu digas" - dijo en una posición de firmes.

"¿Tu sabes donde se localiza la casa del Conde Mott?" - inquirió el Saiyajin ya que eso era lo que impedía irse ahora mismo. Los dos nobles presentes lo miraron confuso, ¿por qué tanto interés en saber la ubicación de un noble reconocido como lo es el Conde Mott?.

"Se encuentra a unos kilometros al sur de la academia, el vive en un gran mansión" - respondió el noble de la rosa señalando la dirección donde dijo.

"¿Con que al sur, eh?. Bueno gracias amigo" - y sin más que decir el pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta de la academia para ir a donde le dijeron.

Guiche se limitó a suspirar ya que al menos no le reprendieron por boquiflojo - "Pero que raro fue todo esto, ¿verdad Moontmercy?" - preguntó a su chica y esta asintió con la cabeza. A decir verdad, la rubia de las trenzas había estado interesada en el familiar de Louise, hasta ahora se había fijado en su cuerpo definido a pesar de que se veía menor que cualquiera y esa carita reflejaba inocencia y adorabilidad.

El Saiyajin ya estando a las afueras de la academia fijó su mirada hasta donde su mirada le permitía ver - _"Descuida Siesta... ya voy por ti"_ \- se dijo mentalmente mientras concentraba su ki para emprender vuelo para así ir rápidamente. Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, el Saiyajin llegó a las afueras una lujosa mansión quien estaba custodiado por unos guardias.

"¡Alto, ¿quien anda ahí?!" - preguntó un guardia alertado mientras alzaba una lanza. Lo que vieron después fue una cabellera negra que apuntaba a varias direcciones.

"¿Aquí es la mansión del Conde Mott?" - preguntó Goku con una mirada seria.

"Es solo un niño..." - murmuró uno de los guardias - "¡Mejor lárgate de aquí plebeyo, esta es propiedad privada!" - exclamó el mismo guardia seriamente ya que no iban a contenerse contra un niño.

"Respondan mi pregunta" - el Saiyajin volvió a insistir ignorando sus amenazas.

"¡Arrestenlo por insolencia e invasión!" - ordeno el primer guardia mientras sus compañeros se acercaban. Goku se mantuvo inerte pero no estaba preocupado por tener tantos oponentes a la vez porque era debiluchos, pero ya que no querían cooperar...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor, los nobles estaban disfrutando de la cena, bueno, casi todo en realidad.

"¿Donde estará?" - Louise se preguntó a sí misma mientras estaba viendo la ración de comida que tenía reservada para su familiar, pero no había llegado por alguna extraña razón. Ya es demasiado tiempo como para alguien tome aire fresco - "¿Que no sabe que es descortés hacer esperar a una dama?"

"¿Hmm? ¿Donde está Goku?" - preguntó Kirche quien había entrado en el comedor.

"¿Qué es eso que llevas?" - Louise había notado algo que estaba llevando la morena en sus manos.

"¿Ah, esto?. Solo es un pequeño regalo para el pequeño Goku, ya que es una pena que solo coma sobras. Así que pensé que podría compartirle algo de mi cena" - respondía Kirche mientras llevaba una carretilla con su cena y a la vez una porción extra de la misma que trajo para su amor en secreto.

"¿Así que ahora vas a seducirlo por comida por comida? ¡Deja de alimentar a mi familai sin mi permiso!" Louise frunció el ceño debido a lo que tramaba esa mujerzuela. Al parecer no le bastó con esa espada dorada que le regaló ayer.

"Vamos Zero, no te pongas así. Al menos yo si me preocupo por el, ya que a diferencia tuya, no lo alimentas como debes ser, ¿o me equivoco?" - Kirche preguntó de forma burlona debido a que ha estado viendo como trataba su familiar.

"¡No es así, yo si cuido adecuadamente a Goku!" - protestó la chica ya que ahora con su entrenamiento, su relación entre ambos se ha fortalecido.

"¿Ah si?, ¿Entonces por qué no esta contigo en estos momentos? ¿A donde fué" - preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja sintiéndose preocupada por el muchacho.

"¡N-no lo sé, si al menos lo supiera ya lo traería aquí arrastrando!. Me dijo que saldría a tomar aire pero no ha regresado" - fue lo único que la pelirrosa pudo responder de brazos cruzados ya que no supo más de Goku.

"¿Preguntas sobre Goku?. Yo se algo" - Guiche tomó la palabra tras escuchar a sus compañeras de clase y ambas chicas lo miraron intrigado - "Oh, no hace mucho, el me preguntó donde se encontraba la mansión del Conde Mott"

"¿Conde Mott dices?" - Louise se quedó impactada al oír eso. Entonces sus suposiciones eran ciertas, fue a rescatar a esa sirvienta.

"Vaya, ¿por qué Goku se interesaría en saber la mansión de otro noble?" - Kirche se preguntó a si misma curiosa mientras ponía una dedo indice en su barbilla. Nunca había oído de que un familiar abandone a su maestro sin previo aviso.

"Ni idea, tal vez está buscando un mejor trabajo. Aunque no creo que el Conde Mott le sea de util" - comentó el rubio despreocupado, al menos así ya no se preocuparía por el chico cara de tonto.

"Recuerda que te dio una paliza hace días Guiche, casi te pones a llorar" - la noble pelirroja de grandes pechos le recordó con una sonrisa malévola. A diferencia suya, Goku no era un inutil a la hora de pelear.

"¡Ni me lo menciones!" - protestó Guiche con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Louise simplemente no decía nada pero solo pensaba en los problemas en que se iba a meter su familiar, ¡tenía que evitar eso a como diera lugar!. Sin nada que decir, la chica se retiró del comedor para ir a buscar a Goku en la mansión del conde Mott.

* * *

 **Intermedios**

 **(Insertar esta canción:** **/watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

 **(Sería la misma secuencia que en la serie original, pero con la diferencia de que Goku estaba practicando artes marciales mientras que Louise practicaba magia y al final terminaba con una explosión dejando aturdidos a ambos)** **(En el fondo se ve una imagen de Siesta)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos pronto con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 ***Luego de los comerciales***

 **Voz de Narrador: "Regresamos con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 **(La siguiente secuencia sería a Louise persiguiendo al Saiyajin con un látigo en su mano mientras que este tenía un chichón en la cara)**

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto en la Mansión del Conde Mott**

Se encontraba Siesta enfrente de su nuevo amo, el mencionado Conde Mott, su apariencia era la siguiente; se trataba de un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente de piel bronceada, de cabello corto marrón con con un fino bigote y de ojos grises. Vestía un traje de mosquetero azul con rojo bajo una capa roja.

"Entonces, ¿has podido acostumbrarte a tu nuevo trabajo?" - preguntó el conde a su nueva sirvienta, quien es Siesta.

"Si, de alguna forma" - Ella asintió levemente porque aún seguía deprimida por haber dejado la academia y a Goku.

"Ya veo" - El Conde Mott sonrió y luego se levantó para ver detenidamente a su 'esclava' - "Bien, no te exijas demasiado" - dijo en un tono perturbador mientras tocaba sus hombros de la pelinegra y esta, se sintió incomoda de algún modo - "No te he buscado por estas pequeñas tareas, Siesta..." - y se acercó un poco más a su rostro.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: ¡Pero que hijo de pu**!, ¿verdad amigos?. Pero no se preocupen porque la caballería ya viene).**_

"Uhmm..." - Siesta se sentía incomoda debido a que sentía incomoda por las respiraciones de su nuevo señor - _"Oh Goku, como te echo de menos..."_ \- pensó la chica mientras gemía ya que no ha pasado un día pero ya extrañaba al Saiyajin y no quería pasar por esto.

El Conde Mott estuvo a punto de tocarle uno de los pechos a Siesta, sin embargo para su desgracia (y un alivio para Siesta y para nosotros), uno de sus guardias interrumpió el momento entrando en sus aposentos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - exigió el dueño de la mansión molesto ya que vino en el momento menos indicado.

"¡Conde Mott tenemos un problema!" - exclamó uno de sus guardias exaltado ya que había un problema mayusculo para los guardias de la mansión.

"Argh, está bien. Yo me encargo" - dijo a regañadientes mientras salía de su cuarto a ver que tanto ocurría en su hogar. Siesta solo se quedó ahí, y se preguntaba porque tanto escandalo, ojalá no sea tan grave el asunto, pero en fondo a ella le daba igual porque no le gustaba estar en esta mansión.

* * *

El Conde Mott había bajado hacia la planta principal de su mansión y lo primero que vio fue una terrible sorpresa; sus guardias, al menos la mayoría estaban tirados en el suelo con moretones en la cara con muecas de dolor. Por fortuna nadie estaba muerto, pero si que recibieron una paliza.

"¿Quien hizo esto?" - preguntó el noble sonando muy alterado y asustado.

"Ese sería yo" - respondió una voz infantil. Lo siguiente que el conde vio fue a un Goku con una mirada de seriedad.

 _"¿Un niño?"_ \- se preguntó a si mismo al ver al Saiyajin, ¿un niño causó todo este argüende?. Imposible..." - "¿Y tu quien diablos eres?"

"Yo soy Goku" - respondió el pelinegro sin vacilar - "Y como veo, tu debes ser el Conde Mott, ¿verdad?"

"Y si es así, ¿qué te importa?. Yo no trato con mocosos" - comentó el noble de forma engreída - "¿Se puede saber a que viniste a invadir mi mansión y a atacar a mis guardias?" - preguntó no estando de buen humor.

"Vine por Siesta, y a llevarla de vuelta a la academia Tristain" - Goku respondió con firmeza y sin vacilar.

"¡Ja, ¿de que tonterias hablas niño?!. Esa sirvienta ahora es mía, por lo tanto no te será posible llevártela" - el Conde Mott se mufó de su respuesta - "Así que mejor vete a jugar a otro lado antes de que te vaya mal"

"Hablo en serio, viejo" - Goku protestó ya que esa misma obstinación llevó a sus guardias como están ahora, y eso que no se esforzó en nada para vencerlos.

El noble simplemente se hartó por la insolencia del Saiyajin y por la forma en que le habló - "¡Ustedes, acaben con él!" - se dirigió a los guardias que todavía quedaban en pie. Los guardias en cuestión se miraron entre si y luego miraron a su objetivo, pero al mismo tiempo no pudieron evitar ver a sus compañeros caídos que estaban tumbados por doquier y temían que a ellos le pasaran. Por lo tanto, tuvieron la penosa decisión de huir de la mansión, para conservar su salud.

 _"Sabia decisión..."_ \- pensó Goku al ver a los hombres huir, mejor perder la dignidad que la vida misma. Eso siempre pensaba el guerrero.

"¡Cobardes!" - el conde gruñó al ver eso con suma molestia - "¡Esta bien, me encargaré yo mismo!" - dijo mientras desenfundaba su varita y lo apuntó hacia Goku. El Conde Mott era conocido como 'la Ola de Mar', es un mago que controlaba el elemento agua, osea un mago triangular, el plebeyo no tenía posibilidad contra sus magníficos poderes.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: ¿Con que eso crees, anciano?. No sabes lo que te espera a continuación_. _¡Muahahaha!_** _ **)**_

Con su varita, apuntó hacia un jarrón y sacó todo el agua de allí y creo como una serpiente de agua y esta se dirigió para golpear al Saiyajin. Sin embargo, al momento de que el agua chocó con el rostro de Goku, esta se desvaneció dejando regada el agua por doquier.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó el Conde Mott estupefacto, su hechizo de agua no le hizo nada a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?. Que aburrido eres" - Goku se burló por su técnica, el agua no le afectó, solamente lo refrescó debido al calentamiento que tuvo hace un momento.

"¡Callate, que no has visto nada!" - exclamó el noble mientras creaba otro hechizo, esta vez el agua se convirtió en diversas lanzas de hielo quienes luego las mandó a volar hacia el. Goku simplemente se quedó quieto pero decidió contrarrestar su ataque, expulsando algo de su desintegró las lanzas de hielo antes de que estas llegaran a su cuerpo - "¡¿Como hiciste a eso?!" - preguntó el conde perplejo ya que no vio nada pero su ataque desapareció sin razón aparente.

"Por favor, ¿pensabas que con eso me matarías?. Ahora es mi turno de atacar" - declaró el Saiyajin desapareciendo de la vista del conde y antes de que este reaccionara, recibió un golpe directamente en la nariz para después tumbarse en el suelo adolorido, liberando mucha sangre en el proceso. Goku reapareció poco después de efectuar su golpe - "Eres igual de patetico que tus guardias" - declaró Goku con una mirada llena de determinación, declarandose así el ganador del encuentro.

"¡N-no, espera por favor. Me rindo, haré lo que tu quieras pero no me mates niño!" - exclamó el Conde Mott claramente asustado de la fuerza sobrehumana de Goku.

"Ya te dije lo que quiero, quiero a Siesta de regreso" - volvió a insistir el Saiyajin.

"¡E-Esta bien te la devolveré, p-pero con una condición, ¿si?!" - habló desesperadamente en un intento de salvar su pellejo.

"¿Que clase de condición?" - preguntó Goku intrigado.

"V-veras, tengo cierto interés por coleccionar libros, y hay un libro en particular que me gustaría tener. Es un libro que fue convocado por un noble de un lugar desconocido mientras experimentaba con magia. Al parecer, una familiar distinguida de Germania tomó ese libro como uno de sus tesoros, si no mal recuerdo era la familia Zerbst" - el Conde Mott le explicaba acerca de lo que anhelaba en esta vida.

 _"¿Zerbst?, creo que es el apellido de... ¡Kirche!"_ \- pensó Goku tras recordar ese apellido que tanto mencionaba Louise.

"Actualmente Su hija estudia en la academia Tristain. Muchacho, ¿dijiste que venías de la academia Tristain, o no?" - preguntó el noble y el peliengro asintió - "Bueno, eso es lo que te pido. Quiero que me traigas el tesoro de la familia Zerbst" - esa era el trato que Mott le proponía a nuestro héroe.

"¿Y que le hace creer que puedo confiar en usted?" - Goku no era un estupido, anteriormente se ha encontrado con tipos que lo han estafado por cumplir esas mismas tareas.

"¡Porque si lo haces, te haré los documentos para que Siesta sea legalmente tuya. Como noble te prometo que haré eso!" - el Conde Mott le suplico para que no muriera en sus manos.

Goku lo pensó por un segundo pero luego sonrió - "Está bien, iré por ese tesoro. Pero si les haces algo a Siesta... te juro que te arrepentirás" - eso último lo dijo cambiando su actitud. y lo dijo en serio, no le agradaban los tramposos.

"¡N-no, me quedaré aquí para que veas que si cumplo!" - dijo el hombre asustado y el si era hombre palabra. El Saiyajin asintió y luego se volteó para realizar una de sus técnicas, haber si funcionaba estando en ese tamaño pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Puso dos de sus dedos en su frente mientras se concentraba su ki para buscar el ki de Kirche, por fortuna lo encontró en segundos. Sin nada que decir, Goku desapareció de la mansión dejando a un Conde Mott totalmente sorprendido.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en la Academia Tristain**

En los aposentos de cierta morena pelirroja, Kirche estaba recostada en su cama a punto de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo en ese instante.

 ***Foshh!*** \- Se escuchó un extraño sumbido y en un milisegundo apareció Goku.

"Waaaaa!" - Kirche se asustó debido a este acontecimiento y casi se cayó de la cama del susto, ¿que rayos acaba de ocurrir?.

"¡Vaya, funcionó. Je je je!" - comentó Goku emocionado ya que pudo realizar su teletransportación. Le daba gracias a Shen Long por haberle de vuelto una de sus mejores técnicas - "Hola Kirche" - saludó el peliengro con su típica sonrisa

"¡¿G-Goku?!" - preguntó Kirche al ver al Saiyajin quien había aparecido en su cuarto a media noche - "¿C-Cuando regresaste?, es más, ¿cuando y como entraste a mi cuarto?" - esto sin duda agarró por sorpresa a la noble ya que todo ocurrió en un parpadeo - "¿Que no estabas en la mansión del Conde Mott?"

"Oh, ¿ya supisto de eso? " - preguntó torpemente y ella asintió - "Sobre como entré aquí pues es algo complicado" - dijo Goku rascandose la cabeza pero cambió las risas por una mirada seria - "Y con respecto al Conde Mott, fui a rescatar a Siesta pero el me pidió algo a cambio y tenía algo que ver con tu familiar Kirche"

"¿Sobre mi familiar?" - la pelirroja tetona ladeó la cabeza de confusión - "¿Como que cosa quiere de mi o de mi familia?"

"Me dijo que tu tenías un tesoro que tu familiar ha estado conservando, ¿es eso cierto?" - preguntó Goku curioso.

"¿Un tesoro?" - murmuró Kirche y luego de pensar un momento el 'foco' se le prendió - "¡Ah ya se, el tesoro de la familia Zerbst. Casi lo olvidaba!" - entonces ella tomó su varita para levitar un objeto de su cofre - "No me interesa la lectura como mi amiga Tabitha, así que no la he abierto" - explicó mientras sostenía el mencionado libro que estaba envuelto, por lo tanto no se sabía de que libro se trataba especificiamente - "Si tanto lo quieres, te lo puedo dar cariño" - dijo la pelirroja dispuesta a cooperar en su misión de rescate.

"¿En serio?, ¡Gracias Kirche, con esto podré traer a Siesta a la academia!" - exclamó Goku emocionado ya que cumplirá con su meta de ayudar a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, la maga de cabello de fuego tenía otros planes, ahora ya que tenía a Goku por fin en su cuarto, era el momento de aprovechar - "¿Sabes Goku?, nada en la vida es gratis" - ese comentario interrumpió la felicidad del Saiyajin - "Si quieres que te entregue mi tesoro, tendrás que hacerme dos favores" - ella sonrió de forma seductora.

"¿Dos favores?" - Goku preguntó exaltado al escuchar eso. Ya tuvo suficiente con uno de parte del conde, ¿y ahora tiene que hacer dos favores más?. Bueno, todo sea por la libertad de Siesta - "Está bien Kirche, tu dime lo que quieres que haga"

 _"¡Brillante!"_ \- pensó Kirche sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma ya que logró convencerlo sin tantas artimañas como ella creía. Es ahora o nunca - "De acuerdo cariño, te diré lo que tienes que hacer: Primero, tendrás que salir conmigo la siguiente semana, como en un cita" -y ahí comenzaba el chantaje.

"Entendido, salir contigo la próxima semana" - se hizo una nota mental para que no lo olvide eso - "¿Y cual es el otro favor?" - esta pregunta hizo sonreir aun más a la pelirroja

"Lo siguiente es: cierra los ojos..."

"¿Eh?" - Goku arqueó una ceja de intriga - "¿Nada más eso?"

"Si, lo que pasa es que debes hacerme este favor con los ojos cerrados, ¿entiendes?" - preguntó Kirche ahora poniendose en cuatro dejando ver su escote a un más, obviamente estaba mintiendo pero esa era su plan.

Goku no sabía a lo que se refería su amiga, pero si con eso así debía cumplir el siguiente favor, no tenía porque dudar - "Si así lo pides..." - y el pelinegro cerró los ojos para esperar las siguientes instrucciones - "¿Y ahora que debo hacer?"

"Tu quédate ahí quitesito, yo te digo" - respondió la chica de grandes pechos mientras lamía sus labios y luego se acercó más a Goku para estar a su altura - _"¡Ya te tengo!"_ \- pensó mientras realizaba su movimiento maestro; la chica conectó sus delicados labios con los del Saiyajin. Goku abrió inmediatamente los ojos solo para encontrarse a Kirche quien lo estaba besando apasionadamente, el Saiyajin bien pudo haber reaccionado para preguntar por qué le estaba haciendo esto, pero decidió dejar la preguntar y dejó que todo termine, ya que de alguna forma esto le estaba gustando, es lo mismo que pasó con Louise cuando ella hizo lo mismo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: ¿Que creyeron que pasaría en esta escena?, a puesto que sus mentes perversas pensaron que pasaría otra cosa, ¿verdad?. Pues eso no va a ocurrir shavos... Al menos no por ahora *7u7*).**_

Luego de unos minutos de contacto labial, la noble de cabello de fuego se separó del pelinegro dejando un hilo de saliva en el proceso.

"Wow Kirche, yo..." - Goku quería decir algo pero la chica tapó su boca con sus delicados dedos.

"No hables cariño, se que te gustó el beso, y a mi también. Es lo que siento por ti desde el momento en que te vi" - Kirche se sonrojó debido a lo que acaba de hacer, pero no estaba para nada arrepentida. En un futuro cercana esperaba hacer cositas con él, algo más que solo. besos

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Hmmm, ¡Golosa! Ok no *xD*)**_

"¿Ese era el segundo favor?" - preguntó Goku ignorando casi totalmente el beso, ella asintió de aprobación.

"Así es Goku, y cumpliste con tu parte y ahora me toca a mi. Ten el tesoro, y ve por esa sirvienta" - dijo la noble entregando su libro en sus manos aun conservando la sonrisa y el rubor.

"De acuerdo y gracias Kirche, te prometo que te pagaré esto" - El Saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa ya con el libro en sus manos, luego puso sus manos para realizar la teletransportación y volver a la mansión. Kirche parpadeó de confusión al ver el truco del pelinegro pero ignoró eso ya que volvió a recordar el beso que tuvo con el, ella suspiró de ensueño mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

 _"Lo hiciste bien Zerbst, lo hiciste bien"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa antes de chillar como una niña y abrazar una almohada como si de un peluche se tratase. Hoy fue un gran día para la maga, logró robarle un beso al familiar de su rival y logró convencerlo de tener una cita con él. Dejando la emoción a un lado, Kirche decidió levantarse y cambiarse de nuevo para avisarle a cierta chica de pecho plano sobre las acciones de su familiar, pero claro, guardándose ciertos detalles.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en la Mansión**

El Conde Mott se encontraba en su alcoba tratándose las heridas que obtuvo en la última pelea, su naríz se había roto casi totalmente por el puñetazo. Pero su curación se vería interrumpida cuando Goku apareció en ese instante.

"Ya regresé" - le llamó con una mirada seria y esto causó otra impresión en el noble ya que no se esperó que regresara tan rápido.

"¿Y bien, lo trajiste?" - preguntó el conde interesado.

"Si" - Goku sacó el tesoro de Kirche de su dogi y se lo puso en su escritorio.

"Por fin. ¡Así que este es el famoso libro! Después de tanto tiempo al fin sabré el secreto del aumento de la viralidad de los hombres" - dijo el Conde Mott emocionado mientras desenvolvía la cubierta del libro para ver su contenido - "Oh esto es..." - estaba asombrado por el contenido del libro, que por cierto, no era un libro compuesto de palabras, sino por imagenes e imagenes muy... 'sugerentes' - "¡No entiendo nada de lo que escrito, pero es increíble que algo así exista!" - decía mientras veía las imagenes de mujeres usando pocas prendas dejando ver partes intimas de ellas.

Goku parpadeó en confusión mientras veía la portada del libro que se suponía que era el tesoro de la familia de Kirche - _"Se parecen a las revistas que leía el Maestro Roshi"_ \- pensó reconociendo un poco las revistas atrevidas que siempre leía su antiguo maestro ya que era un objeto de su universo.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Los que ha visto la serie, ya sabrán de que libro está viendo este hombre. Y si no lo saben, les hace falta ver más anime *lo digo con la voz de Sylvester Stallone*).**_

Dejando eso a un lado, el Saiyajin se concentró en lo principal - "Oiga, ya cumplí el trato, así que entrega a Siesta" - Goku le reprendió debido a que este hombre se estaba haciendo el tonto.

"¿Eh?, ¡Oh, si si. Ahora mismo te la entregaré!" - exclamó el hombre mientras traía con su varita una pluma y un troso de pergamino para legalizar el cambio de Siesta. No tardó tanto tiempo antes de terminar de escribir - "¡Listo, con esto Siesta ya regreserá a la academia Tristain!" - le hizo entrega del documento y ojalá no lo vuelva a ver nunca más, lo decía por temor a ser lastimado por el 'niño'.

"Bien" - Goku sonrió mientras guardaba el documento mientras se retiraba del cuarto para ir a donde estaba Siesta, quien no se encontraba tan lejos que digamos.

Mientras tanto, la mencionada sirvienta se encontraba en su habitación con la cabeza baja aun deprimida.

 ***Toc toc*** \- Pero luego alguien tocó la puerta y ella reaccionó.

"¡Puede pasar!" - ella exclamó ya que no tenía el humor para levantarse. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió para revelar una cabeza puntiaguda de color negro.

"¿Siesta?" - fue Goku quien la llamó desde el otro lado.

"¿Goku?" - Siesta abrió los ojos tras escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Ella levantó la vista para ver a un sonriente Saiyajin - "¡Goku!" - ella exclamó mientras se levantaba para ir corriendo y abrazarlo en el momento - "¡Que bueno que te veo una vez!" - dijo casi llorando de la emoción.

"Lo mismo digo" - el Saiyajin se rascó la cabeza debido al cariño que estaba recibiendo.

"¿Pero que haces aquí, Goku?" - preguntó la maid curiosa ya que le parecía raro que estuviese aquí como si nada.

"Pues es obvio, vine a llevarte a la academia"

"P-pero no puedo, ahora le sirvo al Conde Mott" - no es que estuviese agradecida por el favor, pero así fue establecido las cosas.

"Ya no más. Mira esto..." - el Saiyajin sonrió mientras sacaba el pergamino y se lo entregaba a Siesta y esta lo tomó. A medida que leía párrafo por párrafo, una sonrisa se hacía más y más grande para la pelinegra ya que esto era un milagro, con esto podría regresar a la academia Tristain y no solo, sería la sirvienta personal del Saiyajin.

"¡Oh Goku, gracias. Muchísimas gracias!" - ella exclamó de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba y lo movía como si fuese un oso de pelucho.

"Je je je, no hay de que. No podía dejar que vivieras así, eres mi amiga después de todo" - comentó Goku con su tradicional sonrisa de la familia Son. Esto causó un sonrojo de parte de la peliengra ya que estaba cautivada por el guerrero, ahora que todo estaba resuelto, en un futuro cercano le declararía sus sentimientos - "Muy bien Siesta, empaca tus cosas porque nos vamos en seguida" - Goku le dijo y ella asintió mientras obedecía. **(2)**

Unos momentos después, la pareja bajó pero solo para encontrarse con una sorpresita...

"¡Goku!" - efectivamente se traba de Louise quien tenía una mirada de pocos amigos, a su lado estaban Kirche y Tabitha, a esta última la despertaron de su sueño ya que necesitaban a Syphild.

"Oh, hola Louise" - Goku la saludó ignorando su actitud - "¿A que vinieron ustedes aquí?"

"¡Eso te iba a preguntar, te dije claramente que no te metieras en problemas y mira lo que hiciste!" - la noble de cabello de chicle le reprendió mientras señalaba los cuerpos de los guardias que el Saiyajin había derrotado anteriormente, tanto en el jardín principal como en la mansión.

"Si, creo que se me pasó la mano" - comentó el Saiyajin mientras se rascaba las cabeza. Lo bueno es que nadie estaba muerto, eso era lo importante.

 _"¿En serio Goku derrotó a todos estos guardias por su cuenta?"_ \- pensaron las cuatro chicas tras volver a notar a los guardias derrotados. Sin duda el pelinegro era alguien digno de temer.

"¡Tendré que darte un castigo cuando regresemos!" - declaró Louise ya que no solo desobedeció sus ordenes, hasta le mintió.

"Lo siento por haber hecho todo esto Louise pero era necesario, no podía permitir que Siesta viviera en un lugar que no se sintiera agusto. Nadie merece eso" - Goku aceptaría su castigo como todo un hombre si era necesario.

"Goku..." - murmuró Siesta tras oír esas palabras. El Saiyajin realmente se preocupaba por su bienestar y eso era algo que ningún chico le ha dicho hasta ahora.

Louise escuchó todo eso y luego suspiró - "Esta bien, por esta vez te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo sin avisarme antes, eres mi familiar después de todo. ¿Me oíste?" - ella preguntó con una sonrisa orgullosa y su familiar asintió con la cabeza - "Bien, hora de regresar a la escuela" - ella sugirió mientras todos salían de la mansión. Louise, Kirche y Tabitha se montaron en el dragón de viento pero Goku y Siesta se detuvieron.

"Esperen un segundo chicas..." - entonces el pelinegro exclamó lo siguiente - "¡Nube Voladora!" - y tras decir eso su nube amarillo apareció enfrente del grupo en cuestión de segundos.

"¡¿Pero qué...?!" - Siesta se quedó estupefacta una vez más, esa nube apareció de la nada y toda velocidad.

"¡Hey, es esa nube extraña otra vez!" - exclamó Kirche señalando la esponjosa nube que apareció cuando compraron las espadas.

"Esa es la nube de mi familiar, la llama la nube voladora" - Louise les reveló a las otras chicas otro de los objetos, para este punto los secretos ya no importaban. Y ahora se preguntaba para que llamó a su nube?.

Goku se montó en su nube y luego se dirigió a Siesta - "¡Ven Siesta, acompañame!" - le incitó a que lo acompañase en el viaje de regreso.

"¿G-Goku, estás seguro de que puedo subir en esa nube o si quiera tocarla?" - preguntó Siesta desconcertada ya que jamás había tocado una nube ni una sola vez.

"Seguro, aunque claro, debes tener un corazón puro para hacerlo, pero al final es seguro" - Goku le contestó con una sonrisa ya que a diferencia de Louise, la sirvienta ha mostrado un carácter gentil durante su poca estadía en la academia.

Siesta tragó saliva pero decidió hacerle caso, con algo de temor puso su primer pie en la esponjosa nube y sorprendentemente hizo contacto con el pie con éxito, entonces subió el resto de su cuerpo quedando sentada en la nube voladora.

"Pero que suave..." - comentó Siesta tras sentir la comodidad de la nube, eso le daba sentido a esa frase 'sintiendo en las nubes'.

"¿Te sientes comoda?" - Goku le preguntó mirandola por detrás y asintió con otra sonrisa, el pelinegro se dejó llevar y recargó su cuerpo con el de la sirvienta sacandole un rubor en su rostro en el proceso.

 _"Yo debería estar sentada con Goku..."_ \- pensaron Louise y Kirche con celos en su interior: La noble de cabello de chicle porque ella no pudo subirse en esa nube la primera vez que lo intentó, en cambio esa sirvienta si lo logró como si nada. Mientras que la noble de cabello de fuego sentía eso ya que esa sirvienta estaba tan cerca de su amor, pero luego recordó el beso que tuvo con el, así que el rencor se le pasó.

Tabitha por otro lado, si bien pudo mantener su expresión neutral, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la nube amarilla de Goku y solo tenía una pregunta en su mente. ¿Existirán más nubes como esa en este mundo?.

"¡Muy bien, allá vamos!" - exclamó el Saiyajin mientras emprendía vuelo y luego el dragón de la peli celeste lo siguió para que todos regresen a la academia Tristain.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar ending 1 de Zero no Tsukaima o el ending 1 de Dragon Ball Kai)**

* * *

 ** _Voz del Narrador: "Goku ha empezado su entrenamiento con Louise y ha resultado en un éxito, pero la maga tiene mucho que aprender por delante. También la sirvienta Siesta fue rescatada por él de un mago engreído y ahora le servirá fielmente a su héroe.  
_**

 ** _¿Que vendrá después de este acontecimiento?._** ** _¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de: 'El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"_**

* * *

 **Avance del Siguiente Capitulo: (Algo que debí haber hecho hace dos capitulos antes):**

 **(Insertar esta canción, obligatorio:** **/watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

 **Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku!. Cielos, todo el mundo esta emocionado y trabajando muy duro, ¿se celebrará algo en este lugar?.**

 **Voz de Louise: "¡Goku, ya se acerca el día de la exposición de los familiar y mi mejor amiga estará presente!"**

 **Voz de Goku: "¿Hmm?, no sabía que tenías otra amiga Louise. ¿Se trata de alguien importante?"**

 **Voz de Louise: "¿Alguien importante?, ¡Mi amiga es la mismísima princesa de Tristain, la princesa Henrietta. Así que debemos darle una buena impresión en la competencia!"**

 **Voz de Goku: "E** **l próximo capitulo de 'El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain' será... 'La Exposición de los Familiares'. Jamás me imaginé que Louise tendría a una princesa como amiga"**

 ***Parar la música tres segundos después de la última frase***

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos hasta aquí terminamos, y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado lo suficiente ya que pasará un tiempo hasta que vuelva a actualizar esta historia ya que me dedicaré ahora en las demás, pero no pierdan la fe en mi.**_

 _ **¿Como me quedó el capitulo?, apuesto que dejó a mas de uno sin habla, ¿verdad?, pues eso es lo que pasa cuando dejo que mi imaginación tome vuelo XD.**_

 ** _Y Kirche pues ya fue la siguiente en besar a nuestro Saiyajin, ¿me pregunto quien será la siguiente?. Y aparte, la princesa Henrietta, otra miembro del harem, ya se aproxima._**

 _ **Parece ser que nuestro Saiyajin poco a poco estará aprendiendo más cosas de la vida, como el amor, pero en fin, así es él y todos los queremos así.**_

* * *

 **(1).- _Los que han visto la primera serie seguro recordarán que la Tierra en donde se desarrolla la serie, el mundo es gobernado por un solo rey, el rey perro si es que no lo recuerdan. Y es obvio que la manera en que se gobierna es totalmente diferente ya que en el mundo de ZnT, la Tierra en DB no tienen paises, o por lo menos no se identifican con exactitud._**

 **(2).- _Toda la escena fue inspirada en la historia de alucard77, aunque con diferencias como la escena de Goku y Kirche. Asi que si mi amigo vio esa escena, que no considere eso un plagio o algo así ya que no hago algo tan descarado como copiar, solo es inspiración._**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos, hasta aquí terminamos. No se olviden de recomendar esta historia para que prosigamos a medida que pase el tiempo.**_

 ** _Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao!. n_n_**


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Qué onda shavos, después de un largo periodo de ausencia y de huir de las autoridades (si vieron la actualización anterior, ya saben a qué me refiero), por fin regresé para actualizar mi siguiente gran obra._**

 ** _Les doy las gracias por su paciencia y por el apoyo que me han dado en este último mes; ya llevamos más de 80 reviews en menos de 5 capitulo y eso es un progreso admirable. Me imagino que ya llegaremos a los primeros 100 reviews después de este capítulo._**

 ** _Un saludo para todas las personas que me siguen admirando detrás de sus pantallas y les tengo una buena nueva: Estoy a medio camino de publicar el crossover de DJFT, sin embargo aún sigo pensando en el título de la historia. ¿Que titulo le podría poner?._**

 ** _Dejen su respuesta al final del capítulo o manden su respuesta en un mensaje privado._**

 ** _Ahora vamos con la sección de reviews:_**

 _ **\- Ghost iv:** Pues no creo que todo sea para Louise, de todas formas tenía_ _pensado que Goku les mostrase sus transformaciones a los personajes de Zero no Tsukaima. Y sobre el aspecto de Goku en el manga, me temo que hay un pequeño error en tu comentario ya que el tiene 12 años al inicio de toda la saga._

 _ **\- 0megachaotic:** Bueno, no hay que exagerar las cosas, todo llegará a su tiempo. Y cuando se case con la primera de su harem (no te diré cual será) pues volverá a sentir la experiencia de ser padre en otro universo, y cuando llegue la parte cuando los protagonistas se enfrenten a los ejércitos enemigos, que dios se apiade de sus almas; piénsalo, si todos los de la Patrulla Roja, armados hasta en los dientes, no pudieron vencer a Goku siendo un niño. Pues el ejército de Albion no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad contra un Super Saiyajin hasta la fase de Dios. Un saludo._

 ** _\- gokusayayin9:_** _Te lo recomiendo shavo, es un buen anime aunque claro, puede que el protagonista te caiga un poco gordo por 'el síndrome de los protagonistas de la nueva década', no es una metáfora oficial que usan los otakus sino uno que yo mismo inventé: Con eso quiero decir que el protagonista tiene una actitud y una carisma que dejan mucho que desear, que aportan poca ayuda con sus compañeros, o de plano, no hacen nada de nada. Y también que reciben un trato más de lo que deberían merecer, osea, que tienen todo un harem de chicas hermosas y que lo ven como el más macho de sus series._

 _Pero si te recomiendo la serie ya que te entretiene y a lo mucho te puedes tardar 2 semanas si lo ves en un horario normal, es lo que a mi tomó ver toda la serie, y te recomiendo que lo veas en el audio original ya que como dije antes, el doblaje latino es pasable pero inconcluso._

 _PD: Ya quiero ver más de tus historias shavo, y te mando un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- XIX-Phanthom:** No te preocupes amigo, yo soy muy abierto a las sugerencias ya que a veces incluso yo me quedo sin ideas y eso me castra._

 _ **\- neopercival:** Pues lastima mi shavo, aun es muy pronto para eso, puede que un fic erótico pero no en este XD. Y ya he actualizado Rosario Saiyan, creo que ya me diste tus opiniones al respecto. Y sobre Wales, bueno, tienes algo de razón en compararlos, lamentablemente ese personaje tendrá un destino fatal en su vida y si viste la serie original pues te ahorro las molestias en decirte los detalles, o... a menos de que quieran que cambie eso, eso es decisión de ustedes._

 _Sobre los cambios de Goku, pues no creo hacerlo de esa forma, el Saiyajin conservaría al menos su tamaño pequeño en las primeras 3 transformaciones, pero ten por seguro que cuando Goku vuelva a la fase 4 del SSJ, tendrá su física tal cual como en la serie GT. Un saludo y gracias por sugerir._

 _ **\- arg21:** Tienes razón, mi imaginación está descontrolada (Aiudaaaaaaaaaa! xD). Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- alucard77:** Gracias amigo y tomaré en cuenta tu aportación porque puede que si necesite escenas de tu fic en algún momento; como por ejemplo la familia de Kirche que nunca se ven en la serie original y solo los mencionan, pero tu los interpretaste de forma maravillosa, como la madre de Kirche, Elizabeth. Y si llego a hacer eso, te prometo que no te quitaré el crédito amigo. Un saludo y una brazo. ¡Que viva el Harem!._

 _ **\- Son-Cindy:** Te prometo que cuando termine los capitulos que tengo en mi lista de pendientes, me pondré las pilas con Goku en Equestria ya que se supone que es mi fic maestro por defecto. Un saludo mi shava._

 _ **\- Fanfiction mlp:** Así lo haré. Un saludo._

 _ **\- yumerihaba2:** Gracias shavo, ¿y como vas con la lectura de esa historia?, me lo dices cuando termines de leer hasta lo que he creado y yo también espero que actualices tus fics ya que también me gustan. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- sayajin107:** Muchas gracias. Un saludo._

 _ **\- El Legendario:** La inclusión de Zeno-sama está prácticamente determinada, y sobre el nuevo universo aun sigo pensando en cual debería ser ya que como tengo otras dos historias a la espera, pues puede que cambie de decisión a último momento. Un saludo y un abrazo amigo._

 _ **\- nightmare nightmare:** Pues ahora mismo verás como les quedó el ojo a las chicas con respecto a la presentación de los familiares XD. Un saludo._

 _ **\- MyLittleBronyX:** Pues no creo que una forma tan exagerada y celosa como lo hace en la serie original ya que en este crossover Louise es 20% menos Tsundere , ¿si me entiendes, verdad?. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- nightmare:** Pues lo mismo que le dije al otro 'nightmare'... (¿acaso son el mismos usuario o que onda?). Aquí verás las reacciones que tuvieron en este capitulo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Anonymus:** Yo recuerdo ese capitulo y estoy consciente de lo que Siesta hizo en ese momento, pero supongo que lo hicieron por puro fanservice como lo hacen en la mayoría de los animes de la actualidad hasta decir basta. Pero hay un Ova en el anime que llevan el fanservice a niveles estratosfericos, no te quiero decir de que trata la Ova exactamente pero te daré un pista: Hay tentáculos, supongo que eso dice mucho, ¿verdad?._

 _Y pues la sirvienta al principio se muestra como una personaje tierna y cariñosa, lo que le hicieron después de la segunda temporada ya fue cosa de los animadores. Por lo tanto, por ahora ella se puede subir sin problemas a la nube de Goku por ser pura de corazón. Un saludo de mi parte._

 _ **\- raperix:** Pues si shavo, esta serie tiene un manga (y muy bueno por cierto), también te lo recomiendo para que veas a más profundidad de que trata. Un saludo._

 _ **\- alexzero:** Tienes razón shavo, es mejor tener a Goku como aliado que como enemigo ya que como enemigo las cosas terminarán mal para los antagonistas de esta serie. Thank you y nos leemos luego._

 _ **\- carlos:** Pues ya lo estás viendo amigo xD. Un Saludo._

 _ **\- SIRHAM:** Pues eso vendrá después compañero, no quiero apresurar lo bueno aunque lo ya quisiera hacer. Un saludo y gracias._

 _ **\- samu010:** Tus deseos son ordenes. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Vali Lucifer D.E.B:** Gracias por el apoyo Dragón Emperador Blanco y me da gusto que esta historia sea de tu agrado. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Alex-X-12C:_** _Tienes razón amigo, yo me comprometo que interpretaré una historia mejor que hicieron con Saito, así se llama el protagonista original, y también tienes razón con respecto al tiempo y dedicación a un fichero, la perfección toma tiempo. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- The Great One:** Pues no sé cuál historia es donde pasa esa escena que describes, pero hubiera sido interesante leerlo cuando eso estaba disponible, ojalá te acuerdes algún día._

 _La actitud de Siesta será más o menos como en la serie original, pero de que intentará ganarse el corazón de Goku, lo hará, aún si para lograrlo lo tenga que violar en la noche, ok no xD. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _Declaro de nuevo:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) son propiedad De Noboru Yamaguchi._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si es mía, pero solo lo interpreto con mi imaginación._**

 ** _Sin más por agregar... ¡Continuamos!_**.

* * *

 **El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain**

 **Capitulo 5: La Exposición de los Familiares y la Princesa de Tristain**

Era otro día en la Academia de Nobles de Tristain, todo transcurría tan normal como siempre, bueno al menos para la maga de cabello rosado y su familiar el Saiyajin de cabello negro; habían pasado unos días desde que Goku había rescatado a Siesta de ser la amante del Conde Mott y desde entonces la Maid de ojos azules ha estado muy apegada a Goku ya que le salvó la vida y como muestra de agradecimiento, aceptó ser la sirvienta personal del guerrero. Siesta le hacía muchos favores como prepararle comida y lavar su ropa, esto era una molesta para Louise ya que una simple plebeya quería acaparar la atención de Goku, ella no se quedaría atrás y también haría todo lo posible para no perder en esta guerra de amor.

Pero bueno, centrándonos en el capítulo, el día de hoy ocurriría un evento que pasaría en la academia Tristain y Louise estaba nerviosa y emocionada por eso:

"¡Endereza más tu espalda!" - exclamó Louise a Goku ya que le estaba dando indicaciones esta mañana.

"Ok" - Goku sin rechistar enderezó su espalda como si estuviera a lo que su invocadora se acercaría nuevamente a él con un peine.

"Bien, ahora quédate quieto mientras te arreglo el cabello" - dijo Louise mientras cepillaba el alborotado de Goku para que se viera más elegante. Luego de unos minutos de 'batallar', la chica terminó de cepillar el peinado de su familiar.

"Listo, ahora te ves mejor" - dijo en un suspiro mientras sonreía. El Saiyajin se vio en un espejo solo para ver su nuevo look.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Hagan de cuenta que es el mismo estilo que tiene en el capitulo 69 de DBS, solo que en esta ocasión si conserva su traje de pelea).**_

"Me veo ridículo" - pensó Goku con un puchero ya que no le gustaba su peinado nuevo que por cierto no sabía porque Louise se estaba poniendo más exigente de lo normal. En ese momento, su cabello volvió en su estado natural en menos de un segundo y eso fue un alivio para el Saiyajin pero no para Louise.

"Me rindo. No tienes remedio" - suspiró Louise cansada porque su trabajo se fue por el caño, ella se sentó en su cama mientras se tocaba la frente.

"Hey Louise, ¿porque te estresas demasiado?, hoy es un bello día y no hay nada en especial" - comentó Goku despreocupado como siempre.

"¡Si hay algo especial que ocurrirá, al menos la próxima semana!" - exclamó Louise casi molesta.

"¿Y que pasará exactamente la otra semana?" - preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

"Se realizará la exposición de los familiares, es por eso que estoy nerviosa" - contestó Louise casi regañando.

Goku levantó una ceja de intriga - "¿Exposición, y que eso?"

"Todos los estudiantes de segundo muestran a la academia, los familiares que han invocado. " - comentaba la maga de ojos purpura mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Y entonces donde entro yo?" - preguntó Goku ya que el era categorizado como un familiar.

"¡A eso voy Goku, necesito que me enseñes una técnica especial para que lo mostremos en la exposición de mañana!" - decía la maga de pecho plano mientras veía a los ojos Louise.

"¿Una técnica especial?, pero Louise, apenas hemos comenzado con tu entrenamiento y a penas si has podido manejar el Ki. No te puedo enseñar algo en tan poco tiempo" - Goku le dijo con sabiduría, no es que no quisiera enseñarle esa técnica pero es la verdad. Además, el no usaba sus poderes para presumir a la gente, sino para proteger a las mismas.

"¡Por favor Goku, hazlo por mi!" - Louise se arrodilló para estar a su altura con una mirada suplicante.

"Tranquila Louise, ¿por qué tanta urgencia en aprender algo nuevo?" - Goku intentó calmar su angustia y quería saber sus motivos.

Louise se calmó y se dio un respiro para luego explicarse - "Verás Goku, el día de hoy alguien sumamente importante vendrá a la academia Tristain. Una vieja amiga mía para ser exacto" - contestaba la noble de cabello de chicle.

"¿Una amiga tuya, y quien es?" - preguntó el pelinegro curioso por saber quien es la amiga de su amiga.

"Se trata de la reina de este país, la princesa Henrietta. Es mi mejor amiga"

"¡Wow, no sabía que tuvieras una reina como amiga Louise. Debes ser afortunada!" - exclamó Goku con optimismo. A el no le importaba si esa tal Henrietta era de la alta sociedad, lo único que a él le importaba es hacer nuevos amigos. Si de por si, hasta es el amigo de los deidades de este universo como los Kaios y sus superiores, los Supremos Kaios.

"Si pero..." - Louise bajó la mirada mostrando algo de tristeza - "Siempre me he visto inferior por debajo de ella porque ella es una figura importante mientras que yo soy sola una humilde maga, y como no la he visto desde hace tiempo, pues tengo miedo de quedar en ridículo porque no ha sabido nada de mis nuevas habilidades" - terminó de explicar Lousie estando de rodillas.

Goku vio con lastima a su amiga y decidió consolarla - "Tranquila Louise, está bien, te enseñaré nuevas técnicas con tu ki y verás que dejarás impresionados a todos en la academia, incluyendo a tu amiga"

"¿De verdad?" - preguntó esperanzada.

"Si, pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho, ¿eh?" - preguntó Goku mirándola de forma divertida a lo que la maga asintió y lo abrazó por eso.

"Gracias Goku, eres el mejor familiar que cualquier noble pudo haber tenido" - terminó con un beso en su mejilla como gesto de agradecimiento.

"Je je je, no hay de que Louise" - Goku agradeció con una sonrisa - "¿Pero sabes?, como dijiste que es una exposición de familiares, supongo que debo mostrar algo de mi parte, ¿verdad?"

"¿Que planeas hacer exactamente Goku?" - preguntó Louise inclinando la cabeza.

"Es una sorpresa" - respondió mientras le daba un *tin* en la nariz de la pelirrosada a lo que ella se sonrojó por su acción, pero confiaba en él después de todo.

 **Una Semana Después**

Durante los siguientes días, el entrenamiento de Louise había rendido sus frutos; su fuerza física y su resistencia aumentaron superando un poco el nivel humano y su control de ki tampoco se quedaron atrás puesto que la noble ya podía controlar su propio ki; desde crear esferas de energía hasta poder volar pero en una velocidad media. Pero no solo nuestra pareja, el resto de los magos que participarían en el evento (Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, Moontmercy, etc.) también estarían entrenado durante la semana con sus respectivos familiar para ganar el premio de parte del palacio.

Pero lo que todavía no tienen contemplado todas las personas de esta dimensión es que cierto Saiyajin tenía más de un truco bajo la manga y ese mismo truco dejaría a todos con la boca abierta, de eso no habrá duda.

El día de la exposición casi había llegado porque antes de eso la princesa haría su debut ante la academia; todos los nobles estaban reunidos afuera de la academia a la espera de la princesa Henrietta, Louise aun seguía nerviosa ya que iba a volver a ver su mejor amiga pero no tanto como hace una semana, ahora si estaba lista para demostrarle lo mucho que ha progresado.

"¡La Reina del Reino de Tristain ha llegado: La Princesa Henrietta ha llegado!" - La espera no se hizo más y la mencionada princesa había ingresado a los terrenos de la academia, una elegante carroza tirada por un par de caballos y escoltada por varios guardias a su lado y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la academia, luego la puerta de la carroza se abrió dejando salir a una joven chica adolescente; tenía el cabello corto de color purpura, de tez clara y fina con un par de ojos azul marino, su vestimenta consiste en un elegante vestido blanco con una capucha purpura encima de esta y por último llevaba una tiara blanca sobre su cabeza indicando su posición en la realeza.

Todos los presentes vieron con admiración a la princesa puesto que su belleza era más que notable a simple vista.

"¡Que encantadora!" - decía Guiche estupefacto por la princesa, Moontmercy le vio con la mirada entrecerrada, otra vez estaba haciendo de las suyas.

"¿Esa es la reina de Tristain?" - preguntó Kirche viendo con intriga a Henrietta y es obvio que piense así puesto que la morocha provenía de otro país - "Yo soy más hermosa que ella" - añadió con algo de envidia ya que la pelirroja tenía más 'atractivo' que la princesa - "¿No crees?" - Kirche le preguntó a su amiga Tabitha y la chica de cabello celeste se limitó a encoger de hombros porque le daba igual.

La única persona de toda la multitud en esta academia que no veía con admiración o lujuria era nuestro Saiyajin quien en lugar de eso se limitaba a ver a Henrietta con curiosidad.

"¿Así que ella es la reina de Tristain?" - preguntó el pelinegro con una mirada curiosa, la chica era realmente hermosa, de eso no podía discutir, pero no estaba para nada enamorado de ella por ser inocente - "Es más joven de lo que pensé" - comentó eso porque la mayoría de reyes o reinas que ha visto en su vida han sido adultos o personas de edad media.

"¡Goku, guarda silencia. Un familiar debe ser más respetuoso!" - Louise le reprochó por su comentario y le pidió que guardara silencio.

"Perdón" - el Saiyajin se disculpóe encogido de hombrs. El solo decía la verdad. El director Osmound junto con los profesores estaban inclinados ante la presencia de la princesa.

"Me disculpo sinceramente por mi llegada tan repentina, Señor Osmound" - habló Henrietta de manera jovial mientras se ponía enfrente del mago.

"No hay ningún problema" - comentó el director de la academia sin ninguna molestia en lo absoluto, al contrario, estaban honrados por su visita - "Los estudiantes y todos los presentes hemos estado esperando su llegada"

"Hay algo que deseo ver personalmente aquí" - comentó Henrietta pensando en cierta amiga que deseaba ver el día de hoy.

"Oh, y eso es..."

"Es asunto personal" - dijo la princesa de pelo purpura con una sonrisa encantadora.

El viejo Osmound asintió - "Entiendo, espero que su estadía en la academia Tristain sea de su agrado y le aseguro que disfrutará de la exposición de los familiares que se hará el día de mañana"

"De acuerdo" - Henrietta asintió y luego el director junto con sus profesores se levantaron para darle paso a su majestad.

Los estudiantes poco a poco se retiraron para reanudar sus actividades diarias, pero claro, estarían en presencia de la reina de Tristain. Goku y Louise fueron los últimos en quedarse afuera mientras conversaban acerca de algo.

"¿Y bien Goku, que opinas?" - preguntó Louise volteando a verlo.

"¿Opinar sobre qué?" - preguntó Goku confuso también volteando.

"¿Sobre la princesa Henrietta, que piensas de ella?" - ella inquirió porque simplemente quería saber que opinaba sobre su mejor amiga, y a ver si no se había enamorado de ella.

Goku se rascó la cabeza porque no sabía que decir - "Pues... es amable, ¿verdad?"

"¿Nada más eso?" - volvió a preguntar su amiga.

"Pues... ¿que quieres que diga sobre de ella? Que es tu amiga también, ¿o no?" - preguntó inocentemente porque no sabía que más decir sobre la chica peli purpura.

Louise vio con intriga a las comentarios de su familiar, nada más piensa eso de la reina del país, ¿acaso no la veía atractiva?. Pues parece que no, pero al menos es una ventaja, al menos no pensaría en ella aunque sea su amiga, no le iba a permitir estar con más mujeres.

"No importa, vámonos porque tenemos cosas que hacer" - Louise le dijo de forma serena mientras el Saiyajin le seguía.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya entrando en la noche, Goku y Louise estaban a punto de dormir ya que ambos estarían listos para la exposición del día mañana.

Toc Toc* - Sin embargo antes de que pudieran conciliar el sueño, alguien tocó la puerta de su alcoba.

"Agh, ¿quién puede ser a estas horas?" - Louise se preguntó frustrada - "Goku, abre la puerta por favor"

El Saiyajin asintió y se levantó para ir a la puerta, pero al momento de hacerlo, alguien había entrado al cuarto sin previo, no sabían quien era puesto que la persona tenía una capucha encima. Goku no se quedó atrás y se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Alto!, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin presentrarte si quiera?" - le preguntó Goku al 'intruso'.

"Disculpe mi intromisión niño, ¿pero se encuentra la señorita Louise?" - pregunto la persona misteriosa quien resultó ser la voz de una chica, sin embargo dejó confundidos a la pareja.

"¿Quién eres?" - esta vez preguntó Louise en guardia ya que esa persona sabía su identidad.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la encapuchada - "Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Louise Francoise" - y en ese momento se quitó la capa mostrando una cabeza púrpura debajo de una tiara. La noble se quedó sin habla al ver esto, se trataba de la princesa misma en persona y no solo eso, también se trataba de su mejor amiga. Henrietta sonrió y abrazó a su amiga de la emoción - "Louise, Louise, te he echado de menos" - decía la princesa de manera jovial.

Sin embargo la mencionada pelirrosada aún seguía conmocionada - "¡No puede, su alteza!. No puede venir a un lugar de baja clase como esta" - decia Louise mientras se postraba ante los pies de Henrietta ya que así eran las reglas.

"Por favor deja las formalidades, Louise Francouise. Somos amigas" - comentaba la peli púrpura con modestia ya que su mejor amiga no necesitaba hacer eso pero la pelirrosa insistió.

"Sus amables palabras son demasiado para mí, su Alteza"

Goku parpadeó un par de veces por la confusión al ver la escena pero luego ya comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

"Oye Louise, ¿desde hace cuándo se conocen?" - preguntó Goku un poco curioso.

"Cuando la princesa era más joven, tuve el placer de ser su compañera de juego. Deberías decir que fuimos amigas de la infancia" - respondió Louise aún incada mientras recordaba todos los buenos momentos que pasó con la princesa cuando ambas eran niñas, pero todo cambió cuando a Henrietta le otorgaron el título de princesa y su tiempo de convivencia se redució casi en su totalidad.

"Ya veo..." - Goku murmuró ya que ahora ya entendía más sobre la relación de la pelirrosada con la peli púrpura, entonces son amigas de la infancia como lo solían ser él y Krillin.

"Siempre quise verte..." - La princesa de Tristain dijo con algo de melancolía, su amiga entendía como se sentía ya que Henrietta había tenido una vida dura desde que su padre, el antiguo rey, había fallecido hace mucho tiempo y pues actualmente tiene una carga muy grande en su vida ya que manejar todo un reino no es tarea fácil. Y tampoco tenía a alguien con quien abrir su corazón más que con Louise, por esa razón vino a la academia.

"Princesa... me sorprendí cuando recibí su carta" - la noble tomó la mano de su amiga con la suya mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos.

"Louise..." - murmuró Henrietta con una sonrisa.

Goku sonreía al ver este momento tan conmovedor, le hacía recordar aquellos momentos cuando solía reencontrarse con sus amigos o la familia de su mundo cuando se ausentaba por distintas razones.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el pelinegro extendió su mano hacia ella para presentarse - "Hola Henrietta, yo soy Go..."

Pum!* - el Saiyajin no pudo terminar su frase porque Louise le dió un coscorrón de imprevisto en la cabeza - "¡Ay, ¿por qué me golpeaste Louise?" - preguntó su familiar agarrándose la cabeza.

"¡Idiota, no debes hablarle a su majestad. Debes presentarte con todo tu respeto!" - Louise le reclamó molesta por su falta de modales mientras sostenía su cabecita - "¡Preséntate ante la princesa como debe ser!"

"Pero es que..." - Goku quería hablar pero la maga le fulminó con la mirada para que obedeciera - "¡Está bién está bién, lo haré!" - entonces el pelinegro se puso de rodillas mientras hablaba - "¡Es un honor conocerla, princesa Henrietta. Soy Son Goku, el familiar de Louise!" - Goku se presentó como su amiga le había enseñado durante el día en caso de que algún día le hablara.

Henrietta solo parpadeó un par de veces por la escena que acaba de ver, pero entendía un poco la situación.

"¿Entonces tú eres el familiar de mi amiga?" - preguntó la princesa y Goku asintió de afirmación - "En ese caso, mucho gusto Goku, soy la Reina de Tristain, la princesa Henrietta. Es un placer conocerte, niño" - ella saludó con una reverencia ya que le pareció adorable el pelinegro, también había escuchado que hace poco los estudiantes de segundo año de esta escuela pusieron en práctica el ritual de los familiares y pues sentía curiosidad que familiar le había tocado a Louise, pero jamás imaginó que lo tocara un joven plebeyo (un poco lindo por cierto).

Goku también le sonrió por su amabilidad - "Gracias princesa, pero le advierto que no soy un niño. Je je je" - dijo eso último rascandose la nuca.

"¿Hmm, que dijiste?" preguntó Henrietta muy confundida por esa frase pero Louise se aclaró la garganta.

"Es algo complicado de explicar princesa, pero tenga por seguro que mi familiar no miente y que tiene una historia interesante y unas habilidades únicas de su tipo" - explicó Louise ahora un poco orgullosa del Saiyajin pero a la vez un poco nerviosa porque sus habilidades resulten ser más sorprendentes para la monarca de este país.

"Ya veo, con que habilidades únicas..." - Henrietta se dijo por si misma mientras miraba de forma al joven de cabello salvaje con curiosidad. También había escuchado rumores de que el familiar de Louise había vencido al Conde Mott, ¿en serio habrá ocurrido eso?. Bueno, tal vez con el tiempo averigüe si ese rumor resultó ser cierto - "Relájate Louise. Esto probablemente causó una pequeña conmoción, pero ahora todo está bien"

"Princesa, ¿usted...?" - Louise no formuló su pregunta ya que la peli púrpura la interrumpió.

"¿Lo olvidaste?. Prometí que definitivamente iría a rescatarte cuando estuvieras en problemas. Y ahora soy la reina, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Henrietta con una mirada jovial recordando la promesa que hicieron cuando eran niñas.

"Princesa..." - Louise vió a su amiga con brillo en sus ojos y luego se arrodillo por segunda vez (junto con su familiar) - "¡Tiene mi más sincera gratitud!"

"Je je, es bueno saber que alguien más se preocupe por Louise, a parte de mi" - pensó Goku mientras estaba inclinado por la fuerza.

La princesa entonces dio otra mirada divertida al pelinegro - "Louise, has invocado a un buen familiar"

"¿Habla en serio?, ¡pues valoro mucho su comentario con respecto a mi familiar, princesa!" habló la maga muy complicada mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la cabeza del Saiyajin contra el piso ignorando sus quejidos.

"¡Louise, me estás apachurrando!" - exclamó Goku a penas audible pero su amiga lo escuchó y lo soltó acompañado de un chillido de parte de la noble.

Henrietta se limitó a ver la escena con una pequeña risa, hace mucho tiempo que no reía por las acciones de su amiga, y verlo ahora con su familiar, se veía más divertida como le gustaría que este momento durara para siempre. Sin embargo el destino le tenía otros planes.

"Louise, lamento decirte esto pero ya me tengo que ir" - dijo un poco desanimada llamando la atención de ambos.

"¿Ya se tiene que ir, princesa?" - preguntó la pelirrosa con un mohín en su voz, la verdad es que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvieron una buena charla y pues ella quería aprovechar todo este tiempo.

Ella lamentablemente asintió - "Si, es que me escapé de mi alcoba sin decirle a nadie y tengo miedo de que mis guardias sepan que me escabulli sin avisar y de que alerten a toda la escuela por nada" - ella explicó con algo de nerviosismo, ser la reina no era nada fácil.

"Entiendo, pero me alegra de que se tomara el tiempo necesario para hablarme una vez más" - Louise le agradeció con simpatía.

"No, yo debo agradecerte Louise, por tomarte el tiempo de escucharme otra vez. Este fue el mejor momento que haya tenido en muchos años" - Henrietta tomó las manos de su amiga para después abrazarla - "Gracias, Louise Francoise"

"El mío también, princesa" - comentó Louise aceptando su abrazo, también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se abrazaron.

Luego ambas chicas se separaron y luego Henrietta volteo a ver a Goku - "Goku.."

"¿Si?"

"Como familiar de Louise quiero que cuides bien la cuides bien. No te lo ordeno como princesa, te lo pido como una amiga. Y también quiero que des lo mejor de ti mañana, ¿si?" - Henrietta le pidió mientras miraba sus cautivadores ojos ónix.

Goku sonrío ante su petición y le levantó un pulgar arriba - "Descuide princesa, Louise esta en muy buenas manos. Y también daré lo mejor de mi en la exposición, no se sentirá defraudada"

Por alguna razón, Henrietta se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras del Saiyajin, parecía tan valiente y lleno de determinación, a pesar de parecer un niño. Algo que no ha visto en la mayoría de los hombres de su reino ¿pero por qué sentía esa extraña sensación?.

"Como lo esperaba, la libertad es uno de los grandes tesoros de la vida" - ella pensó en voz alta.

"¿Huh?" - preguntaron Goku y Louise ya que oyeron eso.

"Buenas noches" - Sin nada que más que decir, Henrietta se puso su capucha y se retiró del cuarto de Louise.

"¿Princesa?" - Louise seguía preocupada por su amiga y se preguntaba por qué había dicho eso.

"Vaya, pero que rara fue su actitud, ¿verdad Louise?" - preguntó Goku inocentemente.

"¡Oye no hables de la princesa a sus princesa tal vez está en muchas cosas!" - la noble de cabello de chicle le protestó por su mala educación.

"Está bien esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer pero no me grites, ¿si?" - Goku le dijo un poco molesto y su invocadora solo suspiro.

"Como sea, hay que descansar ya que tendremos un día agitado mañana" - dijo antes de que Louise volviera a su cama y Goku se fue a su pila de heno antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

 **Intromisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

 **(Sería la misma secuencia que en la serie original, pero con la diferencia de que Goku estaba practicando artes marciales mientras que Louise practicaba magia y al final terminaba con una explosión dejando aturdidos a ambos) (En el fondo se ve una imagen de Henrietta).**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos pronto con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 **Luego de los comerciales***

 **Voz de Narrador: "Regresamos con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 **(La siguiente secuencia sería a Louise persiguiendo al Saiyajin con un látigo en su mano mientras que este tenía un chichón en la cara).**

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

El día finalmente había llegado, hoy se realizaría el tan esperado evento.

"Damas y Caballeros, hoy se dará comienzo la exhibición de familiares de este año" - anunció Colbert mientras todo el público exclamaba de la emoción. Y los magos se dispusieron a mostrar las actuaciones de parte de ellos y sus familiares, cada acto era más impresionante que el anterior.

La última en mostrar su talento fueron Tabitha y su dragón Shypild, quienes mostraron una maniobra de vuelo mi impresionante a decir verdad.

"Y esa fue Tabitha, la Ventisca" - comentó Colbert mientras el público ovacionaba a la maga peli azul.

"Vaya, todos han mostrado actuaciones realmente. Se nota que todos se esforzaron por realizarlos" - pensó Goku tras haber visto los actos de sus amigos de la academia de magia.

Louise le tocó el hombro para decirle algo a su familiar - "Escucha Goku; primero te presentarás ante todos con esa demostración que tanto me dijiste, y después haremos el acto que practicamos, ¿entendido?" - preguntó la chica de ojos púrpura y el pelinegro asintió.

"La siguiente participante es, la señorita Louise de la Valliere" - anunció nuevamente Colbert. Y luego llegó el turno de nuestra pareja. Goku y Louise se hicieron presentes mientras se subían al escenario recibiendo las miradas de todos.

Louise se aclaró la garganta para hablar - "Permítanme presentarlo: Mi familiar es Son Goku, y el realizará... una demostración de sus habilidades" - Louise presentó al Saiyajin con tranquilidad ya que sabía que lo que haría sería espectacular. Ella se apartó un poco para dejar que Goku hiciera lo suyo.

Goku se puso en frente del escenario mientras era recibido por más de 300 ojos de parte de la academia de nobles. El Saiyajin se sentía algo incómodo ya que ahora era el centro de atención en esta actuación, luego vio al público y notó a las personas más importantes; Kirche le saludaba muy animada mientras le guiñaba un ojo indicando que le deseaba suerte a su amante, Tabitha conservaba su mirada neutral pero estaba muy atenta a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Katie lo miraba de forma cariñosa y al igual que la pelirroja, ella le deseaba suerte, Siesta estaba también presente ya que por nada del mundo se iba a perder ese momento, por último la princesa Henrietta, la principal anfitriona del evento, estaba viendo al Saiyajin con una sonrisa ya que esperaba la gran demostración que el familiar de su amiga les tenía preparado.

El pelinegro sonrió ante las miradas de aliento de sus amigas y se preparó para ya comenzar. Apretó los puños mientras concentraba su ki para realizar su demostración.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Insertar esta canción, obligatoriamente; /watch?v=KGXU3rpVq-w)._**

En ese momento el cabello de Goku comenzó a levitar en el aire desafiando la gravedad y no solo eso, una resplandeciente aura dorada rodeó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, todo eso mientras creaba ondas de viento a su alrededor y por último un pequeño sismo se generaba constantemente.

Todos los presentes estaban estremecidos por el desconocido temblor y veían con asombro ya que el familiar de Louise no sabían que estaba haciendo y eso los preocupaba y mucho. Incluso Louise no tenía ni idea de las acciones del pelinegro ya que estaba produciendo unos cuantos fenómenos, eso le recordaba un poco cuando llegó por primera vez a este mundo.

De vuelta con Goku, él seguía con lo suyo pero ahora pasaron más cosas; el cabello del guerrero se tornaba de dos colores distintos al igual que los ojos, y sus músculos aumentaron ligeramente de tamaño y unos cuantas chispas de electricidad también lo rodearon.

 **"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!"** \- El Saiyajin tras un leve gruñido, dejó salir un poderoso grito que fue totalmente audible para todos los magos de la academia y una ráfaga de viento sacudió prácticamente el mismo lugar, y no solo eso, un gran resplandor iluminó el área comparandose con los rayos del sol. Luego de unos momentos, la luz comenzó a bajar de intensidad hasta que todos recuperaron la vista, y lo siguiente que vieron los dejó sin habla.

Goku tenía un aspecto casi distinto al anterior, su tamaño infantil se conservó en su forma base pero la apariencia si resultó diferente; su cabello naturalmente negro pasó a ser rubio dorado y sus ojos también negros pasaron a ser verde esmeralda muy llamativo. Todo esto mientras la aura dorada prevalecia alrededor de su cuerpo.

Todos los presentes sin excepción se quedaron viendo al Saiyajin con total asombro, los ojos los tenían como platos y las quijadas por los suelos debido a su nueva transformación del cual todavía desconocían como rayos lo hizo.

Las chicas que eran las fanáticas de nuestro héroe no le despagaban la mirada ni por un segundo ya que se estaban tomando el tiempo necesario para ver al nuevo Goku.

Louise siendo su compañera inicial sentía estupefacción y temor al mismo tiempo puesto que su familiar y mentor tenía un poder abrumador, ahora que podía sentir el ki de los seres vivos, la experiencia para ella era inimaginable ya que su ki aumentó de golpe en menos de un segundo.

Kirche veía con ojos brillosos al nuevo aspecto del Saiyajin ya que esa cabellera tan rubia como el oro y esos ojos tan resplandecientes como el color diamante, lo hacían ver más atractivo.

Tabitha, por mucho tiempo, había cambiado su expresión neutral a uno de total asombro semejante al de su mejor amiga o el resto del público.

Katie, Moontmercy, Siesta y hasta la princesa Henrietta compartían las mismas expresiones de estupefacción debido al cambio del familiar de Louise.

Colbert y el director Osmound veían al Saiyajin más con temor que con asombro ya que Goku estaba expulsando un poder totalmente fuera de sus conocimientos, ¿este era el gran poder que tenían previsto?.

Y así el resto de los estudiantes y maestros de la academia opinaban casi lo mismo, sin embargo había un solo cuestionamiento que pasaba por la mente de todos:

'¿Que le había pasado a Goku?'.

El Saiyajin dio un vistazo y no pudo evitar sonreír ya que esas eran las reacciones que esperaba de la gente de este mundo.

"¡Atencion todo el mundo, seguro se preguntaran que es este nuevo cambio mío. Pues bien, se los explicaré... Esto es un Super Saiyajin!" - Goku declaró mientras dejaba a todos conmocionados por esas palabras.

"¿Super... Saiyajin?" - preguntaron las chicas ya que desconocían eso de los Saiyajines y sus versiones super.

"Esta transformación me hace 50 veces más fuerte aumentando todos mis poderes" - esa información dejó aun más sorprendidos a todos - "¡Ahora quiero que vean esto...!" - Goku sonrió mientras creaba una pequeña esfera de energía y la lanzó hacia el cielo y logró el cometido de llamar la atención de todos, luego el Saiyajin con la misma mano la extendió y unos momentos después la cerró provocando que la esfera de energía estalle en el cielo creando fuegos artificiales instantáneos.

"¡Woooooooooow!" - esos fueron las opiniones de los presentes ya que eso último los dejó maravillados e intrigados.

"Y eso último que cree fue el ki, uno de los poderes que poseen la gente de mi mundo" - añadió Goku con una sonrisa - "Ahora Louise les mostrará una pequeña demostración de su manejo del ki que ha tenido hasta el momento" - Goku dijo con orgullo hacia su nueva pupila y éso último dejó sorprendidos a todos los nobles que conocían a la chica. ¿Asi que la Zero tenía eso guardado para mostrarlo en este día?.

Louise captó eso y solo sonrió ya que sabía que era el momento de actuar, se puso a lado de su familiar y le tomó de la mano para comenzar con su presentación.

 ***Boom!*** \- Sin embargo, antes de que la pareja pudiera comenzar, una explosión acompañado de un temblor se produjeron de la nada dejando a todos perplejos.

"¿Que está ocurriendo?" - Colbert preguntó algo alterad y luego otro temblor se produjo.

"¡Atención a todos los estudiantes, evacúen el lugar. Protegen a su majestad!" - mientras los jóvenes nobles huían, los guardias de la princesa se pusieron alerta y fueron al lugar donde ocurría la conmoción mientras que otros escoltaban a Henrietta a un lugar seguro.

En ese momento, los sentidos de Goku (aún en SSJ) se percataron de la presencia de alguien activarse al lugar donde se dirigían los guardias y la diferencia era notable, tal vez no tendrían posibilidad de confrontarlo.

"Louise, hay que ayudar a esas personas" - sugirió Goku y ella asintió de afirmación, ambos emprendieron vuelo hasta adelantarse a los guardias de la princesa. Lo siguiente que la pareja observó fue a un gigante de 15 metros de altura hecho totalmente de tierra

"¡Wow, este si que es grande!" - comentó Goku observando al gigante de tierra. Su tamaño era considerable pero su poder no tanto, no le serviría ni para calentar los músculos.

"¿E-es un Golem de tierra?" - preguntó la pelirrosada un poco sorprendida de ver un Golem de ese tamaño. Según como había aprendido, se necesitaba ser un mago del tipo triangular muy poderoso para crear un Golem de ese tamaño. Sin embargo, Louise notó algo en el gigante - "¡Goku, ese Golem tiene a la señorita Longueville!" - exclamó Louise señalando la mano del gigante de tierra a la mencionada secretaria de cabello verde.

Goku asintió ante su informe - "¡Descuida, la salvaré!" - declaró mientras el rubio emprendía vuelo hasta llegar a la altura del Golem. La roca gigante se percató de la presencia del Saiyajin y trató de aplastarlo usando uno de sus puños, Goku ni se inmutó ante el ataque y detuvo su gran puño con una sola mano con suma facilidad, ahora aprovechando la confusión, el Super Saiyajin sustuvo la mano del Golem con las suyas y lo arrojó muy lejos de los edificios de la academia.

Tanto Louise como el resto de los presentes se quedaron impresionados por la fuerza sobrehumana del guerrero de cabello dorado, arrojó a un gigantesco Golem de tierra como si de un muñeco se tratase.

"¡Waaaaaaaaah!" - esos fueron los chillidos de parte de Longueville ya que el Golem la había soltado poco antes de que este fuera arrojado y ahora estaba a punto de caer al suelo sin posibilidad de salvarse. Sin embargo antes de que eso sucediera, la mujer sintió que la gravedad desapareció y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera dorada acompañado de un par de ojos color esmeralda.

"¿Está bien señorita?" - preguntó Goku con una voz tranquilizadora mientras que la cargaba de forma nupcial haciendo sonrojar un poco a Longueville al tener tan de cerca al familiar de Louise, ella solo se limitó a asentir a lo que el Super Saiyajin sonrió y luego aterrizó en tierra para dejar a la mujer de cabellos verdes sana y salva.

Pero este problema aún no terminaba puesto que el Golem seguía vivo, Goku decidió acabar con él de una vez por todas y para eso, haría una de sus mejores técnicas. El junto las palmas de sus manos mientras recitaba lo siguiente:

 **"Kaaa... Meee..."** \- una esfera de energía de energía se empezó a formar entre las manos y pecho del Super Saiyajin - **"Haaa... Meee..."** \- la esfera de energía se hizo un poco más grande - **"¡Haaaaaaaaaa!"** \- en ese mismo instante Goku expulsó una enorme viga de energía que viajó a gran velocidad que destruyó al Golem totalmente en un santiamén.

Todos los nobles se quedaron nuevamente asombrados por lo que acaba de suceder, el familiar de Louise había derrotado a un poderoso Golem de tierra muy fácilmente con una técnica muy extraña.

Luego de derrotar al enemigo, Goku volvió a su estado base con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"¡Goku!" - en ese momento alguien le llamó y el pelinegro volteo para saber que Louise fue quien le llamó, atrás de ella venían los demás.

"Hey Louise..." - no pudo terminar su frase ya que sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro. Louise lo había abrazado en un acto de impulso.

"Gracias a Dios que derrotaste ese Golem, ¿no te lastimaste, verdad?" - preguntó Louise preocupada mientras examinaba el cuerpo de su familiar buscando alguna clase de herida.

Goku solo se rió ante sus reacciones su amiga de cabello de chicle - "Je je je, no es necesario que te preocupes Louise, no recibí daño alguno, de veras, al igual que la linda señorita de ahí" - dijo mientras señalaba a Longueville quien estaba parada unos centímetros delante de ellos.

 _"¿Linda señorita?" -_ pensó la secretaria con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Louise frunció el ceño ante la reacción de Longueville y apartó a su familiar de su mirada de su mirada para evitar que esta corteje a su familiar, esto causó que la secretaria frunciera el ceño ya que esa mocosa lo apartó de su pequeño héroe, pero eso no le importaba tanto, al menos ella había consiguido el objeto que estaba oculto en la bóveda de la academia Tristain durante la conmoción.

Luego de eso, los demás magos se acercaron a Goku para felicitarlo por su hazaña.

"¡Kyaaaaa!" - Kirche chilló de felicidad y abrazó al pelinegro entre sus grandes tetas - "¡Goku, lo que hiciste hace un momento fue. Eres mi héroe!" - ella decía estando más enamorada del Saiyajin.

Una vena le creció en la cabeza de Louise - "¡Deja a mi familiar, vaca lechera!" - exclamó molesta.

"¡No molestes, Zero!" - la pelirroja morena le sacó la lengua de la molestia. Ambas rivales se dieron otro duelo de miradas mientras Goku se estaba riendo por la discusión.

"Eso fue fantástico... Goku" - comentó Tabitha con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Hasta la peli azul no tenía razón para decir que el Kamehameha no fue una técnica impresionante.

"¡Goku, eres muy fuerte!" - exclamaron Katie, Siesta y Moontmercy en señal de admiración. Y así todos felicitaban al Saiyajin por haberlos salvado de ese Golem, hasta el director Osmound reconoció su hazaña con mucho asombro, definitivamente el muchacho sería un perfecto protector para esta academia o tal vez de este país.

"Goku, hiciste un buen trabajo en derrotar a ese Golem con facilidad. Eres alguien maravilloso" - La última en felicitar a Goku fue la mismísima princesa Henrietta, definitivamente ya había un ganador para este concurso. La princesa hizo una señal y sus guardias trajeron una corona dorada y luego camino hacia su amiga de la infancia, Louise se percató de esto y se arrodillo ante ella - "En el nombre del reino de Tristain y de la reina del mismo, declaro a Louise Francoise y a su familiar Goku como los ganadores de la exposición de los familiares de este año" - declaró Henrietta mientras ponía la corona encima de la cabeza de Louise. Todos los presentes exclamaron de la emoción y ovacionaban a la pareja ganadora.

"¡¿Escuchaste eso Goku?. Ganamos!" - exclamó Louise ya que todo esto fue posible por las habilidades de su familiar.

El Saiyajin se rascó de la cabeza por la modestia ya que solo hacía lo correcto, sin embargo había algo que lo dejaba inquieto - "¿Sabes una cosa Louise, me pregunto de donde salió ese Golem?"

"Yo puedo responder tu pregunta, joven Goku" - habló el viejo Osmound con una mirada seria - "Todo esto fue provocado por Fouquet, la puño de barro"

"¿Fouquet?" - preguntaron Goku y Louise al unisono, el director asintió.

"Síganme muchachos, tengo que comprobar una cosa" - Osmound insistó a la pareja para que lo siguieran a la bóveda de la academia.

 **Voz del narrador: Goku había salvado a la academia Tristain de la emboscada de un Golem, pero su aparición sigue siendo un misterio.**

 **¿Cuál será el misterioso objeto que habrán saqueado de la academia?.**

 **¿Quién será esa tal Fouquet, y acaso será una gran amenaza para Goku y sus amigas?. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de 'El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain'.**

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar ending 1 de Zero no Tsukaima o el ending 1 de Dragon Ball Kai).**

* * *

 **Avance del Siguiente Capitulo:**

 **(Insertar esta canción, obligatorio/watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

 **Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku!. El viejo nos encomendará una misión y es la de recuperar algo llamado 'El Báculo de la Destrucción'. ¿Me pregunto como será esa cosa?"**

 **Voz de Louise: "¡Goku, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Un noble que abandona a su familiar, no se puede considerar un noble!"**

 **Voz de Goku: "El próximo capitulo de 'El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain' será... 'El Báculo de la destrucción'. Hmm, que raro, este objeto lo he visto en algún lugar.**

 ***Parar la música tres segundos después de la última frase***

* * *

 ** _Y bueno shavos éso ha sido el capítulo de esta semana santa, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que esperen el tiempo suficiente para seguir leyendo este crossover._**

 ** _Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao!. n_n_**


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Hey que onda shavos, aquí les traigo la siguiente para de este crossover que ya creían que ya abandoné pero no, solo tomaba un descanso._**

 ** _¡Ja, ni yo me la creo! :v xD. En fin, les traigo este nuevo capitulo como anuncio a la historia nueva que inicié la desde el mes pasado, se trata del crossover de Dragon Ball con Fairy Tail, el fanfic que se titula "Un Saiyajin en la Tierra Mágica"._**

 ** _Ya está siendo un éxito en_** ** _Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia, Venezuela, Colombia, Centroamérica, España, China, Japón, la Alemania Nazi, Guatemala, Sudáfrica, Brasil, la Ciudad de Bagdad, el pueblo fantasma de Prípiat, Ucrania, la Antártida, el Polo Norte, Bangladesh, Corea del Norte, Namekusei, Ciudad Gótica, el Vaticano, el Imperio Romano, Chernóbil, los abismos marinos, el estado de Pensilvania, Jerusalén, la isla de Poveglia en Italia, los poblados de Pompeya y Herculano, Cambodia, Egipto, el pueblo de Baviera, Rusia, Turkmenistán, Italia, Inglaterra, Irak, el antiguo cementerio judío, Francia, Arabia Saudita, la antigua Persia, el trecho de las Marianas, Noruega, el castillo de Loki, la India, el submundo de varios países, la Deep Web, Taringa, 4chan, el coño de su madre, todos los universos, todas las dimensiones, todas las realidades del cosmos y la creación, y México. Por favor, léanlo; sé que a ustedes, querida audiencia, les va a encantar. Muchas gracias. Un abrazo enorme._**

 ** _Okay, creo que soné bien Dross por promocionar mi historia xD. Estoy muy contento ya que esta historia ya alcanzó los primeros 100 reviews, ¡una meta alcanzada. Ahora vamos por los 200 reviews, animo shavos, se que podemos lograrlo en tan poco tiempo!._**

 ** _Ahora vamos con la sección de los reviews:_**

 ** _\- nikfe2:_** _Claro que si shavo. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Anonymuos:_** _Bueno, pude haber hecho eso pero decidí dejarlo para algún capitulo futuro, cuando las chicas decidan mostrar sus sentimientos hacia nuestro Saiyajin, je je je. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- The great one:_** _Tienes razón, Goku es rompecorazones cuando se lo propone. Ni siquiera el mismo Toriyama se ha dado cuenta del galán que acaba de crear para las chicas de otras series xD. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- gokusayayin9:_** _Se nota que tienes mucho anime por ver mi compadre, yo te entiendo. Yo también tengo que volver a ver los animes con los que tengo planeado hacer crossovers nuevos, como Fairy Tail y High School DxD. Eso si no dejamos a un lado las historias que tengo pendientes; como RosarioSaiyan, Goku en Equestria y La Odisea del Saiyajin. Tengo mucho que hacer en este año para compensar el tiempo perdido, y todo sea por alegrarlos una vez más. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte shavo._

 ** _\- neopercival:_** _Si, eso mismo pensé yo, siento mucho sino te entendí bien la vez pasado pero ya pasó. Y bueno, la razón del por qué Goku no sospechó de Longueville (o Fouquet), es que ella fingió ser apresada por el golem que el mismo creó y Goku pues no le tomó tiempo para analizar de donde vino él. Es por eso que pudo pasar desapercibido, y sobre las chicas que mencionaste, ten por seguro que eso sucederá. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _\- burnvezey:_** _Gracias por tu opinión shavo y no te preocupes si hablas en un idioma diferente, tu puedes escribirme cuando quieras y consultarme sobre algo que tengas duda. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _\- alucard77:_** _Goku es todo un badass cuando se lo propone, tanto en su serie como en los crossovers que tanto hacemos. Un saludo y un abrazo mi compadre._

 ** _\- Ghost iv:_** _Nop, Goku tiene 12 años al principio de toda la serie._ _Eso ya lo sabía desde que vi la serie por tercera vez, y tu link... pues mandalo en mensaje privado porque no se ve. Un saludo._

 ** _\- nightmare nightmare:_** _Je je je pero que imaginación la tuya. que pullielo pero me gusta. Tal vez lo haga en algúna ocasión. Un saludo._

 ** _\- Samguards:_** _Gracias shavo. Un saludo._

 ** _\- XIX Phantom:_** _Si, la verdad es que me confundí un poco al tratar de referirme la posición de Henrietta, ni siquiera en los dialogos originales podía guiarme, por lo tanto tuve que intercalar la manera de referirme a ella aunque en el fondo se que todo fue confuso. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- soulabarn18000:_** _Eso es cierto, veo al menos un comentario tuyo cada vez que actualizo alguna de mis historias, sobre todo las recientes pero eso no importa, tu eres libre de comentar hasta que se te cante el horto, ok no xD. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _\- Brayan750:_** _Je je je, tu también tienes una imaginación muy activa. Y gracias por el cumplido, de seguro Alucard77 también se sentirá honrado ya que lo mencionaste. Un saludo de mi parte._

 ** _\- Lexugim Greyart:_** _Ya dije en un principio como iría la trama de la historia, ¿leíste la presentación, o no?. No es por reprocharte, pero les he dicho siempre que lean desde la primera palabra de mis capítulos hasta la última para evitar la mayor cantidad de dudas. Un saludo._

 ** _\- feriyen:_** _Yo pensaba lo mismo pero con el SSJ4. Sin embargo al final me dije:_ ** _*Tampoco hay que presumir Goku xdxdxd*_** _Un saludo shavo._

 ** _\- yumerihaba:_** _¡Que onda mi otro compadre, me dio gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo!. Y tienes razón, Goku no tiene respeto por nadie, ya ves, incluso se atrevió a hablarle al gran Zeno como si fuese cualquiera y es un ser que hace que Bills o los demás Dioses Destructores se hagan en los pantalones y al final se vuelve su amigo solo porque le agradó después de todo. Y sobre tu historia de Goku en Konoha, bueno ya te dije mi opinión y me sentí orgulloso ya que fui tu inspiración cuando creaste dicho capitulo, por cierto, aun sigo esperando con ansias tus siguientes actualizaciones. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte compa._

 ** _\- Lozato (Review 1):_** _Bueno, mientras a Louise no se le ocurra algo así como jalarle la cola, porque sino, lo traerá de un lado a otro como Saito xD._

 ** _(Review 2):_** _Okay... no entendí a que te referías pero igual te mando saludos._

 ** _\- Guest (4):_** _Hmm, la verdad es que no estoy tan seguro, yo también sigo con la duda ya que a veces no me creo lo mucho que dicen la comunidad con respecto a los nuevos personajes de DBS. Un saludo y gracias por preguntar._

 ** _\- noe (Review 1):_** _Pues te doy la bienvenida al Fanfiction y ojalá puedas crear buen contenido en un futuro cercano. Y con respecto con tu duda, hay una posibilidad ya que es otra linea del tiempo alternativa a mis otras historias, pero no pierdas la fe de que eso ocurra en algún punto de la historia._

 ** _(Review 2):_** _Ahora que lo mencionas, si, tal vez deba cambiar el ending ya que me di cuenta de que no quedaría para esta historia ya que tiene un poco más de romance en la trama. ¿Que te parece el ending de la primera serie de Dragon Ball 'Romance te puedo dar' o sino, nuevamente uso el ending de Dragon Ball 'GT'?. Ahi te lo dejo a tu criterio. Un saludo shavo._

 ** _\- Evil Goku Z:_** _Ya les había dado el tiempo suficiente para elegir el estado de Goku, asi que no cambiaré de opinión porque ustedes lo han pedido. Un saludo_.

 ** _\- Eu sunt Dracul 1 (Este review está en inglés):_** _Goku will not be nerfed like other stories. I interpret it faithfully to the original series, the characters of other series will have to get accustomed to the fact that there is a warrior that easily defeats them._

 ** _(Traducido al español):_** _Goku no será nerfeado como en otras historias. Yo lo interpreto fielmente a la serie original, los personajes de otras series tendrán que acostumbrarse con el hecho de que existe un guerrero que los venza fácilmente._

 _ **\- User name:** Pues tengo distintas redes sociales, como Facebook, Messenger, Whatsapp. Tu escoge el que más te convenga. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Natsu Akatsuki833:** La perfección toma tiempo, y si lo sé, no soy perfecto, pero hacer un buen capitulo toma demasiado tiempo de todos. Así que si les digo que me tengan paciencia es que deben darmela, por favor. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- Rtamez93:** Gracias por tu opinión general de la historia. Y sobre tu Fanfic, bueno, lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo pero tu elección fue muy acertada ya que la Leyenda de Zelda es una excelente franquicia de videojuegos, y tengo la especulación de que tu historia se desarrollará bien en el futuro. Un saludo y te doy la bienvenida a Fanfiction mi shavo._

 ** _Y bueno shavos esos fueron todos los comentarios que me mandaron, y como dije antes, esperemos llegar a los 200 en pocos capitulos, pero ustedes son los únicos que pueden lograr eso._**

Por cierto, casi se me olvidó decir esto. Este capítulo es un homenaje a Rie Kugimiya quién cumplio años hace poco, y se preguntarán ¿quien es ella?. Bueno, resulta que es conocida por muchos como la 'Reina Tsundere', un claro ejemplo es Louise. Y no solo de ella, también le dió la voz a otros personajes reconocidos; como Taiga del anime Toradora (que por cierto a esa personaje la comparan con Louise en ciertos aspectos), Mizore Shirayuki del anime Rosario Vampire, otra de mis chicas favoritas de ese anime y una de las waifus para Goku en mi otro crossover, y sorprendentemente también a Happy del anime Fairy Tail.

Vaya, quién diría que esa mujer le dió vida a personajes tan recordados como los dos últimos que he mencionado, ¿no lo creen?. Y que casualidad que aparezca en tres de mis fanfics.

 ** _Declaro de nuevo:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) son propiedad De Noboru Yamaguchi._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si es mía, pero solo lo interpreto con mi imaginación._**

 ** _Sin más por agregar... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain**

 **Capitulo 6: La Ladrona Fouquet y el Báculo de la Destrucción**

 **(Insertar Intro 1 de Zero no Tsukaima, o el intro de Dragon Ball GT. o tomen la introduccion inventada que hice en el capitulo anterior)**

Al día siguiente después la exposición de los familiares y de la intromisión de la susodicha ladrona Fouquet. La princesa Henrietta había sido escoltada de vuelta al palacio para informar todo a la corte real mientras que en la academia Goku y Louise ya les habían informado acerca del objeto que había robado la persona quien creó ese golem de tierra, el báculo de la destrucción. Un objeto de orígen aparentemente desconocido pero con un poder tan grande como para desaparecer un dragón en cenizas, y el director lo había resguardado en la bóveda de la torre por años, hasta ahora.

El director Osmound les dijo a la pareja que los llamasen para explicarles los daños provocados después de la conmoción.

Y mientras esperaban, el Saiyajin y sus amigas se encontraban en el salón de clases en sus habituales estudios.

"Aqui. Di, Ahhh..." - dijo la pelirroja tetona mientras usaba un tenedor para tomar un trozo de mango de su ensalada de frutas con la intención de alimentar a su enamorado.

"Ahhh..." - Goku sin rechistar abrió la boca mientras dejaba que Kirche introdujera la fruta en su boca para después degustar de la misma.

"¿Como está?" - ella espero su respuesta con ansias.

"Mmm... esto sabe rico Kirche" - comentó el Saiyajin con una mirada llena de alegría cuasando satisfacción en la pelirroja pero a la vez una molestia en cierta pelirrosada que veía todo con celos.

"¿Verdad que si, cariño? Come más, es una especialidad de Germania" - decía la morocha mientras tomaba otra porción para dárselo de forma muy cariñosa y así repitió el proceso.

"¡Ya basta!" - Louise ya fastidiada de la escena, se levantó de su asiento y fue a reclamar - "¡Deja de alimentar a los familiares de los demás!"- exclamó mientras tomaba a Goku del dogi y lo jaló a su lado.

"Pero Louise, esto sabe delicioso y no he desayunado" - Goku dio un puchero pero su invocadora le apretó de los labios.

"¡Escupelo ahora mismo y espera la hora del almuerzo!" - le reprochó pero su familiar negó con la cabeza porque no quería desperdiciar la comida.

"¿Cual es el problema?. Es bastante aburrido cuando nos tienen estudiando todo el tiempo. Bueno, supongo que están muy ocupados con el incidente del ladrón" - comentó Kirche mientras suspiraba de aburrimiento ya que el profesor o profesora que les tocaba no estaba presente y nada más estaban los estudiantes.

"Ahora que lo mencionas... Oye Louise, ¿no se supone que el director nos tenía que contar acerca de la tal ladrona Fouquet?" - preguntó Goku mientras aún era sujetado por su ama.

"Pues eso se suponía" - respondió Louise encogiéndose de hombros ya que tampoco supo mucho después de lo de ayer. Justo en ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y de ahí entró Colbert.

"La señorita Valliere junto con su familiar y la señorita Tabitha... Vayan a la oficina del director inmediatamente" - el profesor de los lentes llamó y los mencionados asintieron mientras salían del salón.

* * *

Unos momentos después ya en la oficina del director, se encontraban Goku junto a las tres chicas frente al viejo Osmound junto con varios de los demás profesores de la academia.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" - Louise le susurró a Kirche ya que ella no había sido llamada pero ella insistió en venir de todos modos.

"¿Y por qué no? Parece interesante, además, no quería despergarme de mi osito" - respondió la morena mientras le guiñaba un ojo al Saiyajin pero este solo parpadeó de confusión por eso. Una vena sobresalió en la cabeza de la chica pecho plano mientras apretaba su puño, ya se las verá con esa pervertida más adelante. Por otro lado, Tabitha también frunció el ceño por el acto de su amiga.

Dejando los susurros a un lado, la secretaria del director comenzó a dar el informe - "Hemos recibido reportes de que han visto cerca del camino a una persona sospechosa entrar y salir del bosque"

"Es notable la rapidez con la que hace su trabajo, señorita Longueville" - su jefe sonrió elogiando a la peliverde quien aceptó sus palabras.

"Tomé la detallada descripción del sospechoso e intenté hacer un dibujo de ella" - decía mientras le entregaba un trozo de pergamino donde realizó un dibujo con la imagen de la ladrona Fouquet y luego de que Osmound lo observara, se los mostró a Goku y a las nobles.

"¡Esta es Fouquet, no hay duda alguna!" - comentó Louise ya que antes había escuchado como era su aspecto, una mujer que ocultaba su apariencia bajo una capa.

"Informemos esto inmediatamente a la corte real. Pediremos que la guardia real sea enviada para apoyar en la búsqueda" - sugirió Colbert pero su jefe negó con la cabeza.

"Fouquet podría escaparse si nos tomamos mucho tiempo. Nuestro deber es recuperar el báculo de la destrucción y traer aquí al ladrón que ha manchado el nombre de nuestra academia" - habló el viejo noble muy seriamente y luego se dirigió a todos - "Los que estén dispuestos a apoyar en la búsqueda, levanten sus varitas" - anuncio el director pero ningún mago levantó sus varitas o si quiera dijeron algo al respecto, el silencio era incómodo.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: ¿Que les pasa, que no hay alguien con el suficientes hue... digo, el valor para afrontar la misión?. Oh esperen, si hay alguien y es la persona con más baja estatura de la habitación)._**

"¡Yo lo haré!" - declaró una jóven voz a quien pertenecía a cierto pelinegro de cabellera salvaje. Todos los nobles se sorprendieron al ver a Goku levantando la mano voluntariamente.

"G-Goku..." - Louise tartamudeo de la impresión ya que ni ella ni las demás chicas se esperaron eso - "¡No tienes que hacer esto, no es tu obligación!" - ello intentó persuadirlo pero su familiar insistió.

"No Louise, si tengo razón para hacer esto. No puedo permitir que un ladrón ande por ahí causando alboroto con esa cosa que llaman que llaman báculo de la destrucción. Es mi deber como guerrero proteger a mis nuevos amigos y a los habitantes de este mundo" - Goku con una voz llena de valor y determinación. Louise y las chicas vieron con asombro al pelinegro y hasta se quedaron cautivadas por sus palabras, palabras que solo diría un verdadero caballero.

Osmound y Colbert sonrieron por las palabras del familiar de Louise. Bueno, después de lo que presenciaron en la presentación de los familiares, debieron haberserlo esperado ya que después de todo es la representación de Gandalfr.

Louise quería convencer a su familiar pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil, ya que recordó todo lo que había hecho Goku desde que lo conocio, pero no podía permitir que fuera a arriesgar su vida, por lo que tomó una decisión.

"¡Yo también iré!" - la chica de pelo de chicle levantó su varita mágica - "¡Como la invocadora de mi familiar, es mi deber como noble de la familia Valliere en proteger a mi compañero hasta el final!" - declaró Louise también con determinación. El Saiyajin sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga/pupila ya que también le ayudaría en la misión

 _"¿Con que así son las cosas, eh Zero?"_ \- Kirche vio esto y ya sabía que tramaba su rival pero no se lo permitiría tan fácil, por lo tanto tomó una decisión - "Yo también iré" - declaró la morena pelirroja mientras alzaba su varita.

"¿Zerbst?" - inquirió confusa Louise a lo que la tetona sonrió.

"No perderé tan fácil" - dijo con una mirada astuta a lo que la chica de pecho plano entrecerró los ojos. Sin embargo, ellas no fueron las únicas en ser voluntarias - "¿Tabitha?" - su mejor amiga volteó a ver a la peli celeste quien había levantado su bastón - "No es necesario que vengas, esto es entre nosotras"

"Estoy preocupada por ustedes dos... y también por Goku" - Tabitha dijo esa última frase con una pequeña línea roja sobre sus mejillas, cosa que dejó perplejas a las otras dos nobles, ¿acaso la pequeña Tabitha estaba interesada en el Saiyajin?.

"¡Genial, así terminaremos más rápido!" - exclamó Goku tan optimista como siempre ya que sus tres amigas tenían poderes distintos que podrían aportar diferentes apoyos.

Osmound vio al equipo improvisado con algo de extrañes pero por falta de voluntarios, no tuvo de otra más que aceptarlo - "Entonces, cuento con ustedes tres. Después de todo, ustedes tres son nobles con su propia reputación: La señorita Tabitha, quien ha recibido el título de Chevalier desde muy pequeña" comentó mientras señalaba a la peli celeste."¿Chevalier?" - preguntó Louise sorprendida al igual que Kirche ya que no sabían de ese dato de ella hasta ahora.

"¿Es verdad, Tabitha?" - preguntó la morocha y su mejor amiga se limitó a asentir.

"Disculpen, ¿pero que es un Chevalier, acaso eso se puede comer?" - preguntó Goku inocentemente ya que desconocía esa palabra y todos los presentes miraron perplejos al Saiyajin como si tuviese dos cabezas.

"Goku, un Chevalier es un caballero, soldados de nivel bajo de la armada real que sirven a la realeza" - explicó Louise y la morena asintió de aprobación.

"Ah ya entendí. Entonces Tabitha debe tener muchas habilidades para tener ese puesto, ¿verdad?" - preguntó el pelinegro mientras ponía sus manos sobre su nuca mientras reía. La maga peli celeste se sonrojó un poco por las palabras del Saiyajin, pero lo que todos desconocían es que detrás de su título como caballero tenía un oscuro secreto.

Luego Osmound se fijó en Kirche - "Además de eso, la señorita Zerbst es de una familia de ascendencia militar germana. Y he escuchado que el fuego mágico que ella utiliza es muy poderoso" - la mencionada pelirroja se sintió orgullosa por su reputación pero en el fondo ella sentía rencor con respecto a su familia, de quiénes no ha sabido en mucho tiempo.

Después el director se fijó en Louise - "La señorita Valliere que es la hija de la familia Valliere, que ha producido muchos excelentes nobles. Y también, como lo digo... En el futuro, con grandes esperanzas" - el había dado una pequeña pausa con algo de nerviosismo porque no sabía como continuar la frase porque si no mal recordaba, la mencionada pelirrosada no había logrado mucho desde que se inscribió en la academia y no ha escuchado más que puras explosiones de parte de sus compañeros y profesores. Pero para no ofender a una de sus estudiantes, se limitó a dar un simple comentario positivo. Entonces el director se fijó en el último voluntario que en realidad fue el primero y de ahí se le ocurrió el argumento que buscaba - "¡Eso es, su familiar. Escuché que su familiar derrotó al hijo del general Gremount, Guiche Gremount. Y a parte, demostró un acto impresionante en la exposición del día de ayer derrotando al golem de la ladrona Fouquet con facilidad!" - de ese argumento nadie podía discutir ya que todos presenciaron eso último.

Goku solo sonrió de modestia - "Vamos no es para tanto, de todas formas fueron retos sencillos je je je" - comentó tan despreocupado como siempre a lo que otra vez lo miraron confundidos. Pero prefirieron dejar las preguntas para otra ocasión.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Si tan solo supieran que clase de enemigos se ha enfrentado Goku, para él atrapar un ladrón es un juego de niños, aún si utilizara un ejército de golems)._**

"La academia de magia deja en sus manos esta situación tan importante" - declaró Osmound mientras se acercaba a las chicas para poner su bastón en frente y ellas levantaron sus respectivas para confirmar el compromiso de cumplir la misión. Goku no se quedó atrás y desenvaino su Derflinger para también levantarlo a la altura de las varitas de lo las chicas. Ellas notaron éso y sonrieron ya que confiaban mucho en el Saiyajin de que las protegerían.

El director también notó eso y sin negarse dejó que el joven Goku las acompañara en la misión y con el poder que tenía, vaya que ellas lo necesitarán más que sus varitas.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Al medio día, el equipo conformado por tres magas y un Saiyajin habían partido en su misión para recuperar el báculo de la destrucción, según las indicaciones de la secretaria del director, la guarida de Fouquet era una vieja cabaña ubicada en el bosque a cinco kilómetros de la academia. Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigían a dicha ubicación volando por los cielos; Goku y Louise iban juntos en la nube voladora mientras que Kirche y Tabitha en el dragón Syphild, para terminar lo más pronto posible.

 _"Esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Goku que tanto he mejorado en estos últimos días"_ \- pensó la pelirrosada con una mirada llena de determinación mientras estaba aferrada en la espalda de su familiar.

"¡Oye, cariño!" - Kirche fue quien exclamó y el pelinegro volteó a verla.

"¿Que es lo que quieres, Kirche?" - preguntó curioso Goku.

"Hay algo que siempre he querido saber de ti pero no te pregunté antes. ¿Como le hiciste para cambiar tu cabello en rubio en la exposición?" - preguntó curiosa la morena con mucho interés. Esa misma pregunta llamó la atención de Tabitha quien también quería saber eso.

"Ah eso, como les dije antes eso fue el Super Saiyajin, una transformación que conseguí hace años y estando así soy más fuerte" - respondió Goku tranquilamente. Eso dejo un poco claro a las chicas pero aun tenían dudas.

"Si no mal recuerdo, destruiste a ese golem con una extraña técnica de luz azul. ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba?" - esta vez preguntó Louise curiosa.

"Se llama Kamehameha; una técnica en donde se reúne toda la energía del cuerpo y se expulsa de un solo golpe. Es una técnica bastante potente y lo aprendí de mi segundo maestro" - explicó Goku recordando a cierto ermitaño de las tortugas con nostalgia. Eso dejo nuevamente sorprendidas a las nobles porque el pelinegro tenía en su disposición un ataque con un poder devastador, con razón pudo eliminar ese golem tan fácilmente.

"Espera un segundo Goku, tu mencionaste algo acerca de la energía del cuerpo. ¿A que te referias con eso?" - preguntó la chica peli celeste.

"Ah, permíteme explicarte Tabitha. Pero antes de eso, ¿saben que es el ki?" - preguntó el Saiyajin y ambas magas negaron con la cabeza porque desconocían esa palabra. Entonces Goku les explicó el significado del ki y sus funciones de la misma forma que lo hizo con la chica de pelo de chicle, dejando a Kirche y a Tabitha con expresiones de asombro.

"¡Wow, ¿en serio puedes volar por los cielos sin la necesidad de usar magia o alguna criatura voladora?" - preguntó la pelirroja tetona con brillo en sus ojos a lo que Goku simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Ajá, esa es una de las muchas habilidades cuando se domina el ki. Aunque esta vez no lo estoy demostrando porque quise viajar en mi nube junto con Louise" - respondió Goku mientras volteaba a ver a la mencionada chica quien se había sonrojado tras oír eso, tal parece que su familiar preferio viajar junto con ella en lugar de ir por su cuenta.

"¿Goku, acaso ese ki... lo pueden aprender los nobles como nosotras?" - inquirió Tabitha todavía curiosa de saber más.

"Si se puede Tabitha. De hecho, Louise actualmente está entrenando conmigi para controlar su ki" - decía el Saiyajin viendo una vez más a su invocadora quien había enterrado su cabeza sobre su espalda.

"¡¿Que tú y la Zero qué?!" - preguntó Kirche prácticamente gritando y casi quería saltar pero recordó que seguía montada en el dragón azul. Entonces la morocha ya comprendió muchas cosas - "Ah, ahora lo entiendo todo"

"¿Que entendiste, Zerbst?" - inquirió Louise con la ceja levantada.

"Ahora se lo que haces después de clases, ya que te vas muy deprisa para irte con Goku" - respondió Kirche con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Pues que creias que hacía?" - preguntó Louise ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

"No lo sé, tal vez para pasar tiempo romántico. Después de todo, tu familiar es muy lindo" - respondió la maga de fuego mientras le daba otro guiño mientras el pelinegro se limitó a rascar la cabeza por el elogio que recibió. De hecho, la cita que habían acordado el otro día aún seguía pendiente pero la pelirroja se tomaba el tiempo para planear cuando eso suceda.

Louise apretó los puños en señal de molestia - "¡Ya verás vaca lechera, espera a que te ponga las manos encima!" - ella exclamó y estuvo a punto de darle su merecido pero su familiar intervino.

"Louise, cálmate por favor. Sabes que no me gusta verte enojada" - Goku le reprochó ya que si seguía con esa actitud, ya no la dejaría subir a la nube voladora.

"Yo, lo siento Goku. Me calmaré" - Louise se disculpó con la mirada baja mientras seguía aferrada a su espalda. Goku sonrió porque le dió gusto que su amiga se tranquilizara.

"Oye cariño, ¿y de casualidad me podrías enseñar como manejar el ki como lo haces con la Zero?" - preguntó Kirche con una mirada tierna a lo que Goku sonrió.

"Claro que puedo Kirche, pero por curiosidad ¿por qué quieres entrenar conmigo?" - preguntó inocentemente el pelinegro.

"En primer lugar porque no quiera que esa tabla me gane y en segundo lugar, para pasar más tiempo contigo y en tercera, porque mi amiga Tabitha quiere aprender lo mismo. ¿Verdad, Tabitha?" - preguntó la pelirroja con una mirada divertida y su mejor amiga asintió levemente mientras la peli celeste ocultaba su rubor en sus mejillas.

"Ah, si es el caso, entonces también las entrenaré para que liberen su ki. ¿Verdad que no hay problems, Louise?" - le preguntó a la chica de pecho plano ya que así tendría compañeras de entrenamiento.

"Claro que no... Goku" - respondió su ama con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Obviamente le desagrada la idea de entrenar con la insoportable tetona pero como no quería verse mal frente a su familiar, pues no tuvo de otra más que aceptar eso- _"Sea lo que sea que planees Zerbst, no te funcionara. Goku es mío" -_ pensó Louise mientras entrecerraba los ojos los cuales fueron percibidos por Kirche quien hacia la mismo.

 _"Yo seré la ganadora de esta guerra de amor, Louise la Zero"_ \- pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Goku y Tabitha no se percatan de ese concurso de miradas (por suerte) y se concentraron más en manejar sus respectivos transportes (dragón y nube respectivamente).

Unos momentos después, el grupo vería desde los cielos una vieja cabaña ubicada en medio del bosque, probablemente es la que están buscando. Fueron descendiendo para evitar llamar la atención, Tabitha dejo a su Syphild para que se ocultara en el bosque y le dijo que estuviera atenta para cuando la volviera a llamar, mié tras que Goku simplemente dejo que su nube de fuera volando y que también le dijo lo mismo que la noble. Y así los cuatro prosiguieron a pie hasta acercarse lo suficiente y esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

"Según el reporte, esa es la cabaña" - comentó Louise mientras asomaba la vista, podría parecer abandonada pero su instinto femenino le decía todo lo contrario.

"Goku, tú y Tabitha vayan a inspeccionar adentro mientras nosotras nos aseguramos de que nadie venga" - sugirió Kirche mientras que el Saiyajin asintió y se acercó sigilosamente hacia la cabaña y la peli celeste iba detrás suyo. Goku se puso en frente de la cabaña y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no había ninguna presencia dentro o siquiera alguna trampa afuera Así que para no tomar rodeos abrió la puerta para entrar y al momento de entrar se dio cuenta de lo viejo que estaban los muebles y todo lo demás.

"Pues no parece un buen lugar para esconderse, ¿no lo crees?" - preguntó Goku a Tabitha y ella asintió de aprobación.

"Hay que buscar el báculo de la destrucción" - comentó la peli celeste en voz baja mientras ambos comenzaron a revisar en el interior de la cabaña. Durante los siguientes minutos ambos jóvenes estuvieron revisando los muebles pero por más que buscaban, no encontraron algún indicio del báculo de la destrucción.

"Pues no está aquí esa cosa, ¿tu crees que esa tal Fouquet ya se lo habría llevado antes?" - preguntó Goku rascandose la cabeza y Tabitha solo se encogió de hombros dandole razón a su teoría. Después de todo, no podría existir un ladrón tan tonto como para dejar lo que ha robado, ¿o si lo habian?.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!" - Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes escucharon los gritos que provenían de afuera.

"¡Deben ser Louise y Kirche!" - exclamó Goku preocupado y se salió de la cabaña junto con Tabitha. Al momento de salir se toparon con una sorpresa, había otro golem de tierra similar al del día anterior quien ya tenía a Louise y Kirche en sus manos.

"¡Louise!" - exclamó el Saiyajin y la pelirrosa volteó a verlo.

"¡Goku, sálvame por favor!" - exclamó Louise implorando por su vida al igual que Kirche. Tabitha estuvo a punto de atacar con un hechizo pero el pelinegro se interpuso antes de que lo hiciera.

"De esto yo me encargo Tabitha" - dijo seriamente Goku mientras el desapareció de la vista de todos y reaparició justo en frente del golem para propiciarle un puñetazo directo en la cara así destruyendo al golem de tierra en mil pedazos dejando a ambas damiselas a merced de la gravedad, pero ambas serían rescatadas por el Saiyajin quien las tomo de la cintura y las puso a salvó - "¿Estan bien?" - Goku les pregunto a las dos y ellas asintieron.

"¡Gracias Goku, por salvarme!" - ella lo abrazo pero su familiar permaneció serio.

"Aún no me lo agradezcas Louise. Mira..."

"¿Eh?" - antes de que la noble pudiera comprender. La tierra se habían elevado un par de bultos y de ahí salieron un par de golems más.

"¡Tenemos compañía!" - exclamó sorprendida Kirche mientras ella y Tabitha estaban a punto de luchar pero Goku una vez más las detuvo antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

"De esto yo también me encargo" - declaró Goku mientras concentraba su ki para formar un disco de energía en su mano - **"¡Kienzan!"** \- exclamó mientras lanzaba el disco destructor hacia el primer golem y lo partió en dos como si fuese un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla, después concentró la dirección de su técnica hacia el segundo golem y paso lo mismo que con el primero y este término igual hecho añicos.

Las chicas nuevamente se quedaron impresionada por la forma en que Goku venció a los golems de tierra, prácticamente no le costó nada como todo lo demás hasta ahora.

"¡Goku!" - exclamó Louise mientras se acercaba por detrás - "¡Gracias por salvarme la vida!"- ahora si fue el momento de agradacerle.

"¡Kyaaa, eres mi héroe cariño!" - Kirche chilló como una fangirl mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro.

"Eres muy fuerte" - añadió la pequeña Tabitha también elogiando al pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vaya, vaya. No pensé que encontraría niños en mi guarida" - Sin embargo, las celebraciones se verían interrumpidas cuando una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos. Goku y sus amigas pudieron ver a una persona entre los escombros, se trataba de una mujer.

"¿Quien eres?" - exigió Louise seriamente tratando de identificar a la mujer pero esta cubría su identidad con una capucha negra - "¿Acaso eres Fouquet?"

"Pero que lista eres, niña. Así es, yo soy Fouquet y miren lo que tengo aquí..." - decía la encapuchada mientras revelaba una caja que contenía el báculo lo que dejó perplejos a todos.

 _"No puede ser, este ki es de..."_ \- Goku reconoció inmediatamente cierta presencia que había sentido antes - "¿Acaso es usted... señorita Longueville?" - preguntó seriamente el Saiyajin y todas se quedaron impactadas tras oír eso.

Fouquet era la más sorprendida porque ya alguien descubrió su identidad con mucha facilidad y ya que llegaron a estos extremos, no tenía caso seguir fingiendo. La ladrona se quitó la capucha revelando cierta cabellera larga verde bastante familiar para todos.

Kirche le apunto con el dedo - "No puedo creerlo. Usted es..." - no termino su frase porque su amiga Tabitha habló.

"La secretaria del director"

"¿Pero como supiste que era yo?" - preguntó Longueville (o mejor dicho Fouquet) hacia al Saiyajin.

"Fácil, puedo sentir la presencia de todo ser vivo que esté en este mundo, se necesita algo más que una simple capa para encubrir tu identidad. Ademas, la presencia de los golems era semejante a la tuya. Y que casualidad que estuvieras ahí cuando ese monstruo atacó la academia y robaron el báculo de la destrucción" - Goku le explicó detenimante todo lo que sabía dejando sin habla a las chicas

Fouquet estaba nerviosa ya que el familiar de Louise resultó ser más astuto de lo que creyó a pesar de ser un niño. Y si ya sabía todo eso, ¿por qué no dijo nada cuando estuvieron reunidos todos?.

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por que hace todo esto, señorita Longueville?" - preguntó Goku confundido ya que pensó que era una buena persona.

"¿Por que hago esto?. Te lo explicaré mi niño, no todos los magos son nobles. Por varias razones, hay muchos que han sido despojados de su nobleza, y eso provoca que se conviertan en mercenarios o criminales. Incluso yo he perdido mi nobleza" - explicaba Fouquet con la mirada baja dejando a los con miradas de incertidumbre.

"Pero, ¿no eras la secretaria del viejo Osmound?" - preguntó Kirche.

"El señor Osmound no le importa la diferencia entre nobles y plebeyos. De hecho, al el solo le importa ser un viejo verde" - eso dijo con mucho resentimientos recordando todas las veces que su jefe se pasaba de listo; desde tocarle el trasero hasta enviar a su ratón para decirle de que color tiene sus bragas.

"Entonces, ¿como es que perdió su título de nobleza?" - volvió a preguntar la pelirroja causando el enojo de la peli verde.

"¡Eso no te incumbe, a nadie de ustedes. Lo importante es que tengo una nueva vida y ahora me han contratado para robar el báculo de la destrucción, para descubrir cómo funciona y para usarlo contra la academia!" - exclamó Fouquet mientras abría la caja que contiene el báculo de la destrucción que en realidad resultó ser una bazooka del mundo moderno.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: El modelo de la bazooka es similar al que muestran en la serie de DB, el que usa Lunch en su primera aparición cuando derriba un tren entero. Además, supongamos que en esta historia Fouquet si sabe utilizar la bazooka)._**

"¿Eso el báculo de la destrucción?" - murmuró la chica pelirrosada un poco temblorosa al ver un extraño objeto que jamás había visto antes, ¿acaso eso parecia un báculo siquiera?.

Goku dio unos pasos adelante de sus amigas para protegerlas del arma que el si reconoció que era - "¡Señorita Longueville, no haga una locura, no quiero que se meta en problemas. Sea lo que sea que hizo en su pasado, no es excusa para hacer maldades en el mundo. Y si viene con nosotros, me aseguraré de que no la castiguen!" - El Saiyajin intento razonar con la mujer de cabello verde pero esta se limitó a reír un poco.

"Grandes palabras, para un pequeño infante. Y pensar que te había considerado algo lindo, gracias por haberme salvado y adiós, Gandalfr" - declaró Fouquet mientras preparaba el báculo de la destrucción y apuntó hacia el pelinegro y después disparo un misil que fue a gran velocidad, Goku ya estaba listo para defenderse en cualquier momento.

"¡GOKU!" - gritaron Louise, Kirche y Tabitha preocupadas ya que probablemente eso lo podría matar. El proyectil ya estaba a pocos centímetros del Saiyajin, pero a los últimos segundos el pelinegro uso uno de sus pies para desviar el misil hacia arriba y en cuestión de segundos, este explotó en el cielo. Todas las chicas se quedaron impactadas al ver eso, Goku había desviado el ataque del báculo como si nada.

Fouquet también se quedó paralizada por eso e intento repetir el 'hechizo' pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el báculo no hizo nada más y no sabía que hacer. Y para empeorar las cosas, el Saiyajin había aparecido en la espalda de la secretaria y solamente le dió un golpe de karate en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

"Discúlpame, pero tu misma marcaste tu destino" - declaró Goku viendo a la bella mujer que yacía en el suelo. En ese momento, el Saiyajin sintió un peso que lo empujo por detrás acompañado de algo húmedo que recorría en el mismo sitio, el volteó y pudo ver que Louise le estaba abrazando.

"¡Goku, me alegra que estés bien!" - la chica de pelo de chicle sollozo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de él.

El pelinegro volteó y le sonrió a su amiga - "Ya Louise, no tienes que llorar. Tampóco me gusta verte cuando estás triste" - el la consoló mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Louise lo vio a los ojos para sonreirle y tomo bien ese comentario mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían sus delicadas mejillas.

En ese momento, un par de brazos sujeto la cintura de Goku y cuando menos se dio cuanta, un par de ojos color avellano lo estaban observando.

"¡Mi Goku, eres tan fuerte como apuesto. Te amo!" - declaró Kirche con mucha pasión mientras metía al pelinegro entre sus enormes magumbos sofocando así la respiración de nuestro guerrero, todo mientras la pelirroja tetona lo movía de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un peluche.

Louise miró la escena con muchos celos y decidió intervenir - "¡Deja en paz a mi familiar!" - ella se acercó para intentar zafar al suertudo Goku de las garras de su rival. Por fortuna, pudo salvarlo antes de que muriera sofocado, pero lo dejó con la cara azul y con espirales en los ojos. Y antes de que las chicas volvieran a discutir, Tabitha intervino.

"¿Que hacemos con Fouquet?" - ella preguntó mientras sostenía la bazooka ya que habían cumplido la misión, pero ahora se preguntaban que deberían hacer con la ex-secretaria del director.

Goku, quien recupero la consciencia decidió responder la duda - "Hay que llevarla a la academia y que el viejo Osmound decida que hacer con ella. Es obvio que no merece sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido" - sugirió el pelinegro con seriedad ya que es lo mejor que se le ocurrió. A pesar de que Longueville (Fouquet) le mintió a todo el mundo y cometió varios errores, el pelinegro la perdonaría y se encargaria de que el director no la castigara, demasiado. Las chicas asintieron y decidieron seguir su sugerencia; recogieron el cuerpo inerte de la peli verde junto con el arma para después regresar a la academia volando por los cielos.

* * *

 **Intromisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

 **(Sería la misma secuencia que en la serie original, pero con la diferencia de que Goku estaba practicando artes marciales mientras que Louise practicaba magia y al final terminaba con una explosión dejando aturdidos a ambos) (En el fondo se ve una imagen de Longueville).**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos pronto con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 **Luego de los comerciales***

 **Voz de Narrador: "Regresamos con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

* * *

 **Más Tarde/De Vuelta en la Academia.**

Goku y sus amigas habían regresado de su misión exitosa quienes fueron recibidos por un contento Osmound quien los felicitó por su hazaña.

"Fouquet está custodiada por los guardias reales, y el báculo de la destrucción fue regresado a la cámara del tesoro, y eso resuelve el asunto. Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado" - el director dijo con mucha gratitud y las nobles se inclinaron en señal de apreciación - "Y como gesto de nuestro agradecimiento, ustedes serán las invitadas de honor en la fiesta de esta noche y recibirán una recompensa de la corte real" - declaró el viejo mago dejando sorprendidas a las chicas. Sin embargo, Louise se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"Espere un momento director, ¿dijo las tres?. ¿Que acaso Goku no recibirá algún reconocimiento?" - preguntó mientras señalaba a su familiar.

"¡Es verdad, mi osito fue quien hizo todo el trabajo!" - exclamó Kirche también señalando al pelinegro. Tabitha no decía nada pero estaba de acuerdo con las otras dos nobles.

El viejo Osmound cerro los ojos - "Desafortunadamente, el joven Goku no es un noble. Por lo tanto, la corte real no lo tomaría en cuenta" - el suspiró en señal de decepción, no es que no quisiera darle reconocimiento, pero así son las cosas en este reino.

"¡No es justo!" - protestaron Louise y Kirche al mismo tiempo ya que efectivamente eso era absurdo. Pero Goku las calmo a ambas.

"Chicas, tranquilas por favor. Si el viejo dice que no pueden tomarme en cuenta, ¿pues que le puede hacer?. Además, yo no salvó a la gente esperando recompensa, con que se sientan satisfechos me basta" - comentó Goku tan sonriente como siempre además de humilde.

"Ya veo" - Louise decidió no contradecir la palabra de su familiar. Si a él no le molestaba entonces a ella tampoco.

"Ahora les sugiero que se vayan a arreglar para el baile de esta noche. No falten por favor" - Osmound les pidió de manera cordial pero antes de que se fueran, los detuvo una vez más - "Espere señorita Valliere, quisiera hablar con tu familiar"

"¿Conmigo?" - pregunto Goku señalándose a si mismo y el viejo asintió.

"Si, es algo que debe ser en privado y sin tu ama" - habló el director seriamente. Louise quería decir algo pero Colbert le insistió en que se retirara ya que lo estaban a punto de hablar era un asunto de suma importancia y es algo que ella aún no estaba preparada para escuchar. Así que la pelirrosada decidió obedecer y se retiró de la oficina, no sin antes pedirle a Goku que regresara pronto, el pelinegro obviamente le prometió con seguridad.

Ahora que estaban solos, el director junto con el profesor semi calvo prosiguieron con la charla.

"Bien joven Goku, después de un tiempo finalmente podemos hablar contigo"

Goku asintió - "¿Y sobre que cosa quería hablar conmigo?" - inquirió curioso el pelinegro.

"Últimamente te hemos estado observando en los ultimos días y también de los últimos sucesos que has hecho en la academia. A lo que quiero es, ¿que clase de magia utilizas?" - preguntó curioso el director.

"¿Con que era eso?, entonces les explicare. Yo no utilizo utilizo nada de magia, yo uso el ki" - respondió Goku sin rechistar.

"¿Ki?" - preguntaron ambos magos al unisono - "¿Y que es el ki?" - esta vez preguntó Colbert. Goku volvió a usar la misma explicación para terminar con una bola de energía entre sus manos dejando una vez más sorprendido a los presentes.

"Increible... jamás imaginé que se podría utilizar la energía vital del interior del cuerpo" - el profesor semi calvo con la ojos abiertos mientras observaba hipnoticamente la esfera creada por el ki, algo que ni el ni el viejo habían visto en sus años de vida. Hasta podían sentir la calidez que emitía el ki de Goku.

"¿Y que tan poderoso puede ser el ki, joven Goku?" - inquirió nuevamente Osmound.

"Bueno, con el tamaño de esta esfera de energía, podría desaparecer toda la academia" - respondió el Saiyajin aún tranquilo y nuevamente los magos en shock y con escalofrios sobre sus espaldas, ¿asi de poderoso era el ki?, un mago poderoso podría hacer lo mismo pero con mucho esfuerzo, en cambio Goku, para el le sería pan comido. No querían imaginarse cuando lo vean atacar en serio, por fortuna no tenía cara como para abusar de su poder.

"¿Joven Goku de donde provienes, realmente eres humano, o si quiera eres un niño?" - Colbert hizo una serie de cuestionamientos ya que quería saber más.

Goku asintió con la cabeza - "Exactamente señor Colbert, yo no soy humano ni tampoco provengo de este mundo y mucho menos soy un niño" - respondió seriamente dejando a los dos sorprendidos.

"¿Entonces que eres, muchacho?" - preguntó el director igual de interesado. El Saiyajin se dispuso a explicarles lo mismo que le dijo a Louise el día que se conocieron dejando en blanco a los nobles.

"¿Entonces eres un extraterrestre de una raza extinta proveniente de otro universo y que terminaste siendo un niño a causa del deseo de un dios dragón?" - preguntó Colbert intentando procesar toda la información.

Goku asintió una vez más - "Ajá, y termine aquí porque Louise me había invocado cuando viajaba con Shenlong" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa mientras que los profesores seguian estáticos.

 _"Eso explica el fenómeno atmosférico que ocurrió cuando la señorita Louise hizo su ritual"_ \- pensó Colbert recordando lo que ocurrió ese día.

"Bueno joven Goku, tu historia es lo más interesante que jamás he oído y eso que he escuchado muchos retos en toda mi vida" - comentó Osmound con una expresión llena de admiración.

"Si, esperabamos mucho de Gandalfr, pero esto... es demasiado" - añadió Colbert con la misma expresión.

"¿Gandalfr?" - Goku levantó una ceja de intriga alescuchar esa palabra - "Oigan, recuerdo que la señorita Longueville me había llamado así antes, ¿que significa eso de Gandalfr?" - preguntó muy curioso el Saiyajin. Ambos magos se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza ya que también era el momento de explicarle también sobre ese tema.

"Yo te explicaré eso Goku, despues de contarnos tu historia, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti" - decía el viejo Osmound - "¿Ves las runas que tienes en tu mano izquierda?" - le preguntó mientras el pelinegro asintió mientras levantaba su mano con los escritos en el - "Bueno, esas runas quieren decir Gandalfr, y eso en nuestros antiguos significa la mano izquierda de dios"

"¿Mano izquierda de dios?" - Goku inquirió tras escuchar eso.

"Así se le llamaba el familiar que tuvo el fundador Brimir que existió hace más de 6,000 años; y la principal característica de Gandalfr es el poder que se le otorga al usuario, la capacidad de manejar cualquier arma que se le presenta y el de poder vencer a ejércitos enteros. Este junto con la mano derecha de dios que se conoce como Windalfr, son considerados leyendas ya que solamente los familiares de ese tipo aparecen con los magos sean poseedores del quinto elemento y el más poderoso de todos, el Vacío" - explicaba Osmound mientras sostenía la mano del Saiyajin.

Goku no comprendía mucho pero tras escuchar el origen de sus runas solo pudo pensar en una cosa - "Eso quiere decir que Louise es una maga del Vacío?" - preguntó muy intrigado.

"Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar ya que según la leyenda, esas runas han aparecido solamente una vez después de la muerte de Brimir que fue hace 6,000 años, ya que fue el primer mago del vacío. Y a decir verdad, hasta en estos momentos no sabíamos mucho del poder de la señorita Valliere ya que todos sus hechizos terminaban en desastre" - explicaba Colbert mientras recordaba la mayoría de las veces que sus alumnos y compañeros le contaban las veces que Louise se metía en problemas.

Goku puso un dedo sobre la barbilla tratando de entender lo que escuchó - "Ahora entiendo, ahora comprendo más del porque Louise tenía un ki desbalanceado y eso es porque posee un elemento que nadie vio en muchos años"

"¿Joven Goku, estás diciendo que también puedes sentir la magia del interior de otras personas?" - preguntó Colbert interesado.

"Así es, cuando alguien domina el ki, se puede sentir la presencia de todo ser vivo presente al igual que las habilidades que ya les expliqué antes. Es por eso que estoy entrenando a Louise, para que pueda liberar su propio ki y al mismo tiempo que equilibre ese elemento del vacio que lleva en su interior" - decía Goku dejando sorprendidos a los magos.

"¿Entrenas con la señorita Louise, desde cuando?" - preguntó su profesor a lo que el Saiyajin dijo.

"Por ahora comenzamos con una sesion ligera de cuatro horas durante tres días a la semana, después de su horario de clases claro. Ya después cuando tenga más experiencia, planeo cambiar su tiempo de entrenamiento" - respondió Goku de brazos cruzados dejando una vez más sorprendidos ya que se les hace increíble que el Saiyajin sea un maestro, pero después de todo lo que han escuchado, se lo podían creer.

"Goku, lo que has escuchado en esta habitación es información de suma importancia que no debe ser compartida con nadie más. Por lo que te pido de la forma más atenta que no le cuentes a la señorita Valliere que es una maga del vacío, es probable que se sorprenda demasiado por la revelación" - El viejo Osmound le pidió al pelinegro muy seriamente y el asintió con la cabeza.

"No se preocupe viejo Osmound, no le diré nada a Louise hasta que este lo suficientemente preparada. Es más, tengo la ligera sospecha de que ella se dará cuenta de la verdad por su cuenta" - comentó Goku con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"Entiendo y te agradezco que hayamos tenido esta conversación. Puedes retirarte, estoy seguro de que querrás divertirte en la fiesta junto con tu compañera" - esa última frase Osmound lo dijo con un guiño, más con la palabra 'compañera'.

Goku asintió con la cabeza - "Tienes razón, Louise me está esperando je je je. Bueno, nos vemos" - y sin más que decir, el pelinegro salió de la oficina a para buscar a sus amigas.

Osmound y Colbert solamente se limitaron a ver como el Saiyajin mientras se decían algo más entre ambos.

"¿Tu que piensas despues de todo esto, Colbert?" - preguntó el director a lo que el semi calvo respondió.

"Yo pienso que Louise ha encontrado al más grande familiar que la cuidara hasta el último de sus días" - respondió Colbert mientras se ajustaba las lentes con una sonrisa. Y tenía razón al decir eso, desde que Goku apareció, la maga de cabello rosa ha sonreído más últimamente ya que antes era muy distanciada de su compañeros debido a los constantes bulliciosa que recibía de sus compañeros y ha mejorado mucho en sus habilidades mágicas y tampoco ha recibido quejas de sus explosiones como antes - "Goku sin duda alguna ha sido una buena influencia para ella" - concluyó el profesor y su jefe asintió de aprobación. Con el Saiyajin presente en la academia, la vida de todos cambiara sin duda alguna.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya era de noche en la academia y tal como había dicho Osmound, una gran fiesta se celebraba en un elegante salón; los estudiantes estaban reunidos todos y cada uno de ellos con elegantes trajes en el caso de los chicos y hermosos vestidos para las chicas.

Goku por otro lado, estaba sentado frente una mesa de bocadillos devorando todo lo que tenía a su disposición como si no hubiera mañana.

 ** _"Cielos compañero, si que tienes un apetito incomparable"_** \- comentó su espada Derflinger asombrado por todo lo que ha comido su portador.

"Hmhh, tienes razón Derf" - respondió el pelinegro con las mejillas llenas de comida para después tragarla y seguir comiendo. Todos los invitados estaban con caras de horror e impresión, ¿como rayos ese plebeyo podía comer tanto sin aumentar su peso, y como diablos le permitieron dejar entrar en esa fiesta?.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Todos sabemos que a Goku no le importan tanto las fiestas, pero mientras haya comida, él irá sin duda alguna xD)._**

Nigúna de las preguntas fueron respondidas ya que el presentador dió un aviso.

"¡Ahora presentamos a la última invitada de honor: La hija del duque Valliere, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere!" - declaró el presentador mientras en las escaleras salía la mencionada noble, quien llevaba un hermoso vestivestido blanco con bordes rosa y también había cambiado su peinado, ahora tenía una elegante cola de caballo que lo hacía ver más hermosa.

Los chicos quedaron impresionados por el nuevo aspecto yo de Louise, tanto que hasta le pedían que fuese su pareja, pero la chica los rechazaba y solo se concentró en un solo chico. Ella se acercó hasta la mesa donde Goku seguía comiendo.

"Emm... Goku..." - Louise le hablo y su familiar dejo de comer para prestar atención a la chica de pecho plano y se podría decir que se impresionó un poco.

"¿Wow Louise, que te paso? ¿Por que llevas ese vestido?" - preguntó inocentemente ya que por un motivo no la había visto luego de charlar con los magos adultos.

"Es por la fiesta de esta noche, tonto. Tú también debiste cambiarte" - Louise le reprochó porque su familiar era la única persona en usar ropa civil, lo cual era algo vergonzoso más para el que para ella.

"Pero Louise a mi me gusta usar siempre mi traje" - dijo Goku tan despreocupado como siempre, la pelirrosada suspiró de exasperación pero decidió no regañar a Goku por algo más importante.

"¿Como me veo, Goku?" - preguntó Louise con la mirada baja mientras esperaba su opinion.

"Te ves muy bonita, Louise" - respondió su familiar con una gran sonrisa. Tal vez no era experto a la hora de juzgar los vestuarios de sus amigos, pero en esta ocasión podría decir que la pelirrosada se había lucido esta noche.

"G-gracias" - Louise tartamudeo y se encogió de hombros para evitar que vieron su cara tan roja como un tomate. En ese momento, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una canción y la mayoría de invitados comenzaron a bailar en parejas y obviamente Louise no iba a quedar atrás - "¿Goku, te gustaría bailar conmigo?" - ella le pidió mientras extendía su delicada mano.

El Saiyajin inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión - "¿Bailar, y para qué?" - preguntó confuso.

"¡Tu solo ven conmigo, ¿quieres?!" - Louise ya cansada de sus preguntas tontas, tomó la mano de su familiar y lo trajo hasta la pista de baile. Ya estando ahí, ambos tomaron la postura clásica de las parejas que es la de que el hombre ponía una mano en la cintura de la dama mientras se sostenían con la otra. Como Goku era ligeramente más bajo que Louise, ellos tenían una postura un poco diferente al resto.

"Pero Louise, no soy bueno en esto de los bailes" - Goku dijo con el fin de liberarse ya que solo había bailado muy pocas en su vida, un claro ejemplo fue en la boda de su esposa Milk.

"No importa, tu solo imita lo que hacen las demás parejas" - comentó Louise mientras comenzaban a danzar moviéndose alrededor de si mismos con los pies. A medida que seguían danzando, Goku comenzaba a agarrar el ritmo de la canción hasta imitar bien los pasos, Louise también estaba disfrutando el momento con su familiar, desde que anunciaron la fiesta, ella esmero mucho por esto y ahora estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto, Kirche y Tabitha estaban viendo a la joven pareja: La pelirroja estaba usando un hermoso vestido morado que dejaba ver bien su escote, mientras que la peli celeste usaba un vestido verde que la hacía ver tan linda como adorable.

"Argh, esa Zero... yo debería ser la que este bailando con mi osito" - Kirche gruñó con muchos celos. Si no hubiera sido poema cantidad de pretendientes que casi se le enviaron, hubiera podido bailar con el Saiyajin - _"No importa, en la siguiente pieza le pediré que sea mi pareja"_ \- pensó la pelirroja con una mirada lasciva en su rostro.

Tabitha no decía nada pero si concentraba su mirada en el pelinegro y no sabía por qué le molestaba verlo con Louise cada segundo que pasaba, como si algo en su interior le insitaba a que ella se pusiera en los zapatos de la pelirrosada, pero ella siendo muy sumisa, retuvo esos pensamientos.

Regresando con la pareja principal, Goku y Louise seguían danzando, y en ese momento comenzaron a charlar.

"Me preocupaste cuando Fouquet te ataco, ¿lo sabías?. Por un momento pensé que ese ataque te lastimaría" - comentó Louise con un tono triste y preocupada.

"Louise..." - Goku le llorar mientras la miraba a los ojos - "Ya te había dicho antes que nada podrá lastimarme y nada ni nadie me separará de tu lado" - le dijo como si se tratara de una promesa que pensaba cumplir hasta el último de sus días.

Louise sonrió tras escuchar eso y más sabiendo que estará siempre cuando más lo necesite - "Gracias Goku, por aparecer en mi vida. No se que hubiera sido de mi sino te hubiera invocado en el momento preciso" - Louise le dijo mientras lo abrazaba como gesto de su apreciación.

"No hay de que, Louise" - el Saiyajin aceptó su abrazo con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaban el resto de la velada bajo la luz de las hermosas lunas que adornaban el cielo.

"Esto si que es una sorpresa. Jamás había visto una noble bailar junto con su familiar. Bueno, supongo que hay una primera vez para todo" - comentó la espada parlante mientras veía como su compañero seguía bailando. Bueno, al menos tiene el presentimiento que la relación entre ellos mejorará en un futuro cercano.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar ending 1 de Zero no Tsukaima o el ending 1 de Dragon Ball 'Romance te puedo dar').**

 **Avance del Siguiente Capitulo:**

 **(Insertar esta canción, obligatorio/watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

 **Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku!.** **_Esta vez la princesa Henrietta nos encomendó personalmente a mi y a Louise una misión, que es la de ir a un pueblo para atrapar a un sujeto que abusa de su autoridad. Pero tenemos un problema, Louise perdió el dinero y no tenemos donde dormir"_**

 ** _Voz de Louise: "¡Una noble como yo no debe usar estos trapos y me niego a servirle a otras personas como una criada!"_**

 ** _Voz de Goku: "El próximo capítulo será, 'La Perra Misión de Louise'. Oye Louise, creo que alguien te está pidiendo algo"_**

 _ ***Parar la música tres segundos después de la última frase***_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos éso ha sido el capítulo de esta semana santa, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que esperen el tiempo suficiente para seguir leyendo este crossover.**_

 _ **Recuerden, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o un mensaje privado.**_

 _ **Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. Chao!. n_n**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**_¡Que onda shavos!, aquí les vengo trayendo una nueva parte de esta historia que ya algunos de ustedes esperaban._**

 ** _Seguro que ustedes ya querían el de Rosario Saiyan, pero ciento decirles que aún me falta la otra mitad para terminarlo, para la otra semana estará lista. Se los prometo por todos mis mangas 'especiales' que tengo en mi almacén._** ** _Bien, ahora vamos con los reviews:_**

 **- _Goku SSJ 3 Blue:_** _Gracias por haber esperado y también te mando un saludo._

 _ **\- XIX-Phantom:** Thank you._

 _ **\- josuechiquito99:** Bueno, es cierto que hago mejores capítulos en ciertas ocasiones y admito que ese no fue uno de los mejores que he hecho. Un saludo._

 _ **\- alucard77:** Muchas gracias amigo y colega, y espera porque lo bueno ya se viene dentro de pronto y de seguro te encantará. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte. Por cierto, te recomiendo que leas todo el capítulo ya que al final te hice una pregunta, es con respecto a tu historia y espero que resuelvas mi duda, ¿de acuerdo?._

 _ **\- Warewameshianari:** Je je je, gracias y todo eso se debe a que soy bárbaro en este pasatiempo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Fanfic World10:** Gracias, y sigo esperando los demas vídeos de mi historia de Fairy Tail. Un saludo shavo._

 _ **\- nikfe2:** Cada quien tiene sus gustos, y si no te gusta como escribo las historias, pues no las lean, asi de fácil._

 _ **\- Lozato:** Sobre Longueville, bueno, ya lo sabrás dentro de pronto y también las cosas serán más interesantes para las tres magas. Un saludo y espero que gozes de tu libertad._

 _ **\- soulalbarn18000:** Pues gracias porque marco tu interés en la lectura. Y sobre tu pregunta, pues para serte sincero, no creo que existirá nadie en esa serie que sea capaz de enfrentarse a Goku, y eso ya es decir mucho. Un saludo amigo._

 _ **\- nightmare nightmare:** Je je je, tienes una imaginación muy activa, al igual que yo xD. En fin, sobre el enemigo que aparecerá en mi historia con MLP, bueno, eso lo verás dentro de pronto cuando la retome dentro de pronto._

 _ **\- Neopercival:** Ya sabes el dicho; Mujeres... no puedes con vivir con ellas, pero tampoco puedes vivir sin ellas._

 _Y si es cierto, incluso pudo sobrevivir a los ataques de un dios destructor, supongo que un misil solo le habría quitado el polvo, ¿no lo crees?._

 _Sobre las chicas, si es cierto, por ahora las tiene mojadas y eso que todavía faltan más xD._

 _Y sobre el tío de Tabitha, bueno, ten por seguro una cosa... ¡ESE MAL NACIDO RECIBIRA UN CASTIGO PEOR QUE NI EN EL MISMO INFIERNO SE LO DARIAN. Más o menos como lo hizo mi amigo alucard77 en su historia!. Y su nombre es Joseph por saludo de mi parte y espera a las siguientes actualizaciones que ya vienen._

 _ **\- Datenryu:** Tenlo por seguro mi shavo. Un saludo._

 _ **\- El Legendario:** Sigo leyendo tu historia y debo decir que estás progresando muy bien y puede que haga eso en un futuro cercano. Por ahora espérame hasta que sea el momento. Un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte._

 _ **\- luis2017 (Para contestar todos sus reviews):** Te agradezco por tu opinión general y resumen, y espero que te siga interesando porque las mejores partes vendrán dentro de pronto._

 _ **\- Guest (5):** En primer lugar, yo no estoy haciendo pendejo a Goku como tú supones, yo solo lo interpreto como yo y la mayoría lo recuerdan. Y aún si estuvo casado con Milk, de todas no aprendió muchas cosas de la vida; es más, según lo que había dicho, ellos jamás se habian besado. No sé si eso fue cierto o no, ya es cosa del autor y sus desarrolladores. Pero vuelvo a repetir, no estoy haciendo pendejo a Goku._

 _ **\- Blake2020 (Este está en inglés y de una vez contesto todos sus reviews):** Thanks for your reviews my friend and i hope this history continues to entertain you in the future._

 _ **\- BARTMAN91:** Gracias y también te mando saludos_.

 _ **\- Jos Yivaldi:** Me alegra que te gustara y tienes razón, leer todo de corrido toma tiempo, pero nada comparado a escribir cada uno de los capítulos que me toman hasta semanas en realizarlos. Un saludo._

 _ **\- Kaiser kai charlychan500:** Gracias. Un saludo._

 _ **\- alexzero:** Je je je, pues estas a punto de ver algo que de seguro te votará de la silla en más de una ocasión xD. Un saludo amigo._

 ** _Declaro de nuevo:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) son propiedad De Noboru Yamaguchi._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si es mía, pero solo lo interpreto con mi imaginación._**

 ** _Sin más por agregar... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain**

 **Capitulo 7: El Primer Trabajo de Louise**

 **(Insertar Intro 1 de Zero no Tsukaima, o el intro de Dragon Ball GT).**

Luego de los acontecimientos de Fouquet, la princesa Henrietta se había enterado de la noticia y solicitó la presencia de su mejor amiga y de su familiar en su palacio para darles las gracias personalmente, obviamente no dudaron en ir hacia allá.

"Felicitaciones, Louise Francoise" - habló la peli púrpura mientras su amiga se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento - "Por el hecho de haber capturado a esa ladrona, algo que ningún mago de alto nivel ha logrado, no mereces menos"

"Se lo agradezco mucho majestad, pero para serle sincera, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Goku" - Louise dijo mientras veía a su familiar ya que técnicamente el se enfrentó a todo incluyendo a Fouquet.

Henrietta comprendió eso y entonces miró al Saiyajin para darle el mérito que merecía - "También tienes mi agradecimiento, Son Goku"- le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Goku solo se limitó a sonreir mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de modestia.

"No hay de que, princesa. Solo cumplo con mi deber"

Henrietta sonrió ante su comentario que fue muy convincente para ella. Después de todo, la corte real estuvo a punto de culparla porque toda la seguridad de había centrado en ella y no en la cámara del tesoro de la academia, pero gracias a su ayuda, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad - "De ahora en adelante, cuento contigo en cuidar a mi amiga más preciada" - luego ella extendió su delicada mano hacia él, cosa que confundió un poco al pelinegro.

"¿Su mano?" - el ladeó la cabeza aún lado -¿Por que habrá extendido su mano, acaso quiere un apretón de manos?" - Goku se preguntó a si mismo al ver la mano de Henrietta sin saber que hacer exactamente y así se quedó parado durante el siguiente minuto.

Louise tras notar a su familiar muy quieto, decidió decirle lo que debía hacer - "Psst, Goku..." - ella se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle en el oído - "Cuando ella te entrega su mano así, significa que espera un beso"

"¿Un beso?" - preguntó nuevamente confuso el Saiyajin y entonces su inocente cerebro comenzó a procesar lo que su amiga le acaba de decir y unos momentos después el foco se le prendió - "¡Ah, ya entendí!" - exclamó feliz y entonces Louise asintió y dejo que su familiar la besara... solo por esta vez y solo una vez.

Entonces Goku se dispuso a besar a Henrietta, pero lo que nadie esperaba es que el Saiyajin dió un pequeño salto para estar a la altura del rostro de la princesa para 'robarle' un beso directo en los labios. La peli púrpura se quedó con los ojos como platos mientras que la pelirrosada tenía la quijada por los suelos. El beso solo duro unos tres segundos antes de Goku volviera a poner sus pies en la tierra.

"Listo, ya lo hice" - comentó Goku de manera simplona mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca. En ese momento, Henrietta se cayó de espaldas con la mirada perdida y con la cara totalmente roja - "¿Y ahora que le pasó?" - preguntó inocentemente el pelinegro confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

"Go... Ku..." - musitó Louise con voz apagada y entonces su familiar volteó a verla solo para ver que la chica tenía una aura rosada con los llamas en sus ojos. Cosa que puso algo nervioso a nuestro guerrero.

"¿Ehh, Louise... sucede...?" - antes de que se familiar formulara su pregunta, Louise lo sujetó de su dogi y lo empezó a jalonear de adentro hacia afuera.

"¡Mono estupido, ¿Como te atreviste a besar a la princesa directo en la boca?. ¡Eres un atrevido!" - exclamaba Louise furiosa y celosa mientras seguía tirando de la ropa al pelinegro.

"¡P-pero tu me dijiste que lo hiciera, ¿o no dijiste eso?!" - preguntó Goku un poco asustado por la reacción de la noble.

"¡Si, pero tenías que besarle la mano!" - protestó la pelirrosada aún molesta.

"Ah, ¿entonces era en la mano?. Eso cambia todo, je je je" - comentó Goku esbozando su sonrisa en inocencia. Es que como solo había recibido besos en la boca (por parte de Louise y Kirche), pues pensó que todos los besos únicamente en la boca.

La paciencia de su invocadora llegó hasta el colmo - "¡Te voy a...!" - Louise estuvo a punto de darle una gran bofetada y el Saiyajin cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero por milagro de Kami-Sama eso nunca ocurrió ya que Henrietta se había levantado.

"¿Que pasó?" - Henrietta se preguntó a si misma mientras se tocaba la cabeza, y en ese momento Louise se había acercado a ella.

"¡Lo siento mucho, su alteza!" - su amiga exclamó mientras se arrodillaba y luego se fijó en su familiar - "¡Tu también disculpate!" - ella le tiró de su cola haciendo que el Saiyajin estremeciera y chillara del dolor.

"¡Ayyyyy, lo siento mucho!" - Goku se disculpó antes de desplomarse en el suelo dejando confundidas a ambas chicas.

"¿Ahora que le pasó?. Solo le tire de la cola y se desmayó" pensó Louise intrigada para después darse cuenta de la extremidad peluda que tenía en su mano para luego soltarla, poco a poco Goku fue recuperando sus energías.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: En esta historia, la debilidad de la cola de Goku aún persiste, y eso se debe a que no tuvo tiempo para fortalecer su cola después de recuperarla, a diferencia de la serie DB que ahí si tuvo tiempo para entrenarla antes del 22 Torneo de Artes Marciales)._**

Henrietta por otro lado aún seguía confundida por lo que acaba de suceder; primero ella se había desmayado y ahora él familiar de su mejor amiga. ¿Que le había pasado?, entonces se fijó en la extraña cola de mono que sobresalía del pantalón de Goku y noto que está se movió por si sola, ¿acaso esa cola era real?. Prefirió dejar ese tema para otra ocasión y decidió concentrarse en el tema.

"E-está bien. Después de todo, lo hizo por lealtad" - comentó la chica peli púrpura sin sentir ninguna clase de molestia ni nada por el estilo cuando fue besada, al contrario, por alguna extraña razón le gustó - "Para ser honesta, tengo algo que pedirles a ustedes dos"

"¡Haré cualquier cosa que pida!" - exclamó Louise de forma precipitada ya que quería evitar a toda costa el reproche de su amiga y gobernante del país. Y con cualquier cosa se referia a CUALQUIER COSA, incluso si le pedía que saltara por la ventana junto con su familiar, pues lo haría.

Su amiga calmó la ansias de Louise y se dispuso a explicarles su próximo trabajo - "La verdad, es que quiero que vivan en cierta ciudad por un tiempo"

"¿Una ciudad?" - preguntaron Goku y Louise al mismo tiempo y Henrietta asintió.

"Últimamente, escuche de rumores de que algunos nobles están usando su posición para aprovecharse de los plebeyos. La gente que me rodea sólo dice que los nobles, siempre actúan como líderes honorables, así que no hay manera de que sea cierto" - explicaba Henrietta con algo de seriedad - "Sin embargo, después de oír acerca del incidente entre tú y el conde Motte, no creo que solo sean rumores" - tras mencionar eso último, tanto Goku como Louise se miraron entre sí ya que recordaron al sujeto con ese nombre, en especial el Saiyajin ya que había pasado tiempo cuando ese noble intento llevarse a Siesta, solo esperaba no ver a ese canalla ni por pura casualidad - "Es por eso que me gustaría que ustedes busquen pistas allí, en secreto. Sera una tarea muy difícil, pero... tengo la confianza suficiente de que ustedes lo lograrán" - dijo Henrietta con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"¡Lo haremos con mucho gusto, princesa. Llevaré a cabo sus órdenes aunque me cueste la vida!" - declaró Louise con mucha determinación y dispuesta a serle de utilidad a su amiga y alteza - "¿Estas de acuerdo Goku?" - le preguntó a su familiar mientras le tocaba la cabeza y este asintió de aprobación.

"¡Por supuesto que sí Louise, recuerda que te dije que te apoyaría en todo lo que harías!" - respondió el Saiyajin con la misma determinación.

Henrietta vio la escena con una sonrisa complacida ya que noto el compañerismo que tenían su amiga y su familiar. Luego observó la sonrisa que tenía Goku y esto causó una agradable sensación en su interior ya que transmitía confianza a simple vista, entonces recordó el beso que recibió de él hace unos momentos mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían y su corazón comenzó a palpitar como si quisiera salirse del pecho. ¿Que le estaba pasando?.

Ella sacudio la cabeza y decidió dar las últimas instrucciones, ella sacó un pergamino que le había entregado uno de sus sirvientes y se lo entrego ahora a Louise - "Ten esto Louise, esta es la prueba de que estás trabajando para el trono real. Y esto para que te sustentes durante la misión" - decir mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de dinero. Louise aceptó ambos presentes y se inclinó ante ella para retirarse de su palacio junto con el guerrero - "Espera, Louise..." - antes de que se retiraran la peli púrpura los volvió a llamar y ambos jóvenes voltearon - "Se me olvidó decirles esto, es necesario que se infiltren usando ropas comunes" - añadió Henrietta apuntando especificamente a la pelirrosada.

"¿Quien, yo?" - Louise se señaló a si misma.

"Si, como eres una maga es más probable que sospechen de ti. Es por eso que no debes parecer una noble sino como una simple plebeya. Así será fácil" - respondió Henrietta con una sonrisa obviamente especificando a su amiga, por fortuna había una tienda de ropa cerca de su palacio. Con Goku no tenía ningún problema porque con esas ropas que lleva puesto ya parecía un plebeyo, además, ¿quien sospecharía de un niño?.

"Esta bien" - Louise suspiró pero no quiso cuestionar las decisiones de su majestad y decidió seguir su consejo. Ahora sí sin más retrasos ambos se retiraron del castillo para cumplir con su primer trabajo como amigos de la princesa y por ende, de todo el reino de Tristain.

Media hora después, la pareja había salido de una tienda de ropa.

"Esto es tan simple..." - Louise murmuró mientras se veía a si misma; su nuevo aspecto consistía en un simple vestido marrón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con una boina del mismo color sobre su cabeza - "Muuu, ¿por que tengo que llevar esto?" - ella hizo un puchero pero se le pasó al recordar que fue por consejo de su mejor amiga.

"Vamos Louise no tienes porque quejarte. Además, me gusta como te ves ahora mismo" - opinó Goku con optimismo ya que a él no le importaba lo que su amiga llevara puesto, siempre se vería linda.

"G-gracias Goku" - Louise se sonrojó por el comentario de su familiar mientras su corazón latía más de lo normal, ella se sacudió la cabeza y decidió proseguir con la misión. Para realizar la misión lo más rápido posible, decidieron volar directamente hasta la ciudad donde tenían que investigar, obviamente pasarían desapercibidos para evitar llamar la atención de la gente.

* * *

Unos momentos después ambos llegarían a la ciudad donde su principal característica comercial eran las casas de apuestas y bares que abundaban en las calles. Y precisamente ahí es donde realizarían su trabajo.

"Pero que ciudad tan interesante" - comentó Goku mientras observaba su alrededor.

"Tienes razón, ¡pero los precios son un robo!" - exclamó Louise no muy contenta que digamos. Como la investigación seguramente les tomaría días, tenían que buscar algún techo pasar las noches, pero para su mala suerte los precios eran elevados, de hecho, el último hotel donde querían alquilar un cuarto, costaba 200 monedas de oro, y solo tenían 500, osea que solo podrían permanecer dos días y solo con algunos víveres con lo que sobraba.

"Oye Louise, ¿no es mejor si vamos a una posada?" - sugirió Goku ya que había visto algunas posadas con precios económicos.

"¡No Goku, yo soy una noble y alguien de la alta no puede pasar las noches en esos lugares!" - respondió Louise muy orgullosa de si misma.

"Pues yo no entiendo eso de la alta" - comentó Goku rascandose la cabeza.

"Es obvio que alguien como tú diga esas cosas. Después de todo, necesitas aprender a diferenciar los estilos de vida de la gente" - dijo Louise reprochando la simpleza de su familiar - "¿Pero como le haré para resolver nuestro problema económico?" - pensó la pelirrosada con el dedo en la barbilla, entonces fijo su vista en uno de las casas de apuestas que había en la ciudad y se le ocurrió una idea - "Goku, quédate en aquella fuente, yo me voy"

"¿Y a dónde vas, Louise?" - preguntó el Saiyajin curioso.

"Tú solo espera aquí, yo en un momento regreso" - entonces Louise saco una cantidad de monedas y se las dió a su familiar - "Ten, cómprate algo mientras yo vuevo, ¿si?" - fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse a cierto local de la ciudad.

Goku se quedó confundido mientras sostenía el dinero que acaba de recibir, y sin saber que hacer simplemente se fue a los puestos de comida que había cerca.

Un par de horas después, el sol ya se había puesto para el atardecer y podemos ver a un solitario pelinegro con cola de mono sentado en una banca cerca de la fuente.

"¿Me pregunto que tanto estará haciendo Louise?" - Goku pensó mientras comía unos panes al vapor, había pasado un tiempo desde que su aprendiz se había ido y ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar. Pero antes de que Goku se propusiera a buscarla, alguien había aparecido, a lo lejos pudo ver a cierta pelirrosada caminando.

"¡Oye, Louise!" - Goku le llamó mientras le alzaba la mano con la intención de que lo viera, afortunadamente su amiga si pudo verlo y se acerco lentamente hacia su posición. Louise se sentó a lado suyo con la mirada baja - "Louise, estaba preocupado por ti y ya te iba buscar, ¿donde estuviste?" - inquirió el pelinegro interesado. Su invocadora no dijo nada y en su lugar suspiró de forma triste, eso fue una mala señal para Goku, ya que esa clase de respuesta indicaba que de alguna forma no le fue bien - "¿Louise, sucede algo?"

"Lo perdí todo Goku..." - murmuró Louise cabizbaja.

"¿Que perdiste?" - su familiar ladeó la cabeza en confusión y su duda fue contestada cuando la maga sacó la bolsa donde no había nada más que aire.

"El dinero Goku... perdí todo mi dinero" - respondió Louise aún cabizbaja sorprendiendo un poco a su guardián.

"¿Pero como paso eso, Louise?" - preguntó Goku perplejo.

"Quería ganar más dinero en una de las casas de apuestas de esta ciudad, pero como mi suerte fue tan mala pues perdí todo" - contestó la chica pecho plano entrando en depresión ya que por su culpa ahora no podrán pasar la primera noche. Y no quería regresar con la princesa porque pensaría que fallaron en la misión, y lo último que no quería ver en esta vida es ver a su mejor amiga decepcionada.

Goku vio con empatía a su amiga, entonces se le ocurrió algo - "Ten, come esto" - el le ofreció su último pan al vapor con el fin de animar y Louise, y lo consiguió.

"¡Gracias!" - Louise tomó el pan y le agradeció por su bondad, ella le dió un buen mordisco al pan y lo degustó - "¡Gracias por no molestarte conmigo, Goku!" - comentó Louise con algunas lágrimas de felicidad y su familiar solo sonrió.

"Yo jamás me molestaría contigo Louise, se que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y eso es lo que vale. Y no te preocupes, ya veremos la forma de resolver esto" - Goku le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"¿Pero cómo?" - preguntó Louise observándolo a los ojos. Y por pura casualidad, la respuesta llego como caído del cielo.

"¡Oigan ustedes!" - habló una voz y la pareja volteo a cierta dirección solo para lo más extraño que han visto en sus vidas - "¡Qué par de rostros encantadores, puedo ver que ustedes comparten un lazo!. Bonjour, bon... Como ven, no soy nadie de quién puedan sospechar" - decia un hombre musculoso de cabello negro y bigote y barba de mismo color, vestía una camiseta corta morada y shorts negros ajustados, lo más extraño de este hombre era su expresión facial afeminado y sus poses bastante sugerentes que hacía mientras hablaba.

Goku y Louise tenían gotas de sudor recorriendo sus cabezas debido a lo extraño era ese sujeto.

"La actitud de este hombre es... excéntrica" - pensó el Saiyajin mientras veía al hombre bailar, pero tenía el presentimiento de haber visto a un sujeto así en alguna parte. Si no mal recordaba fue en el torneo donde conoció a Uub antes de que fuera a entrenar con él, pero no recordaba como se llamaba.

 ** _(Nota del Autor: Creo que la mayoría de ustedes recordarán al 'Mañoso', ¿verdad?. El gay que apareció al final de DBZ y el que luchó contra Trunks, si es que le puede decir 'luchar' *7w7* XD. Por cierto, sigo con mi ley de cero homosexualidades en esta historia, pero simplemente esto no lo podía pasar de largo)._**

"Mi nombre es Scarron. Yo hago funcionar una posada en estas áreas, y casualmente escuché que un par de jóvenes necesitaban algo de dinero, justamente cuando yo solicite nuevos empleados para mí posada. Donde todos los empleados reciben hospedaje y buena comida con un buen licor, ¿estan interesados?" - preguntó Scarron con una mirada ¿seductora?.

"Por supuesto Scarron, ¿estas de acuerdo?" - pregunto Goku y su amiga lo vio con desconcierto.

"Goku, yo no... es que... ¿no te parece extraña la actitud de ese hombre?" - preguntó Louise mientras veía disimuladamente a Scarron quien seguía con esa pose tan sugerente.

"Puede que ese hombre sea extraño..." - Goku también vio al mismo sujeto y entendió a que se refería, pero de igual forma no le importó mucho - "Pero hay que aceptar Louise. Este hombre nos ha ofrecido un techo donde vivir y nos prometió comida. Sería de educación no aceptar su propuesta" - Goku le insisto a que aceptara el trabajo temporal, al menos hasta que resuelvan el problema de esta ciudad.

Louise sin nada de alternativas, no tuvo de otra más que aceptar, y solo hacía esto por su familiar - "Está bien señor Scarron, aceptamos trabajar en su posada"

"¡Esplendido. Tengo un par de reclutas nuevos!" - exclamó Scarron feliz mientras alzaba los brazos de una forma muy homosexual y giraba sobre si mismo como una bailarina de ballet. Goku y Louise se limitaron a presenciar eso con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas; el pelinegro reía de forma nerviosa mientras que la pelirrosada tenía un tic en el ojo.

Este día nunca acabará, al menos hoy si porque ya casi era de noche.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Dia**

La pareja habría llegado a la posada de Scarron donde el travestisdo hombre les presentaría a todos sus empleados que se componía únicamente por chicas (eso quería decir que el único varón de toda la posada era el mismo dueño). A decir verdad, todas las chicas eran lindas y jovencitas, con trajes de meseras que hacía resaltar sus cuerpos bien dotados.

Goku y Louise se presentaron ante todas ellas, pero Scarron les contó un poco acerca de sus nuevos reclutas; según como había escuchado ambos eran hermanos, cuyos padres los había maltratado y que que habían huido de su casa hasta terminar en esta ciudad. Obviamente esa historia no era nada más que un invención de parte de la chica de pelo de chicle, ya que debían mantener su misión en secreto y no debían decírselo a nadie, sin excepción.

Las chicas se creían aquella historia y verían a ambos jóvenes con expresiones de lástima y tristeza. Y como prueba de su empatía, las meseras fueron directamente con el Saiyajin para darle todo tipo de cariños; desde pellizcos en las mejillas hasta abrazos, todo eso ya que las chicas consideraron lindo al pelinegro a pesar de que era un 'niño'. A Goku no le importaba mucho recibir tanta atención pero si a Louise quien trataba de contener sus celos y de no arematar contra las plebeyas que estaban invadiendo el espacio personal de su guardian.

A Louise le asignaron el puesto de mesera al igual que las demás chicas, donde debía atender los pedidos de los clientes y llevarlos a sus respectivas mesas. A Goku le habían asignado una tarea simple, lavar los platos.

"Este lugar es fantástico" - comentó Goku mientras secaba y acomodaba los platos.

"Tienes razón, aquí todos nos llevamos como una buena familia" - comentó una chica que estaba en el mismo puesto que el; tenía una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura con ojos azules, vestía un traje de plebeya de color verde que dejaba ver su escote, con un delantal blanco por encima y un paleacate del mismo color en la cabeza - "Por cierto, tienes una linda hermana mayor" - comentó la chica viendo de forma astuta al pelinegro.

"Emm... gracias" - comentó Goku rascándose la mejilla un poco tímido. Su invocadora le había dado la instrucción de que debía mantener el secreto de sus identidades y de la misión a toda costa y el Saiyajin obviamente haría todo lo posible.

"Mi nombre es Jessica, ¿y el tuyo?" - preguntó Jessica con una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Goku. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Jessica" - el pelinegro se presentó con su característica sonrisa esperando que se hicieran amigos dentro de pronto.

 _"Pero que linda sonrisa"_ \- pensó la pelinegra con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - "También es un gusto conocerte, Goku. _Un nombre algo extraño a decir verdad"_ \- Y entonces Jessica notó que no solo tenía una bonita sonrisa, sino también unos músculos bien desarrollados por debajo de sus prendas y eso aumento un poco su rubor. Entonces fijo su vista en la nueva chica y Goku para compararlos y solo pudo preguntarse una cosa, ¿de verdad serán hermanos?. Y cuando menos se dió cuenta, Jessica pudo notar que el Saiyajin la estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos - "Emm... ¿pasa algo?" - preguntó la pelinegra un poco incómoda al ver sus ojos color onix.

"Ay discúlpame, es que al ver tus ojos como que me hiciste recordar a alguien" - comentó Goku feliz ya que los ojos de Jessica le hicieron recordar a alguien que tenía los ojos del mismo color ¿pero a quien?. O tal vez era solo su imaginación.

"¿Oh, te recuerdo a alguien que conociste. Como a quién?" - inquirió Jessica intrigada.

"No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que si me recuerdas a alguien que conozco" - contestó Goku aún contento. Jessica se quedaría cautivada por la sonrisa del Saiyajin, esa mirada llena de inocencia y carisma es algo que ningún hombre en esta ciudad tenía. Tal parece que será agradable tenerlo como compañero de trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Louise veía la escena con el ceño fruncido por los celos, ¿por que su familiar le prestaba atención a esa chica con senos de vaca?. Como si la respuesta no fuese lo suficientemente obvia.

Pero antes de que ella hiciera algo al respecto, Scarron había dado un anuncio, que consiste en un pequeño concurso que tenía organizado para sus pequeñas hadas; el concurso básicamente consiste en una competencia de propinas, en quien obtenga la mayor cantidad de propinas durante la siguiente semana, tendrá el honor de usar el mejor traje de toda la posada, conocida como 'el Mesmerising de Hada', un traje de mesera tan encantadora que podría seducir a cualquier persona que lo vea con eso puesto. De hecho, según las palabras de Scarron, la última chica que uso ese traje, ganó tanto tanto dinero que hasta se retiró de la posada para gozar de una mejor vida. Como era de esperarse, las chicas aceptaron el desafío y se propondrían a toda costa para poder usar ese traje, hasta Louise también se apuntó en la misma competencia.

Ahora que habían pasado la parte de las presentaciones, era el momento de trabajar, tanto Louise como las demás chicas atendían a los clientes que iban llegando poco a poco. Todo esto era una experiencia desagradable para la noble de cabello rosado ya que había rebajado su nivel a tal punto de servirle a otros plebeyos y eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que la mayoría de los clientes eran ebrios y/o depravados ya que solo se fijaban en los pechos de las meseras y ella no teniendo mucho de esas cosas, pues los clientes no le daban muy buenas propinas que digamos, lo que era una desventaja contra el resto de la competencia.

Por otro lado, Goku si disfrutaba su trabajo ya que para él todo era sencillo ya que constantemente le llevaban las sobras que dejaban los clientes en sus pedidos y de ahí ya conseguía comida gratis.

* * *

Ya después de una jornada de trabajo, la pareja se había reunido para dormir, y como les habían prometido, Scarron les ofreció un cuarto para ellos dos.

"¡Esto debe ser una broma. ¿Por qué la hija de un conde tiene que hacer esto?!" - Louise hizo un puchero después de un estresante día de trabajo, si es que eso se le puede decir 'trabajo'.

"Vamos Louise no está tan malo" - Goku intento calmar a su amiga mientras le tocaba los hombros.

"¿No es tan malo?. ¡Mirame ahora, estoy aquí en una vieja posilga mientras le estoy siriviendo a gente que son de una categoría inferior a la mía, y lo peor es que la mayoría de los hombres son depravados!" - Louise siguió quejándose mientras agitaba sus manos.

"Al menos conseguimos un lugar donde pasaremos los siguientes días hasta que resolvemos la misión de la princesa. Ya verás que todo se solucionará Louise" - comentaba Goku mientras se acomodaba en su lado de la cama.

"¿Como puedes acostumbrarte a esto tan fácilmente?" - preguntó Louise muy intrigada al ver la actitud tan despreocupada de su familiar.

"No lo sé, yo solo me conformo con cualquier cosa que me ofrezcan. Mientras haya buena comida, todo irá bien para mi" - respondió Goku con tranquilidad. Y es cierto lo que dice, el Saiyajin prácticamente se adapta a cualquier lugar donde ha vivido; como su casa en las montañas, en una isla aislada de la sociedad, algún planeta ubicado en el universo, vamos, hasta ha vivido en el otro mundo - "Buenas noches Louise" - decía el pelinegro mientras se ponía la cobija para conciliar el sueño en cuestión de segundos.

Louise se limitó a ver como su guardian roncaba como si fuese un bebé. Seguía preguntándose como es que podía tomarse todo a la ligera sin si quiera quejarse, bueno, después de todo lo que ha hecho en la academia desde que llegó tal vez este simple trabajo no sería nada para él después de todo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho algo en la había en la habitación, ella volteo arriba y pudo notar tres pares de ojos rojos observándola, antes de que pudiera hacer algo unas criaturas aladas habían volado cerca de ellas provocando que la chica se espantara y se apegara al lado de Goku para sentirse más protegida, entonces ella notó que fueron unos murciélagos los que habían aparecido lo cual lo hizo sentirse como una tonta y una miedosa.

 _"Como me gustaría ser tan valiente como Goku"_ \- pensó Louise mientras veía el rostro tan tranquilo de su familiar, él ni siquiera se había despertado cuando ella gritó. Entonces ella se propuso una meta, que durante los siguientes entrenamientos daría su mejor esfuerzo, no solo para ser más fuerte físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Ella se acurrucó para poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de Goku, lo más curioso es que cuando hizo eso, el Saiyajin sonrió y puso su brazo cerca de su cintura, como si su cuerpo reaccionara cada vez que está cerca de su amiga. Louise se sonrojo un poco de la sorpresa y en lugar de chillar, ella sonrió y se acomodó más en el pelinegro para también conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Los días de la siguiente semana estaban pasando rápidamente para Goku y Louise mientras seguían trabajando en la posada; la pelirrosa da seguía pasándola terrible con todos los clientes que atendía, en lugar de recibir propinas, lo único que ha recibido son insultos, burlas y hasta piropos, todo eso por ser plana, ¿y como es que ella les contestaba?, derramandoles las bebidas y hasta con bofetadas en sus rostros.

Goku por otro lado el si la estaba pasando bien ya que casi todo el tiempo las chicas de la posada lo trataban como si fuese un rey ya que seguían pellizandole las mejillas de su adorable rostro, y se turnaban una por una. Jessica no era la excepción ya que también pudo hablar con el pelinegro cuando había oportunidad. De hecho, en una de sus conversaciones le reveló que ella era la hija de Scarron, cosa que dejo sorprendido al guerrero ya que jamás imaginó que un hombre tan homosexual como lo es Scarron tuviese a una linda hija como lo es Jessica. Y esa no fue la única revelación impactante, también se había enterado de que Jessica tenía otra pariente pero que estaba trabajando de criada en una academia de magia y según su descripción, tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules como las de ella. Entonces ahí es cuando el Saiyajin recordó a Siesta y, efectivamente, su sirvienta personal era la prima de Jessica y a la vez sobrina de Scarron. La vida puede ser hilarante algunas veces, ¿no lo creen?. Pero pasando a otro tema, la hija del transexual tenía sus sospechas con respecto a los nuevos ya que ella no creía que fuesen hermanos; para empezar no se parecían en algún rasgo físico o en comportamiento, mientras que la chica era más orgullosa y quejumbrosa, el niño era más humilde y gentil lo que los hace totalmente diferentes. Sean ciertas o no sus suposiciones, Jessica solo podía preguntarse una cosa, ¿quienes eran realmente y por qué se molestaron en trabajar en una simple posada?.

Los celos de Louise se elevaban a niveles insospechados ya que su familiar casi todo el tiempo era acosado por las chicas que trabajaban en la posada y cuando eso sucedía, la pelirrosada lo alejaba de esas harpias. Solo esperaba acabar con esta farsa y atrapar al sospechoso que rondaba en esta ciudad de una vez por todas para ya volver a sus vidas cotidianas.

Pero todo eso cambiaría ya que un día, su misión ya culminaría...

Era el último día de la competencia y lls miembros de la posada trabajaban como siempre, eso hasta que llegó una visita inesperada.

"Jo jo jo, hoy la vamos a pasar en grande amigos!" - declaro un hombre regordete con un traje de noble que venía junto con sus camaradas. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al hombre y su séquito y se quedaron tensos porque ya sabían de quién se trataba.

"Pero si es el señor Turenne. Que gusto tenerlo por aqui, aunque claro, usted siempre es bienvenido" - Scarron se había acercado al noble para recibirlo con el mayor respeto posible.

"Parece que lo estás haciendo muy lindo esta noche, ¿eh?" - preguntó Turenne con arrogancia haciendo nervioso al transexual hombre - "Como sea, quiero una mesa para mi y mis hombres"

"L-lo siento señor Turenne, pero esta noche todas las mesas están ocupadas" - Scarron tartamudeo pero no estaba mintiendo, la posada estaba llena pero eso le dió igual al noble regordete.

"Eso no importa. He venido a visitar esta noche" - Turenne chasquido los dedos y sus hombres levantaron sus varitas provocando que los clientes se espantarán y se marcharán de la posada y así ganándose una mesa de forma injusta - "Parece que tienes razón cuando dices que esta noche va lenta" - el mago gordo se bufo mientras veía el resto de las mesas vacías, sus hombres le siguieron el juego - "¡Hey, ¿no hay nadie que sirva a su majestad colector de impuestos?" - el exigió de forma burda, Scarron y sus hadas no tuvieron de otra más que atender al noble, si es que no querían que les cerrara el negocio.

Mientras tanto, Goku junto con Jessica veían todo desde atrás al mismo sujeto.

"¿Y quién es él?" - preguntó el Saiyajin con algo de seriedad.

"Él es Turenne, el cobrador de impuestos. El cobra impuestos altos a los negocios que no lo contentan, por lo tanto todos los dueños lo dejan hacer lo que quiera. No importa cuánto dejemos dejemos que nos toque, él nunca deja propina. No hay ninguna chica que quiera servirle" - explico Jessica mirando con desprecio ya que ese hombre que nada más venía para arruinarles la noche a su clientela.

 _"¿Podria ser el sujeto que nos describió la princesa?"_ \- pensó el pelinegro recordando las características del supuesto noble que debían investigar en la ciudad, no le gustaba la actitud tan sobervia de ese hombre lo que lo hace sospechoso. Si fuese cierto, entonces debía hacer algo para demostrar su crimen, ¿pero cómo?.

 _"Perfecto, este es un noble. Por lo que debe tener mucho dinero"_ \- pensó Louise con una sonrisa ya que esta era su última oportunidad para ganar la competencia. Ella agarró algunas botellas de licor y se acercó al hombre regordete.

 _"Eso es Louise, descubre a ese tipo"_ \- penso el Saiyajin con una sonrisa confiando en su amiga mientras se acercaba al noble.

"Que magnífico invitado tenemos esta noche" - comentó Louise con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le traía su botella de vinl. Turenne sonrió de forma pervertida al notar lo linda que era la chica que lo atendió, pero luego de notar su busto se decepcionó.

"¿Tu dejas que trabajen hombres en esta posada?" - el gordo le preguntó al dueño y causando un tic en el ojo de Louise ya que le habían dicho hombre. Pero luego de una breve explicación de parte de Scarron, reafirmo que la pelirrosa da si era una chica solo que no tan desarrollada como las demás- "Ahora que te veo más de cerca, supongo que eres una chica con pechos pequeños. Son tan planos, que pensé que eras hombre" - el cobrador de impuestos bromeo dejando a Louise aún shock, y nuevamente se habían burlado de su cuerpo - "Déjala revisar que tan grandes son" - el noble intentó propagarse tratando de tocar uno de los pequeños pechos de Louise pero ella no se lo permitió para nada.

"¡No juegues conmigo!" - exclamó la chica de pelo de chicle mientras le daba una patada a Turenne directamente en el rostro. Scarron junto con su hija y las demás chicas pusieron una expresión de horror ya que la nueva había cometido el error que les costará todo, el único que no estaba sorprendido era Goku, es más, por alguna razón se sintió molesto cuando ese tipo intentó propasarse con su amiga causando una reacción en su instinto Saiyajin, pero luego se sintió orgulloso por la patada que le proporciono indicando su progreso en las artes marciales.

 _"Eso me dolió"_ \- pensó Turenne con una mueca de dolor en su rostro ya que esa chica lo pateó muy fuerte - "¡Chiquilla insolente, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso, sucia campesina?!" - preguntó molesto el regordete mientras sus camaradas se juntaron con él mientras se preparaban para reprender a la chica que lo había atacado. Louise, ya fastidiada de que le digan así le iba a reclamar pero Scarron intervino.

"¡Por favor, perdónela. Esta chica es nueva aquí!" - el intentó explicarle pero eso no basto para calmar su enojo.

"¡Silencio!" - el exclamó mientras aventaba una mesa y estaba a punto de ir tras Louise pero su familiar se interpuso en su camino dejando confundido al cobrador de impuestos - "¡Oye mocoso, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Este asunto es de adultos!" - le reclamo al pelinegro pero él ni se inmutó ni un poco.

"Será mejor que tranquilizes, viejo. Y será mejor que no molestes a Louise" - comentó Goku mirando fijamente al hombre gordo quién luego se estremeció al sentir la penetrante mirada del guerrero. Louise se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras tan protectoras de su guardian.

"¡Agarren a esos sujetos. Los veré a los dos colgados!" - Turenne le ordenó a sus hombres quienes asintieron y sacaron sus varitas y estaban a punto de atacar a nuestros heroes. Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Goku había usado una velocidad inhumana para atacar a todos sus contrincantes en menos de un parpadeo. En menos de un segundo, los esbirros de Turenne se tumbaron en el suelo dejando únicamente al gordo.

"¡¿Q-qué, que diablos pasó. Que rayos pasa con ustedes?!" - preguntó el cobrador impuestos perplejo mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a sus secuaces pero de nada servía.

"Ahora estás completamente solo. Será mejor que te rindas" - Goku le dió una una última advertencia lo que dejo asustado al noble.

 _"Ni siquiera ví cuando se movió"_ \- pensó Louise ya que era la única de toda la pasada en saber lo que había pasado, su familiar fue el responsable de dejar inconscientes al grupo de Turenne.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" - preguntó el hombre regordete mientras temblaba.

"Yo te diré quienes somos" - Louise habló mientras desenfundaba su varita magica dejando impactado a Turenne.

"¿Eres una noble?" - el inquirió y la chica pelirrosa da asintió.

"Así es, y el niño que acaba de desmayar a tus hombres es mi maginfico familiar"- ella desenrolló la carta de la princesa indicando que ellos trabajaban para ella - "Y por lo que veo, tu debes ser el noble que anda abusando de su autoridad en esta ciudad, ¿verdad? Sal de mi vista antes de que..."

"¿De que cosa?" - preguntó nervioso Turenne.

"Goku..." - Louise se dirigió a su familiar quiero asintió de aprobación y dió un par de pasos al frente.

"¡N-no por favor. Haré todo lo que quieran pero no me lastimen por lo que más quieran!" - exclamó y tartamudeó el noble implorando por su vida.

"¿Entonces dejaras de cobrar tan alto a todos los negocios de esta ciudad?" - preguntó Goku seriamente.

"¡S-si, nunca más volveré a cometer ese error. Es más... tengan esto como muestra de mi compensación!" - Turenne saco una bolsa llena de de dinero y luego se dirigió al resto de sus amigos para también ofrecerles más bolsas de dinero dejando a Scarron y las chicas completamente sorprendidos.

"Asi está muy bien" - dijo Louise con una linda sonrisa. Sin embargo, aún tenía que castigar a ese depravado por haber insultado su bello cuerpo, por lo que se dirigió nuevamente a su familiar - "Goku... ¿serias tan amable de acompañar a estos caballeros a la puerta?" - ella le pidió conservando su linda sonrisa.

"Como digas Louise" - Goku sonrió mientras le seguía el juego. El pelinegro se acercó a Turenne quien estaba temblando del miedo esperando lo peor. Unos momentos después, afuera de la posada la gente pudo ver a un niño cargando al cobrador de impuestos junto con sus secuaces como si nada, luego Goku vio casualmente un bote de basura y de ahí arrojo a todos los magos - "Gracias por su preferencia señores" - Goku les dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a la posada.

Ya después de toda la conmosión, tanto Louise como Goku tuvieron que explicarle la verdad a Scarron y a las chicas; que no eran hermanos y que habían sido enviados por la misma princesa Henrietta en una misión encubierto. Aún sabiendo la verdad, Scarron y sus hadas no se molestaron para nada, es más, estaban agradecidos ya que debido a su aparición, Turenne ya no les molestaría nunca más y hasta les prometieron a nuestra que no les contaría a nadie sobre lo que pasó aquí. Por último, Scarron anuncio a la ganadora del concurso concurso quiero fue Louise ya que habia reunido la mayor cantidad de propinas en un solo día, por lo tanto, ella tendría la oportunidad de usar el traje que ofreció como premio.

* * *

Unos momentos después, Goku se encontraba en la recamara para pasar la última noche en la pasada antes de que el y Louise regresaran a la academia.

"Pero que días lo que hemos pasado" - pensó el Saiyajin recostado en la cama con una cara llena de satisfacción. No sabía por qué, pero ya ansiaba por regresar a la academia para ver al resto de sus amigas porque de seguro ya lo deben estar echando de menos.

"Umm... Goku, ¿podrias verme por un segundo?" - Louise le pidió tímidamente ya que ella se había cambiado de vestuario en los últimos minutos. Su familiar le hizo caso y fijó su vista hacia su invocadora y se llevó una gran sorpresa, Louise llevaba puesto el Mesmerising de Hada que lo hacía ver más linda de lo normal.

"¡Wow Louise, te ves bien!" - Goku la elogio por su apariencia haciendo que la chica pecho plano se sonrojara.

"¿T-tu crees eso, Goku?" - preguntó tímidamente su invocadora mientras se encogió de hombros a lo que el Saiyajin asintió de afirmación - "Gracias" - ella sonrió de timidez por su comentario. Tal parece que el traje si cumplió su cometido como el hombre homosexual había prometido, que suerte que pudo ganar a último momento.

* * *

 **Intromisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

 **(Sería la misma secuencia que en la serie original, pero con la diferencia de que Goku estaba practicando artes marciales mientras que Louise practicaba magia y al final terminaba con una explosión dejando aturdidos a ambos) (En el fondo se ve una imagen de Jessica).**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos pronto con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 **Luego de los comerciales***

 **Voz de Narrador: "Regresamos con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

* * *

 **Al día Siguiente**

Luego de haber dado el informe en el castillo, la princesa Henrietta una vez le agradeció a su mejor amiga y a su familiar por haber completado la misión y les dijo que cualquier favor que necesiten a cambio, que no dudarán en llamarle. La pareja acepto sus gracias y sin mucho que hacer decidieron regresar a la academia.

Luego de un breve periodo de vuelo, Louise y Goku bajaron de la nube voladora justo a la entrada de la academia. Sin embargo, el Saiyajin noto algo extraño.

"Oye Louise, no puedo sentir la mayoría de la presencia de los demás. ¿Que crees que estará pasando?" - inquirió Goku un poco confundido.

"La academia debe estar en suspensión, muchos nobles regresan a sus casas o están de viaje" - explico Louise ya que la academia estaba en el periodo de verano donde todos los estudiantes tenían su descanso hasta el siguiente periodo de clases.

"Ah ya entiendo. ¿Y tu que vas a hacer, Louise? ¿Tu también irás a tu casa o algo así?" - preguntó nuevamente curioso su familiar dejando la pelirrosada en silencio por unos segundos.

"Yo... yo... no importa a ningun lado" - ella respondió sin verlo lo que causo una confusión en el pelinegro.

"¿Y por qué no Louise, no extrañas a tu familia o qué?" - preguntó curioso y recordando aquella vez que la chica le contó acerca de su poca confianza que le tenían sus parientes por ser una pésima maga.

"No, no es eso. Es que... hay algunos magos que se quedan en la academia para mejorar sus notas, y prefieres que nosotros estuvimos ausentes durante una semana entera" - Louise le dijo una excusa ocultando la verdadera razón del porque enojo quería regresar a la casa de su nobleza. Como si no le importara a su familia lo que ella hace o no hace en su vida, el año pasado le hicieron lo mismo en el último verano y apenas si tuvo una visita en todo el año.

"Ya veo..." - Goku comprendió eso pero de todas formas miro de a su amiga de forma sospechosa. Sabia que Louise le ocultaba la verdad pero prefirió no presionarla porque era muy compasivo con ella y prefirió dejarle el tiempo suficiente para que le contara la verdad a su tiempo, pero él sabia como levantarle el ánimo - "Oye Louise, ¿que te parece si aprovechamos todo este tiempo para entrenar?" - preguntó Goku esbozando su sonrisa.

"Claro Goku" - respondió Louise ahora contenta por su sugerencia y tenía razon, debia aprovechar todo el tiempo para incrementar sus poderes. Sin embargo, ambos se toparían con Kirche y Tabitha quienes estaban a punto de subirse a una carroza tirada por un caballo, ambas amigas también notarial la presencia de la pareja.

"Oh eres tú Louise, hace tiempo que no te veía. Pensé que ya te habían expulsado" - Kirche se burló de ella a lo que la pelirrosada la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

"Tuve que ocuparme de algunos asuntos, eso es todo" - ella se cruzó de brazos en señal de molestia - "¿Y que hay de ustedes, supongo que también van a ir a casa, verdad?" - ella preguntó y la pelirroja asintió.

"Exacto, voy a acompañar a Tabitha en su país natal en Galia" - ella respondió mientras señalaba su amiga de pelo celeste quién se limitaba a leer su libro.

"En ese caso les deseo un buen viaje a las dos" - comentó Goku tan optimista como siempre, Tabitha no dijo nada y solo se sonrojo por el buen viaje que les deseaba el Saiyajin, si tan solo hubiera permanecido en la academia en la última semana de clases, hubiera arreglado el viaje para más personas a su hogar, y tal vez... para algo mas.

Kirche por otro lado ella chillo de felicidad y se acercó al guerrero para darle un cariñoso abrazo metiendo su cabeza entre sus enormes pechos - "¡Oh querido, no sabes cuánto te extrañe en la última semana, pensé que tal vez me habías olvidado. Y justamente te esperaba para estar juntos, pero lamentablemente nos tenemos que despedir una vez más, espero que me perdones!" - Kirche daba pucheros ya que no vería a su amado durante las vacaciones y también ella hubiera preferido que Goku las acompañara, ¿pero que se le puede hacer en estos momentos?.

"N-no hay problema Kirche" - Goku dijo mientras aún era sometido entre las grandes tetas de la morocha dificultando su respiración. Louise veía todo y con una vena palpitante sobre su cabeza.

"Y para asegurarme de que no me olvides..." - Kirche dió otro movimiento, ella se agachó a su altura para darle un tierno beso justo en la frente. Goku se sintió extraño cuando sintió el contacto bucal de la pelirroja, ya es la segunda vez que esa chica lo besaba y por alguna razón, ya le estaba gustando esa costumbre.

La cara de Louise se puso totalmente roja por la rabia por el atrevimiento de su rival mientras la veía con ojos de muerte, hasta el humo salió de sus orejas. Tabitha por otro lado solamente frunció el ceño ya que de alguna manera, eso también la molesto por lo que hizo su mejor amiga.

Luego de unos momentos, Kirche despego sus labios del rostro del Saiyajin y ella se fue a la carroza - "¡Nos vemos mi osito. Disfruta tus vacaciones!" - ella se despidió con una gran sonrisa antes de subirse a la carroza para que después está se pusiera en marcha.

Goku se limitó a ver como sus dos amigas se marchaban y solo pudo agitar su mano en señal de despedida. Pero cuando menos se dió cuenta, cierta chica de pecho plano ya se había ido del patio y se dirigía a la academia.

"¿Oye Louise, a donde vas?" - preguntó confundido el pelinegro mientras intentaba seguirla.

"¡Callate y no me sigas!" - exclamó Louise aun molesta y sin voltear a verlo lo que dejo aún más confundido al guerrero.

 _"¿Ahora que hice?"_ \- fue lo único se preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Unos momentos después, Goku trataba de hablar con su amiga pero está se indignaba a dirigirle la palabra por lo que había hecho con Kirche, y no solo por eso, si no por todo lo que había hecho durante la última semana; primero beso directamente a su amiga de la infancia en la boca, luego estuvo llamando la atención de las chicas en la posada y por último, permitió que la vaca tetona de Zerbst lo besara en la frente. ¿Es que no puede dejar de atraer más chicas por su encanto?.

Como estaba tan celosa y molesta, lo único que Louise le pudo decir a Goku fue que se diera un baño porque según ella ya estaba empezando a oler mal. El pelinegro luego se dió cuenta de lo que dijo era cierto, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a oler a sudor, tal vez eso se debía a que había pasado un tiempo desde que se dió un baño, para ser preciso fue hace una semana. Entonces decidió tomar un baño pero no sería en el cuarto de Louise ya que la chica, por razones aún desconoce, ella seguía molesta con el, por lo tanto, no tuvo de otra más que bañarse en algún otro lugar.

El Saiyajin se encontraba caminando en los terrenos de la academia buscando una solución a su problema, fue en ese momento cuando pudo observar a lo lejos al jefe de la cocina quién tenía un gran objeto entre sus manos, una gran olla oxidada. Goku al ver esa olla, se le prendió el foco porque ya había encontrado una solución.

"¡Oiga, Chef Marteau!" - el pelinegro le llamo a lo que el hombre del mandil volteo a verlo cuando lo llamaron.

"¡Hey, pero si es nuestro puño!" - exclamó Marteau contento al ver a su héroe - "¡Que gusto volver a verte muchacho. Hace tiempo que no te hemos visto, técnicamente fue hace una semana, y ya estábamos aburrido sin tu presencia!. ¿Donde estuviste metido?" - preguntó curioso Marteau.

"Es que fui con Louise a un asunto que nos había encargado la princesa y tuvimos que ir a otra ciudad" - contestó Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza dejando al chef sorprendido. Jamás se espero que hasta la misma gobernante de este país, una figura tan importante como lo es la princesa Henrietta pidiera un trabajo a una persona tan simple como lo es Goku, bueno, después de todo lo que ha realizado 'su puño' durante el último mes, debió haberse esperado un poco.

"¡Ja ja ja, no me esperaba todo eso de ti muchacho, hasta la la misma princesa reconoce tu talento. Cada día nos orgulleces a nosotros los plebeyos!" - dijo el hombre de piel bronceada mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Saiyajin y este solo sonrió por sus elogios - "Y ahora, ¿que es lo que necesitas de mí?" - preguntó interesado Marteau.

"Lo que pasa es que te ví cargando esa olla y me preguntaba, ¿que ibas a hacer con ella?" - preguntó Goku interesado.

"¿Con que era eso?, lo que pasa es que esta olla ya está muy usada, y como hace poco conseguimos una nueva, pues pensamos deshacernos de ella" - respondió Marteau mientras veía la olla oxidada que ya había sido usada en muchos años en la cocina.

"¿Me la puede regalar?" - preguntó Goku con muchos ánimos a lo que su amigo sonrió de aprobación.

"¡Claro, es toda tuya nuestro puño!. ¿Pero para que la usarás?" - preguntó Marteau una vez más intrigado.

"Ya lo verá, es para algo que tengo pensado hacer" - contestó el Saiyajin sonriendo mientras cargaba la olla por encima de su cabeza. Marteau se sorprendió ya que el le tomó como una hora llevar ese gran instrumento hasta donde llegó, y eso que con ayuda de algunos de sus trabajadores, pero a Goku sin embargo, lo cargaba como si nada, si, definitivamente ese joven lograra muchas en un futuro cercano. Sin embargo, al chef por poco y se le olvidó algo que quería decirle - "¡Oye Goku...!" - el le llamó y el pelinegro volteo a verlo para saber que quería - "¡Le avisaré a Siesta que ya regresaste!" - le dijo eso ya que de todos sus trabajadores, Siesta era la que esperaba más su regreso.

"¡Ah si, gracias chef Marteau!" - Goku le correspondió el llamado y dejo que su amigo le avisaraavisará a la sirvienta. De hecho, eso es lo primero que iba a hacer luego de regresar, pero sería después de su baño.

Unos momentos después, Goku había dejado la gran olla cerca de la pileta donde usualmente lava la ropa de Louise, el lleno la olla totalmente con agua.

"Bien, ahora necesito preparar la fogata" - se dijo a sí mismo mientras fue a buscar algunos leños y unas cuantas piedras para juntarlas todas y usando un poco de su ki, creo el fuego para calentar el agua de su tina improvisada y espero aproximadamente una hora.

"Ya está lista" - el Saiyajin sonrió mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para después adentrarse en el agua de un chapuzón. El puso una cara de satisfacción al sentir el agua caliente te recorriendo su cuerpo - "Esto se siente bien. Esto me recuerda a mi casa" - pensó Goku con algo de nostalgia ya que así solía bañarse en el montaña paoz. Y hablando de montañas, el pelinegro comenzó a pensar en su familia y amigos que ya estaba echando de menos. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que salió de su universo, se preguntaba que tanto estaban haciendo y también se preguntaba si todos sus amigos estarían bien en su ausencia, ya que no se sabe cuando aparecerá una nueva amenaza que intente destruir al universo entero y el no estará para respaldar a sus amigos cuando más lo necesiten - "Pero estoy seguro que podrán cuidarse sin mi" - pensó eso último con una sonrisa esperanzada mientras sumergía su cabeza en el agua para contener la respiración.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los corredores podemos ver a cierta sirvienta de cabello negro corriendo.

 _"¡No puedo creerlo, Goku ya regreso!"_ \- pensó Siesta muy emocionada y feliz ya que en palabras de Marteau, su amigo y amo ya había regresado de la misión que había ido con Louise y lo estaba buscando por todos lados, hasta que... - "¿Hmm, que es esto?" - se preguntó curiosa a si misma mientras veía cierta olla bastante familiar cerca de la pileta de agua - "¿Que acaso no es la olla que se supone que Marteau debía deshacerse?" - nuevamente se preguntó a si misma algo confundida, para buscar las respuestas la maldición se acercó a esa olla solo para notar ciertas cosas; primero había una fogata debajo de la olla mientras que la misma estaba llena de agua, y a juzgar por la temperatura, ya estaba hirviendo por un buen rato - _"¿Pero quién habrá puesto esto y que estarán hirviendo al aire libre?"_ \- esas fueron las siguientes que se hizo Siesta en la mente aún confundida.

Y la siguiente cosa que la chica de ojos azules notó fue el traje de pelea de Goku que estaban doblados en el suelo - "¡Son las ropas de Goku, ¿pero por que están aquí?" - Siesta se quedó perpleja y entonces observo la olla hirviendo, ¿entonces el pelinegro estaba allí dentro, pero por qué?. Cegada por la curiosidad la sirvienta de pelo negro se acercó hacia la olla para saber si era cierto su suposición, cuando asomo su vista lo primero que pudo observar fue un par de esferas carnosas que flotaban sobre el agua - "¡Ay por Dios, se murió con el agua hirviendo!" - exclamó Siesta preocupada y con cara de horror. Sin embargo, la pelinegra notó que del agua salían burbujas mientras una voz resonoba.

 _"98... 99... ¡y 100!"_ \- exclamó Goku mientras sacaba su cabeza del agua para tomar una bocanada de aire.

"¡Kyaaaa!" - Siesta se espanto por eso y se cayó de espaldas, la chica luego pudo observar al Saiyajin sano y salvó, pero con un diminuto detalle, estaba desnudo.

"¡Eso estuvo bien!" - dijo Goku muy contento pero luego notó la presencia de Siesta y volteo a verla - "¿Eres tú Siesta?" - preguntó curioso el pelinegro a lo que la chica asintió aún nerviosa - "¡Que bueno verte, ya te iba a buscar!" - dijo Goku mientras sonreía.

"¡Y-yo también me alegra de verte... Goku!" - Siesta tartamudeó tratando de ocultar el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas, pero ella hizo lo posible para recuperar la compostura - "¿G-Goku, por qué estás metido en esa olla?" - preguntó algo nerviosa la sirvienta.

"Es que me estoy tomando un baño" - respondió Goku sin vacilar.

"¿Un baño?" - Siesta ladeó la cabeza y el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, de donde vengo así es como solía bañarme. Es una buena costumbre" - respondió el pelinegro con un sonrisa dejando las dudas claras para la maid, pero luego se le ocurrió algo - "Oye Siesta, ¿no quieres bañarte conmigo?" - esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica.

"¿U-un baño, contigo?" - preguntó Siesta en shock y con la cara roja de la vergüenza, Goku asintió con la cabeza de la aprobación, y la insisto aún más diciendo que sería divertido tomar un baño entre amigos. Siesta estaba aún nerviosa ya que nadie le había propuesto algo así de forma tan despreocupada y segura, no sabía si debía aceptar o no. Pero luego de pensar por un minuto, la chica finalmente acepto, entonces ella comenzó a desvestirse su traje de sirviente quedando solamente en ropa interior para después quitarse el mksmo dejando ver su esbelta figura, cosa que Goku no le importo mucho al observarla pero debía admitir que se veía linda la sirvienta. Siesta puso un pie sobre el agua hirviendo y tras comprobar que la temperatura era ideal, ella se metió completamente en la bañera improvisada.

"Que bien se siente..." - La pelinegra dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el agua recorriendo su bello cuerpo. ¿Como es que a nadie en esta academia se le habrá ocurrido bañarse de esta manera antes?.

"¿Verdad que si?" - preguntó Goku compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que ella. Así estuvieron por unos segundos hasta que Siesta hablo otra vez.

"Por cierto Goku, ¿me puedes contar lo que hiciste durante la última semana?" - preguntó Siesta muy interesada en saber todo.

Entonces el Saiyajin le explicó a su sirviente la última misión que les habían asignado a Louise y a él y todo lo que habían hecho para completar el trabajo. Siesta se sorprendió más por el hecho de que su amo había conocido a dos de los miembros de su familia, su tío transexual Scarron y su prima Jessica quienes trabajaban en la ciudad, y la sirivienta le preguntó si logro llevarse bien con ellos a lo que el pelinegro asintió de afirmacion cosa que puso contenta a Siesta ya que logró una buena impresión en su familia, ella en el fondo ya deseaba mostrarle al pelinegro a los demás miembros de su familia quienes vivían en una humilde aldea un poco lejos de la academia. Y así menos estuvieron conversando un poco acerca de sus vidas mientras seguían disfrutando del baño a las luces de las lunas.

Mientras tanto en la entrada, Louise estaba caminando con la mirada pensativa.

 _"Tal vez deba disculparme con él. No fue su culpa de todos modos"_ \- pensó la pelirrosada con una cara que mostraba arrepentimiento ya que recordó los gritos que le dijo al pelinegro hace rato por haber sido besado por Kirche en la frente. Y era cierto lo que creía ya que en ningún momento su familiar no ha mostrado interés en otras chicas más allá de la amistad, siempre mostraba una expresión de confusión e inocencia cada vez que otras chicas se le acercaban. Lo que pasó con su amiga Henrietta no lo había hecho a propósito, ya que tampoco le explico como diferenciar los besos que uno debía dar para cada tipo de persona. Y además, siempre ha sido leal a ella, es más, hasta el le prometió que estaría a su lado y que la ayudaría con cualquier cosa que ella lo necesitaba, y no porque fuese únicamente su familiar como cualquier otro, si no por algo más, algo que lo diferenciaba del resto. ¿Acaso ella fue la que exageró las cosas?.

 _"A propósito, ¿donde estará?"_ \- Louise se preguntó a si misma ya que había estado buscando por un buen rato sin éxito alguno. Fue en ese momento cuando escucho unas risas a lo lejos, la pelirrosada volteo a cierta dirección donde se topó con una increíble sorpresa; había encontrado a Goku metido en una olla desnudo y frente a él estaba la sirvienta de Siesta en el mismo estado mié tras ambos parecían reírse uno del otro, eso dejó en shock a la noble y un golpe emocional en su pecho.

 _"¡Ese mono cilindrero...!"_ \- Louise apretó los dientes de la furia y los celos, entonces no estaba tan equivocada después de todo. Su familiar prefería los cuerpos de otras chicas en lugar del suyo. Bueno, como no es un 'niño' como el supone ser, entonces es natural que piense esas cosas - _"Pero ya verá cuando regrese al cuarto"_ \- fue lo último que pensó antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a la academia.

Por otro lado, también había otra persona que estaba frente a una mesa afuera en el patio.

 _"Con esto Guiche dejara de ser infiel" -_ pensó cierta chica rubia con espirales en su cabello mientras mezclaba una bebida con una pócima que había desarrollado en los últimos días para que su mujeriego chico se fije en ella. Pero en ese momento Louise apareció justo a lado de su mesa - "Oh, Louise eres tú, ¿cuando regresaste?" - preguntó Montmorency al ver a su compañera quién no la había visto en una semana.

"¡Eso no te incumbe!" - respondió ella de muy mal humor y tenía que calmarse con algo. Entonces fijó su vista en el vaso que estaba cerca de la rubia y se lo bebió todo de un trago - "¡Gracias por eso!" - fue lo único que dijo Louise antes de retomar su camino hacia el edificio.

"P-pero..." - Montmorency se quedó pasada ya que su compañera se había bebido la pócima que se supone que era Guiche. Ahora se preguntaba en cuanto tiempo tomaría el efecto.

Regresando con. Goku y Siesta, ambos seguían disfrutando del baño hasta que ya decidieron parar.

"Me gustó mucho el baño, Goku. Ojalá hagamos esto más a menudo" - comentó Siesta con una sonrisa mientras se vestía nuevamente.

"Claro Siesta, cuando tú gustes" - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras hacia lo mismo.

"Te deseo una buena noche Goku, y nos vemos mañana" - la pelinegra se despidió con una reverencia mientras se retiraba del lugar.

"También a ti Siesta" - El Saiyajin se despidió de la sirvienta mientras estiraba su cuerpo ya que se ya se sentía limpio y relajado - "Ya es momento es volver con Louise" - se dijo a si mismo antes de retornar hacia la academia y dirigirse al cuarto de su amiga.

* * *

Unos momentos después, el Saiyajin abrió la puerta para después entrar.

"¡Louise, ya regresé!" - anuncio el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"Te tardaste mucho" - dijo Louise seriamente, de brazos cruzados y sentada en su cama.

"Es que me entretuve demasiado en mi baño" - dijo su familiar rascándose la cabeza.

"Mentira, te tardaste porque querías estar con otras chicas ¿verdad?" - preguntó la maga pelirrosada au algo seria.

"¿Eh?" - Goku se quedó confundido por su pregunta - "¿De que hablas, Louise?"

"¡Es obvio, tu prefieres a otras chicas porque tienen más pechos que yo!" - reclamo Louise cambiando su expresión seria a una más sumisa, como si estuviera en trance.

Goku no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo - "¿Louise te pasa algo, estás enferma?" - preguntó un poco preocupada miéntras le tocaba su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre o algo asi, pero en su lugar Louise tomo la mano del Saiyajin y lo guió hasta su pecho plano.

"¿Te gustan Goku?" - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa y una mirada perdida con la intención de seducirlo, pero al no recibir una respuesta de parte de su confundido familiar, cambio una vez más su emocion - "¡No te gustan, buaaaa!" - Louise se puso a llorar de forma dramática dejando perplejo al Saiyajin.

"¡N-no Louise no llores, claro que me gustan!. Pero no llores, ¿si?" - Goku dijo de forma apresurada aún sin saber que estaba pasando con su amiga. Justo en ese momento, la puerta del cuarto de abrió y de ahí salió Montmorency.

"Ay no, ya sucedió..." - comentó la rubia con espirales en su cabello completamente sorprendida

"¿Eh, que sucedió?" - inquirió Goku confundido por lo que dijo la otra maga.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar ending 1 de Zero no Tsukaima o el ending 1 de Dragon Ball 'Romance te puedo dar').**

* * *

 **Avance del Siguiente Capitulo:**

 **(Insertar esta canción, obligatorio/watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**

 **Voz de Goku: "¡Hola, soy Goku!. Louise, ¿por que estás tan apegada a mi, por qué no puedes soltarme?"**

 **Voz de Louise: "¡Te amo GGoku, yo seré la única mujer que ames. Olvidemos de todo y vivamos juntos para siempre!"**

 **Voz de Goku: "El próximo capítulo de 'El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain' es... 'La Transformación de Louise'. Descuida Louise, yo te regresaré a la normalidad"**

 ***Parar la música luego de tres segundo***

 ** _Y bueno shavo, eso ha sido el capítulo de la semana. Espero que haya sido de su agrado porque me gustó hacer este capítulo a decir verdad._**

 ** _Pobre Louise, primero tuvo que soportar una enorme cantidad de celos y ahora fue fue sometida a una pócima de amor. ¿Que más le falta? xD. Pero Goku, siendo tan considerado el arreglará el problema como siempre, ¿verdad?._**

 ** _Ahora a mencionar las referencias que fueron muy pocas a decir verdad:_**

 ** _\- La escena del baño de Siesta y Goku fue un inspirado del capítulo 12 de DBZ cuando Goku se topó con la princesa serpiente. Seguro los de la vieja escuela lo habrán notado._**

 ** _\- La escena final junto con varias escenas fue un poco inspirada en la historia de alucard77. Seguro que mi amigo ya se habrá dado cuenta por si mismo._**

 ** _En fin, ahora voy con la pregunta hacia la historia de alucard77. ¡Ojo, la pregunta es exclusiva para el y nadie más, ¿ok?. Muy bien, aquí voy:_**

 ** _"¿Por qué en el capítulo 9, (que justamente se trata de este capítulo), no incluiste a Jessica en lantrama? ¿Acaso se te olvidó que existía o lo hiciste aproposito?._**

 ** _La respuesta me la puedes mandar en este review o un mensaje privado. Te lo dejo a tu criterio._**

 ** _En fin eso es todo lo que tenía que decir por hoy. Espero verlos en la siguiente actualización; recuerden que si tienes dudas, sugerencias o alguna dato que pase por alto. No olviden dejarlo en un review o en un MP._**

 ** _Por cierto, les vuelvo a repetir que estaré trabajando ya en la historia con HSDxD. Así que estén atentos a sus notificaciones._**

 ** _Aquí se despide yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego. ¡Chao! n_n_**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**¡Hey que onda shavos, que tal les trata la vida!. Bueno, ya se lo primero que me dirán así que no es necesario que me reclamen, no tengo excusa para justificar mi enorme ausencia pero si tengo un motivo: Mi PC se había estropeado y con ello todos los capítulos que tenía guardados y no solo eso, con mis vacaciones y deberes en casa pues perdí inspiración para la escritura, pero gracias a Kami que eso ya pasó y por fin pude traerles algo nuevo en mi historia.**_

 _ **Al principio iba a ser de la historia de HSDxD, pero este capitulo ya tenía más progreso y pues decidí terminarlo de una vez con el último capitulo antes de volver a los demás. Les agradezco que me hayan tenido paciencia y les prometo que esto ya no se repite. Y también estoy consciente de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta la fecha, así que no es necesario que me lo recuerden, pero si quieren comentarme algo pues ya saben que hacer.**_

 _ **Esta vez no contesté sus dudas porque ya no tenía tiempo para ellas, pero para la siguiente ahora si les respondo.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que decir... ¡CONTINUAMOS!.**_

 ** _Declaro de nuevo:_**

 ** _\- Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas con personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y FUNimation Entertainment._**

 ** _\- Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) son propiedad De Noboru Yamaguchi._**

 ** _\- Esta historia, si es mía, pero solo lo interpreto con mi imaginación._**

 ** _Sin más por agregar... ¡Continuamos!._**

* * *

 **El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain**

 **Capitulo 8: La Transformación de Louise y el Espíritu del Agua**

 **(Insertar Intro 1 de Zero no Tsukaima, o el intro de Dragon Ball GT).**

Luego de lo ocurrido en el último capitulo, Montmercy estaba hablando con Goku explicándole acerca de lo que le estaba pasando a Louise y su extraño comportamiento.

"¿Una pócima de amor?" - preguntó Goku sorprendido y la chica de rizos de oro asintió de afirmación.

"Si, Louise sólo bebió una por error. Y después de beberla, la persona que vio fuiste tú, ¿verdad?" - ella preguntó y ahora el pelinegro asintió mientras este seguía siendo abrazado por la pelirrosada.

"¡Te quiero mucho, mi Goku!" - exclamó Louise muy risueña mientras se aferraba a su familiar como si tuviese un peluche en sus manos.

"¿Pero por qué hiciste algo así, Montmorency ?" - inquirió Goku muy intrigado a lo que la rubia se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

"Es que... estoy cansada de que Guiche se esté burlando. Ese mujeriego nada más ha estado coqueteando con las demás chicas sin parar y solo se fijó en mi por pura conveniencia ya que todas las demás chicas se han retirado de la academia" - ella explicaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos - "Es por eso que desarrollé esta pócima de amor para que el se fijara en mi" - terminó de explicar Montmercy con algo de pesar en su corazón. Sin embargo la rubia había cometido un grave error y es la de crear pócimas de amor ya que en Tristain eso era ilegal y podría ir a la carcel, pero es que no le quedó opción.

Goku vio con algo de lastima a la chica y decidió hablar con ella - "Montmorency ... no necesitas una poción de amor para que alguien se fije en ti, tu eres una chica agradable y de buen corazón y con eso basta. Y si Guiche no se quiere interesar en ti entonces no debes molestarte en ganar su atención, el es quien se lo pierde. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que quiera compartir su vida contigo" - el Saiyajin le dijo con toda sinceridad su consejo, al igual que lo hizo con Katie en aquella ocasión.

Montmercy se quedó cautivada por las palabras del Saiyajin, nunca antes un varón le había dicho semejantes palabras que mostraban comprensión y compasión. Entonces recordó todo lo que Goku había hecho durante su estancia en la academia y la reputación que se ha ganado, desde su victoria contra su desvergonzado novio hasta su demostración en la exposición de los familiares y porteriormente la captura de un criminal peligroso en el reino. Hasta ahora ningún otro mago en esta academia ha logrado nada más que presumir su nobleza y eso no valía mucho.

 _"Si tan solo Guiche fuera la mitad de hombre de lo que es Goku"_ \- pensó Montmorency con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Louise notó como ambos se miraban entre y eso la molestó - "¡No Goku, tu eres mi familiar y solo debes verme a mi, ¿entendido?" - preguntó la chica embobada del amor y se llevó a su familiar directamente a la cama para seguir abrazandolo.

"¡Montmercy, por favor ayúdame a regresar a Louise a la normalidad!" - suplicó Goku mientras sus respiración era un poco cortada por el abrazo de su amiga.

La chica de rizos de oro parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar - "L-lo siento Goku, pero tendrás que esperar a que pase el efecto"

"¿Y cuando tardará en pasar el efecto?" - volvió a preguntar y la chica puso un dedo sobre su barbilla.

"Podría ser ser semanas, meses... o tal años"

"¡¿Años?!" - exclamó Goku sorprendido por el tiempo previamente estimado, el no podrá soportar eso durante un año - "¡Por favor Montmercy, busca una solución más rápida. Quiero a Louise de vuelta a la normalidad, te lo pido como tu amigo!" - el pelinegro le suplico nuevamente con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Amigos?" - Montmorency preguntó confusa a lo que el ojinegro asintió de afirmación. La verdad es que la rubia estaba sorprendida ya que jamás había considerado al familiar de Louise como amigo y eso se debe a que no ha tenido el tiempo para conocerlo y se limitaba a verlo a distancia ya que no había tenido el valor para hablarle por estar junto la maga de cabello de chicle la mayor parte del tiempo. Y lo más sorprendente es que el pelinegro no estaba molesto con ella por haberlo metido indirectamente en su problema de amor, al contrario, estaba más concentrado en ayudar a su ama.

"Está bien Goku, te ayudaré con todo lo que pueda para que Louise regrese a la normalidad. Pero tendrás que esperar unos días para que busque como realizar el antídoto, ¿podrás aguantarme unos días?" - preguntó Montmorency esperando su compasión y el Saiyajin asintió.

"De acuerdo Montmon. Te lo encargo mucho" - respondió Goku con una sonrisa.

 _"¿Montmon?"_ \- la chica rubia se quedó confundida al esuchar ese sobrenombre, ¿por qué le habrá dicho así?. Sea cual sea la razón, le pareció un nombre bastante extraño pero por más raro que sonó eso... le gustó, simplemente le gustó.

"¡Muuuu Goku, ya vamonos a dormir!" - dijo Louise con un puchero mientras seguía abrazando a su familiar y el asintió mientras se recargaba en su cuerpo aun en desarrollo. Montmercy sin más que decir decidió dejar a la pareja de tortolos para ir a su propio dormitoria y comenzar a encontrar la solución a la poción de amor que ella misma creó.

* * *

 **Varios Días Después**

Durante los siguientes días nuestro guerrero ha estado muy ocupado y con ocupado me refiero a que ha estado pasando mucho tiempo de calidad con Louise, prácticamente la chica no se despegaba de su familiar y le pedía toda clase de cosas; como abrazarla, alimentarla, contarle cuentos antes de dormir, y hasta dormir con ella obviamente, hasta inclusive le ha pedido que se bañaran juntos. Goku siendo muy pero muy paciente le hacía todos sus favores con el fin de que la noble no se ponga tan sentimental y llore desconsoladamente. En uno de esos días, la sirvienta de Siesta vio como el Saiyajin y su invocadora estaban unidos últimamente y le preguntó a su amo el por qué estaba tan apegado a la chica de pelo de chicle, a lo que Goku le explicó que era porque Louise estaba sumida a una pócima de amor, en este caso Siesta si creería en la palabra del Saiyajin ya que el jamás sería tan descarado como para mentirle, y también el pelinegro le explicó que para que su amiga regresara a la normalidad tenía que esperar a que Montmorency le dijera como crear el antídoto, la chica pelinegra comprendió todo eso y decidió esperar a que todo se solucionara, sin embargo ella no pudo evitar sentir celos ya que su príncipe encantador estaba siendo acaparado por la maga.

Ahora podemos ver al Saiyajin quien estaba caminando en los pasillos muy pensativo.

 _ **"¿Que sucede compañero?"**_ \- preguntó Derflinger al notar su preocupación.

"Es Louise, cada día parece estar más apegada a mi y eso me preocupa" - respondió Goku preocupado. Por fortuna pudo librarse de su amiga diciéndole que tenía que ir al baño, cosa que no era del todo cierto.

 _ **"¿Pero por qué debería preocuparte la actitud de esa chica?. Al menos así ya no estaría tan gruñona como siempre le ha hecho, ¿no crees que sería mejor dejar las cosas como estan?"**_ \- preguntó su espada despreocupado porque a el si le desagradaba la actitud arrogante de la maga.

"No Derflinger, yo quiero a Louise tal como es. Se que tiene su carácter duro algunas veces, pero es una chica de buen corazón después de todo. Yo siempre he querido a mis amigos tal como se comportan, esa es mi naturaleza" - respondió Goku tan sereno como siempre.

 _ **"Eso es muy considerado compañero. Se nota que te preocupas mucho por la gente que amas, y eso digno de admirarse"**_ \- Derflinger lo elogió por la generosidad de su compañero, definitivamente es un ejemplo a seguir. El Saiyajin sonrió y le agradeció por el comentario.

"¡Goku!" - Sin embargo, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Montmorency apareció en escena - "¡Ya lo encontré Goku, ya encontré como volver a Louise a la normalidad!"

"¿En serio? ¡Dimelo Montmon!" - exclamó Goku emocionado mientras saltaba de la emoción. Montmercy se puso nerviosa un poco por tener al pelinegro tan cerca de ella pero decidió contarle la solución.

"El Espíritu del agua..." - ella escupió su respuesta dejando confundido a nuestro guerrero.

"¿El Espíritu del agua, y quien es ese?" - preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

"El Espíritu del agua es un elemental que se ubica en el lago Lagdorian y esta puede hacer un pacto con el residente elemental ahí. A mi me hicieron un pacto con el esíritu cuando era pequeña. Lo único que necesitamos es una simple muestra de su agua para que pueda crear el antidoto para erradicar la pócima de amor" - explicó la maga de rizos de oro.

"¿Y podremos ir con ella ahora mismo?" - preguntó Goku ansioso de ir a ese lugar.

"Si, pero creo lo más recomendable es que vayamos mañana ya que el viaje durará horas" - añadió Montmercy ya que el dichoso lago se encontraba en Galia.

"¡Eso es fantástico, gracias por buscar la solución, Montmon!" - Goku agradeció con su característica sonrisa.

"N-no hay de que" - balbuceó Montmercy con una sonrisa y algo de nervios.

"¡Entonces ahora mismo regreso con Louise para darle la noticia para que salgamos mañana temprano!" - comentó Goku mientras regresaba al cuarto de su amiga quien lo esperaba impacientemente dejando a una sorprendida rubia, pero al menos estaba contenta de que el Saiyajin no estuviese molesto por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Y tal como se lo habían propuesto, el pequeño grupo conformado por el Saiyajin y las dos magas fueron rumbo a donde se supone que encontrarían al espíritu del agua para conseguir lo necesario para el antídoto. Goku y Louise iban juntos volando sobre la nube voladora, obviamente por exigencia de la pelirrosada ya que seguía obsesionada por su familiar y esta estaba acurrucada en la pequeña pero formidable espalda de nuestro héroe. La maga rubia de las trenzas en espiral estaba montada sobre un caballo mientras veía con extrañeza a la pareja de tórtolos, y aun más porque ambos estaban viajando sobre una rara nube amarilla. Aunque por dentro por alguna razón sentía un malestar en su corazón.

"El lago Lagdorian está justo del otro lado de la colina. Al parecer, finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino" - decía Montmorency mientras señalaba la dirección indicada mientras que Goku asentía de comprensión. En ese momento Louise había despertado de su pequeña siesta mientras se dirigía a su querido familiar.

"Sabes Goku, a noche tejí esto para tí" - tras decir eso, Louise sacó una prenda de color blanco aunque algo mal hecha ya que no se sabía que era exactamente pero la pelirrosada puso la dicha prenda sobre la puntiaguda cabeza del Saiyajin. El mencionado se quedó confundido por lo que Louise le acaba de regalar pero como bondadoso que es, aceptó ponerse eso sobre su cabeza.

"Emm gracias Louise. Que lindo... ¿sombrero? je je je" - Goku agradeció por el detalle de su amiga pero la mencionada noble hizo un puchero de molestia.

"¡No es un sombrero, es un suéter. Pontelo por favor!" - ella se lo pidió/exigió con ojos de cachorro. El pelinegro asintió con algo de miedo por haber pensado mal y se puso el 'suéter' encima de su dogi - "¿Te gusta?" - preguntó Louise con una mirada tierna al ver a su familiar con su prenda hecha a mano.

"Si, claro Louise. Ya me siento calentito" - contestó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que no quería ofender el empeño de la chica con cabello de chicle, y mucho menos con la actitud que tiene ahora mismo.

Montmorency vio la escena con una gota de sudor ya que no podía creer lo efectivo que fue su pócima de amor. Aunque por otro lado se sentía aliviada ya que después de pensarlo tal vez le pudo haber tocado lo mismo que al Saiyajin pero con Guiche. Ahora se sentía peor por haber metido a dos personas ajenas a sus problemas.

Pero mientras viajaban, nuestro trío de jóvenes se detuvo porque algo les llamó la atención:

"Mira Montmon, ¿que eso?" - Goku señaló un lago que cubría mayor parte de la tierra que era el camino donde debían seguir.

La rubia vio eso y se sorprendió - "El espíritu del agua debe estar furioso"

"¿Furioso?" - Goku ladeó la cabeza de la confusión al igual que Louise.

"El nivel del agua está muy alto. Mira" - Montmercy le señaló al Saiyajin hacia al frente solo para notar una aldea completamente sumergida en agua.

"¡Está inundado!" - Goku exclamó un poco sorprendido por como estaba este lugar, por fortuna no habían personas que pudieron haber sido ahogadas en la pradera, o eso es lo que quería creer.

"Cuando era más pequeña y vine con mi padre, no estaba así. Esperemos aquí un rato, de todas formas ella no se mostrará hasta que sea de noche" - sugirió Montmorency mientras el peliengro asentía mientras bajaba de la nube voladora y por ende ayudó a Louise bajándola delicadamente a la tierra.

Los tres jóvenes permanecieron cerca del lago Lagdorian durante las siguientes horas y pues tuvieron que hacer todo lo posible para matar el tiempo; aprovechando el tiempo Goku hacía varios ejercicios para calentar el cuerpo porque ese era su rutina diaria, aún si no estuviera en casa (o mejor dicho en la academia). Mientras con las chicas, Louise no hacía nada más que ver a su familiar realizaba sus ejercicios mientras suspiraba de manera frecuente y con corazones saliendo de su cabeza ya que para esto era un espectáculo para ella. Montmorency se limitó a solo quedarse viendo lo mismo y también no podía evitar fascinarse por el entrenamiento del familiar de Louise.

 _"¿Cómo es que Goku tiene un cuerpo tan formidable siendo tan chico?"_ \- se preguntó a si misma la chica de las trenzas mientras se le salía la baba de manera inconsciente. Ella sacudió la cabeza por esos pensamientos ya que no era el momento de pensar en eso y menos cuando se trataba de una misión.

Y cuando menos lo esperaban, el atardecer había llegado y era el momento para llamar al espíritu del agua. Montmorency se puso a la orilla del lago y luego sacó a su pequeño familiar, su rana Robin.

"Escucha Robin, quiero hablar con un viejo amigo. Necesito tu ayuda para que lo llames" - y en ese momento la maga rubia se pinchó sobre uno de sus dedos para sacar unas gotas de sangre para ponerlos encima de su familiar - "Ella me reconocerá con eso. Por favor, dile que una de sus laidas quiere hablar con ella" - Montmorency le dio instrucciones a su rana y esta asintió mientras se adentraba en al agua para buscar al espíritu del agua.

Sin embargo Goku se quedó confundido por algo y se acercó a la adolescente con espirales - "Oye Moontmercy, ¿por qué te sacaste algo de sangre?" - preguntó de forma inocente a lo que ella se volteó y respondió:

"Ya lo había dicho Goku, de esa manera el espíritu del agua puede reconocerme, necesito depositar algo de mi sangre para que el agua reconozca a quien lo está llamando. Así es como mi padre me lo enseño la primera vez que vine a este lago" - Montmorency contestó mientras se colocaba un curita para cerrar la pinchazo que se hizo, a Goku le pareció algo claro pero aun seguía algo confuso - "Además, si Robin puede encontrarla, la traerá seguramente" - continuó la noble muy segura de su afirmación. En ese momento, ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a un árbol en donde se encontraba Louise dormida, por tanto esperar y de observar a su familar pues le dio sueño.

 _"No te preocupes Louise. Dentro de poco te curaremos, solo aguanta un poco más"_ \- pensó Goku al ver a su amiga dormida y aun con los efectos de la pócima - "Por cierto Montmercy..." - el Saiyajin llamó a la maga y esta volteó a verlo nuevamente - "Dijiste que necesitamos lagrimas de ese espíritu del agua, ¿cierto?" - el preguntó y la chica sentía para comprender a que quería llegar - "¿Entonces como las obtendremos?, ¿tenemos que hacerla llorar o algo así?" - Goku preguntó eso ya que el creyó que las lagrimas únicamente se obtenían cuando uno está triste.

La maga vio al pelinegro con una gota de sudor por su pregunta tan inocente - "Idiota, solo es el nombre, no son literalmente lagrimas. Necesito tomar una parte de su cuerpo"

"¿De su cuerpo?" - inquirió nuevamente confundido el Saiyajin y ella asintió.

"Ahora escúchame, si haces enojar al espíritu, no sólo no te dará las lagrimas, sino nuestras vidas también estarán en peligro. Así que ten cuidado" - Montmorency le explicaba a Goku les precauciones que debía tomar si quería hablar con la elemental. Sin embargo, sus advertencias llamaron la atención de Goku.

"¿De verdad es tan fuerte?. Si es así me gustaría pelear con ella" - comentó ilusionado nuestro guerrero con una gran sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia.

"¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Que no te acabo de decir que no debías hacerla enfadar?" - preguntó Montmercy algo exaltada por la actitud infantil del Saiyajin.

"Lo escuché bien, pero es que tengo curiosidad de saber que tan poderosa es ese espíritu. Desde que llegué a este mundo no he encontrado un oponente que me haga pelear en serio y no quiero perder esa oportunidad. Tal vez no me creas Moontmercy pero de donde vengo me he enfrentado a enemigos que eran capaces de destruir el universo. Eso quiere decir que puedo lidiar con esto sin problemas" - explicaba Goku conservando su entusiasmo de tener una lucha más en este mundo

"¿D-Destruir el universo?" - preguntó la maga muy sorprendida por su comentario, ¿pues en que mundo vivió Goku como para no sentir miedo ante las adversidades de este mundo?

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Eso solo nosotros lo sabemos xD).**_

Unos minutos habían pasado hasta que la ranita amarilla salió del agua y de ahí un gran pilar de agua.

"¡Ya llegó!" - exclamó Montmorency reconociendo esa manera de llegar.

 _"Puedo sentir un gran poder dentro del agua"_ \- pensó seriamente nuestro héroe mientras comenzaba a analizar el ki del espíritu del agua.

 _ **"Oh, eso me trae recuerdos"**_ \- comentó Derflinger a su compañero y este volteó a verlo confundido, ¿que quiso decir con eso?. En ese momento, Montmorency dio unos pasos adelante para decir las siguientes palabras.

"Yo soy Montmorency Margarita le Faire de Montmorency, quiero esta ligada para ti por medio de un antiguo contrato como un elemental de agua. Si recuerdas mi sangre, le pido que me responda de una manera que podamos entender" - tras decir todo eso, el pilar de agua comenzó a tomar forma, la forma de una esbelta mujer hecha completamente de agua.

 **"Te recuerdo... ser insignificante. Recuerdo la sangre que fluye dentro de tu cuerpo"** \- esas fueron las primeras palabras del elemental del agua dirigiéndose a los jóvenes.

"¿De verdad será tan fuerte como dices?" - Goku le preguntó a Moontmorency quien le susheó porque no era el momento de hablar de eso.

"Gracias a dios. Espíritu del agua, hay algo que quiero pedirte" - la maga de los rizos de oro.

 **"¿Una petición?"** \- inquirió la mujer de agua intrigada.

"Me gustaría poseer una parte de su cuerpo" - Moontmercy se lo pidió sin rechistar pero para su mala suerte la mujer respondió esto.

 **"Me niego, ser insignificante"** \- dijo el espíritu del agua ya que le parecía que unos mortales le pidan algo como una parte de su cuerpo, sin algo a cambio. Estaba a punto de irse, pero Goku se puso al frente de la maga.

"¡Espere, por favor espíritu del agua. Necesito su ayuda, mi amiga está en problemas y para ello requerimos una parte de su cuerpo!" - Goku le decía con la esperanza de que al menos escuchara sus palabras.

El espíritu del agua se quedó observando al pequeño Saiyajin pero notó algo extraño dentro de el, podía sentir una energía tan poderosa que hasta un elemental lo podía sentir a simple vista.

 **"Que niño tan extraño pero tienes un gran poder en tu interior, casi como si fuese infinita. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"** \- inquirió la mujer de agua acercándose un poco a Goku para verlo más cerca.

"Es una larga historia. Me gustaría decirle toda mi historia pero no tengo tiempo para explicarle, pero le suplico que no se vaya ahora mismo, ¿si?" - el Saiyajin le pidió mientras juntaba sus manos en su frente.

 **"Está bien, ¿así que necesitas una parte de mi cuerpo, verdad?"** \- la mujer le preguntaba y el pelinegro asintió de afirmación - **"¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer todo lo que te pida con el fin de obtener eso?"** \- volvió a pregunta la elemental y Goku asintió nuevamente.

"¡Lo que sea, no importa que tan difícil sea su petición. Lo haré con todo gusto!" - exclamó el Saiyajin entusiasmado y eso llamó la atención del espíritu ya que jamás había visto semejante energía pura en toda su vida.

 **"Bien, pero ante te explicaré una cosa; He estado muy ocupada subiendo el nivel del agua, así que no he tenido tiempo para hacerme cargo de los asaltadores"**

"¿Asaltadores?" - inquirió el pelinegro mientras la mujer seguía explicando.

 **"Tu especie está atacándome. Detenlos"** \- esa fue la petición por parte de la elemental del agua.

"Como si Goku fuese tan tonto como para pelear con unos asaltantes" - murmuró Montmorency algo pesimista pero luego escuchó la respuesta del Saiyajin.

"¡Lo haré!" - decía Goku emocionado mientras apretaba los puños dejando a la rubia en shock - "Si logro derrotarlos, ¿entonces me darás una parte de su cuerpo?" - preguntó el ojinegro para cerciorarse de que eso lo único que quería ella.

 **"Lo haré"** \- afirmó la mujer de agua.

"¡Pero no quiero entrar en una pelea!" - exclamó Montmorency con un puchero ya que la violencia no era su especialidad por así decirlo.

"Descuida Montmon, conmigo será suficiente para derrotar a esos maleantes" - decía nuestro guerrero con mucha seguridad. Eso sonrojó un poco a la maga rubia porque era increíble su determinación.

 **"Normalmente atacan durante las noches, les recomiendo que se oculten y esperen para realizar una emboscada. Es todo lo que puedo decirles"** \- y sin más palabras la mujer desapareció sumergiéndose en el agua.

"Bueno, ahora solo nos queda esperar, ¿no crees Montmon?" - preguntó Goku con su sonrisa.

"¿Goku, como puedes estar tan tranquilo ante esta situación?" - la chica le preguntó algo perpleja porque se le hizo increible que le hablara al espíritu del agua sin mostrar respeto alguno.

"Eso es porque se que voy a ganar. No me importa quien sea el que venga atacar al espíritu del agua, pero yo los derrotaré para obtener las lagrimas para curar a Louise" - respondió Goku con mucha confianza mientras apretaba su puño y lo alzaba. Montmorency se quedó impresionada ante sus palabras y se sonrojó una vez más.

 _"Cómo quisiera conocer más hombres como Goku"_ \- pensó la rubia con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía al Saiyajin. Y sin más que decir, los dos se reagruparon con Louise para esconder y esperar a los mencionados asaltantes.

* * *

 **Intromisión**

 **(Insertar esta canción: /watch?v=80Oa2ibrVVA)**

 **Voz de Narrador: "Ya regresamos pronto con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

 ***Luego de los comerciales***

 **Voz de Narrador: "Regresamos con... El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain"**

* * *

Una hora después, ya había anochecido y nuestros amigos se encontraban todavía cerca del lago a la espera de la llegada de los asaltantes. Y mientras esperaban, la maga de cabellos rosados seguía acaramelada hacia su familiar por razones obvias y a la vez sentía celos ya que el Saiyajin hablaba con Montmorency, Goku estaba nervioso ya que tenía dos problemas por lidiar; resolver el asunto del espíritu del agua y encontrar la cura de su amiga. Tenía que pensar en algo porque sino, no podrá pelear con tranquilidad. Pero para su fortuna la espera finalmente llegó a su fin.

"Goku, mira eso" - Montmorency le dijo al guerrero Saiyajin quienes estaban detrás de los árboles, los tres jovenes observaron a lo lejos un par de personas que no se podían distinguir porque llevaban capuchas que cubrían sus espaldas - "¿Serán los asaltantes? - inquirió nuevamente intrigada mientras veía como ambos encapuchados sacaban sus varitas, pero una de esas varitas era extrañamente familiar.

"Tendré que comprobar sus ki's" - Goku comentó mientras se concentraba para saber si eran enemigos o no - _"No puede ser, estos ki's pertenecen a..." -_ y justo cuando analizó sus presencias supo de quienes se trataban - "Chicas, ya se quienes son esas personas" - el pelinegro les dijo a ambas magas quienes se sorprendieron por eso.

"¿Ah si?, ¿Y quienes son, Goku?" - preguntó Louise intrigada. Goku no respondió su duda y en su lugar salió de su escondite para aparecer a unos metros delante de los encapuchados, quienes al momento de ver el aterrizaje del Saiyajin se pusieron en guardia apuntando con sus varitas mágicas.

"¿Kirche, Tabitha, son ustedes chicas?" - inquirió Goku reconociendo a las encapuchadas y las mencionadas se sorprendieron al saber que se trataba de Goku.

"¿Goku, realmente eres tú querido?" - Kirche fue la primera en hablar y esta se quitó la capucha para revelar su hermoso cabello de fuego, su amiga Tabitha fue la siguiente en quitarse la capa, no comentó nada pero si estaba sorprendida de la astucia del Saiyajin - "¡Goku!" - Kirche gritó de la emoción mientras corría a abrazar a su amante y lo cargó como oso de peluche moviendolo de un lado a otro - "¡Oh mi querido Goku, hace mucho que no te veía. Ya te extrañaba mucho!" - decía la pechugona morena con felicidad. El Saiyajin no decía nada y eso se debe a que Kirche tenía su rostro en medio de sus tetas impidiendo que hablara.

"¡OYE, DEJA A MI GOKU VACA LECHERA!" - exclamó una Louise extremadamente furiosa mientras se acercaba a su rival para quitarle al Saiyajin. Montmorency se acercó pues no quería estar tan alejada de la situación.

"Oh Louise, Montmorency, ¿también están aquí? ¿Se puede saber por qué motivo están en el lago Lagdorian?" - preguntó Kirche con algo de intriga mientras aun tenía al pelinegro en sus pechos.

"¡Primero que nada, suelta a mi Goku que lo estás asfixiando!" - reclamó Louise furiosa mientras señalaba a su familiar quien nuevamente se puso azul por falta de oxigeno. La morena soltó a su amado y lo dejó en el suelo mientras el mencionado Saiyajin recuperaba aire - "Muy bien, ¿ahora si nos pueden explicar por qué todos están aquí?" - nuevamente preguntó la pelirroja y entonces durante los siguientes minutos Goku y las chicas les explicaron a Kirche y Tabitha el motivo del por qué estaban en el lago Lagdorian, dejando en claro las dudas de las otras dos nobles - "Ya veo, entonces están aquí por eso. Pero por qué hiciste algo tan peligroso como una pócima de amor?" - Kirche le preguntó a Montmorency y la rubia se sonrojó de la vergüenza y solo se limitó a decir que solo lo hacía por curiosidad - _"Rayos, y yo que pensaba hacer lo mismo para mi Goku"_ \- pensó la morena viendo al Saiyajin con una sonrisa pícara, el pelinegro notó eso y por alguna razón puso su mano sobre su nuca.

"¿Y ustedes para que vinieron chicas?" - preguntó Montmorency curiosa y ambas magas se pusieron serias.

"Estamos aquí para eliminar al espíritu del agua" - contestó Kirche dejando sorprendidos a Goku y a las demás.

"¿Pero por qué harían eso, chicas?. El espíritu del agua no es un ser maligno y no creo que ustedes sean malas personas como para atacarla" - Goku les preguntó ya que quería resolver los problemas de todos sus amigos.

"Verás Goku, si no eliminamos al espíritu del agua, Tabitha tendrá muchos problemas" - contestó la pelirroja mientras observaba su amiga de cabello celeste.

"¿En problemas?" - el Saiyajin observó a las chicas de los lentes y notó que estaba más callada de lo normal y con una expresión triste - "¿Pues cual es el problema que tienes, Tabitha?" - preguntó Goku preocupado por su amiga y esta solo negó con la cabeza mientras decía lo siguiente.

"No... quiero hablar sobre eso Goku, solo olvidalo" - decía Tabitha aún con la mirada baja ya que su problema era más serio de lo que creía y la única que sabía el secreto era su mejor amiga ya que se lo contaron cuando fue a su hogar. Goku se puso serio al ver la expresión de Tabitha, es obvio que mostraba preocupación, ya sea por algo o alguien en especifico, ¿pero de que se tratará?. Ya lo averiguará más adelante, pero por ahora tenían que resolver un asunto.

Ahora había un dilema: por un lado debían ayudar al espíritu del agua para conseguir las lagrimas y a su vez evitar que el agua siga consumiendo la tierra pero por otro debían eliminarla para evitar el mismo resultado, ¿que debían hacer?.

"Oigan chicas, ¿que tal si hablamos nuevamente con el espíritu del agua?, ya que no sabemos como resolver nuestros problemas pues es mejor preguntarle por qué está realmente furiosa" - sugirió Goku y las chicas asintieron a su idea. Entonces todos regresaron a lar orillas del lago para llamar nuevamente al espíritu del agua.

 **"¿Y bien? ¿Ya derrotaron a mis atacantes?" -** inquirió la mujer de agua seriamente y ansiosa de esperar una respuesta positiva. Goku negó con la cabeza y tomó la palabra.

"¿Quiero saber por qué inunda las tierras con el agua del lago?. La gente está sufriendo por ello" -preguntó Goku con firmeza, la elemental del agua miró seriamente al Saiyajin por su impertinencia pero sabía que tenía un buen punto, así que decidió explicarse.

 **"Porque su gente me robaron el tesoro que protegía" -** decía la mujer de agua con algo de rencor dejando intrigados a los presentes - **"Solo puedo existir en el agu. Así que, si cubro el mundo entero con agua, recuperaré mi tesoro"**

"¡Se equivoca!" - reclamó Goku sorprendiendo a las chicas por la manera en que le habló al espíritu - "¡Inundar el mundo con agua no hará que recupere su tesoro, solo provocará muerte a gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Por favor, sea consciente de lo que hace!" - Goku intentaba razonar con la mujer para que evitara hacer una tontería.

 **"¿Entonces que sugieres que haga, niño?"** \- preguntó el espíritu del agua a lo que el Saiyajin respondió.

"¡Yo recuperaré su tesoro!" - dijo con mucha determinación dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, y un poco a la elemental del agua.

"¡Goku, no digas tonterías. Tu no puedes..." - Kirche iba a persuadirlo pero el pelinegro insistió en lo que acaba de decir.

"Entonces, ¿cual es el tesoro que le robaron a usted?" - el Saiyajin le preguntó nuevamente a lo que el espíritu decidió contestar su duda.

 **"El anillo de Andvari. Un anillo que ha compartido un tiempo conmigo"**

"¿Andvari?, he escuchado hablar sobre él. Es un objeto mágico que crea una falsa vida" - comentó la rubia de los risos dorados.

"¿Quién se la robo?" - esta vez preguntó Kirche a lo que el espíritu contestó.

 **"Uno de ellos se llamaba así: Cromwell. Solo sé eso"** \- fue lo única información que pudo proporcionarles a Goku y compañía, las magas se les hacía familiar ese nombre pero Goku no, pero eso no le importaba porque pensaba cumplir su promesa de todos modos.

"¡De acuerdo, entonces encontraré a ese sujeto para devolverte tu anillo. Te lo prometo!" - Goku dijo con determinación.

"Goku, date por vencido, ¿crees que el espíritu del agua confiaría en alguien que es un plebeyo y no un mago?" - Montmorency preguntó de forma pesimista pero lo que nadie esperaba era la respuesta de la mujer de agua.

 **"Yo confiaré en ti"** \- esas palabras fueron suficiente para dejar en shock a todas las chicas - **"He notado que tienes una determinación inigualable y una generosidad como nunca he visto en siglos. En un pasado lejano, Gandalfr cumplió la promesa que me hizo. Si este niño es Gandalfr, entonces confiaré en él"** \- comentaba el espíritu del agua admirando el carácter del Saiyajin y este se limitó a sonreír como era costumbre - **"Y como sé que deposito mi confianza en ti, te entregaré esto..."** \- en ese momento, la elemental creó un frasco en donde puso una parte de su cuerpo y se lo entregó al grupo de magos.

"Las lagrimas del espíritu" - comentó Montmorency mientras sostenía el frasco, es justo lo que necesitaba para el antidoto.

"Muchas gracias espíritu, le prometo que le traeré lo que es suyo pero también quiero que a partir de hoy usted baje el nivel del agua" - Goku le pidió amablemente ese último favor, era por el bien de la gente de este pueblo.

 **"Lo prometo, te esperaré hasta entonces"** \- fue lo último que dijo la mujer y ya se iba a desvanecer pero Goku le llamó por última vez.

"¡Espere, no le he dicho que se vaya ahora!"

 **"¿Que deseas de mi?"** \- inquirió curiosa el espíritu del agua.

"He escuchado que usted es alguien muy fuerte y me preguntaba que tan poderosa eres. ¿Me podría hacer una demostración de su poder, por favor?" - Goku le pidió mientras juntaba sus manos con su típica sonrisa.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!" - preguntaron todas al unísono tras escuchar esa locura de parte del Saiyajin. Hasta Louise quien estaba dormido se levantó tras escuchar a su familiar.

"¡¿G-Goku, en que diablos estás pensando?. Se que eres fuerte y guapo, pero no exageres!" - Kirche trataba de razonar con su amado pero a juzgar por su expresión, todo indicaba que no lo dijo de broma.

La espíritu del agua quien también estaba sorprendida por dentro ya que nunca en su vida había sido retada en un duelo, ni siquiera el primer Gandalfr que conoció tampoco se atrevió a desafiarla. Pero por otro lado debió haberselo esperado, ya que Goku mostraba un aura desconocidamente poderosa que lo diferenciaba hasta de los magos más poderosos de toda Halkegenia. Por lo tanto, la única manera de saber las respuestas era accediendo a su desafío.

 **"De acuerdo niño, aceptaré tu duelo"** \- contestó la mujer del agua con tranquilidad dejando en shock a las magas excepto a Goku.

"¡Genial, muchas gracias. Espero que sea una oponente digna!" - decía nuestro héroe con alegria porque ya iba a pelear nuevamente.

"¡No Goku, no hagas eso. Puedes morir!" - exclamaba Louise preocupada mientras se aferraba a su familiar.

"No te preocupes Louise, estaré bien. Esto no durará mucho de todos modos" - comentó Goku con mucha confianza en si misma.

"He dicho que no pelearás y punto!" - replicó la pelirrosada mientras abrazaba del cuello al pelinegro hasta casi estrangularlo.

 _"Rayos, si Louise permanece a mi lado no podré pelear a gusto. Tengo que hacer algo"_ \- pensaba Goku algo nervioso y entonces decidió hacer algo al respecto. Con su fuerza se zafó del agarre de Louise y con una sola mano le tocó su nuca para desmayarla - "Lo siento Louise, pero no quiero perder la oportunidad" - el sostuvo a su amiga de forma nupcial y se acercó a las demás - "Chicas, encarguense de Louise por un momento y aléjense de aquí, por favor"

"Claro cariño, pero ten mucho cuidado ¿si?" - Kirche le preguntó también con preocupación ya que al igual que su rival, no quería que su amante saliera herido de la pelea que estaba a punto de presenciar.

"De acuerdo Kirche" - le dijo mientras le entregaba a Louise en sus brazos. Luego las tres magas se adentraron más en el bosque para refugiarse y a su vez, tener una buena vista al exterior. Ahora con los problemas resueltos, Goku se dirigió al espíritu del agua mientras decía lo siguiente.

"¡Muy bien espíritu del agua. Ya estoy listo para pelear!" - decía el guerrero mientras se ponía en pose de pelea. La mujer de agua asintió mientras su cuerpo se disolvía en el agua solo para prepararse. Unos momentos después el espíritu del agua regresó pero ya no en forma de mujer sino de otra forma, ahora tenía un cuerpo más grande y en forma de serpiente. Era una gran serpiente de agua de varios metros de altura lo que estaba en frente de Goku - _"Ya veo, quiere pelear con todas sus fuerzas al principio. Esto ya se puso interesante"_ \- pensó el Saiyajin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Inserten esta canción por favor:**_ _ **/watch?v=aiiIrhu-JKQ).**_

La serpiente acuática fue la primera en atacar, se lanzó para intentar devorar a Goku con sus boca pero a los pocos centímetros de acercarse el pelinegro desapareció dejando sorprendida al espíritu del agua y antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió una patada en el rostro que la hizo retroceder varios metros en el lago, Goku aterrizó en tierra como si nada ya que no empleó mucha fuerza en esa patada, sin embargo sabía que eso no era todo porque el espíritu del agua aún seguía con energías. La serpiente se levanto mientras su cabeza se regeneraba ya que el golpe que recibió fue realmente efectivo.

 _ **"Ese golpe me dolió, ¿como es que tiene tanta fuerza?"** \- _pensaba la mujer de agua sorprendida, por fortuna su cuerpo era agua por lo que los golpes no le afectarían tanto como a los seres de carne y hueso. Pero no debía confiarse porque eso le costará caro.

"¿Que pasa espíritu, es todo lo que tienes?" - Goku preguntó con los brazos cruzados. La elemental de agua reaccionó y se lanzó al combate, pero esta vez convocó tentaculos en el agua para intentar atrapar a su oponente, el Saiyajin esquivaba cada uno de los ataques y algunos los repelía con su ki ya que el espíritu convocaba más y más tentaculos pero por más que tenía, ninguno podía atraparlo o siquiera dañarlo.

Mientras tanto, las chicas veían sorprendidas la pelea y no podían creerse lo que veían, Goku le estaba dando problemas al espíritu del agua y a diferencia de ella, el parecía disfrutar del combate.

"Esto no puede ser, ¿que clase de persona es Goku?" - preguntaba Montmorency sorprendida ya que nunca imaginó lo fuerte que era el Saiyajin.

"¡Ese es mi querido Goku, tu puedes ganar cariño!" - Kirche le daba porras al pelinegro aunque estuviese lejos para que la escuchara - "Ojalá estuvieras despierta Louise, para ver lo valiente que es tu familiar" - decía mientras veía a la pelirrosada inconsciente.

Tabitha no decía nada, pero por dentro estaba sorprendida de las habilidades del Saiyajin y no era la primera vez que eso, pues vieron algo similar cuando pelearon con los Golems de Fouquet, pero esto era otro nivel. ¿Cómo es que tiene tanto poder?. Tras reflexionar un poco sobre esto, Tabitha finalmente tuvo una decisión en mente, contarle el secreto de su familia.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: Inserten esta otra canción por favor:**_ _ **/watch?v=MW1exHdVfrM** **).**_

Regresando a la pelea, Goku seguía dando problemas al espíritu del agua, esta por más que atacaba el Saiyajin seguía esquivando sus ataques sin problemas ya que el pelinegro podía volar sin la necesidad de magia como otros magos lo harían, y para su desventaja, ella no podía bloquear sus ataques ya que su fuerza bruta era muy superior a sus defensas.

 _ **"Su poder ha superado mis expectativas, ¿como puede ser tan fuerte este niño?"** _ \- pensaba la mujer de agua mientras regeneraba su cuerpo por última vez, pero notó algo extraño en su cuerpo, una porción de esta ya no se pudo regenerar y es extraño ya que ni estando en el lago podía regenerarse, ¿que le estaba pasando? - _ **"Maldición, si esto sigue así la que perderé soy yo. Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas"**_ \- y entonces el espíritu decidió usar lo que le quedaba de poder para emplear su mejor técnica, para empezar decidió disoolver su cuerpo para volver al lago.

Goku se quedó intrigado cuando su oponente desapareció pero tenía que estar atento a lo que estaba a punto de hacer esa mujer. Espero y espero pero nada pasaba, ¿será que ya se rindió?. En ese momento, por debajo de él se creó una esfera de agua atrapó al Saiyajin, el pelinegro se sorprendió un poco al tener el agua encima. En ese momento, un gran tsunami apareció en el lago.

 **"¡Este será tu fin niño, pondré toda mi energía en este ataque. Vortice gigante!" -** exclamó el espíritu con desesperación mientras avanzaba con su tsunami.

El Saiyajin veía todo eso pero no estaba asustado porque esto lo tuvo planeado, obviamente se dejó atrapar pues quería saber que tan poderosa iba a ser el ataque estaba a punto de recibir, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no le haría daño. Las chicas por otro lado veían con horror ya que el Saiyajin probablemente iba a morir con eso, y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y momentos antes de que el agua se tragase al Saiyajin, este sonrió y decidió contrarrestar el ataque del espíritu. Apretó sus puños mientras comenzaba a concentrar su ki.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" - Goku liberó un poderoso gritó que hizo estremecer toda el area y varios kilómetros a su alrededor mientras una aura amarilla recorría su cuerpo. El agua se desvaneció al contacto con el ki de Goku y se dispersó por todo el lugar. Las chicas se cubrieron ya que el agua estaba alcanzando en lugar más elevados, por fortuna nadie salió herida.

Unos momentos después, Goku desapareció su ki mientras veía el lago donde se supone que estaba el espíritu del agua.

"Vamos, se que estás por ahí espíritu del agua. Se que no estás muerta" - comentaba el Saiyajin con la intención de llamarla y tal como dijo, la elemental de agua volvió a aparecer pero ahora si en su forma de mujer - "Será mejor que te rindas, aún con toda el agua que tienes, ya no tienes energías para pelear" - Goku le aconsejó ya que notó que ahora el agua que cubría el terreno era menor que cuando llegaron.

 **"Está bien, me rindo. Has demostrado ser superior a mi, Gandalfr"** \- decía la mujer reconociendo la derrota ante el Saiyajin.

"Je je je, tu tampoco peleabas mal. Esa última técnica pudo haberme afectado sino hubiese activado mi ki" - comentó Goku sonriendo.

 **"¿El Ki?, ¿La energía vital de todos los seres vivos?"** \- preguntó el espíritu del agua intrigado tras escuchar eso.

"¿Así que usted también sabe del ki?" - inquirió el Saiyajin tras escuchar eso y el espíritu asintió.

 **"Así es, hace siglos había escuchado que las personas podían dominar esa extraña energía espiritual pero nunca lo he visto en persona. ¿Como es que aprendiste a dominarla?"** \- preguntó nuevamente la elemental curiosa.

"Je je je, años de practica" - simplemente así contestó el guerrero con otra sonrisa.

 **"Ahora entiendo por qué sentía esa extraña presencia dentro de ti. Ni siquiera el primer Gandalfr, por más fuerte que era, jamás fue tan fuerte como lo eres ahora"** \- la mujer reflexionaba lo sucedido porque ahora ya comprendía ciertas cosas - **"Eres una persona muy extraña Gandalfr, pero admirable"**

"Gracias espíritu del agua, pero recuerde que mi nombre es Goku ¿si?" - Goku le pidió amablemente que se dirigiera por su nombre y el espíritu accedió a nombrarlo así a partir de ahora.

 **"Muy bien Goku, si me disculpas ahora me retiro. Esperaré hasta que traigas mi tesoro y te deseo suerte"** \- fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer en el lago.

Goku seguía sonriendo mientras veía con tranquilidad el lago donde se refugió el espíritu del agua, la verdad es que si se entretuvo a pesar de que último oponente no le obligó a pelear en serio, pero prometía devolverle el favor.

"¡Goku!" - se escucharon unas voces femeninas y cuando el pelinegro volteó pudo notar a sus amigas.

"Oh, hola chicas..." - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue tlaqueado por Louise quien lloraba como una niña.

"¡Tonto tonto tonto, ¿como pudiste preocuparme y desmayarme?. Te castigaré cuando regresemos!" - reclamaba la pelirrosada mientras seguía llorando en el pecho del Saiyajin.

"Je je je, lo siento Louise pero esa era la única manera de protegerte de la pelea. Pero ya no te preocupes porque estoy bien, ¿lo ves?" - le preguntó mientras le mostraba su cuerpo ileso, algo húmedo pero ileso de todos modos. La chica sonrió ante su comentario y lo siguió abrazando.

"¡Eres fantástico, pudiste vencer a un espíritu del agua por tu cuenta y sin problemas. De verdad eres alguien muy valiente!" - decía Kirche con corazones sobres sus ojos.

"Nunca imaginé ver algo así en mi vida. ¡De verdad eres una persona única, Goku!" - siguió Montmorency también con admiración en su voz. Ahora comenzaba a sentir sentimientos extraños hacia el pelinegro, y no eran malos sino todo lo contrario.

Tabitha como siempre no decía nada pero por dentro se sentía impresionada por la pelea que tuvo el Saiyajin, nunca había visto a alguien con semejante valor y determinación. Definitivamente estaba decidida en contarle sobre los problemas que tenía en su familia.

"Muy bien chicas, ya tenemos las lagrimas. Creo que ya es momento de volver a la academia para que Louise vuelva a la normalidad, ¿no creen?" - sugirió Goku con su típica sonrisa y las chicas asintieron de afirmación mientras se disponían a regresar a la academia.

* * *

 **Más Tarde ese Día**

Ya de regreso en la academia, Montmorency creó el antídoto de su pócima de amor y Louise volvió a ser la misma de antes y todo estaba bien, ¿cierto?. Pues no del todo porque aún había un problema que resolver.

En la recamara de Louise esta estaba sentada en la cama con una mirada seria y sin decir nada, Goku notó que su amiga no había dicho nada desde que se curó y decidió hablar con ella.

"Oye Louise, ¿estás bien? Te noto muy callada" - preguntó su familiar preocupada.

"Déjame en paz" - contestó la pelirrosada algo molesta mientras volteaba la mirada.

"¿Louise, sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás enojada?" - inquirió Goku confundido por la actitud de Louise.

"¡No me pasa nada!" - protestó nuevamente la maga tratando de ignorar a su familiar.

"Si te pasa algo, por favor dime. Es que no me gusta verte así ¿ahora dime que sucede?" - Goku intentaba razonar con la chica, entonces Louise notando que el pelinegro era tan persistente decidió contestar su duda.

"Tu ya sabes lo que me pasa" - decía sin verlo a la cara.

"Pero no sé lo que te pasa, por eso te estoy preguntando" - decía mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"Recuerda lo que pasó ese día cuando te juntaste con esa sirvienta" - ahora si se lo dijo mientras lo veía.

"¿Con esa sirvienta? ¿Te refieres a Siesta? ¿Pero ella que hizo?" - preguntaba Goku inocentemente.

"No te hagas el tonto, yo te vi muy contento con ella cuando tu y ella se bañaban tan alegremente. Seguro que disfrutaste ver su cuerpo desnudo que está más desarrollado que el, la quieres más a ella ¿verdad?" - preguntó Louise cambiando su enojo a uno de tristeza porque de seguro le iba contestar con un si.

"Pero Louise, yo no quiero más a Siesta" - esa fue la respuesta del pelinegro que sorprendió a Louise.

"¿De que estás hablando?" - preguntó muy intrigada por ese comentario.

"Me refiero a que no quiero más Siesta que a ti ya que las quiero a ambas por igual, ella quiso tomar ese baño conmigo porque le interesó y nos divertimos mucho. Mira Louise, mi abuelo me aconsejó que si conocía a chicas lindas, que debía ser amable con ellas y eso es lo que hago; tanto tu como Siesta son personas muy apreciadas por mi y no doy más favoritismo a ninguna porque no quiero verlas tristes. Lo mismo va para Kirche, Tabitha, Katie, hasta Montmon. A lo que quiero llegar es que ustedes al ser mis amigas, debo protegerlas por todo lo malo que les pase, por esa razón insistí en buscar al espíritu del agua para que volvieras a ser tu porque te quiero mucho Louise, como mi amiga" - Goku finalmente dijo lo que tenía que decir y la maga se quedó pasmada tras escuchar eso, ¿de verdad Goku la quería tanto? ¿Tanto como para desafiar todo lo que se interpusiera?.

"Goku..." - a la noble se les iban a salir las lagrimas de felicidad pero el Saiyajin la interrumpió por segunda vez.

"No llores Louise, te he dicho que no me gusta verte así, ¿ok?" - decía nuestro héroe mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de las delicadas y ahora rosadas mejillas de su invocadora. Louise sonrió de ternura mientras dejaba que las manos de su familiar recorrieran su rostro.

"Goku, yo te..." - Louise estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta se hizo sonar de la habitación - "¿Y ahora quién es?. Justo en la mejor parte" - pensó la maga frustada ya que iba a confesarse pero alguien decidió interrumpir. Goku se acercó a la puerta para abrirla solo para encontrarse con dos de sus nuevas amigas.

"¿Kirche, Tabitha?" - preguntó el Saiyajin intrigado al ver a la pelirroja y a la peliazul nuevamente.

"Hola cariño, nos da gusto verte otra vez" - saludó la morena con una linda sonrisa.

"¿Ahora que quieren, Zerbst?" - preguntó Louise con su carácter de siempre ya que se les ocurrió venir en el momento más inoportuno. Kirche y Tabitha se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

"Te diré a que venimos..." - la morena dio una ligera pausa antes de decir lo siguiente - "Necesitamos a tu familiar, Louise"

"¿Qué?" - esas fueron la reacciones de Goku y Louise tras escuchar esas palabras.

 **Continuará...**

 **(Insertar ending 1 de Zero no Tsukaima o el ending 1 de Dragon Ball 'Romance te puedo dar').**

* * *

 _ **Avance del Siguiente Capitulo:**_

 _ **(Insertar esta canción, obligatorio/watch?v=mm7MWEX_1J8)**_

 _ **Voz de Goku: ¡Hola soy Goku!. Ya veo, entonces para eso me necesitas Tabitha.**_

 _ **Voz de Tabitha: Por favor Goku, mi madre está en peligro y tengo que salvarla de mi tío.**_

 _ **Voz de Goku: El próximo capitulo de 'El Saiyajin que llegó a Tristain' será... 'El Secreto de Tabitha'. No te preocupes** **Tabitha. Te prometo que ese maldito pagará por lo que te ha hecho.**_

 _ ***Parar la música luego de tres segundo***_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno shavos hasta aquí terminé, ¿que les pareció mi regreso?. Debo admitir que se sintió bien regresar a este pasatiempo ya que de verdad me sentía mal por no actualizar ni por pura casualidad, pero bueno espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena.**_

 _ **Y como han visto, Goku ha demostrado más de su poder hacia el espíritu del agua quien tampoco fue rival para nuestro Saiyajin. Pero ahora va a suceder otra cosa, el rescate de la madre de Tabitha, se que es algo pronto porque eso sucede en las siguientes temporadas de la serie, pero es que quería hacerlo pronto porque como siempre digo, no siempre se debe seguir la trama original. No se ustedes pero para mi Joseph, el tío de Tabitha ya valió cacahuate y eso que aun no he escrito xD. Lo de la guerra contra el reino de Albion será el siguiente y último arco de la temporada.**_

 _ **En fin, esperen hasta la siguiente actualización y no se lo pierdan. Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, o algún dato que pasé por alto, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews o en un MP.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, aquí me despido yo, SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y nos leemos luego.**_

 ** _PD: Si ustedes siguen el canal de Son Nata (es quien sube los videos de mi historia), avisenle que ya hay nuevo capitulo de esta historia._**


End file.
